


call me, beep me

by EmmaInu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor - Shallura, TRADUCTION, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: (00:31) Tu crois qu'elle m'a donné un faux numéro exprès ?(00:31) Ou que c'était une simple erreur ?(00:32) Genre, elle écrit bizarrement et j'ai mal lu ?(00:32) Certains chiffres ont l'air un peu bizarre...(00:33) Parce que, tu sais, ses trois pourraienttrès bienêtre des huit déformés. Et peut-être qu'elle écrit les sept comme les un ?(00:45) C'est quoi(00:46) ton(00:46) délire(00:46) bordel ???(00:47) Oh cool, t'es encore réveillé, finalement !Où Lance envoie un message au mauvais numéro et crée un effet boule de neige





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me, beep me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841764) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk

**01/08/2016**

(13:08) Hey Nyma, c'est le canon de Samedi, au café ;)

(13:09) J'voulais savoir si t'étais toujours d'accord pour qu'on se voit cette semaine ?

_(13:11) ... C'est qui ?_

(13:12) Le canon du café ? Tu sais, cheveux bruns ? Yeux chocolat ? Un sourire à tomber ? Je t'ai payé un verre et tu as écrit ton numéro sur une serviette ?

_(13:15) Je crois que tu t'es trompé de numéro..._

(13:15) T'es pas Nyma alors ?

_(13:16) Aux dernières nouvelles ? Non._

(13:18) Aha wow autant pour moi.

(13:19) Pardon, j'ai dû faire une faute de frappe. Avec mes gros doigts et tout.

(13:19) Pardon pour le dérangement !

 

(13:45) Hey Nyma, c'est le canon de Samedi, au café ;)

(13:45) J'voulais savoir si t'étais toujours d'accord pour qu'on se voit cette semaine ?

_(13:47) ...C'est encore moi et t'as toujours pas le bon numéro._

(13:48) Uhghhhhhh merde

(13:49) 'Scuse, 'scuse j'croyais l'avoir mal écrit. On dirait que non.

(13:50) Encore pardon !

_(13:52) Tkt._

 

 

**02/08/2016**

(00:31) Tu crois qu'elle m'a donné un faux numéro exprès ?

(00:31) Ou que c'était une simple erreur ?

(00:32) Genre, elle écrit bizarrement et j'ai mal lu ?

(00:32) Certains chiffres ont l'air un peu bizarre...

(00:33) Parce que, tu sais, ses trois pourraient _très bien_ être des huit déformés. Et peut-être qu'elle écrit les sept et les un de la même façon ?

_(00:45) C'est quoi_

_(00:46) ton_

_(00:46) délire_

_(00:46) bordel ???_

(00:47) Oh cool, t'es encore réveillé, finalement !

(00:47) Alors t'en penses quoi ? Qu'elle l'a fait exprès ou que c'est juste un accident ?

_(00:49) J'étais pas réveillé, **tu** m'as réveillé. _

(00:50) Pardon, pardon.

(00:51) Mais t'en penses quoi ?

_(00:52) T'as pas d'amis à embêter avec ça ?_

(00:54) Bien sûr que si.

(00:55) Mais Hunk dort et j'suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me faire étrangler pour l'avoir réveillé. Encore.

(00:55) Et comme _toi,_ tu peux pas m'étrangler, j'pensais t'emprunter ton cerveau.

(00:56) Donc, encore une fois, t'en penses quoi ?

_(00:57) Si je réponds, tu promets de me laisser tranquille après ?_

(00:58) Parole de scout !

_(00:59) Elle a sûrement fait exprès de te donner un faux numéro._

(01:00) Hm. Ok. Merci !

(01:00) Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit.

_(01:03) Bonne nuit._

 

 

**04/08/2016**

_(11:03) T'aurais pas vu mon chat ?_

(11:05) J'aurais pas quoi ?????

_(11:10) Merde._

_(11:10) Pardon._

_(11:11) J'voulais envoyer ça à ma voisine, mais cette conversation était toujours en haut dans mes messages et j'ai appuyé dessus par réflexe._

(11:12) ...On a pas parlé pendant deux jours et je suis toujours en haut de ta messagerie ?

(11:13) Le prend pas mal mais...

(11:13) ...T'as des amis ?

_(11:15) Comment je suis censé ne pas le prendre mal ?_

_(11:15) Y a littéralement pas d'autre moyen de le prendre_

(11:18) Pas faux.

(11:19) Mais t'en as ?

_(11:20) Au revoir._

(11:21) Attends attends atteeeeends !!!!!

(11:22) Il se passe quoi avec ton chat ? Ça m'inquiète grandement maintenant.

(11:30) Aw m'ignore pas allez !!!

(11:31) Ok, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé si t'avais des amis.

(11:32) Mais, en toute honnêteté, t'as fait à peu près la même la dernière fois.

_(11:35) C'est pas vrai._

(11:36) " _(00:52) T'as pas d'amis à embêter avec ça ?_ "

_(11:37) ..._

_(11:37) Tu marques un point._

(11:40) Content de voir que tu partages mon point de vue.

(11:40) Alors… il se passe quoi avec ton chat ?

_(11:42) C'est pas vraiment mon chat, mais celui de mon frère. Je suis censé m'en occuper quand il est à l'université._

(11:43) Tu l'as perdu, hein ?

_(11:44) J'ai pas fait exprès, mais ouais. Je l'ai perdu._

(11:46) C O M M E N T ?

(11:47) Un chat, c'est genre, l'animal le plus facile à s'occuper. Juste après, je sais pas, un ver de terre de compagnie ?

_(11:49) Un ver de terre de compagnie ?_

(11:49) J'ai eu une Phase.

(11:50) Bref, comment t'a fait pour le perdre ?

_(11:55) Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais, euh, en fait, je crois que j'ai laissé la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte hier soir. Il a dû sortir par là, je pense ?_

(11:56) Tu penses ?

_(11:57) J'en suis sûr._

(12:00) T'inquiète pas trop pour lui, les chats trouvent toujours un moyen de s'en sortir.

_(12:03) Mais Muffin est un chat d'intérieur. Il a jamais vraiment mis le nez dehors. Et s'il se faisait écraser par une voiture ?_

_(12:04) Ou attaquer par un chien ?_

_(12:05) Ou kidnapper ??_

_(12:20) T'es toujours là ?_

 

(14:02) Tu savais qu'il y avait précisément six cent quarante-quatre dalles au plafond de la salle de perm' ?

(14:03) Tu sais comment je sais ça ?

_(14:04) Non, mais je suppose que tu vas bientôt me le dire..._

(14:05) Parce que je viens d'y passer une heure de colle sans même un livre pour me tenir compagnie.

(14:06) Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai passé mon heure de déjeuner en colle ?

_(14:08) Réfère-toi à ma précédente réponse._

(14:09) Parce que ton chat s'appelle Muffin.

_(14:10) Ouais, par contre, j'ai pas suivi._

(14:12) Pour faire court, j'étais en classe et quand t'as dit que ton chat s'appelait _Muffin_ j'ai explosé de rire et je suis tombé de ma chaise.

(14:12) Le prof a remarqué que j'avais mon portable dans les mains et tu connais la suite.

_(14:13) Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de Muffin._

(14:14) QUI APPELLE SON CHAT MUFFIN ?

(14:15) T'ES EN FAIT UNE VIEILLE MÉMÈRE DE 70 ANS ???

_(14:17) C'est pas moi qui lui a donné ce nom, c'est mon frère._

_(14:18) Et Muffin est un nom parfaitement acceptable pour un chat._

(14:20) Muffin s'est sûrement enfui parce qu'il déteste ce nom.

(14:21) Il a sûrement trouvé une nouvelle famille qui lui a donné le nom qu'il méritait.

_(14:23) Comment tu l'aurais appelé alors, Ô grand charmeur de chats ?_

(14:24) Charmeur de chats ? J'aime bien.

(14:25) Il ressemble à quoi ?

_(14:27) A un chat noir tout à fait banal. Il s'est un peu enrobé ces derniers temps, je crois._

(14:30) Gomez.

_(14:31) Gomez ?!?_

_(14:32) En quoi Gomez est un meilleur nom que Muffin ???_

(14:35) Tu sais, comme Gomez dans la Famille Addams ?

(14:36) Un nom parfait pour un chat noir, à mon humble, et totalement correct, avis.

_(14:40) "Humble"_

(14:42) Merci d'en convenir.

(14:43) Bref. T'as retrouvé Muffin/Gomez ?

_(14:45) Non..._

_(14:46) Ça m'inquiète un peu, déjà qu'il agissait bizarrement ces derniers jours._

_(14:47) Il est peut-être malade._

_(14:50) Ma voisine va m'aider à coller des affiches quand elle rentrera de cours._

(15:00) Ah, bonne chance !

(15:03) Tiens-moi au courant.

(15:04) Je sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir la nuit sans savoir si Muffin/Gomez est sain et sauf.

_(15:07) ... C'est ça._

 

_(19:12) Dernières nouvelles : Muffin est sain et sauf._

_(19:13) On l'a retrouvé dans le parc avec un groupe de chat. Ça m'inquiète légèrement, il fait peut être parti d'un gang. Un gros chat avec un œil en moins a essayé de me griffer le visage quand j'ai pris Muffin avec moi._

(19:20) C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

(19:21) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez de ma part, ok ?

_(19:23) Non._

(19:24) Rabat-joie.

 

(22:24) Tu m'as donné quoi comme nom dans tes contacts ?

_(22:26) Quoi ?_

(22:27) C'est une question simple l'Oncle Terrible de Muffin.

(22:28) C'est ton nom dans mes contacts, pour info.

_(22:29) Je l'ai retrouvé non ??_

_(22:30) Et... j'ai pas encore enregistré ton numéro._

(22:31) Wow.

(22:32) C'est vexant.

(22:32) Et dire que je pensais qu'on partageait quelque chose de spécial – un lien, si tu préfères – alors que je suis toujours un 06 dans ta messagerie.

_(22:33) C'est pas mon genre d'enregistrer des gens à qui je parlerais pas plus d'une fois._

(22:34) On a parlé plus qu'une fois, déjà.

_(22:36) Je suppose..._

_(22:37) Tu as l'intention de continuer alors ?_

(22:39) Ça te dérange ?

_(22:40) Pas vraiment. Tu es…divertissant ?_

_(_ 22:41) Et comment que je le suis !

(22:42) Alors, pour ce nom...

_(22:44) Charmeur de Chats._

(22:45) J'allais te proposer 'l'Oncle Préféré de Muffin qu'Il n'a Jamais Rencontré' mais t'as raison, Charmeur de Chats, ça sonne mieux.

_(22:46) Muffin te détesterait._

_(22:47) Il déteste tout le monde, sauf mon frère. Il commence à peine à tolérer ma présence._

(22:48) Peut-être parce qu'il s'appelle Muffin.

(22:48) Je suis sûr que si on me donnait ce nom, j'en ferais ma mission personnelle de tous vous haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais c'est juste mon avis.

(22:49) En tout cas, tous les chats m'adorent. Je suis comme leur Dieu, ou quelque chose du genre.

_(22:50) Fidèle à ton nom de Charmeur de Chats, à ce que je vois._

(22:51) ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

(22:52) Maintenant que la question des noms est réglée, je dois te demander...

_(22:53) ... Quoi ?_

(22:54) T'as pas genre...douze ans, hein ?

(22:55) Parce que tout à l'heure t'as dit que t'attendait que ta voisine sorte de cours pour aller coller des affiches, sous-entendant que tu n'étais pas en cours toi-même. Donc soit tu es trop jeune pour aller en cours (yerk) soit tu es trop vieux pour être en cours (yerk aussi???)

_(23:00) Oh._

_(23:01) J'ai 17 ans._

_(23:01) Je, euh, ne vais pas en cours. J'ai laissé tomber quand c'était plus obligatoire._

_(23:02) Et toi ? Tu as euh ... douze ans ?_

(23:02) Oh, cool.

(23:03) Ahaha, non j'ai 17 ans aussi.

(23:03) Je suis toujours à l'école, par contre. En pensionnat, en fait.

(23:04) Ça n'a rien à voir avec les livres d'Enid Blyton (1) avant que tu ne demandes. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a servi un mensonge.

_(23:05) Ouais, je sais. Mon frère était en pensionnat pendant quelques années._

_(23:05) Il m'a raconté plein d'histoires horribles._

(23:07) Eh, c'est pas si terrible que ça.

(23:08) C'est censé être un bon moyen de se préparer pour l'université ou un truc du genre.

_(23:09) Ou un truc du genre._

(23:10) Ouais.

(23:11) Donc tu fais quoi, si tu vas pas à l'école ?

(23:11) Je suppose que jouer au baby-sitter pour un chat n'est pas ton job à plein temps ?

(23:11) Puisque, tu sais, t'es pas terrible à ça.

_(23:12) Hey, tu parles à cat-sitter professionnel, là._

_(23:12) Mais je travaille avec mon père quand je m'occupe pas de Muffin._

(23:13) C'est cool.

_(23:14) Je suppose._

_(23:16) En parlant de mon père, il veut que je me lève tôt demain, alors..._

_(23:16) Bonne nuit._

(23:18) Bonne nuit OTM.

(23:19) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez de ma part.

_(23:20) Non._

 

 

**05/08/2016**

(09:46) Lance, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

(09:47) Je suis au courant de ce fait, oui.

(09:47) Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami ? Et qu'il y a vraiment très, très peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi ???

(09:48) Hunk ? Tu m'inquiètes. T'es en train de mourir ?

(09:48) Oh mon Dieu, c'est _moi_ qui suis en train de mourir ? Si je meurs je ne veux pas savoir. Laisse-moi vivre mes derniers jours dans une ignorance bienheureuse.

(09:49) Non. Mais ce sera le cas si ton portable me tient éveillé une autre nuit avec ses vibrements :)

(09:51) Quelle froideur, mec. Super froid.

(09:52) A qui tu parlais de toute façon ?? Je suis ton meilleur ami et je dors juste à côté de toi.

(09:53) Jaloux ?

(09:55) Hahahaha, rêve. J'essayais juste de découvrir qui avait retenu ton attention.

(09:56) Tu t'es pas inscrit à une autre de ces 'messageries pour adultes' hein ?

(09:56) Parce que je t'ai déjà dit que je réparerais pas ton portable une deuxième fois quand il sera infecté par un autre virus.

(09:58) C'est arrivé UNE fois et c'était un ACCIDENT.

(09:58) Et on avait promis de plus jamais en parler.

(09:59) Tu as rompu une _promesse_ Hunk. Une _promesse_.

(10:00) Arrête de changer de sujet. A qui tu envoyais des messages ?

(10:01) Ooooh, la fille du café ?

(10:02) Ouais, en fait.

(10:03) Omg, vraiment ?

(10:03) Parce que, euh, sans vouloir te vexer, j'étais sûr et certain qu'elle t'avait refilé un faux numéro.

(10:05) WOW.

(10:06) J'ai dit _sans vouloir te vexer_.

(10:10) Arrête de bouder.

(10:11) Je suis littéralement à moins d'un mètre de toi.

(10:12) JE TE VOIS LIRE MES MESSAGES.

(10:12) Je t'aiderai avec tes devoirs de physique si t'arrêtes.

(10:13) J't'aime <3

 

**(16:00) J'ai enfin acheté Overwatch.**

**(16:01) Tu veux venir ?**

_(16:02) Je suis déjà devant ta porte._

 

(17:03) Comment va Muffin/Gomez ?

(17:04) Encore porté disparu ?

_(17:05) Ha ha. Non. Il va bien._

_(17:05) Enfin, pas vraiment._

(17:06) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ????

(17:06) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon neveu ???????

_(17:08) Rien !_

_(17:09) Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps._

_(17:10) Il ne mange rien et se roule par terre en gémissant toute la journée. C'est assez perturbant en fait. On dirait qu'il est possédé ou un truc du genre._

_(17:11) On l'emmène au véto lundi._

(17:15) Ugh, mon pauvre neveu. Caresse son ventre. Prends-le dans tes bras.

(17:16) Et tiens moi au courant. Je sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose arrivait à Muffin/Gomez.

_(17:17) J'arrive pas à savoir si t'es sérieux ou pas._

(17:20) Mortellement sérieux.

(17:20) Muffin/Gomez est comme un membre de ma famille maintenant. Je m'inquiète vraiment de sa santé.

(17:21) En plus.

(17:22) Je m'ennuie.

(17:22) Hunk travaille sur son projet en robotique.

(17:23) Un _vendredi_ soir, alors qu'on pourrait _sortir_ en ville comme tout ado qui se respecte.

_(17:24) La robotique, ça à l'air cool, quand même._

(17:25) Oh ouais, c'est super cool. Hunk est une sorte de génie.

(17:25) Des p'tites larmes de fierté me piquent les yeux rien que d'y penser.

(17:26) Tu savais qu'il avait construit un robot pour faire notre lessive ???

_(17:27) On dirait qu'il utilise ses capacités pour le plus grand bien._

(17:28) Pas vrai ? Ça _plie_ même nos t-shirts. C'est un truc de dingue. De quoi gagner un Prix Nobel, là.

(17:28) Mais ouais, il travaille sur autre chose là, alors il est occupé et moi...

_(17:30) Tu t'ennuies ?_

(17:31) TELLEMEEENT.

_(17:32) T'es sûr de pas avoir douze ans ?_

(17:35) A peu près sûr à 90 %, oui.

(17:36) Tu fais quoi ?

_(17:37) Je suis chez ma voisine. Elle a enfin acheté Overwatch alors je la regarde jouer._

(17:40) Oh, je dérange ?

(17:52) AYY Hunk est rentré ! J'vais essayer de le convaincre de faire le mur avec moi.

(17:53) Amuse-toi bien avec ton jeu !

 

**(21:24) Alors.**

_(21:26) Pidge ?_

**(21:30) A qui t'envoie des messages ?**

_(21:31) A toi ?_

**(21:31) Non. Tout à l'heure. Quand je jouais, ton portable arrêtait pas de vibrer.**

**(21:32) Et t'avais un sourire bizarre sur le visage.**

**(21:33) Très effrayant si je puis dire.**

_(21:36) Je ne souriais pas._

**(21:37) J'ai pris des photos au cas où tu me croyais pas.**

**(21:38) Ouais, t'étais distrait à ce _point._**

_(21:40) J'en reviens pas de cette violation de ma vie privée._

_(21:41) Je suis censé être un invité dans ta demeure !_

**(21:42) Tu n'es plus un invité depuis environ cinq ans, mais ok.**

**(21:42) Alors c'est qui ?**

**(21:44) J'arrive pas à me décider si je dois être fière que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami ou folle de jalousie.**

**(21:44) Je vais tenter la fierté.**

**(21:44) Alors accouche. C'est qui ?**

_(21:45) Pourquoi l'idée que je me fasse des amis te surprend autant ?_

_(21:45) J'ai plein d'amis._

**(21:47) Tu n'as que moi et Shiro.**

**(21:47) Et on compte même pas, vu que je suis ta voisine depuis ma naissance et que Shiro est ton _frère._**

_(21:49) ..._

_(21:49) Matt est aussi mon ami._

**(21:50) Mon frère ne compte pas non plus.**

**(21:51) Tu comptes me dire à qui tu parles ou je vais devoir hacker ton portable ?**

_(21:54) Tu peux faire ça ????_

**(21:55) Je sais pas.**

**(21:56) Sûrement ?**

**(21:56) Tu me laisses essayer ?**

_(22:03) Oh ça non._

_(22:04) Par contre, je vais dire à ta mère d'arrêter de te laisser regarder Mr Robot (2)._

_(22:04) Et je ne parle à personne. Je le connais même pas, ce gars._

_(22:04) Ou cette fille ?_

_(22:05) Cette personne ?_

**(22:06) Oh, tu l'as rencontré sur internet ?**

_(22:07) Pas vraiment. Il ( elle ? iel ?) a envoyé un message au mauvais numéro et je lui ai accidentellement parlé de Muffin et voilà._

_(22:07) C'est pas important._

**(22:08) Si ça l'est.**

**(22:08) Tu lui parles toujours, pas vrai ?**

**(22:09) C'est pas rien.**

 

**06/08/2016**

_(00:05) Salut._

_(00:07) Je peux te poser une question ?_

(00:09) asjadhfdgjjwncikjlobl

(00:10) qwhyfjvkhohlvhxhvsurneuyso

(00:10) vnysyhxjfkgk heuydhbfvntoehwycgd

_(00:12) Ok d'accord._

_(00:13) T'as bu ?_

 

(11:28) Donc.

(11:29) J'ai découvert que je pouvais envoyer des messages dans mon sommeil. Pas très bien, certes, mais tout de même.

(11:29) C'est grâce à toi.

_(11:30) C'était donc ça ?_

(11:34) Ouais. Que tu penses automatiquement que je sois soûl me blesse profondément, au fait.

(11:34) Je suis un citoyen modèle qui se couche avant minuit un vendredi soir, merci beaucoup.

_(11:36) Je suis censé y croire ?_

(11:37) Eh ben, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

(11:37) Tu voulais me demander quoi au fait ?

_(11:38) Es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?_

(11:40) Hey, bonjour à vous aussi, Professeur Chen.

_(11:41) Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé de façon moins ridicule de demander._

(11:41) Et donc t'es parti sur une phrase tirée de Pokémon ?

(11:42) Je suis impressionné. Je changerai peut-être ton nom dans mes contacts pour Prof. Chen.

(11:42) Je suis un mec, au fait.

_(11:45) Cool._

_(11:45) Pareil._

(11:46) Cool.

 

_(11:56) C'est un garçon._

**(12:00) Je croyais que c'était pas important.**

_(12:01) Ça ne l'est pas. Je te mets juste au courant._

**(12:03) Si c'était pas important t'aurais pas demandé et tu m'aurais rien dit, non ?**

**(12:03) Échec et mat, Kogane.**

_(12:05) Rappelle moi pourquoi on est amis, déjà ?_

**(12:06) Parce que ça fait 14 ans qu'on habite à côté et que je suis la seule personne, Shiro mis à part, que tu arrives à supporter.**

**(12:06) Et ce nouveau gars aussi, apparemment.**

__(_ 12:08) Merci. _

_(12:10) Je vais faire un tour en ville tout à l'heure, tu veux venir ?_

**(12:12) Ouais, j'ai besoin de matos pour construire un nouvel ordinateur. Donne-moi 20 mins.**

 

(14:08) Comment va Muffin/Gomez ?

(14:08) J'espère que tu prends bien soin de mon neveu.

(14:09) Si quelque chose lui arrive, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

(14:14) Quel âge a Muffin/Gomez ?

 

(14:30) Pourquoi tu boudes ?

(14:31) Pourquoi tu me parles par SMS ? On est dans la même pièce.

(14.31) C'est rare que tu sois aussi silencieux, je veux en profiter au maximum.

(14:32) Je vais lancer des auditions pour un nouveau meilleur ami.

(14:32) Prérequis : ne doit pas se moquer de moi.

(14:33) C'est tout ? Je savais pas que tu mettais la barre si bas, vieux.

(14:34) Et pourtant, t'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. C'est étrange, hein ?

(14:35) Hilarant. Pourquoi tu boudais, alors ?

(14:35) La fille du café a arrêté de te parler ?

(14:37) Mmm. En parlant de ça.

(14:37) Elle m'a bien donné un faux numéro.

(14:38) JE L'SAVAIS.

(14:38) Ugh, ne t'en fait pas pour elle, mec. Elle t'a juste utilisé pour avoir une boisson gratuite, elle ne mérite pas tes larmes.

(14:39) Je _pleure_ pas Hunk, c'est quoi ton délire ???

(14:40) Eh ben, ce serait pas la première fois.

(14:41) me jeTTE PAS TON BOXER SALE

(14:41) Attends, je viens de capter. Si la fille du café t'a donné un faux numéro, tu parlais à qui ?

(14:42) La personne à qui appartient le numéro qu'elle m'a passé ?

(14:42) Il est plutôt cool.

(14:44) Tu parles avec un inconnu ?

(14:45) Toute personne est un inconnu au départ, si tu y réfléchis bien.

(14:46) Joue pas au philosophe avec moi. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

(14:46) Je te vois me tirer la langue.

(14:47) nE PETE PAS

(14:47) MON DIEU LANCE T'AS QUEL AGE AU JUSTE ??

(14:47) Et t'as mangé quoi merde ?? J'peux plus respirer.

(14:55) T'exagères.

(14:55) T'étais pas obligé de me virer de la chambre.

(14:56) Oh si, définitivement.

(14:56) Éloigne-toi et laisse-moi aérer.

(14:57) Sérieux mec, je m'inquiète pour tes habitudes alimentaires. Personne n'est censé puer autant.

(14:58) Ouais, ouais.

(14:58) Je vais acheter des trucs à grignoter aux distributeurs. On se fait un marathon Star Wars quand je reviens ?

(15:00) Tu sais vraiment comment ravir mon cœur <3

 

_(19:18) Désolé, j'étais de sortie toute la journée avec une amie._

(19:20) Vador vient de trancher la main de Luke.

(19:21) C'est tellement exagéré que j'en hurle. Comment Luke fait-il pour rester debout ??

(19:21) Où est le sang ???

_(19:22) Star Trek ?_

(19:25) Je bloque ton numéro immédiatement.

_(19:26) ??????_

_(19:26) Oh, attends. Star Wars._

_(19:26) Désolé. Ils se ressemblent tous pour moi._

(19:28) nON C'EST PAS DU TOUT VRAI ???

(19:28) Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? pAS VRAI ?

(19:29) Ok, Hunk me regarde de travers alors je vais me calmer. Mais genre

(19:29) Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Vraiment pas.

(19:29) Et Star Wars est bien mieux, sur tous les points.

_(19:30) J'ai pas d'autre choix que te croire sur parole._

(19:30) Tu...tu n'as jamais regardé Star Wars ?

(19:31) Bordel de merde, je suis en train de parler à un puceau ?

_(19:31) Quoi._

_(19:31) On se connaît vraiment pas assez pour parler de ce genre de chose._

(19:35) Hein ???

(19:35) Oh, nan, je voulais dire, un puceau de Star Wars.

(19:36) Pas...tu sais. Ce _genre_ de puceau.

_(19:36) Oh._

_(19:37) D'accord._

_(19:37) Merde._

(19:38) Ce n'est pas du tout gênant, nope.

(19:38) Je vais juste...faire comme si de rien n'était.

(19:39) Tu _dois_ regarder Star Wars, mec.

(19:39) Ça change la vie

(19:40) En plus

(19:40) Carrie Fisher et Harrison Ford version jeune ???

(19:40) 10/10 je recommande.

_(19:42) Je vais l'ajouter sur ma liste._

(19:45) Cool.

(19:46) Bref, on va commencer la Menace Fantôme (ouais, on regarde dans un ordre bizarre) et Hunk a l'air prêt à me jeter dehors une nouvelle fois si mon portable continue de vibrer. Alors

(19:46) A plus tard ?

_(19:47) Te jeter dehors une nouvelle fois ?_

_(19:47) Ouais d'accord._

_(19:47) Salut._

(19:48) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez de ma part xo

_(19:50) Non._

 

_(21:23) Tu veux regarder les Star Wars avec moi ?_

**(21:26) Quoi ?**

**(21:26) Maintenant ?**

**(21:26) Il y a sept films, tu sais ça ?**

_(21:27) Oh. Laisse tomber alors._

**(21:28) Ça voulait pas dire non.**

**(21:28) Je ne dirai jamais non à un marathon Star Wars.**

**(21:28) Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques.**

**(21:29) Ma porte de jardin est ouverte, fais comme chez toi.**

**(21:30) Amène du pop-corn.**

 

**07/08/2016**

_(17:03) Je ne comprends pas Kylo Ren._

(17:10) Hein ?

_(17:11) Vador a quitté le Côté Obscur, alors il essaie d'accomplir quoi au juste ?_

(17:12) Bordel

(17:12) De

(17:12) Merde

(17:13) Tu t'es vraiment fait un marathon complet de Star Wars ?????

(17:13) Est-ce que c'est un rêve ??

_(17:14) Je l'ai fait._

_(17:14) Avec ma voisine._

_(17:14) Ça fait quinze heures que j'ai pas bougé de ce pouf. Je crois qu'il collé à moi._

(17:20) M E C

(17:20) Quand je t'ai dit de regarder, je pensais pas que tu le ferais maintenant.

(17:21) C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais entendue.

(17:22) Encore mieux que quand j'ai appris que Han Solo allait avoir son propre film.

_(17:23) Un film solo._

(17:23) Et tu fais déjà des jeux de mots ???

(17:24) Je crois que je suis amoureux.

_(17:28) Uh._

(17:30) C'était une blague.

(17:31) Mais genre, tu m'impressionnes.

(17:31) Je viens de le dire à Hunk et il est super impressionné lui aussi.

(17:31) Il t'a appelé 'un Dieu parmi les hommes'

(17:32) T'as aimé ?

_(17:35) Ouais, c'était vraiment bien._

_(17:35) Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas regardé ça avant._

_(17:36) Mais ouais, j'ai pas bougé d'un cil pendant près d'une journée, alors je vais...essayer de me décoller de ce pouf et aller me coucher._

_(17:37) Bonne nuit._

(17:40) BONNE NUIT JEUNE PADAWAN

(17:40) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez de ma part.

_(17:41) Tu vas me demander ça jusqu'à ce que je dise oui ?_

(17:44) Absolument.

(17:44) Tu vas le faire ?

_(17:46) Non._

**(21:00) Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Star Wars, au fait ?**

_(21:06) Pour rien._

_(21:06) Je voulais juste voir ce que ça avait de si spécial._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> (1) Enid Blyton est une romancière britannique, connue pour avoir créé notamment les séries _Oui Oui_ , _Le club des cinq_ et _Le clan des sept_. Je pense que Lance fait ici référence aux séries _Malory School_ et/ou _Les deux jumelles_ qui se passent dans un pensionnat pour filles et où plein de choses trépidantes arrivent aux personnages principaux, alors qu'en vrai... Bah, le pensionnat est une école comme une autre, je suppose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (2) Mr Robot est une série américaine. Elle parle d'un gars, Elliot, qui est un génie de l'informatique/hacker professionnel atteint d'anxiété sociale, de paranoïa et de dépression. Un jour, il rencontre un anarchiste nommé "Mr Robot" qui veut le recruter dans son organisation de hacker "Fsociety" qui a pour objectif de rétablir l'équilibre de la société en détruisant toutes les grosses boîtes/banques qui dominent le monde avec le pouvoir de l'argent.   
> J'ai regardé toute la première saison, mais j'avoue que j'ai arrêté peu après parce que ça m'ennuyait trop ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans :/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_

**08/08/2016**

(06:21) Joyeux Anniversaire xo

_(06:30) Quoi ?_

(06:31) Ça fait exactement une semaine qu'on a commencé à se parler.

(06:31) C'est notre 'semainiversaire' si tu préfères.

_(06:32) Je ne préfère pas._

(06:35) Tu es la vie et l'âme de toutes les fêtes, pas vrai ?

(06:37) Pourquoi t'es debout au fait ???

_(06:40) J'emmène Muffin chez le véto._

_(06:40) Je crois qu'il le sent venir._

_(06:41) Ça fait quinze minutes que j'essaye de le faire sortir de sous le canapé._

_(06:41) Je sais même pas comment il a réussi à se glisser là._

(06:42) C'est bien mon neuveu.

_(06:45) Je t'en prie, n'encourage pas cette tendance rebelle._

_(06:45) Ça le fdgdgkjhgflj_

(06:50) ???

(06:55) J'vais pas mentir, je m'inquiète.

_(07:03) Il m'a attaqué ???_

(07:04) Muffin/Gomez ne ferait jamais ça.

_(07:05) Mais il l'a fait ! Il a donné un coup de patte depuis sa cachette et quand j'ai fait tomber mon portable il l'a attrapé et s'est assis dessus ??_

_(07:05) Est-ce un comportement normal pour un chat ?_

(07:08) Pour un chat réprimant des années de colère pour avoir été appelé Muffin ?

(07:08) Ouais.

 

_(07:15) Ton chat est un démon._

_ (07:19) Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi mon cher frère.  _

_ (07:19) Je vais bien et tout se passe bien à l'université. C'est gentil à toi de demander.  _

_ (07:20) Et toi comment ça se passe ?  _

_(07:21) J'essaie de convaincre ton chat de sortir de sous le canapé pour entrer dans son panier._

_(07:22) Il m'a attaqué trois fois et n'arrête pas de feuler._

_(07:22) Un démon._

_ (07:25) Attends pourquoi t'essayes de le mettre dans son panier ?  _

_ (07:25) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ???  _

_(07:30) Pourquoi t'assumes automatiquement que je lui ai fait quelque chose alors que je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais la victime, là ?_

_(07:34) Keith._

_(07:35) Tu aimes ton chat plus que moi, j'en reviens pas._

_(07:35) C'est faux, je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre._

_(07:36) Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu le mets dans son panier ? Il déteste son panier._

_(07:40) Ouais, j'avais remarqué._

_(07:41) Il est malade, ou quelque chose du genre. On l'emmène chez le vétérinaire._

_(07:41) Et avant que tu ne demandes, non je n'ai rien fait._

_(07:45) Je n'allais pas demander._

_(07:48) Si._

_(07:49) Ah, et on m'a dit que Muffin était un nom horrible pour un chat._

_(07:49) Tu aurais dû l'appeler Gomez._

_(07:54) Quoi ? Muffin est un joli nom pour un chat. Qui a dit le contraire ?_

_(07:55) Et d'où tu sors ce nom ?_

_(07:57) De la Famille Addams, apparemment._

_(07:58) Victoire ! Muffin est dans son panier et on a que vingt minutes de retard à notre rendez-vous._

_(07:58) Je te tiendrais au courant._

_(08:01) Dis à Muffin que je l'aime._

_(08:01) Non._

 

(09:45) Des nouvelles de Muffin/Gomez ?

_(09:48) On est toujours dans la salle d'attente._

_(09:48) Il a pas arrêté de feuler._

_(09:49) Je crois qu'il a traumatisé le poisson rouge du gamin d'à côté._

_(09:50) Oh attends. C'est à notre tour._

(09:51) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez pour lui souhaiter bonne chance de ma part.

_(09:51) Non._

 

_(10:43) Tu te rappelles quand t'es sorti du lycée premier de la classe avec des notes parfaites et que tu as été accepté dans la meilleure université du pays comme si de rien n'était et qu'on s'est tous plus ou moins rendu compte que tu étais un génie ?_

_ (10:50) Je ne l'aurai pas présenté de cette façon.  _

_ (10:50) Mais je m'en souviens vaguement, oui.  _

_ (10:50) Pourquoi ?  _

_(10:53) Je te retire ton titre de 'génie'._

_(10:53) Tu ne le mérites pas._

_(10:54) Maman est d'accord. Elle est encore en train de rire._

_(10:56) J'ai rien compris ??_

_(10:57) Est-ce que Muffin va bien ?_

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO' ACCEPTÉ_

_FIN DE L'APPEL : 24:07_

 

_(12:05) Muffin est enceinte._

(12:12) Uh.

(12:12) Quoi ?

_(12:13) Muffin n'est pas un mâle. C'est une femelle._

_(12:14) Et elle est enceinte._

_(12:14) Très enceinte._

(12:16) Elle en est où ?

_(12:20) Dans les six semaines ?_

(12:21) Comment t'as fait pour ne pas te rendre compte que ta chatte était enceinte de six semaines ?

(12:21) C'est pas très discret.

_(12:25) Je pensais juste que je le nourrissais trop._

_(12:25) *la_

(12:31) J'ai beaucoup de questions mais

(12:31) Si je me fais prendre sur mon portable encore une fois, je suis sûr à 99% que mon prof va en faire un anévrisme.

(12:31) Merde.

_(12:34) Tu t'es fait prendre ?_

_(13:06) Je suppose que ça veut dire oui._

 

_(13:10) Félicitations, tu vas être tata._

**(13:14) Hein ?**

**(13:14) Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

_(13:16) Muffin est une femelle._

_(13:16) Et elle attend des petits._

**(13:20) Oh. Oh. Wow.**

**(13:20) De un, je suis pas sûre que c'est comme ça que ça marche, ce truc avec les oncles/tantes/etc.**

**(13:21) Au mieux je serais...marraine ??**

**(13:20) De deux, je dois retourner en cours...**

**(13:21) De trois, wow.**

_(13:25) A tout à l'heure._

 

_(13:30) Tu reviens quand à la maison ?_

 

_APPEL SORTANT 'SHIRO'_

_APPEL NON ABOUTI_

_(13:45) Laisse tomber._

 

(19:23) Puisque Muffin est une fille, je change son nom.

(19:24) C'est Morticia maintenant.

(19:24) Salut, au fait.

_(19:29) C'est qui Morticia ?_

_(19:29) Salut, je suppose que tu t'es fait prendre avec ton téléphone ?_

(19:30) Ouais. Je pensais que j'étais plus discret, moi aussi.

(19:31) Morticia est la femme de Gomez ???

(19:31) T'as pas non plus regardé la Famille Addams ???

_(19:33) Nope._

_(19:33) Je devrais ?_

(19:34) OUI

(19:35) Je t'offrirai bien de le regarder en Rabbit (1) avec toi ce soir, mais je pourrais littéralement mourir étouffé sous la tonne de devoirs que j'ai.

_(19:38) Je te dérange ?_

(19:40) Oui.

(19:40) Mais c'est une bonne distraction.

(19:41) Comment va Muffin/Morticia ?

_(19:45) Ma mère la chouchoute comme si c'était une sorte de Reine._

_(19:45) Et mon père lui a acheté un panier spécial parce que "elle a besoin de confort"._

_(19:46) Elle a feulé dans ma direction et a essayé de m'arracher un œil quand j'ai voulu la mettre dedans._

(19:47) Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à cette pauvre chatte ??

_(19:48) Rien !_

_(19:48) Je veux dire, j'ai marché sur sa queue une fois, il y a environ cinq ans ?_

(19:50) Méchant !

_(19:51) Accidentellement._

(19:51) C'est ce que tu veux me faire croire.

_(19:54) C'est la vérité ?_

(19:55) Muffin dit le contraire.

(20:00) Tu regardes quoi ?

_(20:04) Hein ?_

(20:05) Tu n'as jamais regardé Star Wars jusqu'à récemment et tu n'as jamais vu la Famille Addams.

(20:06) Alors tu regardes quoi ?

_(20:06) Pourquoi ?_

(20:07) Je suis curieux.

(20:07) Et j'essaie de repousser le moment où je devrais me mettre à cette dissertation sur la Russie de Staline.

_(20:08) Je suis pas sûr de devoir te laisser faire._

(20:09) C'est soit toi soit je passe l'heure qui suit à essayer de construire une tour avec des cartes Pokémon.

_(20:10) Pourquoi t'as des cartes Pokémon ?_

(20:11) Pourquoi t'en as pas ???

_(20:15) ..._

_(20:15) J'aime les mauvais films._

(20:16) Du genre........

_(20:17) T'as déjà entendu parler de Rubber ?_

(20:20) Nan, ça parle de quoi ?

_(20:21) D'un pneu vivant qui roule dans le désert en utilisant son esprit pour faire exploser la tête des animaux._

_(20:22) Et des gens._

(20:30) "A la fin des années 90, dans le désert californien, un pneu nommé Robert prend soudainement vie."

(20:31) Wow, ok tu plaisantais pas quand tu disais aimer les mauvais films.

(20:31) Quoi d'autre ?

_(20:32) Mars Attacks ?_

(20:33) Ce film d'alien bizarre de Tim Burton ??

(20:33) Je voulais le regarder celui-là.

_(20:35) Tu devrais. C'est un exemple sous-estimé de l'excellence cinématographique._

(20:37) Je te crois sur parole.

_(20:39) Et puis, tu devrais regarder La Folle Histoire de l'Espace._

_(20:39) Tu vas aimer._

_(20:50) T'en es où dans ta dissertation ?_

(21:45) Pardon, pardon, je suis entré dans la Zone™ et j'ai éteint mon portable.

_(21:49) T'as fini ?_

(21:50) Presque. Je me relirai demain matin.

(21:50) J'vais me doucher et essayer de dormir.

(21:51) Transmets mon affection à Muffin/Morticia xo

_(21:56) Non._

_(22:00) Bonne nuit._

 

_(23:10) Keith ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_(23:10) Désolé, j'ai manqué ton appel. Je travaillais et j'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone et..._

_(23:11) Ça va ?_

_(23:20) Je vais bien._

_(23:20) C'est juste que..._

_(23:20) Tu manques à Maman._

_(23:21) Et à Muffin aussi._

_(23:30) Vous me manquez aussi._

_(23:31) Je vais me coucher._

_(23:32) Bonne nuit._

_(23:34) Bonne nuit, Keith._

 

_(23:36) Salut, Pidge._

**(23:40) Salut, Shiro**

**(23:41) Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

**(23:41) Est-ce que Matt cuve encore dans la baignoire ? Parce que tu m'as promis que tu me passerais des photos cette fois.**

_(23:43) Ton dévouement à la vie de maître chanteur est impressionnant._

_(23:43) Mais non. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas._

**(23:44) "Aujourd'hui"**

_(23:45) Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit._

_(23:46) Comment se porte Keith ?_

**(23:50) Bien ?**

**(23:50) On a fait un marathon Star Wars l'autre jour et j'ai jamais été aussi fière de ma vie.**

**(23:51) Et aussi un petit peu amère.**

**(23:51) Ça fait des siècles que j'essaie de l'y mettre et son nouvel ami le mentionne juste une fois et voilà qu'il regarde tout d'un coup ??**

**(23:52) Dur.**

_(23:55) Un nouvel ami ?_

**(23:56) Yup.**

_(23:57) Et qui est cet ami mystérieux ?_

**(23:58) Je sais pas trop. Tu ferais mieux de demander à Keith.**

**(23:58) Je vais me coucher.**

**(23:59) Dis à Matt que s'il m'envoie encore un selfie de lui bourré, je le supprime de Snapchat.**

_(23:59) Ok._

_(23:59) Bonne nuit, Pidge._

 

 

**09/08/2016**

(13:56) T'as préparé un nid ?

_(14:02) Un quoi ?_

(14:04) Pour Muffin/Morticia.

(14:04) Une chatte a besoin d'un endroit où elle se sent au chaud et en sécurité pour mettre bas.

_(14:06) Et comment tu sais ça, je te prie ?_

(14:07) WikiHow.

(14:07) Je suis en train de recopier tout ce que je peux sur l'article 'Comment avoir un Badonkadonk’ avec Hunk.

(14:08) Première étape : porter un jean qui fait ressortir ton cul.

(14:08) Quel genre de jean fait ça ?

_(14:10) T'as pas cours ?_

(14:11) Ah, Hunk fait maintenant des squats.

(14:11) Et nan. J'ai une heure de libre.

(14:12) Et toi ? Tu t'occupes du chat ?

_(14:16) Nope. Je suis avec mon père._

(14:17) Pour…

_(14:20) Travailler._

(14:21) C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ??

_(14:22) Tu veux que je t'en dise plus ? A toi, le simple inconnu ?_

(14:23) Eh bien. Ce serait sympa.

(14:24) Et je crois qu'on a passé le stade de simples inconnus.

(14:24) Nous avons créés des liens à travers Muffin/Morticia et ton horrible goût en matière de films.

(14:24) En parlant de Muffin/Morticia

(14:24) Vous allez garder les chatons ?

_(14:30) Est-ce vraiment un goût horrible si on sait qu'ils sont tous mauvais ?_

_(14:31) Je sais pas._

_(14:31) Pourquoi ?_

(14:33) Oui, ça reste horrible. J'ai lu le résumé de La Folle Histoire de l'Espace et je suis Dégoûté™

(14:33) Comment peut-on faire subir ça à l'univers de Star Wars ?

(14:33) Je peux en avoir un ?

_(14:34) Un chaton ?_

(14:38) Ouais.

_(14:39) T'as le droit de garder un animal ?_

(14:40) Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit.

_(14:43) Tu devrais peut-être vérifier avant._

(14:43) T'as raison. Je déteste l'admettre, mais t'as raison.

 

(17:04) T'es où ????

(17:10) AHHHHHHH !!!!

(17:11) Hunk ?

(17:12) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

(17:13) Je vais !!!!

(17:13) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

(17:15) Hunk ?????????? Tu m'inquiètes là.

(17:15) Arrête de m'inquiéter.

(17:20) Je ressors d'un rendez-vous avec Iverson.

(17:21) Ew.

(17:22) Ouais. Ew. Mais, tu te souviens du programme auquel je m'étais inscrit ?

(17:24) Le programme de tutorat ?

(17:27) OUAIS.

(17:27) JE SUIS PRIS.

(17:27) JE SUIS PRIS ?????!!!!

(17:30) AY!!!!!!!!!! J'TE L'AVAIS DIT NON

(17:31) Je te l'avais pas dit, que t'y arriverais ?

(17:31) Quels étaient mes mots exacts ?

(17:32) Lance, non.

(17:32) Quels étaient mes mots _exacts_?

(17:34) "Hunk, arrête tes bêtises, tu sais que tu vas être accepté dans ce programme parce que tu es génial et que ce seraient vraiment des abrutis s'ils te prenaient pas."

(17:35) Ou un truc du genre.

(17:37) Lance le Médium a encore frappé.

(17:38) Je suis super fier de toi.

(17:38) Je sèche mes larmes en te parlant.

(17:40) <3 <3

(17:41) Il faut fêter ça.

(17:42) On ne fait _pas_ le mur.

(17:42) On est en pleine semaine et on a anglais en première heure demain matin.

(17:45) T'as 17 ans ou 70 ? Vis un peu.

(17:45) De toute façon, c'est pas à ça que je pensais.

(17:46) Gardons ça pour Vendredi.

(17:47) Je pensais plus à… un marathon ?

(17:50) Ça me va. T'as des films en tête ?

(17:51) J'en ai deux-trois sur ma liste.

(17:52) Cool. J'vais chercher de quoi grignoter ?

(17:54) C'est un rendez-vous xo

 

**(19:12) Tu savais que les chats pouvaient avoir jusqu'à huit chatons dans une même portée ?**

_(19:15) ...Non je savais pas._

_(19:15) Comment tu sais ça ?_

**(19:16) J'ai cherché sur Google.**

_(19:17) Pourquoi ?_

**(19:20) Je me disais que j'aimerais bien avoir un chaton.**

**(19:21) Quand Muffin accouchera, laisse m'en un.**

_(19:23) Pourquoi ? Tu détestes Muffin._

**(19:24) Non, Muffin _me_ déteste. J'aime bien les chats sinon.**

**(19:25) Alors je peux en avoir un ?**

_(19:29) Pourquoi pas._

_(19:30) Ça en fait donc deux en moins. Ça en laisse possiblement six._

**(19:35) Deux ? Qui d'autre en veut un ?**

**(19:35) Ohhhhhhhhhh.**

**(19:35) Ton nouvel ami ?**

_(19:40) Je ne dirai pas que c'est un ami._

_(19:40) Plus...une connaissance._

**(19:42) Quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé pour la dernière fois ?**

_(19:43) Un peu plus tôt dans la journée._

**(19:43) Et à part lui et moi, qui est la dernière personne à qui tu as envoyé un message ?**

_(19:50) ...Shiro._

**(19:52) Ai-je vraiment besoin d'en dire plus ?**

_(19:53) Commence par être plus gentille avec moi si tu veux un chaton._

**(19:55) J'ai juste à en demander un à Shiro.**

**(20:12) Au fait, j'ai été acceptée au programme auquel je me suis inscrite.**

**(20:12) Le projet de tutorat de... cette école.**

_(20:14) De la Garnison._

_(20:14) Tu peux dire son nom._

**(20:16) Je sais, je sais.**

**(20:16) C'est juste que...je sais que c'est un sujet sensible, alors...**

**(20:16) Ouais.**

_(20:20) Ça ne l'est pas._

_(20:21) Je suis content pour toi ! Bravo !!_

_(20:21) Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'accepteraient._

**(20:24) MERCI !**

_(20:26) Ça commence quand ?_

**(20:27) Dans quelques semaines. Il faut encore qu'on m'assigne un tuteur.**

**(20:27) Je crois que je dois aller visiter l'école la semaine prochaine.**

**(20:27) Tu veux venir ?**

_(20:30) Hm._

**(20:31) T'es pas obligé d'entrer dans l'école, mais j'ai environ une heure de train à faire**

**(20:31) Tu pourrais juste me tenir compagnie ?**

_(20:32) Je vais y réfléchir._

_(20:32) Encore une fois, félicitations !_

 

 

**10/08/2016**

(00:33) Mec.

(00:34) Mars Attacks était peut-être le meilleur film que j'aie jamais regardé.

(00:34) Pourquoi je l'ai pas regardé avant ?

_(00:38) Oh, tu l'as vu ?_

(00:40) Ouais. Très, très bien.

(00:41) Comment va Muffin/Morticia ?

(00:41) Elle se fait chouchouter comme la petite reine qu'elle est ?

_(00:45) Elle dort sur le dos, les pattes en l'air et fait de drôles de bruits en respirant._

_(00:45) C'est... quelque chose._

_(00:46) Tu sais si t'as le droit aux animaux ?_

(00:50) Ok, alors

(00:50) Techniquement, c'est interdit.

_(00:51) Mais..._

(00:52) Mais j'en veux un quand même.

(00:53) La fille qui vit au bout du couloir a un poisson rouge, pourquoi je pourrais pas avoir un chat ?

_(00:55) Ça demande pas vraiment le même niveau d'attention._

(00:56) J'arrive pas à croire que la personne qui pensait que sa chatte enceinte avait juste grossi est en train d'essayer de m'expliquer comment s'occuper d'un animal.

_(00:57) T'as l'intention de me lâcher avec ça ? C'est même pas mon chat !_

(00:59) Jamais.

(00:59) En plus, je suis doué avec les animaux.

(01:00) J'ai un chien et deux cochons d'Inde à la maison.

(01:00) Et j'ai toujours pris un très grand soin d'eux, aloooors

(01:01) Je peux en avoir un ?

_(01:02) J'y penserai._

(01:03) <3

(01:03) Ok, Hunk vient de me jeter son oreiller.

(01:03) eT UN AUTRE. WOW.

(01:04) Bonne nuit, j'dois y aller et défendre mon honneur.

(01:04) Caresse le bidou de Muffin/Morticia pour moi xo

_(01:06) Je suis pour Hunk._

_(01:06) Et non._

 

(10:34) Dernières nouvelles : j'ai défendu avec succès mon titre de champion ultime à la bataille de polochon.

_(10:35) Vraiment ?_

(10:37) Bien sûr.

(10:37) Ok, Hunk a lu par-dessus mon épaule et a dit que si je disais pas la vérité, il m'aiderait pas avec mes devoirs de physique.

(10:38) Il a gagné.

(10:38) Citation de Hunk : "Je t'ai détruit, mec."

(10:38) Mais il a triché.

_(10:41) Comment ?_

(10:43) Les chatouilles sont interdites. Et pourtant...

_(10:45) T'es chatouilleux ?_

_(10:45) Où ?_

(10:48) Et donner plus d'armes à quelqu'un d'autre ???

(10:49) Certainement PAS.

(10:50) Ok, je dois y aller. La prof d'anglais me fusille du regard.

(10:51) Comment on dit : 'Oui, j'ai compris la question' en anglais ???

_(10:52) Your ass looks good. (2)_

(10:52) <3

 

(13:04) J'adore ton nouvel ami.

 

(14:09) ESPECE DE

(14:09) DEMON

(14:09) JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE

_(14:15) T'es sorti de colle, à ce que je vois ?_

(14:16) Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle tromperie et trahison de ta part.

(14:16) Et Hunk qui n'arrête pas de rire.

(14:17) Il dit qu'il t'adore.

_(14:19) Content d'avoir pu rendre service._

(14:20) Tu ne diras pas ça quand j'aurai ma revanche.

_(14:23) Revanche ?_

(14:25) Oh oui. Je ne recule jamais devant un défi.

(14:25) Tu vas _morfler_.

_(14:26) C'est ce qu'on verra._

(14:31) On verra.

(14:31) ON.

(14:31) VERRA.

 

_(18:23) On mange ce truc avec des pâtes que t'aime bien ce soir._

_(18:23) Maman m'a dit de t'inviter._

**(18:25) Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je serai là dans dix minutes.**

 

(18:42) Hunk voudrait un chaton aussi.

_(18:44) Pardon ?_

(18:44) Quand Muffin/Morticia accouche.

(18:44) Je veux un chaton.

(18:45) Et Hunk aussi.

(18:45) On va les dresser à voler de la nourriture aux cuisines pour nous en ramener après le couvre-feu.

_(18:49) Je pense pas que tu puisses dresser un chat._

(18:50) Oublierais-tu que tu parles au Charmeur de Chats ?

(18:50) Alors, un pour moi et un pour Hunk ?

_(18:53) Je suppose ?_

(18:54) Merci !

(18:55) Hunk te remercie aussi.

(18:55) Il t'envoie également un baiser.

(18:55) Tu l'as reçu ?

_(18:57) On connaît tous les deux la réponse à cette question._

(18:58) Je vais juste lui dire que tu l'as reçu.

_(18:58) Bien sûr._

_(18:59) Je voulais te demander..._

(19:01) Ouais ?

_(19:03) Est-ce que Hunk est son vrai prénom ?_

_(19:03) Ou genre… un surnom ?_

(19:05) Son vrai prénom.

(19:05) C'était supposé être Hank ou un truc du genre mais son père écrit très mal et, pour faire court, y a écrit Hunk sur son acte de naissance.

_(19:08) C'est pas vrai._

(19:10) Si c'est vrai.

_(19:11) Je te crois pas._

(19:12) Tu peux me croire.

_(19:15) Salut, Naruto. (3)_

(19:15) Ne fais pas de blague sur Naru-

(19:16) Je t'emmerde.

(19:16) Bon, Hunk dit que je dois dire la vérité et arrêter de raconter des mensonges INOFFENSIFS à son propos.

(19:17) Hunk n'est pas son vrai nom.

(19:17) Pas encore.

_(19:20) Pas encore ?_

(19:21) J'ai un plan, qui comprend de l'alcool, le père de Hunk et une copie de son acte de naissance.

_(19:23) Je veux pas savoir._

_(19:24) Alors Hunk est son surnom ?_

(19:26) Ouep.

_(19:28) Pourquoi ?_

(19:29) Ça lui va bien.

_(19:33) 'hunk; nom commun – "un homme grand, fort et attirant"_

(19:34) Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

_(19:36) Huh._

_(19:36) T'en a un ?_

(19:37) Un homme grand, fort et attirant ?

_(19:37) ..._

_(19:38) Un surnom._

(19:39) Y en a qui m'appelle Le Tailleur.

_(19:39) Pourquoi._

(19:40) Je suis doué au tricot.

_(19:41) Je_

_(19:41) Je sais pas si tu plaisantes ou pas ?_

(19:43) Pourquoi je plaisanterais ?

(19:43) Hunk est littéralement en train de porter les chaussettes que je lui ai faites pour Noël là.

(19:43) Je peux t'en faire une paire si tu me crois pas.

_(19:45) Je te crois._

_(19:45) Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout._

(19:46) Hm.

(19:46) Et toi ?

_(19:48) Je sais pas tricoter._

(19:48) Nooon

(19:49) T'as un surnom ?

_(19:50) Nope._

_(19:50) Juste un nom._

(19:54) Et qui est...

_(19:56) On échange nos noms ?_

_(19:56) C'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

(19:58) Je sais pas.

(19:58) A moins que tu préfères rester sous le nom d'Oncle Terrible de Muffin ?

_(20:04) Keith._

(20:07) Keith L'Oncle Terrible de Muffin.

(20:07) J'aime bien.

_(20:09) Merci._

_(20:10) Et tu t'appelles..._

(20:11) Lance.

_(20:13) Cool._

(20:13) Cooooool.

 

**(21:05) T'as bien mangé ?**

_(21:10) Hein ?_

_(21:11) Pidge tu viens de partir de chez moi._

_(21:11) Pourquoi tu me demandes ça que maintenant ?_

**(21:12) Je voulais pas interrompre quelque chose.**

_(21:13) Interrompre quoi ??_

**(21:14) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(21:14) Rien, rien.**

**(21:15) Tu semblais juste assez occupé avec ton portable.**

_(21:15) Oh._

_(21:15) Arrête._

**(21:18) Tu avais encore ce sourire bizarre sur le visage.**

_(21:19) J'en ai marre de tes mensonges._

**(21:20) J'ai des preuves.**

**(21:23) [IMAGE REÇUE]**

**(21:23) J'en ai d'autres si tu veux.**

_(21:25) Non ça ira, merci._

_(21:25) Il est drôle._

**(21:27) Je vois ça.**

**(21:27) Est-ce qu''il' a un nom ?**

_(21:30) Lance._

**(21:32) Chapeau de paille, ouh les amoureux~**

**(21:33) Lance est très beau, et Keith le veut~ (4)**

_(21:35) J'éteins mon portable._

**(21:37) Je rigole !**

**(21:37) Ça me fait plaisir que tu te fasses des amis.**

_(21:38) Encore une fois, on n'est pas amis._

_(21:38) Juste des connaissances._

**(21:40) Si tu le dis.**

 

 

**11/08/2016**

(03:06) Keith ?

(03:06) T'es réveillé ?

(03:06) Tu dors sûrement, hein ?

(03:07) Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

(03:12) Moi, c'est le bleu.

(03:12) Comme le bleu marin.

(03:13) Ou le bleu ciel.

(03:13) J'aime bien les deux.

 

_(07:19) Que faisais-tu debout à trois heures du mat' ?_

_(07:19) Et c'est le rouge._

_(07:19) Pourquoi ?_

(07:23) J'arrivais pas à dormir.

(07:23) Cool.

(07:24) Merci.

_(07:26) Est-ce que_

_(07:26) Est-ce que tu as dormi ?_

(07:27) Un peu.

_(07:30) Est-ce que ça va ?_

(07:31) Ça va.

(07:31) Passe une bonne journée.

_(07:33) Toi aussi._

 

_(08:21) Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu pensais que quelqu'un ne va pas bien, mais que tu le connais pas assez pour lui demander ce qui se passe ?_

**(08:23) Lance ?**

**(08:23) En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que c'était pas ton ami ?**

_(08:25) Tu te plais dans ta suffisance j'espère ?_

**(08:26) Parfaitement.**

**(08:26) Et t'as qu'à lui demander. S'il veut pas te le dire, il le fera pas.**

**(08:27) Et s'il veut, il le fera.**

**(08:27) Simple.**

_(08:29) 'Simple’ n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais mais ok._

_(08:30) Merci._

 

(13:07) Mec, est-ce que ça va ?

(13:21) Ça va !

(13:23) T'es où ? Il y a de la pizza à la cantine.

(13:24) Dans la chambre.

(13:24) J'ai mal au crâne, je pense que je vais pas venir en cours cet aprèm.

(13:30) Iverson ne va pas être content.

(13:31) Tu l'as déjà vu content ?

(13:32) Je vais éteindre mon portable.

(13:35) Ok. Repose-toi bien <3

 

_(19:05) Est-ce que les chattes ont des nausées matinales ?_

_(19:06) Muffin a vomi quatre fois aujourd'hui._

_(19:06) Je sais pas si c'est normal ou si je dois m'inquiéter ?_

_(20:07) T'es occupé ?_

_(21:45) Je sais qu'on se connaît pas vraiment._

_(21:45) Mais..._

_(21:45) Laisse tomber._

_(21:45) Bonne nuit, Lance._

 

 

**12/08/2016**

_(09:34) T'as préparé un nid ?_

_(09:37) Oh mon Dieu._

_(09:40) Quoi ? C'est une question importante._

_(09:41) Et tu n'es pas le premier à me la poser._

_(09:41) Je ne lui ai pas encore fait de nid._

_(09:42) Je vais voir avec Pidge si elle veut m'aider ce week-end._

_(09:45) Merci._

_(09:45) Muffin mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle._

_(09:50) J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle m'a mordu et feulé après durant ces trois derniers jours._

_(09:51) ...._

_(09:51) Comme je disais, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux._

_(09:53) Ah et._

_(09:53) Je rentrerai sûrement pour le week-end dans quelques semaines ?_

_(09:56) Vraiment ?_

_(09:57) Ouais._

_(09:57) Cool._

_(09:58) :)_

 

**(20:46) T'es où ?**

_(20:47) Au fond du jardin._

**(20:48) Oooh.**

**(20:48) Moto ?**

_(20:54) Ouep._

**(20:55) Tu veux de la compagnie ?**

_(20:59) Bien sûr._

 

(21:11) Comment va Muffin ?

_(21:15) Vbvien_

(21:16) Et en français, ça donne ?

_(21:17) Ejklle va bnien_

(21:20) Est-ce que _tu_ as bu ?

_(21:25) Pardon, pardon_

_(21:25) Non._

_(21:25) J'avais des gants._

_(21:26) Muffin va bien. Enfin je crois ?_

_(21:26) Elle arrête pas de se rouler par terre en gémissant._

_(21:26) Mais elle a arrêté de vomir. Alors bon._

_(21:27) T'as laissé tomber le ‘Morticia’._

_(21:28) T'admets enfin que Muffin est un nom parfaitement acceptable pour un chat ?_

(21:29) Oh Dieu merci.

(21:30) J'étais malade d'inquiétude, tu sais ?

_(21:31) T'es toujours aussi dramatique ?_

(21:32) Toujours.

(21:32) Et JAMAIS. C'était fatiguant à la longue d'écrire Morticia à chaque fois.

(21:33) Sache juste qu'elle s'appelle Morticia là où ça compte.

(21:33) Dans mon cœur.

(21:34) Pourquoi t'avais des gants ?

(21:34) T'es insensible à la chaleur ou quoi, parce qu'il fait tellement chaud que ça fait trois nuits de suite que je dors sans aucun vêtement.

(21:34) Hunk se plaint d'être marqué à vie.

_(21:36) C'est des gants protecteurs._

_(21:37) Je travaille sur mon deux-roues._

(21:39) Ton deux-roues ???

(21:40) Tu veux dire, ton vélo ?

_(21:41) Non, je veux dire…_

_(21:41) Ma moto._

(21:42) Bordel

(21:42) de

(21:42) Merde ?

(21:43) Et tu peux la conduire ?

_(21:45) C'est le but._

(21:46) ?

_(21:47) Je suis en train de la construire._

(21:48) M E C.

(21:48) C'est génial, putain, trop dément.

(21:49) T'en es où ?

_(21:49) Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai terminé dans une ou deux semaines._

_(21:49) Ça fait un moment que je travaille dessus._

(21:50) Et tu l'as montée toi-même, tout seul ?

_(21:51) Mon père m'aide de temps en temps._

_(21:51) Et Pidge aussi._

(21:53) Pidge ?

_(21:54) Ma voisine._

_(21:54) Elle est avec moi, là._

_(21:54) Elle me dit de te dire salut._

(21:57) Salut Pidge.

(21:59) Ok, Hunk a fini de se préparer.

(21:59) On va sortir discrétos et voir où la nuit nous emmène.

(21:59) Amuse-toi bien avec ta moto.

(22:00) Et fait un bisou et une caresse au bidou à Muffin de ma part.

_(22:03) Non._

_(22:03) Amuse-toi bien._

 

 **(23:57) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(23:58) Commence pas._

**(23:58) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 

**13/08/2016**

(01:49) J'ai déchiré mon pull en escaladant le grillage.

(01:49) Je saigne.

(01:50) Mais Hunk est tombé la tête la première dans un pot de fleurs, alors on va dire que je m'en sors bien.

_(01:51) Merci pour cette information fascinante._

(01:53) Oh.

(01:54) Je pensais pas que tu étais réveillé.

(01:54) Ou je t'ai réveillé ? Encore ?

_(01:56) Non, j'étais réveillé._

_(01:56) Pidge est partie tard._

(02:00) Oh cool.

(02:01) Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

_(02:03) C'est rien._

_(02:03) Tu vas mieux maintenant, hein ?_

(02:05) Je pense oui.

_(02:06) Cool._

(02:07) Cool.

_(02:09) T'as fait quoi ce soir ?_

(02:10) Rien de spécial. J'suis allé en ville, j'ai rencontré quelques filles.

(02:10) Collecté quelques numéros.

_(02:13) De faux numéros ?_

(02:13) …

(02:13) T'inquiète.

_(02:15) Je prends ça pour un oui._

(02:18) Sans commentaire, votre honneur.

_(02:19) Uh-huh._

_(02:19) Je vais me coucher, je crois._

_(02:19) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(02:20) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(02:20) Embrasse Muffin etc etc.

_(02:21) Non, etc etc._

 

(14:03) Pourquoi ton portable vibrait encore vers 2 heures du mat' ?

(14:06) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

(14:07) Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, McClain.

(14:07) 2 heures du mat', c'est l'Heure des Confidences sur l'Oreiller™.

(14:09) On a jamais dit ça.

(14:10) Oh si.

(14:13) Nan, je ne crois pas.

(14:14) Arrête de changer de sujet.

(14:14) Qui a retenu ton attention à l'heure des confidences sur l'oreiller ?

(14:15) Arrête d'appeler ça comme ça.

(14:15) Et c'est Keith.

(14:17) Qui ?

(14:18) L'Oncle Terrible de Muffin.

(14:19) Oh.

(14:19) Depuis quand il a un nom ?

(14:20) Depuis sa naissance, j'imagine.

(14:21) Ça t'amuse de jouer les difficiles ?

(14:24) Je pense qu'on connaît tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

(14:25) Puisqu'il faut tout t'expliquer clairement :

(14:26) Depuis quand _tu_ connais son nom ?

(14:30) Depuis deux-trois jours.

(14:31) Hmmm.

(14:32) Ça veut dire quoi, ce 'hmm' ?

(14:35) HMMMMMMMM.

(14:37) Hunk.

(14:37) Arrête.

(14:39) HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

(14:43) Je te hais.

(14:46) HMMMMMMM <3 HMMMMMMMMMM.

 

_(23:15) C'est censé faire peur ?_

(23:16) Tu vas devoir me donner plus de contexte que ça, mec.

_(23:17) La Famille Addams._

_(23:17) C'est censé faire peur ?_

(23:19) Attends, attends, attends.

(23:19) Attends.

_(23:20) J'attends ?_

(23:20) Tu es en train de regarder ?

(23:21) Genre, là, maintenant ?

_(23:22) Ouais._

_(23:22) Je comprends pas. C'est censé être un film d'horreur ?_

(23:24) T'en es à combien de temps ?

_(23:25) 15 minutes._

(23:26) Je veux le regarder.

(23:26) Un Rabbit ça te dit ?

_(23:28) Hein ?_

_(23:28) Oh, ce truc de chat vidéo ?_

(23:30) Ouais, ça te dérange pas ?

_(23:31) Non._

(23:32) Cool, cool.

(23:33) K, donne-moi cinq mins.

_(23:35) Ok._

_(23:35) Tu m'as toujours pas dit si c'est censé être un film d'horreur ou pas._

(23:45) PRET !

(23:45) C'est une comédie.

(23:46) Ils sont juste très dévoué à leur #aesthetic.

_(23:47) Hein ?_

_(23:47) Et ça fait dix minutes._

(23:50) D'accord, merci le Maître du Temps.

(23:50) T'es prêt ?

_(23:51) Ouais._

 

 

**14/08/2016**

(01:34) Verdict ?????

_(01:36) C'était très, très bien._

(01:37) Je suis trop content.

(01:38) Mais je peux pas applaudir trop fort parce que si Hunk se réveille je vais en entendre parler pendant des siècles.

(01:38) Je suis content que ça t'ait plu.

(01:39) La prochaine fois, à toi de choisir le film.

_(01:46) La prochaine fois ?_

(01:49) Ah.

(01:49) Je veux dire.

(01:49) Si tu veux.

_(01:51) Sharknado._

(01:52) ??

_(01:54) La prochaine fois, on regarde Sharknado._

(01:55) C'est encore un de tes horribles films ?

_(01:56) ...Peut-être_

(01:57) J'ai hâte d'y être.

(01:57) Maintenant

(01:57) Je vais me coucher.

(01:57) Bonne nuit Keith.

(01:58) Embrasse Muffin de ma part.

_(01:59) Bonne nuit Lance._

(02:22) T'as pas dit non.

_(02:39) Non._

(02:40) Nous y voilà.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) [Rabbit](https://www.rabb.it/) est un site pour regarder des vidéos avec des personnes en ligne tout en pouvant discuter avec elles et tout. 
> 
> (2) Your ass looks good = Vous avez un joli cul
> 
> (3) Ok, en français, le ''dattebayo/ttebayo'' de Naruto a JAMAIS été traduit (à mon plus grand désespoir T-T), mais en anglais, ça se traduit ''Believe it'', qui veut dire ''Crois-y/Crois-le/Crois-moi/etc..." d'où la référence.
> 
> (4) Mdr, j'ai passé près d'une heure à chercher l'équivalent français de la comptine anglaise (ou américaine ?) ['Sitting in a tree'](http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=fs&p=111&c=23). Je me souvenais d'un truc qu'on chantait en colo pour narguer les amoureux et après des tas de recherches ~~inutiles~~ , j'ai fini par retrouver [ça](http://timoleachante.canalblog.com/archives/2014/06/10/29977922.html). Qu'est-ce que ça me fait faire, les traductions, franchement xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_

**15/08/2016**

(15:26) Keith.

(15:26) C’est urgent.

(15:26) J’ai besoin de ton aide immédiatement.

_(15:38) Quoi ?_

_(15:40) Est-ce que ça va ?_

_(15:41) Je t’en prie, me dis pas que c’était vraiment grave et que t’as envoyé un message à moi plutôt qu’à quelqu’un qui pourrait vraiment te venir en aide._

_(15:45) Oh mon Dieu._

_(15:46) C’est ce que t’as fait, pas vrai ?_

(15:47) Wow, je te dis que y a urgence et tu mets 12 minutes à me répondre ?

(15:47) Où est ton sens de l’urgence ???

(15:48) J’aurais pu être en train de mourir !

_(15:50) Je travaillais._

_(15:51) Dommage que ce soit pas le cas._

(15:53) Cruel.

(15:53) Bref, pour en revenir à l’urgence.

_(15:53) "L’urgence"_

(15:54) Qui serait vainqueur ?

(15:54) Hulk ou un groupe d’abeilles de masse équivalente à celle de Hulk ?

_(15:56) Je_

_(15:56) Hein ?_

_(15:57) C’est ça, ta situation d’urgence ?_

(15:59) Mais _c’est_ urgent.

(15:59) Je suis en plein milieu d’un débat avec d’autres gens de l’étage.

_(16:03) Sur un combat opposant Hulk..._

_(16:03) ...à...des abeilles ?_

(16:05) Oui.

(16:05) Ça te pose un problème ?

_(16:07) Plusieurs en fait._

_(16:07) Mais surtout..._

_(16:07) POURQUOI ?_

(16:09) On regardait Avengers dans la salle commune

(16:09) Et tu vois le moment où Hulk pète un câble et Iron Man essaye de le faire revenir à lui ?

(16:09) Et ils se battent en détruisant à peu près la moitié de la ville, tuant certainement des tas de gens, mdr.

_(16:11) Ça me dit quelque chose._

(16:12) Ouais bah, quelqu’un a fait remarquer que c’était n’importe quoi et qu’Iron Man pouvait pas battre Hulk sans l’armure Hulkbuster

_(16:15) Pas faux._

(16:15) Ouais, pas faux.

(16:16) Mais ensuite, quelqu’un d’autre a demandé qui _pourrait_ battre Hulk sans équipement supplémentaire. Genre, en combat au corps-à-corps.

(16:17) Et donc on a sorti les noms habituels : Thor, Superman, Goku etc etc

(16:17) Et là, quelqu’un a sorti "des abeilles"

_(16:18) Des abeilles ?_

(16:18) DES ABEILLES.

(16:18) Et tout le monde s’y est mis parce que, c’est des abeilles, tu vois ?

_(16:20) Je vois._

(16:21) Et puis quelqu’un, je crois que c’est Hunk, a sorti une calculette et a cherché la masse moyenne d’une abeille pour trouver combien d’abeilles il faudrait pour correspondre à la masse de Hulk.

(16:21) Et on en est arrivé là.

(16:22) Alors qui vaincrait ? Hulk ou les abeilles ?

_(16:25) T’as répondu quoi ?_

(16:26) C’est évidemment les abeilles.

(16:26) En l’encerclant et le piquant en masse.

(16:26) R.I.P Hulk.

_(16:30) Hunk en dit quoi ?_

(16:32) Il est dans la Team Hulk.

(16:32) Pauvre fou.

_(16:35) Il a raison._

(16:35) ???????

(16:35) Non il a tort ???

(16:35) Qu’est-ce qui te prend Keith, non.

(16:36) Arrête toi tout de suite. Je t’aurai pas demandé ton avis si j’avais su à quel point il serait faux.

_(16:38) Les piqûres d’abeilles l’énerveraient encore plus._

_(16:38) Et un Hulk en colère est un Hulk puissant._

_(16:38) Quand l’inconfort de départ sera passé, il les écrasera simplement._

(16:40) Non, non, noon, t’as rien compris.

(16:40) Plus Hulk est en colère, plus il grossit, et plus sa masse augmente, plus le nombre d’abeilles augmente.

(16:40) Donc s’il s’énerve encore plus, les piqûres d’abeilles s’intensifient et il y a une limite à ce qu’il peut endurer.

_(16:43) Nope._

_(16:43) Tu supposes que, parce que les abeilles ont la même masse que Hulk, elles sont aussi fortes que lui._

_(16:44) Mais Hulk est bien plus fort que sa propre masse. Donc, voilà._

(16:45) Merde.

_(16:45) C’était un merde ‘t’as raison’ ou un merde ‘ta théorie, c’est de la merde’ ?_

(16:50) Un merde ‘t’as raison’.

(16:51) Le débat est terminé.

(16:51) Hunk te remercie d’avoir fait gagner la Team Hulk.

_(16:52) De rien._

(16:54) Ok, on va pouvoir finir le film maintenant.

_(16:55) ..._

_(16:55) Vous l’avez mis sur pause pendant presque deux heures ??_

(16:55) Bien sûr que oui. Le débat requérait toute notre attention.

(16:55) Salut !

_(16:57) Salut._

 

_(16:58) Qui vaincrait dans un combat : Hulk ou un groupe d’abeilles de masse équivalente à celle de Hulk ?_

**(17:04) C’est une question stupide.**

**(17:04) Hulk, c’est évident.**

_(17:05) Merci :)_

 

(20:34) Ugh.

_(20:37) La plupart des gens débutent une conversation avec une salutation._

(20:37) Ugh.

_(20:37) Bonjour Lance._

(20:39) UGH.

_(20:41) Qu’est-ce que tu procrastines aujourd’hui ?_

(20:44) Mes devoirs de physique.

(20:44) Ont-ils vraiment besoin d’être aussi durs ? Je pense vraiment pas.

(20:44) C’est inutile.

(20:44) Cruel.

(20:45) Tout simplement injuste.

_(20:47) Ton côté dramatique, c’est vraiment quelque chose._

(20:47) Tu t’y habitueras.

_(20:48) J’en doute_

(20:48) Eh ben.

(20:49) Tu me réponds bien, non ?

(20:49) On dirait que quelqu’un s’habitue déjà à moi.

_(20:52) …_

_(20:52) Va faire tes devoirs._

(20:54) Ou

(20:54) Ou…

(20:54) Je pourrais ne pas les faire.

_(20:55) Je pourrais arrêter de répondre._

(20:55) Tu ne ferais pas ça.

(21:00) Attends.

(21:00) Tu le ferais pas, hein ?

(21:13) Wow.

(21:14) J’en reviens pas.

(21:14) T’es pire que Hunk.

_(21:16) Je répondrais quand t’auras fini tes devoirs._

(21:17) C’est méchant.

(21:17) C’est pour ça que Muffin t’aime pas.

(21:18) Elle a clairement senti ta cruauté latente et a essayé d’en avertir le reste du monde.

(21:31) Ugh.

 

(22:49) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(22:49) Tu vois, mes devoirs sont faits.

(22:49) J’espère que t’es content.

_(22:49) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(22:51) Bravo._

_(22:51) C’était quand même pas si difficile, si ?_

(22:54) Si.

(22:54) Enfin, c’est pas comme si j’étais mauvais. C’est juste que

(22:54) La physique c’est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

_(22:55) C’est quoi alors ?_

(22:56) Hein ?

_(22:56) Quelle matière est ‘ta tasse de thé ’ ?_

(22:58) Oh !

(22:58) J’aime beaucoup le français.

_(22:59) Littérature ou Langue ?_

(23:04) Les deux.

(23:04) Sûrement plus la littérature, à choisir.

(23:05) J’aime bien la chimie et la SVT, aussi.

_(23:07) Tu détestes la physique, mais t’aime bien les deux autres ?_

(23:09) Yup.

_(23:11) Ok._

(23:14) Et aussi les cours de théâtre.

_(23:15) Ça, ça m’étonne pas._

(23:16) Ha ha.

(23:16) Et toi ?

_(23:17) Je ne vais pas à l’école._

(23:19) Ouais, ouais. Je m’en souviens.

(23:19) Mais avant.

(23:19) T’aimais quoi ?

_(23:25) Rien de particulier._

(23:26) Ok, t’étais bon en quoi ?

_(23:26) En tout._

(23:28) Ta modestie me sidère.

_(23:30) Désolé, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire._

_(23:31) Je veux dire, je suppose que je suis du genre naturellement ‘studieux’._

(23:31) Naturellement intelligent ?

_(23:33) J’aurais pas dit ça comme ça._

_(23:33) Mais._

_(23:33) Peu importe._

_(23:34) J’ai jamais aimé l’école en elle-même._

_(23:34) Par exemple, la façon d’enseigner les cours et comment ça gâche tout le plaisir d’apprendre._

(23:36) Ouais, je vois de quoi tu parles.

_(23:37) J’avais aussi de très mauvais profs._

(23:39) Ooooh mec, me lance pas sur les profs pourris.

(23:40) Y a un gars, je te jure il a une dent contre moi et Hunk.

(23:40) Surtout contre moi.

(23:40) Et j’ai absolument rien fait.

_(23:41) Absolument rien fait ?_

(23:43) Mhm.

_(23:44) Tu fais le mur toutes les semaines._

(23:46) Mais il n’est pas au courant, non ?

(23:46) Il en a après moi depuis le premier jour.

(23:46) Littéralement, je suis entré dans la classe et il m’a fait un speech sur le fait que la seule raison de ma présence dans cette école, c’était qu’apparemment, un autre gars s’est pas pointé et qu’ils leur restaient une place.

_(23:47) Ça a l’air d’être un vrai enfoiré._

(23:48) Ouais. J’aurai ma revanche, promis.

(23:48) Je compte bien finir premier aux prochains examens. Ça lui montrera, tiens.

_(23:51) Je m’attendais plus à une sorte de farce, venant de toi._

(23:54) Oh ouais, bien sûr.

(23:54) C’est définitivement sur la liste, ça aussi.

(23:54) On est toujours en plein brainstorming avec Hunk.

(23:55) Si t’as la moindre idée, ce serait vivement apprécié.

_(23:57) Si je trouve un truc, je te ferais savoir._

(23:58) <3

(23:58) Comment va Muffin au fait ?

(23:58) Ça fait un moment que j’ai pas eu de nouvelles.

(23:59) Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ma nièce ???

 

 

**16/08/2016**

_(00:03) Mais rien !_

_(00:03) Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?_

(00:04) Tu m’as toujours pas donné de nouvelles…

_(00:06) …_

_(00:06) Elle va bien._

_(00:06) Toujours enceinte._

_(00:06) Toujours de mauvaise humeur._

_(00:06) Toujours en train de faire ce drôle de sifflement en respirant._

(00:09) Caresse son bidou.

_(00:10) Non._

_(00:10) La dernière fois que j’ai essayé de la toucher, elle m’a craché après._

(00:11) C’est ça.

(00:11) Désolé, mais je n’arrive pas à imaginer que Muffin puisse être aussi méchante.

_(00:13) Tu ne l’as jamais rencontrée !_

_(00:13) Une fois, elle a mangé une de mes chaussettes avant de la recracher sur mon lit._

_(00:13) Sur mon oreiller, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu’elle était en train de faire._

(00:15) Muffin ne ferait jamais ça.

(00:15) N’essaye pas de salir son nom.

_(00:16) J’en reviens pas, t’as plus confiance en un chat qu’en moi._

(00:19) :)

(00:20) Hunk me fusille du regard.

(00:20) Je crois qu’il veut dormir.

_(00:21) Pourquoi tu mets pas ton portable en silencieux ?_

(00:23) J’en ai besoin pour mon réveil.

(00:23) Wow.

(00:23) Il s’est abaissé à me jeter des oreillers.

(00:24) Et des chaussettes sales.

_(00:25) Va te coucher, Lance._

(00:26) Ok, mais c’est juste parce que je veux que Hunk jette un coup d’oeil à mes devoirs de physique demain matin.

(00:26) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(00:27) Dis à Muffin que je l’aime.

_(00:29) Ok._

(00:31) Hein.

(00:31) Vraiment ??????

_(00:35) Non._

_(00:35) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(00:36) -_-

 

_(08:34) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(08:34) C’est quoi ce délire ?_

_(08:34) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(08:36) Oh mon Dieu._

_(08:36) C’est Muffin ?_

_(08:38) Oui._

_(08:38) Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait sur mes genoux ?_

_(08:38) Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Shiro ?_

_(08:38) eLLE RONRONNE ???_

_(08:40) Ça veut dire qu’elle est contente !_

_(08:40) Elle commence enfin à t’apprécier._

_(08:41) J’aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arriver._

_(08:41) Gratte-lui derrière les oreilles, elle aime ça._

_(08:43) Comment je fais pour la faire partir ?_

_(08:45) Keith, non. C’est un moment fort._

_(08:45) Berce-la tendrement dans tes bras._

_(08:46) Non._

_(08:50) Elle est enceinte ! Sois gentil avec elle._

_(08:51) Je suis toujours gentil avec elle._

_(08:51) C’est elle qui n’est pas gentille avec moi._

_(08:53) Tu as marché sur sa queue une fois._

_(08:54) J’avais genre... 12 ans._

_(08:55) Et apparemment Muffin est rancunière._

_(08:57) Moi aussi._

_(08:57) Contre mon frère qui s’est enfui à l’université et m’a laissé derrière avec son chat démon qui me déteste._

_(08:58) Je suis certain de ne pas voir de quoi tu parles._

_(08:59) Je dois aller en cours. À tout à l’heure ?_

_(09:04) À plus._

 

**(16:07) Oh mon Dieu.**

**(16:07) T’es où ?**

_(16:19) A la boutique._

_(16:19) Ça va ?_

**(16:21) J’ai reçu un mail de la Garnison.**

**(16:21) Me demandant si j’étais libre vendredi pour une ‘réunion d’introduction’ avec mon tuteur.**

_(16:23) C’est... bien ?_

_(16:23) Non ?_

**(16:26) C’EST TERRIFIANT.**

**(16:26) J’ai cherché sur Internet qui était le gars désigné pour être mon tuteur et**

**(16:27) Il est vraiment foutrement intelligent ???**

_(16:30) Je sais pas si t’as oublié, mais tu l’es aussi ?_

_(16:30) C’est pour ça que t’as été acceptée je te rappelle._

**(16:34) Non mais**

**(16:34) Je veux dire**

**(16:34) Il a reçu des prix ???**

_(16:36) Toi aussi…_

_(16:36) Je comprends pas pourquoi tu paniques._

**(16:37) Je veux pas me ridiculiser.**

_(16:40) Pidge ???_

_(16:40) Comment tu pourrais te ridiculiser ?_

**(16:43) Je sais pas.**

**(16:43) Mais, Shiro y est allé.**

**(16:43) Matt y est allé...**

_(16:50) J’étais censé y aller._

**(16:51) Ouais.**

**(16:51) Et…**

**(16:51) Si je m’en sors avec ce programme de tutorat, j’entrerais certainement au lycée là-bas.**

**(16:52) Et si c’est pas le cas**

_(16:53) Et si c’est pas le cas, c’est pas le cas._

_(16:53) Ce ne sera pas la fin du monde._

**(16:55) Mmm. Je suppose.**

_(16:57) Je suis sur le chemin du retour._

_(16:57) Mario Kart ça te dit ?_

_(16:57) Je pourrais même te laisser gagner, cette fois._

**(16:59) Ha.**

**(16:59) C’est ce qu’on verra.**

 

(18:36) Tu savais que les chats pouvaient mettre six heures à accoucher ?

(18:38) Et que parfois ils mangeaient le placenta ????

(18:38) Je l’ai dit à Hunk et il m’a dit d’arrêter de parler de trucs dégueu.

(18:38) Mais apparemment c’est bon pour eux ? Genre, c’est super nutritif ou un truc dans le genre.

(19:04) C’est des anecdotes super intéressantes Keith et t’es en train de les manquer.

 

 _(21:26)_ _Pardon, pardon._

_(21:26) J’étais avec Pidge._

_(21:26) Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sais tout ça ?_

(21:34) Muffin arrive bientôt à terme non ?

(21:34) Je me prépare pour le Jour J.

_(21:39) Tu seras même pas là._

(21:40) Soutien moral. Elle le sentira, j’en suis sûr.

(21:40) Comment va-t-elle ?

_(21:44) Plutôt bien._

_(21:44) Rien n’a changé._

_(21:44) Enfin, elle s’est couchée sur mes genoux aujourd’hui._

_(21:45) C’était trop bizarre._

(21:47) Est-ce qu’elle…

(21:47) Est-ce qu’elle fait ça d’habitude ?

_(21:49) Nope._

_(21:50) La dernière fois qu’elle s’est assise sur mes genoux, elle a bousillé mon nouveau jean avec une boule de poils._

(21:51) Wow.

(21:51) Dégueu.

_(21:53) Donc les boules de poils, c’est dégueu, mais pas le fait de manger le placenta ?_

(21:54) Exactement.

(21:55) Vous faisiez quoi avec Pidge ?

_(21:56) Mario Kart._

_(21:56) Pidge a gagné, avant que tu demandes._

_(21:56) Mais elle a triché._

(21:57) Comment ???

_(21:59) On s’était mis d’accord pour ne pas faire la Route Arc-en-ciel._

_(21:59) Et pourtant..._

(22:04) Attends.

(22:04) Tu fais partie des gens qui pensent que c’est trop dur ?

_(22:05) Oui, parce que ça l’est._

(22:06) Les gens qui ne supportent pas la Route Arc-en-ciel sont faibles et la sélection naturelle viendra les cueillir.

_(22:08) C’est difficile._

(22:09) Ça l’est vraiment pas, quand tu sais ce que tu fais.

_(22:11) Et tu sais ce que tu fais ?_

(22:14) Bien sûr. Tu peux pas grandir avec quatre frères et sœurs et ne pas devenir un maître de la Route Arc-en-ciel.

(22:14) C’est quoi ton circuit préféré ?

_(22:15) Le Circuit Mario, sûrement._

(22:17) Alias le circuit le plus facile du jeu.

(22:17) Tu joues avec quel personnage ?

_(22:19) C’est quoi ça ? 21 questions ?_

(22:20) Si tu veux.

_(22:20) Hein ?_

(22:21) Jouons à 21 questions.

(22:21) Question une : tu joues avec quel personnage ?

_(22:24) Mario ou Toad._

(22:24) Barbaaaaaant.

_(22:25) Tu prends qui ?_

(22:26) Peach.

(22:26) Bien sûr.

_(22:27) Bien sûr._

(22:30) Question deux : oui ou non à l’ananas sur une pizza ?

_(22:31) Oui ? Les pizzas à l’ananas sont délicieuses._

(22:33) Beurk.

(22:33) Je suis pas sûr que cette amitié puisse continuer.

_(22:34) C’est bon ?????_

(22:35) C’est DÉGOÛTANT.

(22:35) Les fruits n’ont pas leur place sur les pizzas.

(22:35) C’est un fait universel.

_(22:37) Désolé de te l’apprendre, mais les pizzas sont composées à 50 % de fruits._

_(22:37) Ou t’as déjà oublié l’existence des tomates ?_

(22:39) Oh.

(22:39) OH.

(22:40) Tu es l’un des Leurs.

_(22:44) ‘des Leurs’ ?_

(22:46) Ceux qui pensent à tort que les tomates sont des fruits.

_(22:48) A tort ??_

_(22:48) Que les tomates soient des fruits, c’est genre... un fait universel._

(22:50) Elles poussent au sol.

(22:50) Ce sont des LÉGUMES.

_(22:51) Les ananas aussi ?_

(22:53) Quoi ?

_(22:56) Les ananas aussi poussent au sol._

_(22:56) Donc, si c’est ton critère pour définir un légume..._

_(22:56) Alors les ananas sont des légumes et ont, selon ta définition, leur place sur une pizza._

(22:58) Attends j’ai bloqué sur ‘les ananas poussent au sol’

(22:58) Quoi ???

(22:58) Les ananas poussent sur des arbres, non ?

_(23:01) Un arbre à ananas ?_

(23:02) Ouais…

(23:02) Non ?

_(23:04) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(23:04) Définitivement pas._

(23:04) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(23:06) C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?

(23:06) QUOI ?

(23:06) C’est quoi ce truc ???

(23:06) Photoshop ?

_(23:08) Non…_

_(23:08) C’est comme ça qu’ils poussent…_

(23:11) Ça me met tellement mal à l’aise, là.

(23:11) Je viens de montrer à Hunk.

(23:11) Il te croit pas non plus.

_(23:14) Vous me croyez pas ?_

_(23:14) Malgré la présence de preuves photographiques ?_

_(23:14) Vérifiez par vous même ??_

(23:18) C’est clairement un complot.

(23:18) Les ananas ne poussent pas au sol, juste, non.

_(23:19) Sauf que c’est vrai ?_

(23:20) C’est ça.

(23:20) J’en reste avec mes arbres à ananas jusqu’à ce que j’en vois la preuve de mes propres yeux.

(23:20) Et

(23:21) Au cas où je découvre qu’ils poussent réellement au sol.

_(23:21) “Au cas où”_

(23:22) Ils n’ont toujours pas leur place sur une pizza.

_(23:24) T’as juste jamais mangé la bonne pizza._

(23:24) Les ‘bonnes’ pizzas à l’ananas n’existent pas.

_(23:27) Si, il y en a._

_(23:27) Il y a un restaurant près de chez moi qui fait les meilleures pizzas._

_(23:27) Juste une part et tu ravaleras tout commentaire méprisant sur les pizzas à l’ananas._

(23:31) J’en doute.

(23:31) Il faudrait que ce soit vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bon.

_(23:31) Ça l’est._

(23:33) Hm.

(23:33) Ok.

(23:33) Tu vas devoir m’y emmener un de ces jours.

_(23:34) Haha, ouais bien sûr._

(23:34) Cool, alors c’est un rendez-vous.

_(23:38) Je_

_(23:38) Euh._

_(23:38) Quoi._

(23:43) C’est juste une expression, Keith.

(23:43) Me fait une combustion spontanée, s’il te plaît.

(23:43) Muffin a besoin de son oncle terrible.

_(23:45) Ok. Ouais, d’accord._

_(23:45) Cool._

(23:47) Je vais me coucher.

(23:47) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(23:47) Fais une caresse au bidou à Muffin de ma part xo

_(23:51) Bonne nuit, Lance._

_(23:51) Non._

 

 

**17/08/2016**

(12:09) T’es où ?

(12:11) Au labo de physique ? Tu viens ?

(12:12) Oh, nan. J’me demandais juste.

(12:12) Je suis à la bibliothèque, je fais ma dissertation de français.

(12:15) ...La dissert qu’il faut rendre demain ?

(12:16) Sans commentaire.

(12:18) Tu sais, peut-être que t’aurais plus de temps pour travailler sur tes disserts si tu passais pas tes nuits à draguer une certaine personne.

(12:20) ???

(12:20) Hein ?

(12:23) Ah, tu pars sur la voie ‘je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles’ à ce que je vois.

(12:23) C’est laborieux, mais je t’y autorise.

(12:25) Non, je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ?

(12:26) Cinq lettres.

(12:26) Rime avec ‘teeth’ en anglais.

(12:31) Quoi ??

(12:31) Je drague pas Keith ???

(12:33) Le stade du déni ?

(12:33) Sérieusement Lance, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

(12:37) Je suis pas en déni.

(12:37) On est juste amis.

(12:41) Pour le moment.

(12:41) Pour le moment ?

(12:50) Pour le moment ????

(12:55) T’es ridicule et je te hais.

(12:55) Je t’aime aussi <3

 

**(16:01) Donc.**

**(16:01) Vendredi.**

**(16:01) Tu peux venir ?**

**(16:01) Si tu peux pas, t’inquiète pas. Ma mère m’a dit qu’elle m’accompagnerait, mais bon.**

_(16:04) Je viendrai._

_(16:04) J’ai pas besoin d’entrer dans l’école, hein ?_

_(16:04) Je peux t’attendre dans un café ou autre ?_

**(16:06) Ouep !**

**(16:06) Merci, Keith.**

_(16:09) Dr !_

 

_(17:46) Félicitations pour avoir été acceptée au programme de tutorat de la Garnison, Pidge !_

_(17:46) Tu vas t’en sortir sans problème._

**(17:48) Merci, Shiro.**

**(17:48) J’ai ma réunion d’introduction vendredi.**

**(17:48) Keith m’accompagne.**

_(17:50) Keith ?_

_(17:50) Mon Keith ???_

**(17:51) Ouep.**

**(17:51) (Tu connais un autre Keith ?)**

_(17:55) Et comment t’as réussi ce miracle ?_

**(17:56) J’en sais toujours rien.**

**(17:56) J’ai un peu le trac, alors il vient me soutenir.**

_(17:59) Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, Pidge._

**(18:00) Ouais, ouais. Keith m’a déjà fait un discours d’encouragement, et il était étonnamment bon.**

_(18:01) On parle toujours du Keith que je connais, hein ?_

**(18:03) Les choses changent quand tu restes à l’université presque toute l’année.**

_(18:04) Évidemment._

_(18:04) Mais ça fait plaisir d’entendre ça._

**(18:06) Ouep.**

**(18:06) On m’a dit que tu comptes nous rendre visite dans pas longtemps ?**

_(18:10) C’est le plan. Quand les exams et les devoirs à rendre nous laisserons respirer un peu._

**(18:10) Cool, cool.**

**(18:10) Et, on m’a dit d’autres…trucs, aussi.**

**(18:10) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(18:12) Pidge ?_

**(18:12) Félicitations !**

_(18:15) Pidge ???_

**(18:15) J’ai hâte de la rencontrer !**

**(18:15) On m’a dit qu’elle était charmante...**

**(18:15) Et anglaise ?**

**(18:15) Bien anglaise apparemment.**

_(18:21) Oh mon Dieu._

_(18:21) Je vais tuer ton frère._

**(18:23) Ne fais pas ça s’il te plaît. C’est bientôt mon anniversaire et Matt trouve toujours les meilleurs cadeaux.**

_(18:24) Ok, mais après ton anniversaire, je te promets rien._

**(18:25) Ça me va.**

 

(20:34) Je voulais que tu saches que j’ai réussi à nous éviter un contrôle surprise en SVT aujourd’hui.

_(20:36) Comment ?_

(20:36) J’ai innocemment demandé à notre prof si la tomate était un fruit ou un légume.

(20:36) Et j’ai déclenché un grand débat.

(20:36) C’est...c’est devenu très sérieux, en fait.

(20:36) Des amitiés furent brisées. Des larmes furent versées. Une règle a été lancée.

(20:36) La prof s’arrachait les cheveux à la fin.

(20:36) En fin de compte, le mot ‘tomate’ a été banni de la classe et on a échappé à une interro surprise.

(20:37) Alors je prends ça comme une victoire.

_(20:39) Génial._

_(20:39) Elle a dit quoi ta prof, au fait ?_

_(20:39) Fruit ou légume ?_

(20:41) Tu sais quoi ? J’ai oublié.

_(20:43) Quelle coïncidence._

(20:43) T’as vu ?

(20:43) Je pense qu’on saura jamais.

(20:43) Bref. Question trois ?

_(20:46) Hein ?_

(20:46) De 21 questions ? On a fait que deux questions hier.

_(20:47) Tu veux continuer ?_

(20:48) Pourquoi pas ?

_(20:49) Cool._

_(20:49) On fait à tour de rôle ou ?_

(20:54) C’est ton tour, j’en ai posé deux hier.

_(20:56) Ok._

(21:10) Keith ?

_(21:10) J’essaye d’en trouver une bonne._

(21:12) Keith, c’est juste un jeu.

(21:12) Demande n’importe quoi.

_(21:15) Quand as-tu appris à coudre ?_

(21:16) Tu te souviens de ça ?

_(21:16) Mhm._

(21:19) J’ai appris très jeune.

(21:19) Je crois que j’avais sept ou huit ans ?

_(21:22) On t’a laissé avec des aiguilles pointues alors que t’avais sept ans ?_

(21:23) Ha ha. Ouais, il y a eu quelques accidents.

(21:23) Mais pas autant que tu pourrais le croire.

(21:23) Bref, j’avais la varicelle et mes parents travaillaient, alors ils pouvaient pas s’occuper de moi.

(21:23) J’ai donc passé deux semaines chez mes grands-parents et ce sont genre les plus grands fans de tricot que j’ai jamais rencontrés.

(21:23) Après deux semaines en leur compagnie, j’ai appris les bases assez facilement, mais j’ai pas vraiment continué en rentrant chez moi.

(21:24) Et puis ma mamie est morte et mon papi est venu vivre avec nous.

(21:24) Et c’était vraiment dur au début ? Il était triste. On était triste. Tout le monde était triste. Et il ne quittait pas vraiment sa chambre et ne parlait à personne.

(21:24) Un jour, je suis passé devant sa chambre et il était assis près de son lit à travailler sur la couverture qu’il avait commencé avec ma mamie avant que… tu sais.

(21:24) Alors je suis entré dans la pièce, j’ai pris des aiguilles et j’ai commencé à l’aider. J’ai continué presque tous les jours après les cours et il a fini par arrêter de se replier sur lui-même, sortant de sa chambre et souriant de nouveau et, ouais, après ça j’ai jamais vraiment arrêté.

(21:24) C’était un bon moyen de me rapprocher de lui et ça détend vraiment en plus ?

_(21:26) C’est._

_(21:26) C’est vraiment adorable ?_

_(21:26) Et pas du tout ce à quoi je m’attendais._

(21:28) Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?

(21:28) Je suis un gars adorable !

_(21:28) Uh-huh._

(21:29) Méchant.

(21:29) Tu t’attendais à quoi ?

_(21:31) Je sais pas._

_(21:31) Que tu avais commencé à coudre pour essayer d’impressionner une fille ?_

(21:34) qUOI ?

(21:34) Qu’est-ce qui te donne cette impression ?

(21:34) Attends, je viens de le dire à Hunk.

(21:34) Il est tellement mort de rire qu’il en est tombé de son lit.

(21:35) Et il dit que c’est apparemment un truc que je serais capable de faire ???

(21:35) Quel genre d’impression je donne ??????

_(21:38) Le genre à choisir un passe-temps pour impressionner une fille apparemment._

(21:40) Wow. Ok.

(21:40) Je n’ai jamais fait ça, pour ta gouverne.

_(21:41) C’est ça._

(21:41) Méchant.

(21:41) Question quatre ?

_(21:44) C’est pas à ton tour ?_

(21:44) J’en ai posé deux hier.

(21:44) Juste pour être juste.

_(21:46) Ok._

_(21:46) Euh._

(21:48) Prends pas trois heures à en trouver une autre.

_(21:51) Non c’est bon._

_(21:51) Tu connais Hunk depuis combien de temps ?_

(21:57) J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité.

(21:57) Mais ça fait à peine cinq ans ?

(21:57) Quatre ans et huit mois pour être exact.

(21:57) C’est bientôt notre anniversaire oooh.

_(21:58) Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?_

(22:01) On allait au même collège. On était dans la même classe, assis à côté et tu peux imaginer la suite.

_(22:04) Cool._

(22:05) Et toi ?

(22:05) Ta meilleure amie c’est ta voisine, c’est ça ?

_(22:06) Ouais._

(22:06) Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

_(22:11) Environ 13 ans ?_

_(22:12) Donc, depuis la plupart de sa vie ?_

_(22:17) On a emménagé à côté de chez eux un peu plus d’un an après sa naissance je crois ?_

_(22:17) Elle a un frère du même âge que le mien, alors ils traînaient toujours ensemble et j’avais pas vraiment d’autre choix que de rester avec Pidge ?_

(22:18) Ah, des amis d’enfance. C’est cool.

(22:18) Vous êtes proches ?

_(22:21) Je pense, ouais._

_(22:21) Après mon frère, Pidge est certainement la personne la plus proche de moi._

(22:23) Même quand elle te bat à Mario Kart?

_(22:25) …_

_(22:26) Oui._

(22:30) Admirable.

(22:32) A mon tour pour la cinquième question ?

_(22:35) Ouep._

(22:37) Tu préférerais avoir le hoquet pour le restant de tes jours ou avoir sans cesse l’envie d’éternuer sans pouvoir y parvenir ?

_(22:38) Lance, t'es sérieux là ?_

(22:39) Je pense que je préférerais avoir le hoquet ?

(22:39) Parce que cette sensation d’envie d’éternuer sans y arriver, c’est super énervant ?

(22:40) Mais je pense pouvoir m’habituer au hoquet ??

_(22:41) Je vois que t’y a beaucoup réfléchi._

_(22:41) Ce qui est inquiétant._

(22:43) Réponds à la question, Keith.

_(22:50) Sûrement le hoquet._

_(22:50) Pour les mêmes raisons que toi._

(22:53) Bien, t’es pas totalement une cause perdue.

_(22:53) Pourquoi je serais une cause perdue ?_

(22:55) Trois mots : pizza à l’ananas.

_(22:55) C’est bon._

(22:56) A la réflexion, t’es peut-être bien une cause perdue.

_(22:58) Tu es charmant._

(22:59) On me le dit souvent.

(22:59) Et voilà que je baille, c’est quoi ce délire. Il est même pas minuit.

(22:59) Je me fais vieux.

_(23:02) Tu as 17 ans._

(23:04) Vieux…

(23:04) Je vais me coucher.

(23:04) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(23:04) Transmets toute mon affection à Muffin.

_(23:05) Si je le fais, tu arrêteras de demander ?_

(23:07) Non.

(23:07) Mon amour pour Muffin est éternel.

_(23:10) …_

_(23:10) Bonne nuit, Lance._

 

 

**18/08/2016**

(08:24) Tu t’es levé à 6 heures ou j’ai rêvé ?

(08:24) T’es pas dans la chambre, alors à moins qu’elle soit hantée...

(08:26) Ouais, ouais, je suis à la bibli.

(08:26) Je finis ma dissert.

(08:27) *se frotte le menton*

(08:27) Celle que tu faisais hier ?

(08:27) Celle de français ?

(08:30) Où tu veux en venir ?

(08:34) Je crois que tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.

(08:36) Tu es le _pire._

(08:36) Ça serait bien plus simple si t’admettais que tu flirtes avec lui.

(08:38) Jamais.

(08:40) Je te donne une semaine max.

(08:43) ???

(08:44) Jusqu’à ce que tu l’admettes.

(08:45) Le PIRE.

(08:49) Ouais, ouais.

(08:49) Je vais à la cantine, tu veux que je t’amène un petit-déj’ ?

(08:53) S’il te plaît <3

 

(15:05) T’as un sport préféré ?

(15:05) C’est la question six en passant.

_(15:08) On continue encore ?_

(15:09) Ouep, jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive à 21.

(15:09) L’équipe de foot de l’école a un match amical contre l’école voisine.

(15:09) Alors on regarde.

(15:10) Hunk est à fond dedans, mais je vois pas l’intérêt.

(15:10) Pourquoi un match dure aussi longtemps ?

(15:10) 90 minutes, c’est juste une punition cruelle et inutile pour nous et les joueurs.

(15:10) Quelqu’un vient de marquer un but.

(15:13) Merde. C’est l’autre équipe qui a marqué.

(15:13) Je me suis levé et j’ai applaudi.

(15:13) Tout le monde me fusille du regard.

(15:13) HUNK S’EST GLISSÉ A L’AUTRE BOUT DU BANC ???

(15:13) IL FAIT GENRE IL ME CONNAÎT PAS ???

(15:14) Le traître.

(15:14) T’es toujours là ?

(15:14) Il reste encore 50 minutes, j’ai besoin d’une distraction ;(

_(15:20) Ouais, ouais, je suis là._

_(15:20) Je m’occupais d’un client._

_(15:20) J’aime bien le foot ?_

_(15:21) Je veux dire, mon père et mon frère sont fans alors j’ai été traîné à de nombreux matchs._

_(15:21) Mais c’est pas mon sport préféré._

(15:23) C’est quoi alors ?

(15:23) Ah, l’autre équipe a encore marqué. Qu’est-ce qu’on est nuls.

_(15:25) Le karaté, ça compte ?_

(15:26) Um, ouais ? Je pense ?

_(15:28) Alors c’est le karaté._

(15:30) Genre... à regarder ?

(15:30) Ou en faire ?

_(15:31) En faire._

_(15:31) Ça fait longtemps que j’ai arrêté alors je suis sûrement un peu rouillé._

_(15:31) Je m’entraîne seulement quand mon frère rentre de l’université, maintenant._

(15:34) Putain, mec.

(15:34) C’est super cool ?

(15:35) T’en es à quelle ceinture ?

_(15:36) Marron._

(15:40) Une petite recherche sur Google me dit que c’est foutrement impressionnant ????

_(15:43) C’est rien._

(15:46) Oh, et maintenant tu joues au mec modeste.

(15:46) Ah, on vient de marquer notre premier but.

(15:46) J’ai applaudi la bonne équipe cette fois.

_(15:49) Hunk est retourné à côté de toi ?_

(15:51) Non.

(15:51) Il dit que je risque de le ridiculiser encore une fois.

_(15:54) Sage décision._

(15:56) Alors maintenant tu te ligues contre moi, avec lui ?

(15:56) Je commence à reconsidérer cette amitié.

_(16:02) T’inquiète, je suis sûr que Pidge te prendrait avec joie dans son équipe._

(16:04) Cool.

(16:09) LE MATCH EST TERMINÉ !!!!

(16:09) On a perdu.

_(16:09) 2-1, c’est pas si mauvais._

(16:14) Non, j’ai arrêté de compter les buts de l’autre équipe après les deux premiers.

(16:14) Le score final est de 8-1.

_(16:16) Oh._

_(16:16) C’est... quelque chose._

(16:16) Pas vrai ???

(16:17) Je dirais bien que c’est embarrassant, mais je ferais probablement pas mieux alors...

_(16:20) T’es pas du tout sportif ?_

(16:21) Nan.

(16:21) J’ai de grandes jambes, alors les profs de sport essayaient toujours de me recruter dans leurs équipes de basket et de volley au collège.

(16:21) Mais c’est pas vraiment mon truc.

_(16:23) Aucun sport du tout ?_

(16:25) J’aime bien le tennis de table ?

(16:25) Mais pas en compétition ou autre.

(16:25) Juste pour déconner avec des potes.

_(16:27) Normal._

(16:28) Mhm !

(16:28) Je vais sûrement disparaître un moment.

(16:28) J’dois faire mes valises pour demain.

_(16:30) Y a quoi demain ?_

(16:34) Je rentre à la maison pour le week-end !!!

(16:34) Ça fait deux mois que je suis pas rentré, alors je suis un peu surexcité ??

(16:34) Hunk arrête pas de dire que j’agis comme un gamin avant Noël ?

(16:34) Ce qui est certainement une description tout à fait juste.

_(16:36) Ahhh._

_(16:36) Cool._

_(16:36) Je te laisse t’y mettre alors._

_(16:36) Euh._

_(16:37) Envoie-moi un message quand t’as fini ?_

_(16:37) Si tu veux._

(16:40) Ok xo

 

**(22:54) C’est toujours bon pour demain, hein ?**

_(22:57) Oui, Pidge._

_(22:57) Tu me l’as déjà demandé quatre fois aujourd’hui._

_(22:57) Ma réponse n’a pas changé._

**(22:59) Je voulais juste être sûre.**

**(23:00) Et je suis trop stressée.**

_(23:01) Ne le sois pas._

**(23:01) Wow, merci Keith !!!**

**(23:01) Tu m’as soulagée de tout mon trac !!!!!**

**(23:01) Si seulement j’avais su plus tôt qu’il suffisait qu’on me dise ‘ne soit pas stressée’ pour que ma nervosité s’envole !!!!!!!!!**

_(23:04) Tu es stressée alors je vais pas le prendre personnellement._

**(23:05) Merci.**

**(23:05) Et pardon.**

_(23:07) Oh chut, t’as pas à t’excuser._

_(23:07) Va juste te coucher et détends-toi._

_(23:07) On se voit demain._

**(23:11) Ok, ok, ok.**

**(23:11) Bonne nuit.**

**(23:11) Et encore merci.**

_(23:13) Bonne nuit, Pidge._

 

 

**19/08/2016**

(00:34) Ça a pris plus longtemps que prévu.

(00:34) Je me suis laissé distraire par tout et n’importe quoi.

(00:34) J’ai retrouvé mon sweat préféré coincé sous mon matelas ?

(00:34) Comment il a pu se retrouver là ?

(00:50) Et tu dors, hein ?

(00:51) Bonne nuit, Keith !

 

(09:15) N’oublie pas de saluer tes parents de ma part.

(09:15) Et si ta mère veut te donner de son gâteau à la carotte à ramener, je m’y opposerai vraiment pas.

(09:15) Vraiment.

(09:17) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

(09:17) Ah et bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous.

(09:17) Développe bien les esprits du futur, ou peu importe ce que le slogan de ton programme disait.

(09:17) Et fais en sorte que je te manque pas trop.

(09:19) J’ai pas arrêté de pleurer depuis ton départ.

(09:19) Tu survivras xo

 

_(09:34) T’as mis sept heures à faire tes bagages pour le week-end ?_

_(09:34) T’emmène combien de trucs au juste ?_

(09:36) J’ai peut-être ou peut-être pas fait une petite sieste accidentelle en plein milieu.

(09:36) Et j’ai retrouvé ma 3DS que je pensais avoir perdu à jamais et peut-être ai-je passé trois heures à jouer à Pokémon.

(09:36) Peut-être.

_(09:38) "Peut-être"_

(09:40) Ce sur quoi il faut se concentrer ici, c’est le fait que j’ai fini mes bagages.

_(09:43) Après sept heures._

(09:45) ...Je suppojfhdfkgjfmfh

_(09:45) Euh ??_

_(09:45) Lance ?_

_(09:50) Um ?_

(09:58) Pardon, pardon.

(09:58) J’ai failli rater mon train.

(09:58) J’ai dû sprinter pour traverser deux quais avec une valise.

(09:59) J’ai jamais reçu autant de regards noirs de ma vie.

_(10:04) Ton train ?_

_(10:04) T’as pas cours ?_

(10:07) Si mais

(10:07) Je sèche.

(10:07) Les tickets sont plus chers après les cours.

_(10:08) T’as pas déjà séché les cours vendredi dernier ?_

(10:10) Si.

(10:11) J’en fait pas une habitude.

(10:11) C’est juste que

(10:11) Je rentre pas chez moi très souvent.

_(10:14) Et ça te manque ?_

(10:14) Ouais.

_(10:16) Question sept : qu’est-ce que tu préfères à la maison ?_

(10:18) Ma chambre, je crois.

_(10:20 ) Pourquoi ?_

(10:23) C’est mon espace personnel ?

(10:23) Enfin, avant je la partageais avec mon grand frère, mais il a déménagé alors ouais.

(10:23) C’est ma chambre ? Genre, y a plein de trucs à moi, toutes mes photos, tous mes posters, tous mes jouets et mes livres et juste... plein de souvenirs ?

(10:24) Je sais pas vraiment comment l’expliquer, mais ouais. Ma chambre.

_(10:25) Non, je comprends._

(10:26) Et toi ?

_(10:31) Sûrement..._

_(10:31) Sûrement mon frère ?_

(10:33) Vous êtes proches ?

_(10:34) Ouais._

_(10:34) Mais je le vois plus autant qu’avant._

(10:36) Ça veut pas dire que vous n’êtes plus proches.

(10:36) On perd pas vraiment ce genre de liens.

_(10:38) Mm. Je suppose._

_(10:38) Tu es proche de tes frères et sœurs ?_

_(10:38) Vous êtes cinq, c’est ça ?_

(10:46) Yup, on est cinq.

(10:46) Y a une sacré différence d’âge entre moi et les autres, alors...

(10:47) On est proches, mais pas autant qu’on pourrait l’être, je suppose ?

_(10:48) Y a combien d’écart ?_

(10:51) Les deux plus vieux (mon frère et ma sœur) ont entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Ma sœur a déjà deux enfants.

(10:51) Et les deux plus jeunes (des jumeaux) viennent de fêter leurs cinq ans.

(10:51) Donc. Ouais.

_(10:52) Ah, je vois._

(10:54) J’ai beaucoup de cousins de mon âge, donc c’est pas comme si j’étais isolé ou quoi que ce soit ?

(10:54) Mais ouais, c’est un peu bizarre quand tes frères et sœurs ont tous dix ans de plus ou de moins que toi.

(10:54) Il a quel âge ton frère ?

_(10:54) 21 ans._

(10:58) Tu vois, c’est pas si mal.

(10:58) Chanceux !!!!!

(11:06) Question huit : tu fais quoi aujourd’hui ?

_(11:21) Je pense pas que c’est comme ça qu’on est censé jouer à 21 questions._

(11:23) C’est ma façon de jouer.

_(11:25) T’improvises juste au fur et à mesure._

(11:27) Ça te pose un problème ?

_(11:30) Pidge a une sorte de réunion et elle est stressée alors je l’accompagne pour la soutenir moralement._

(11:30) Là maintenant ?

_(11:34) Elle est à sa réunion. Je l’attends dans un café en bas de la rue._

(11:39) C’est cool.

(11:40) Je vais passer sous un tunnel alors j’aurai sûrement plus de connexion.

(11:40) Je t’enverrais un message en arrivant ?

(11:40) Pas à minuit cette fois.

_(11:46) Cool._

 

**(16:34) Je sais que je te l’ai déjà dit une trentaine de fois en rentrant.**

**(16:34) Mais merci d’être venu avec moi.**

_(16:37) J’ai pas fait grand chose._

_(16:37) Mais je suis content que ça se soit bien passé._

**(16:41) Ça c’est trop bien passé.**

**(16:41) Je sais pas pourquoi je stressais autant.**

**(16:41) Mon mentor est génial et super sympa.**

**(16:41) Eeeeet Matt m’appelle.**

**(16:41) Tu viens toujours ce soir ?**

_(16:45) Ouais, ouais. Je dois aider mon père pour un truc, mais je viens après._

 

(18:32) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

_(18:32) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(18:45) Oh_

_(18:45) Wow._

_(18:45) C’est ta chambre ?_

(18:48) Yup.

_(18:49) Étais-tu un fan de l’espace par hasard_

(18:51) Mince. Qu’est-ce qui m’a trahi ?

_(18:54) Juste une intuition._

_(18:54) Et certainement pas les trois posters de la NASA sur tes murs._

_(18:54) Ni les étoiles fluorescentes._

(18:56) J’ai quatre posters, en fait.

(18:56) Y en a un derrière moi.

_(18:59) Encore mieux._

(19:05) Tu peux pas me dire que t’étais pas un fan de l’espace.

(19:05) Ou t’étais un fan de dinosaures ?

_(19:10) Je savais pas que ça existait ??_

(19:11) As-tu passé ton enfance à regarder et re-regarder Jurassic Park sans arrêt ?

_(19:11) Non..._

_(19:11) J’ai dû le regarder une ou deux fois ?_

(19:15) C’est...

(19:15) Très triste.

(19:15) Tu dois le regarder au moins une fois par an si tu veux ne serait-ce qu’apprécier à sa juste valeur cette scène avec Jeff Goldblum.

(19:15) Tu sais

(19:16) La Scène.

_(19:18) Ce qui m’ennuie, c’est que je sais exactement de quoi tu parles._

_(19:18) Mais ouais, j’étais pas aussi fan de l’espace ou de dinosaures que ça._

(19:23) T’étais fan de quoi ?

_(19:24) Je sais pas._

_(19:24) J’ai eu une phase Yéti._

(19:28) Je

(19:28) Tu quoi ?

(19:28) Yéti ?

_(19:31) Ouais, j’étais vraiment à fond sur la légende du Yéti et j’ai passé tout à un été à regarder des documentaires sur ça._

(19:31) Je suis mort de rire ? Bordel, Keith ??

(19:32) Le Yéti ????

(19:32) Comment c’est possible ?

_(19:35) Le montre du Loch Ness aussi._

(19:35) ????

(19:35) S’il te plaît, dis-moi que c’est une blague.

_(19:37) Non c’est vrai. C’est super intéressant en fait et il a été aperçu à de nombreuses reprises sans que ça soit prouvé._

(19:39) J’en reviens pas, tu crois aux théories du complot.

(19:39) Bientôt, tu vas me dire que l’atterrissage sur la lune était truqué.

_(19:41) Eh bien..._

(19:41) KEITH T’AS PAS INTÉRÊT !!!

_(19:43) Une autre fois alors._

_(19:43) Ça fait quoi d’être à la maison ?_

(19:47) C’est cool.

(19:47) Trop cool.

(19:47) Maman m’a fait un câlin d’au moins cinq minutes avant de me préparer plus de bouffe que j’en ai mangé en un mois ??

_(19:49) Tes frères et sœurs sont là ?_

(19:53) Juste les jumeaux.

(19:53) Ils sont accrochés à mes jambes pendant que je te parle.

(19:53) Ça serait mignon s’ils étaient pas aussi lourds.

(19:53) aH ET

(19:53) Mon chien m’a plaqué au sol.

(19:54) Je crois que les cochons d’Inde s’en fichaient un peu.

_(19:57) Comment s’appelle ton chien ?_

_(19:57) Tu t’es tellement moqué de Muffin, j’en attends beaucoup de ta part._

(19:59) Napoléon Bonapattes. (1)

_(19:59) J’aurais dû m’y attendre._

(19:59) Ma mère a trop honte de dire son vrai nom aux gens, alors elle prétend qu’il s’appelle juste 'Napoléon', mais le 'Bonapattes' est très important.

_(20:00) Qui a choisi le nom ?_

(20:03) C’était un effort collectif entre moi, mon grand frère et ma grande sœur.

(20:03) C’était soit ça, soit Jules Clébard.

(20:03) Je crois qu’on a fait le bon choix.

_(20:07) C’est définitivement mieux que Muffin._

(20:07) Tout est mieux que Muffin.

(20:07) En parlant de ça, comment va mon félin favori ?

_(20:11) Enceinte jusqu’au cou._

_(20:11) Elle se contente de se rouler par terre dans toute la maison en ce moment._

_(20:11) Papa pense qu’elle accouchera la semaine prochaine._

(20:14) Ah, je suis content pour elle.

(20:14) Fais lui un bisou de ma part.

(20:14) Je vais mettre les jumeaux au lit. Enfin je vais essayer.

(20:14) Ils sont très rusés.

_(20:16) Bonne chance._

 

**(22:15) Maman m’a demandé si t’avais une petite-amie.**

**(22:15) Ou un petit-ami, a-t-elle ajouté après une seconde de réflexion.**

_(22:18) Heihfdnjgd ??_

_(22:18) Hein ???_

**(22:18) A table, ton portable a pas arrêté de vibrer.**

**(22:18) Et t’arrêtais pas de sourire à chaque fois que tu le regardais.**

**(22:19) Elle a dit que c’était adorable.**

_(22:20) Oh mon Dieu._

_(22:20) Je pourrais plus jamais revenir chez toi._

_(22:20) Si je recroise ta mère, je pourrais en mourir de honte._

_(22:20) Attends._

_(22:21) Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

**(22:23) J’ai dit 'je sais pas'**

_(22:23) Mais pourquoi t’as dit ça ???_

_(22:23) Pourquoi t’as pas dit non ?_

_(23:24) Tu te rends compte qu’elle va en parler à ma mère._

_(23:24) Qui va en parler à mon père._

_(23:24) Oh mon Dieu._

_(23:24) Il va essayer de ravoir CETTE discussion avec moi._

_(23:24) Regarde ce que tu as fait Pidge._

_(23:24) REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT._

**(23:30) J’ai rien fait.**

**(23:30) Si t’avais arrêté de sourire devant ton portable juste 30 secondes, elle aurait rien remarqué.**

_(23:31) ..._

_(23:31) Je souris vraiment devant mon portable ?_

**(23:34) T’as même rigolé.**

**(23:34) Qu’est-ce qui était si drôle ?**

_(23:36) Son chien._

_(23:36) Son chien s’appelle Napoléon Bonapattes._

**(23:40) Wow.**

**(23:40) Je**

_(23:40) C’était soit ça soit Jules Clébard._

**(23:40) T’as le béguin pour un mec qui pense que les jeux de mots sont des noms acceptables pour des animaux de compagnie.**

**(23:40) Incroyable.**

_(23:43) J’ai pas le béguin ???_

**(23:44) T’appelle ça comment alors ?**

_(23:45) Rien du tout ? On est juste amis._

**(23:48) Oh alors t’appelles ça du ‘déni’ ?**

**(23:48) Pigé.**

_(23:49) ..._

_(23:49) Salut._

 

 

**20/18/2016**

(00:57) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(00:57) J’ai l’ai cherchée partout juste pour toi.

_(00:57) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(01:20) Et t’es sûrement en train de dormir.

 

_(10:43) Qu’est-ce que tu faisais encore debout ?_

_(10:43) Et wow._

_(10:43) C’est la couverture ?_

_(10:44) C’est, euh_

(10:44) C’EST HORRIBLE.

(10:44) T’as le droit de le dire.

(10:44) La partie de mon papi est évidemment la plus jolie.

(10:44) Et on a l’impression que la mienne est passée au mixeur.

_(10:45) C’est pas si terrible ?_

(10:45) Si, ça l’est. Mais j’étais jeune, alors à quoi tu t’attendais ?

(10:45) Je me souviens m’être senti vraiment mal d’avoir gâché le dernier projet qu’il avait commencé avec ma mamie.

(10:46) Mais il m’a assuré que c’était pas le cas.

(10:46) Alors je l’ai gardée, même si y a qu’une moitié d’utile et que l’autre est pleine de trous.

(10:46) Je vais faire les courses avec mon père.

(10:47) Je t’envoie un message plus tard ?

_(10:49) Ça me va._

 

_(10:55) Je veux bien concéder que tu avais peut-être raison._

**(10:58) J’ai raison à propos de beaucoup de choses, alors tu vas devoir être plus précis.**

_(10:59) A propos d’hier soir._

_(11:00) Et sur cette histoire de 'béguin'._

**(11:01) Comment.**

**(11:01) Keith Kogane admet de son plein gré avoir des sentiments pour quelqu’un avec qui il ne partage pas de liens étroits ?**

**(11:01) La terre a-t-elle arrêté de tourner ?**

**(11:02) Les cochons auraient-ils des ailes ?**

_(11:03) Tu n’es pas marrante, tu sais ?_

**(11:03) Je suis hilarante et tu le sais très bien.**

_(11:05) Je ne sais rien de tel._

_(11:05) Mais ouais._

_(11:05) J’ai peut-être un tout petit, petit, petit, petit faible pour lui._

_(11:06) Peut-être._

**(11:08) "Peut-être" ?**

_(11:08) Peut-être._

 

(15:09) Tu m’en dois une, mec.

(15:16) Um ? Pourquoi ?

(15:16) Iverson a demandé où t’étais hier.

(15:17) Oh, merde.

(15:17) Je pensais pas qu’il remarquerait mon absence ?

(15:17) Sale con.

(15:18) T’as dit quoi ?

(15:20) Que t’avais fait une intoxication alimentaire.

(15:20) Je suis pas sûr à 100% qu’il m’a cru, mais il a pas insisté, alors ?

(15:21) Tu me sauves la vie, Hunk <3 <3

(15:23) Ouais, ouais. Comment ça va chez toi ?

(15:23) Tu vois le moindre signe du gâteau à la carotte de ta mère ?

(15:27) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(15:27) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(15:29) EST-CE QUE C’EST CE QUE JE PENSE ?

(15:31) Un gâteau à la carotte dans le four ?

(15:31) Oui x

(15:33) Dis à ta mère que je l’aime, s’il te plaît.

(15:36) Elle a dit qu’elle le sait.

(15:36) <3

 

_(22:00) Des nouvelles de Muffin : on a cru qu’elle allait accoucher aujourd’hui._

_(22:00) Il s’est avéré qu’elle avait juste besoin de faire caca._

_(22:00) Sur le tapis devant ma chambre._

(22:04) Sa haine pour toi devient comique.

_(22:05) Je pensais qu’on commençait enfin à bien s’entendre et voilà qu’elle change d’avis et me fait ça ?_

_(22:05) C’est une punition cruelle et anormale._

(22:07) Cet épisode clairement traumatisant mis à part.

_(22:07) T’es peut-être sarcastique, mais ça l’était._

_(22:07) J’ai failli marcher dedans._

(22:07) Ta journée s’est bien passée ?

(22:08) Je viens de me rendre compte qu’on avait abandonné les 21 questions.

_(22:11) Elle n’avait rien de spécial._

_(22:11) J’ai aidé mon père à la boutique._

_(22:11) Et j’ai un peu travaillé sur ma moto._

_(22:12) Ouais j’ai remarqué. Mais c’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose._

(22:15) Oh ouais, ta moto.

(22:15) Ça avance bien ?

_(22:18) J’ai bientôt fini, je crois ?_

_(22:18) Je dois juste attendre l’arrivée d’une pièce que j’ai commandé à l’étranger et je pense que c’est bon ?_

(22:20) Et tu vas pouvoir la conduire ?

(22:21) Genre, t’as un permis et tout ?

_(22:25) Oui._

_(22:25) Pourquoi ? Tu voudras faire un tour dessus ?_

(22:28) Je veux dire.

(22:28) Si tu proposes.

_(22:29) Je crois que oui._

_(22:29) Ouais. Je te propose._

(22:34) Cool.

(22:34) C’est

(22:34) C’est très cool.

(22:34) Très cool.

_(22:35) Cool._

(22:35) Cool.

 

(22:37) Hunk, rappelle-toi s’il te plaît que je suis ton meilleur ami et que tu m’aimes.

(22:37) Et que, de ce fait, tu dois garder ta jubilation au niveau minimum.

(22:40) Quand est-ce que j’ai jubilé pour la dernière fois ?

(22:40) Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de tous les ‘je te l’avais dit’ que tu m’as sorti depuis qu’on se connaît, parce que je crois que je serais mort de vieillesse bien avant de finir.

(22:42) Bon point.

(22:42) Quoi d’neuf alors ?

(22:45) Tu te souviens d’avoir dit que tu me laissais une semaine avant que j’admette être en train de flirter avec Keith ?

(22:45) Je me souviens de quelque chose du genre, oui.

(22:45) Pourquoi ?

(22:46) Eh bien...

(22:47) J’ai le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles là.

(22:47) Mais je jubilerais pas.

(22:48) Merci.

(22:48) Pas par SMS.

(22:48) Dès que tu seras rentré demain, je vais pas me gêner.

(22:48) J’vais peut-être apprendre une nouvelle danse sur le thème ‘je te l’avais dit’.

(22:50) Je regrette tellement d’avoir ouvert ma bouche, là.

 

_(22:37) Je crois que je l’ai invité à sortir avec moi._

_(22:37) Je fais quoi maintenant, merde ?_

_(22:37) Pidge, aide-moi._

_ (22:40) Euh.  _

_(22:43) Oh bordel._

_(22:43) Merde._

_(22:43) Oublie ça Shiro._

_(22:43) J’ai rien dit._

_(22:45) C’est un peu dur de l’ignorer quand les mots sont juste sous mes yeux, tu vois._

_(22:45) Mais, si tu ne veux pas m’en parler, c’est pas grave._

_(22:47) Merci._

_(22:48) Sache juste que je suis à fond avec toi !_

_(22:50) AU REVOIR._

 

_(22:51) S’il te plaît, tue moi._

_(22:51) Mets fin à mes souffrances._

**(22:51) Non.**

_(22:51) Quel genre de meilleure amie es-tu ?_

**(22:53) La meilleure.**

 

 

**21/08/2016**

(00:02) T’es réveillé ?

(00:02) Ou...

_(00:05) Je le suis._

(00:05) Cool.

(00:05) Sharknado ?

_(00:08) Hein ?_

(00:10) Tu veux regarder Sharknado (2) ?

_(00:12) Quoi, maintenant ?_

(00:12) Ouais, à moins que tu sois trop fatigué ?

(00:12) Je sais pas. J’arrive pas à dormir et je me suis rappelé qu’on avait regardé la Famille Addams la semaine dernière

(00:12) Alors

(00:12) Laisse tomber.

_(00:15) Non, non, non, c’est bon._

_(00:15) J’arrive pas à dormir non plus. Alors_

_(00:15) Alors c’est bon._

_(00:15) On se fait un Rabbit ?_

(00:17) Ouais. Dis-moi quand t’es prêt.

(00:17) Et sache que j’ai de grandes attentes concernant ce film.

_(00:25) Prêt._

_(00:25) Prépare-toi à être épaté._

 

(01:46) Je suis

(01:46) Super confus ?

(01:46) Je sais pas si je suis censé le détester ou au contraire l’adorer ?

_(01:48) J’adore ce film._

(01:48) Ouais, je vois ça.

(01:49) Je crois... Je crois que j’ai bien aimé ?

(01:49) Je suis pas sûr.

_(01:51) Ça va venir, t’inquiète._

_(01:51) Attends de voir les suivants._

(01:53) Il y en a d’autres ???

_(01:55) Trois autres._

_(01:55) Et ils sont tous excellents._

(01:56) Je demande qu’à voir.

_(01:58) Ce qui sous-entend qu’on va les regarder ?_

(01:58) J’aimerais bien oui.

_(01:59) Cool._

(01:59) Cool. Cool.

(02:00) Je suis censé me lever à une heure hallucinante pour prendre le train du retour, demain matin.

(02:00) Alors je vais me coucher maintenant.

(02:01) Bonne nuit Keith.

_(02:03) Bonne nuit, Lance._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Jeux de mots d’origine : Andy Warhowl, de Andy Warhol et ‘Howl’, signifiant ‘Hurler’ (comme un chien/loup) et Bark Obama, de Barack Obama et ‘Bark’, signifiant ‘Aboyer’. J'ai hésité à les traduire, vu que j'ai absolument aucune imagination concernant les jeux de mots xD Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas hein ^^'
> 
> (2) Donc, apparemment, ce film parle de requins (sans blague) qui aurait envahi Los Angeles suite à une tornade formée au large du Mexique. Du coup, y aurait des requins qui tombent du ciel et tout et tout et franchement, je me demande chaque jour comment Keith a pu développer de tels goûts en matière de films.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_

**22/08/2016**

(11:24) Salut Pidge, c’est Hunk, de la Garnison. C’était sympa de t’avoir rencontré vendredi, j’espère que j’ai pu répondre à toutes tes questions concernant le programme et j’ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec toi cette année !

(11:24) J’ai peut-être (définitivement) jeté un coup d’oeil à ton dossier de candidature et je dois avouer que ça m’impressionne beaucoup.

(11:25) T’es sûre que tu n’as que 14 ans ?

(11:25) Je sais que c’est censé être un programme de tutorat, mais je pense vraiment qu’on apprendra beaucoup l’un de l’autre et j’attends avec impatience de voir à quoi ressemblera notre projet de fin d’année. As-tu déjà des idées ? Je sais que tu aimes tout ce qui touche à la robotique et j’ai déjà quelque chose en tête...

(11:26) Mais bref, je m’égare. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre cette semaine pour une séance ? Le programme fonctionne mieux si on essaye de se voir toutes les semaines, mais si cette semaine ne te convient pas (ou n’importe quelle semaine) préviens-moi !

**(11:45) Salut Hunk.**

**(11:45) Je suis également contente de t’avoir rencontré vendredi, je me suis sentie tout de suite à l’aise, grâce à toi !**

**(11:45) Je n’ai rien de prévu cette semaine – on pourrait se voir jeudi ?**

(11:51) Parfait ! Y a-t-il un sujet particulier que tu voudrais aborder ?

**(11:53) Je voulais jeter un œil au chapitre sur la Théorie des Cordes qu’on trouve dans le manuel, si ça te dérange pas ?**

(11:57) Ahah oh wow, tu veux commencer fort, hein ?

(11:57) Ça me va.

(11:57) Je sortirai le grand jeu.

(11:58) Et peut-être quelques trucs à grignoter.

(11:58) A jeudi !

**(12:04) A jeudi.**

 

_(15:06) Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?_

_(15:06) Et t’as pas le droit de répondre "rien"._

_(15:06) Je sais que tu veux quelque chose._

_(15:06) Et si tu me le dis pas, je vais devoir deviner et tu veux vraiment que ça finisse comme l’année dernière ?_

**(15:21) Tu insinues que j’ai pas aimé les produits de bain au parfum chocolat que tu m’as offert l’année dernière ?**

_(15:24) Tu les as déjà utilisé ?_

**(15:24) Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi voudrais-je sentir le chocolat ? Mais ils font de très bon presse-papiers, alors...**

_(15:26) Alors tu devrais probablement me dire ce que tu veux cette année._

**(15:26) Mais si je fais ça, je pourrais pas te regarder te torturer l’esprit pendant deux semaines avant de paniquer et de supplier Matt de t’aider.**

**(15:26) Et c’est genre... au moins 90% de mon cadeau.**

_(15:30) On t’a déjà dit que t’étais diabolique ?_

**(15:35) Je viens de chercher dans notre conversation, et tu me l’as dit précisément 642 fois.**

_(15:35) Bien._

_(15:35) Parce que tu l’es._

_(15:38) Et Matt m’a été complètement inutile l’année dernière. Le shampoing au chocolat, c’était son idée._

**(15:43) Non, il t’a dit de m’offrir des chocolats.**

**(15:43) Et tu as dit que c’était pas assez original et que tu voulais innover un peu.**

_(15:45) ..._

_(15:45) Je pense pas avoir dit ça comme ça..._

**(15:46) Oh si, tu l’as fait.**

_(15:49) Tu vas vraiment pas me dire ce que tu veux ?_

**(15:50) Nope :)**

**(15:50) Bonne chance.**

 

_(16:03) Est-ce que Matt est là ?_

_(16:05) "Bonjour mon cher frère que j’ai pas vu depuis presque deux mois, comment ça va ?"_

_(16:05) Ça va, Keith ! Merci de t’en préoccuper ! Et toi comment ça va ?_

_(16:08) Cette blague était pas drôle la première fois que tu l’as faite et elle ne l’est toujours pas maintenant._

_(16:09) Ouch ?_

_(16:09) Qu’est-il arrivé à mon adorable petit frère ?_

_(16:10) Je n’ai jamais été adorable, ferme la._

_(16:12) J’ai un album rempli de photos qui dit le contraire._

_(16:12) Dois-je le ramener avec moi quand je reviendrais ? Je sais que Pidge adorerait les voir :)_

_(16:13) ..._

_(16:13) ... J’étais peut-être un peu adorable._

_(16:15) Je vais m’en contenter._

_(16:15) Et oui, Matt est assis à côté de moi._

_(16:15) Il te passe le bonjour._

_(16:18) Salut._

_(16:18) Demande lui ce qu’il va offrir à Pidge à son anniversaire._

_(16:18) Mais ne lui dit pas que c’est moi qui demande._

_(16:18) Fais-le l’air de rien, comme si tu venais d’y penser._

_(16:18) Et donne-moi sa réponse, comme ça je l’achète en premier._

_(16:21) Je lui ai demandé._

_(16:22) Il a dit quoi ?_

_(16:23) "Tu sais que je vois tout sur ton écran, hein ?"_

_(16:26) Et merde._

_(16:26) Pourquoi t’es assis aussi près de lui !!!!!??_

_(16:28) On travaille ?_

_(16:28) Et je savais pas que j’allais devoir duper mon meilleur ami._

_(16:28) Préviens-moi avant la prochaine fois._

_(16:31) Ugh._

_(16:31) Demande-lui juste ce que je devrais lui offrir._

_(16:34) Il est au téléphone avec Pidge, là._

_(16:36) Quoi ?_

_(16:36) Fais-le raccrocher._

_(16:36) Tout de suite._

_(16:43) Shiro ?_

_(16:49) Shiro ??_

_(16:51) On s’est fait exclure de la bibliothèque._

_(16:51) Je..._

_(16:52) Quoi ?_

_(16:52) Comment ?_

_(16:54) Pidge a dit quelque chose qui l’a fait éclater de rire._

_(16:54) Bruyamment._

_(16:54) Très bruyamment._

_(16:54) Ah et il dit qu’il peut pas t'aider à choisir le cadeau de Pidge._

_(16:55) Et apparemment cette décision n’a rien à voir avec sa récente discussion avec Pidge._

_(16:55) Soi-disant._

_(16:56) Et merde._

 

_(16:57) POURQUOI ?_

**(16:57) Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(16:59) Quand tu verras ton cadeau, ne viens pas te plaindre._

**(16:59) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

_(17:01) J’ai besoin d’aide._

_(17:01) C’est une urgence._

_(17:02) T’offrirais quoi à une fille de quinze ans pour son anniversaire ?_

(17:04) Ça n’a pas l’air si urgent que ça.

_(17:04) Aurais-tu déjà oublié la conversation avec Hulk et les abeilles ??_

(17:05) Tu marques un point.

(17:05) Même si c’était urgent.

(17:05) Enfin, t’as été d’aucune aide pour la Team Abeilles.

_(17:07) Ouais, bah, c’est urgent aussi, là._

_(17:07) Donc si tu pouvais balancer quelques idées, ça m’arrangerait._

(17:11) Je sais pas... Les filles de 15 ans, c’est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection.

(17:11) Du maquillage ?

_(17:12) Nope._

(17:12) Des chaussures ?

_(17:13) T’as l’intention de me sortir la liste de tous les stéréotypes de ce que les filles sont censées aimer ?_

_(17:13) Parce que si oui, je t’arrête tout de suite, rien de tout ça ne passera._

(17:14) Ok, retour à la case départ.

(17:14) C’est quand, son anniversaire ?

_(17:17) Le 6 septembre._

(17:20) Quoi ?

(17:20) T’as le temps...

(17:20) Pas besoin de paniquer, non ?

_(17:21) Deux semaines, c’est pas beaucoup de temps._

_(17:21) Pas quand on parle de Pidge._

_(17:21) C’est vraiment difficile de lui faire plaisir et j’aurais certainement dû commencer à chercher il y a deux mois._

(17:24) Pidge ?

(17:24) Ta meilleure amie Pidge ?

_(17:27) Non, une autre Pidge que j’ai oublié de mentionner._

(17:28) Ha ha.

(17:28) Je voulais dire, Pidge est ta meilleure amie, non ? Tu la connais mieux que personne, lui trouver un cadeau devrait être facile.

(17:28) Tu réfléchis trop.

(17:28) Tu lui as offert quoi l’année dernière ?

_(17:32) Des produits de bain parfumé au chocolat._

(17:32) Um.

(17:32) Pourquoi ?

_(17:35) J’ai paniqué._

(17:35) Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir du simple chocolat ?

_(17:36) Comme je viens de le dire, j’ai paniqué._

(17:38) Wow, d’accord, peut-être que deux semaines, c’est pas assez pour toi.

_(17:38) C’est ce que j’essaie de t’expliquer depuis tout à l’heure._

_(17:38) Alors aide-moi._

(17:39) Qu’est-ce qu’elle aime ?

_(17:45) Les ordinateurs._

(17:46) Genre… les jeux PC ?

_(17:46) Non. Juste les ordinateurs._

_(17:47) Elle aime bien les démonter et les remonter._

_(17:47) Ou construire les siens de toutes pièces._

(17:50) Wow ??

(17:50) Vraiment ?

_(17:52) Ouais, c’est elle qui a construit le mien._

(17:54) Putain, mais c’est trop génial ??

(17:54) Et si tu lui achetais les pièces dont elle a besoin ?

_(17:58) Ça serait pas vraiment un cadeau d’anniversaire..._

_(17:58) Et je prendrais probablement pas la bonne pièce._

(18:04) Ok, je vais demander à Hunk.

_(18:04) Hunk ?_

(18:05) Ouais, lui aussi il adore construire des trucs.

(18:05) Pas des ordinateurs, mais il est toujours en train de décomposer tout ce qu’il voit pour voir comment c’est fait.

(18:05) Il aura peut-être des idées...

 

(18:05) Tu voudrais quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

(18:05) Et puis, t’es où ??

(18:11) Alors, soit tu as l’intention de m’offrir quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment génial et tu veux commencer à économiser dès maintenant.

(18:11) Soit tu as oublié la date de mon anniversaire.

(18:11) Parce que c’est dans CINQ MOIS, Lance.

(18:11) Donc, quelle supposition est juste ? Juste pour savoir si je dois commencer à chercher un nouveau meilleur ami.

(18:11) Et je suis à la bibliothèque, au fond – tu me rejoins ?

(18:12) Ni l’une ni l’autre.

(18:12) Et puis, mes cadeaux sont toujours géniaux, non ?

(18:13) C’est vrai.

(18:13) Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Et tu viens ou pas ? Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis bloqué sur le même paragraphe, j’ai besoin d’un partenaire de révisions.

(18:16) J’arrive, donne-moi quinze minutes.

(18:16) Et c’est l’anniversaire de Pidge et Keith ne sait pas quoi lui offrir.

(18:16) Je lui ai dit que je te demanderai parce que je crois que vous avez des goûts similaires ?

(18:16) Elle aime les ordinateurs.

(18:17) Pas jouer dessus, mais les construire.

(18:19) Quoi ?????????

(18:19) Pidge ?????

(18:19) Comment tu...

(18:19) Pidge ???

(18:21) Je comprends pas ce qui te surprend autant ?

(18:21) La meilleure amie de Keith s’appelle Pidge.

(18:23) Ok, d’accord.

(18:23) C’est pas un nom très répandu, pas vrai ?

(18:23) Je crois pas ? C’est sûrement un surnom ?

(18:24) Je sais pas, j’ai jamais demandé.

(18:24) Bref, pour les idées.

(18:24) T’en a trouvé une ?

(18:26) Elle a quel âge ?

(18:26) Elle va avoir 15 ans.

(18:26) Hm.

(18:27) Et c’est la meilleure amie de Keith ?

(18:28) Hunk, tes révisions ont fait exploser ton cerveau ou quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu comprend pas ?

(18:29) Non, non, je voulais juste... m’assurer qu’on parlait de la même Pidge.

(18:29) Tu connais une autre Pidge ?

(18:29) Peut-être.

(18:29) Je sais plus qui je connais et qui je ne connais pas.

(18:30) Ok…

(18:30) Alors ces idées ? T’en a ou pas ?

(18:32) Il va y avoir une nouvelle expo à la Cité des Sciences dans quelques semaines.

(18:32) Ça a l’air génial.

(18:33) oH OUAIS !!

(18:33) Celle sur la robotique dont tu parlais l’autre jour ?

(18:33) Ça a vraiment l’air cool.

(18:33) Hunk, t’es un génie.

(18:34) Ouais, ouais.

 

(18:35) Le Salon de la Robotique à la Cité des Sciences.

(18:35) De rien xo

_(18:37) C’est_

_(18:37) C’est vraiment une bonne idée, en fait._

(18:38) Encore une fois, de rien xo

_(18:38) C’est Hunk qui y a pensé, pas vrai ?_

(18:39) Ton manque de confiance en ma capacité à trouver un bon cadeau est affligeante.

_(18:39) Merci Hunk._

(18:40) MÉCHANT.

(18:40) En parlant de Hunk, on est censé réviser, alors…

(18:40) A plus ?

_(18:42) A plus._

 

 _(18:57)_ _Tu peux dire à Matt que j’ai trouvé un super cadeau pour Pidge._

_(18:57) Et c'est pas grâce à vous._

_(19:01) Tu bluffes_

_(19:01) Nope :)_

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘ SHIRO’_

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’ REFUSÉ_

 

_(19:02) Je te répondrais pas, Matt._

_(19:02) C’est pas Matt, c’est moi._

_(19:03) Ah oui ?_

_(19:03) Matt n’est même pas là._

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’ ACCEPTÉ_

_DURÉE DE L’APPEL : 00:36_

 

_(19:04) Matt, rends le portable de Shiro._

_(19:05) Non, il se prépare pour son rendez-vous_

_(19:05) Et dis-moi ce que tu vas offrir à Pidge_

_(19:05) C’est MON boulot de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau chaque année_

_(19:05) Comment oses-tu essayer de me voler la vedette_

_(19:06) Son_

_(19:06) Rendez-vous ?_

_(19:06) J’ai dit rendez-vous ?_

_(19:06) Je voulais dire_

_(19:07) Séance de révision_

_(19:07) Ouais, c’est exactement ce que je voulais dire_

_(19:07) Il se prépare pour une séance de révision_

_(19:07) …_

_(19:08) Je vais juste_

_(19:08) Y aller …_

_(19:08) Et supprimer cette conversation du portable de Shiro_

_(19:09) Matt._

_(19:09) Explique._

_(19:10) Matt ??_

_(19:14) Pas croyable._

 

_(19:15) Pourquoi ton frère est comme ça ?_

**(19:16) Ma théorie est qu’il a été enlevé par des aliens il y a quelques années.**

_(19:16) T’attends même pas de savoir pourquoi je me plains de lui._

**(19:18) En ai-je vraiment besoin ?**

_(19:18) Pas faux._

_(19:18) Ah, et je sais ce que je vais t’offrir à ton anniversaire._

_(19:18) Remercie-moi à l’avance si tu veux._

**(19:23) C’est quoi ?**

_(19:23) C’est censé être une surprise, Pidge._

**(19:24) Donne-moi un indice.**

_(19:24) Nope._

**(19:25) Juste un tout petit petit indice.**

_(19:27) Il y a une voyelle dans son nom._

**(19:30) Je te hais.**

_(19:31) :)_

 

_(22:46) Merci de m’avoir aidé à trouver un cadeau pour Pidge._

(22:47) Dr, mec.

(22:47) Pour être honnête, c’était l’idée de Hunk.

(22:47) Ce genre de chose, c’est vraiment son truc.

(22:47) Je suis sûr qu’ils s’entendraient vraiment bien.

_(22:49) Ouais, sûrement._

(23:03) Comment va Muffin ?

(23:03) J’ai l’impression d’avoir négligé ma nièce préférée.

_(23:04) Tes vrais nièces seraient pas vexées si elles t’entendaient dire ça ?_

(23:06) J’ai une nièce et un neveu.

(23:06) Et la dernière fois que j’ai vu ma nièce, elle m’a vomi dessus avant de RICANER ?

(23:06) Alors

(23:06) Elle sait à quoi s’en tenir avec moi pour le moment.

_(23:08) Quel oncle génial tu fais._

_(23:08) Muffin va bien._

_(23:08) Mon père dit que si elle n’a pas accouché d’ici la fin de la semaine, on devra sûrement l’emmener chez le vétérinaire._

(23:09) Oh wow, si tôt.

(23:09) J’ai l’impression que c’était qu’hier que tu as découvert qu’elle n’était pas simplement un gros matou.

_(23:11) C’était pas ma faute._

_(23:11) Reproche-le à mon frère._

(23:15) C’est pas ton frère qui pensait qu’il "le nourrissait juste un peu trop"

_(23:15) Tu vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, hein ?_

(23:16) Tu devras me tuer pour ça.

_(23:16) Est-ce un défi ?_

(23:17) Est-ce une menace ?

_(23:17) Touché._

_(23:18) Je dois me lever tôt pour aider mon père demain matin, alors je vais me coucher._

(23:18) Cool, cool.

(23:18) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(23:18) Dis à Muffin que je l’aime, elle et mes futurs petites-nièces et petits-neveux.

_(23:20) Petites-nièces et petits-neveux ?_

(23:21) Je suis sûr à, disons, 50 % que c’est comme ça que ça marche.

_(23:22) Si tu le dis…_

_(23:22) Bonne nuit, Lance._

 

 

**23/08/2016**

**(08:28) On a l’impression que Muffin a mangé un petit enfant.**

_(08:28) Elle est enceinte, Pidge._

_(08:28) C’est pas de sa faute._

**(08:31) Je dis juste qu’elle a l’air sur le point d’éclater.**

**(08:31) Est-ce qu’elle a le droit de se balader librement dans la rue ?**

_(08:33) Quoi ???_

_(08:33) C’est genre, exactement le contraire de ce qu’elle peut faire en ce moment._

**(08:36) C’est bien ce que je pensais.**

_(08:36) Mais…_

**(08:39) Je me suis dit que c’était normal.**

_(08:39) ...De quoi tu parles ?_

**(08:40) De Muffin se dandinant sur la route.**

_(08:40) Pidge ?!???_

**(08:43) C’est vrai que j’ai pas assuré pour le coup.**

**(08:43) Tu devrais venir la chercher.**

**(08:43) Elle avance super lentement alors elle a pas dû aller bien loin.**

_(08:45) Va la chercher, toi._

**(08:45) Non, je suis presque arrivée à l’école.**

_(08:45) S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je dis à Shiro que c’est de ta faute._

**(08:45) Tu ferais pas ÇA.**

_(08:46) Oh si._

_(08:46) Et t’auras pas de chaton._

_(08:46) Je suis sûr que je peux convaincre Lance et Hunk d’en prendre un de plus._

**(08:51) Quoi.**

**(08:51) Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**(08:51) Quoi ???**

_(08:53) Si quelque chose arrive à Muffin, je donnerai ton chaton à Lance._

**(08:53) Non.**

**(08:54) Après Lance.**

_(08:55) Hunk… ?_

_(08:55) Le meilleur ami de Lance ?_

_(08:55) Il veut un chaton lui aussi._

_(08:55) Ils vont les dresser, je crois. J’ai pas les détails._

**(08:57) Hunk est le meilleur ami de Lance ?**

**(08:57) Hunk ?????**

**(08:57) C’est son vrai nom ?**

_(08:58) Oh, j’ai demandé à Lance si c’était son vrai nom._

_(08:58) Il m’a dit que c’est un surnom._

**(08:59) Hm.**

**(08:59) Je vois.**

**(08:59) Les cours vont bientôt commencer, on se voit plus tard.**

**(09:00) Bonne chance pour ta chasse à la Muffin.**

_(09:11) Je l’ai trouvée sous une voiture._

_(09:11) Elle m’a mordu._

_(09:11) J’espère que t’es contente de toi._

 

**(11:43) Salut Hunk.**

**(11:43) Désolée de te contacter à l’improviste, n’hésite pas à ignorer ce message si tu n’as aucune idée de quoi je parle...**

**(11:43) Mais... aurais-tu un ami qui s’appelle Lance ?**

**(11:44) Un meilleur ami qui s’appelle Lance, pour être plus précise.**

(11:52) En effet…

(11:52) Je suppose que tu as un meilleur ami qui s’appelle Keith ?

**(11:53) En effet.**

(11:55) Oh wow, alors

(11:55) Ton Keith est le Keith de Lance ?

**(11:56) Yup.**

**(11:56) Et ton Lance est le Lance de Keith ?**

(11:56) Je crois bien.

(11:56) C’est…

**(11:57) Surprenant ?**

(11:59) Très surprenant.

(11:59) Devrait-on leur dire ?

**(12:00) On pourrait…**

(12:00) Je sens un ‘ou’ venir…

**(12:00) Ouuuuu**

**(12:00) On pourrait s’amuser un peu ?**

(12:03) Pidge, j’aime ta façon de penser.

 

APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘LANCE’

APPEL MANQUÉ DE ‘LANCE’

 

_(18:41) Euh._

_(18:41) Lance ?_

(19:13) Ouais ?

_(19:13) Tu voulais quelque chose…_

(19:15) Non…

_(19:16) Alors_

_(19:16) Pourquoi tu m’as appelé ?_

(19:18) Quoi ???

(19:18) Je t’ai pas appelé

(19:18) Oh, merde.

(19:19) Pardon, pardon. J’étais assis sur mon portable.

_(19:21) Ton cul m’a appelé ?_

(19:21) En effet.

(19:21) Et t’as pas décroché.

(19:22) C’est cruel.

_(19:30) Ça m’a... surpris._

(19:31) Surpris ?

_(19:33) On ne s’appelle pas._

_(19:33) On s’envoie des messages._

_(19:34) Alors, quand j’ai vu que tu m’appelais, ça m’a surpris._

(19:35) Oh.

(19:35) Je pourrais t’appeler ?

_(19:39) Je_

_(19:39) Qu_

_(19:39) Pardon ? Quoi ?_

(19:45) Laisse tomber.

(19:45) Juste

(19:45) Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

(19:45) On se fait une soirée jeux vidéos ce soir, je dois y aller.

(19:45) A plus.

 

_(20:03) J’ai merdé._

_(20:03) Enfin, je crois que j’ai merdé._

_(20:03) J’ai merdé, pas vrai ?_

**(20:06) J’ai besoin de plus de contexte que ça, Keith.**

_(20:06) Il m’a demandé s’il pouvait m’appeler._

**(20:07) Qui ?**

_(20:09) Tu sais très bien de qui je parle._

_(20:09) Arrête de faire la difficile._

**(20:11) Difficile est mon deuxième prénom.**

_(20:11) Je vois ça._

_(20:11) Il m’a demandé s’il pouvait m’appeler et…_

_(20:11) Et j’ai paniqué._

**(20:13) Comment ça ?**

_(20:13) J’ai répondu ‘quoi ?’ grosso modo_

_(20:13) Et il s’est défilé très rapidement après ça._

**(20:14) Wow. Subtil. Très subtil.**

**(20:14) Je vois vraiment pas comment il a pu croire que tu allais dire non avec un simple ‘quoi’.**

**(20:14) Vraiment.**

_(20:17) Je sais que tu es composée à 99 % de sarcasme, mais tu pourrais te modérer pour cette fois ?_

_(20:17) Je sais pas quoi faire._

_(20:17) Et je n’aime pas ça._

**(20:18) Arrête ça, tu me fais me sentir mal pour toi.**

_(20:18) Non._

**(20:19) Envoie-lui simplement un message et dis-lui que tu veux qu’il t’appelle.**

**(20:19) Problème résolu.**

**(20:19) Tu veux qu’il t’appelle, pas vrai ?**

_(20:23) Je crois ?_

_(20:23) Ouais, je pense._

**(20:24) Alors fonce.**

**(20:24) Et arrête de t’inquiéter pour rien.**

 

(20:26) Ça faisait trois ans que je t’avais pas vu perdre à la Route Arc-en-ciel.

(20:26) Est-ce que ça va, mec ?

(20:27) Tu crois que je vais un peu trop vite, parfois ?

(20:28) Euh.

(20:28) Ça sort d’où, ça ?

(20:29) J’y pensais juste.

(20:29) Est-ce que je suis trop excessif ?

(20:29) Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.

(20:29) Je veux dire, tu es une personne très dynamique et c’est pas quelque chose que tout le monde peut gérer. Mais ça veut simplement dire qu’il faut que tu trouves les bonnes personnes, c’est tout.

(20:30) Et si je les trouvais jamais, ces bonnes personnes ?

(20:30) Tu m’as, moi.

(20:30) C’est vrai.

(20:30) <3

(20:30) J’espérais que Keith en fasse partie, lui aussi.

(20:30) Je veux dire, pas forcément sur le plan romantique, mais au moins comme ami ?

(20:31) Oh.

(20:31) Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

(20:31) Tu veux qu’on sorte un peu ?

(20:32) Nan, c’est bon. T’as pas encore joué, en plus.

(20:32) Mais je vais sûrement retourner dans la chambre.

(20:32) T’es sûr que tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

(20:33) Ouais, ouais. Reste et joue.

(20:33) Défends mon honneur, bla bla bla.

(20:34) D’accord mec. Si tu changes d’avis, dis-le moi et je viens aussitôt.

(20:34) <3

 

_(21:05) Tu pourrais._

(21:12) ?

_(21:12) Tu pourrais m’appeler._

_(21:12) Si tu veux._

(21:18) Ça te dérangerait pas ?

_(21:20) Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?_

 

APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘LANCE’

DURÉE DE L’APPEL : 01:12

 

(21:24) C’était...

_(21:24) Très court ?_

(21:24) Sympa.

(21:25) Ça aussi, ouais.

_(21:25) C’était pas bizarre ?_

(21:26) C’était super bizarre.

(21:26) Définitivement dans le top dix des conversations les plus bizarres de ma vie.

(21:27) Mais c’était quand même sympa.

(21:27) Ta voix est différente de ce que j’avais imaginé.

_(21:29) T’avais imaginé quoi ?_

(21:29) Je sais pas.

(21:29) C’était juste... différent ?

(21:29) Mais dans le bon sens, hein.

_(21:30) Je crois que je comprends._

_(21:30) Parce que c’est pareil pour moi._

_(21:30) T’avais l’air content ?_

(21:31) J’avais pas l’air super nerveux ?

(21:31) Tu m’as pas entendu faire les cent pas dans ma chambre ?

(21:31) Hunk est entré au moment où tu as décroché et il m’a lancé un regard super bizarre.

_(21:32) T’étais nerveux ?_

_(21:32) Pourquoi ?_

(21:37) Parfois, je vais trop vite.

(21:37) Et ça repousse les gens.

(21:37) Et j’ai cru qu’en te demandant si je pouvais t’appeler, j’avais recommencé ?

_(21:38) Oh._

_(21:38) Je ne pense pas que tu vas trop vite._

(21:40) Merci, Keith.

(21:40) On peut changer de sujet ? On a parlé assez sérieusement pour le reste de la nuit.

_(21:43) Une fois que tu as lu le dictionnaire, tous les autres livres n’en sont qu’un remix._

(21:43) Keith, quoi ??

_(21:44) Je changeais de sujet, comme tu le demandais._

(21:44) C’est ridicule.

(21:44) T’es ridicule.

(21:44) Merci.

_(21:45) Dr._

_(21:45) J’ai presque fini ma moto._

(21:47) Pour de vrai ??

_(21:47) Ouais. Je pensais que je terminerais aujourd’hui, mais les pièces que j’avais commandé n’allaient pas et j’ai dû les renvoyer._

_(21:47) Quand les nouvelles pièces arriveront, elle sera prête._

(21:48) N’oublie pas le tour que tu m’as promis.

(21:48) Je veux rouler sous le coucher de soleil, les cheveux flottant au gré du vent.

_(21:50) Ha._

_(21:50) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

(21:51) Cool.

(21:51) Où t’a appris à construire une moto ?

_(21:53) Principalement sur Internet._

(21:53) T’as appris tout seul comment faire ???

(21:53) Keith t’es sérieux, là ?

_(21:55) C’est bizarre ?_

(21:55) Non, c’est super cool.

(21:55) Très impressionnant.

(21:55) Je suis jaloux. Et dire qu’à côté de ça, j’ai pris le tricot comme passe-temps.

_(21:57) Le tricot, c’est cool._

_(21:57) A sa manière._

(21:58) Tu dis ça pour l’instant, mais quand ce sera Noël et que tu déballeras une paire de grosses chaussettes tricotée par mes bons soins, ce sera plus le cas.

_(21:59) J’ai le droit à un cadeau de Noël ?_

(22:01) Je tricote pour tous mes amis à Noël.

(22:01) Et

(22:01) J’aime penser qu’on est amis.

(22:01) Non ?

_(22:06) Ouais. Je pense qu’on l’est._

(22:06) Génial.

(22:06) Coooool.

_(22:07) Maintenant que j’ai entendu ta voix, je peux vraiment t’imaginer dire ça._

(22:07) C’était sympa, hein ?

(22:07) De se parler au téléphone ?

(22:08) Je veux dire, on pourrait recommencer un jour ?

(22:08) Peut-être que ça sera moins gênant ?

_(22:12) Ça me va_

_(22:12) Ça me dérangerait pas._

(22:13) Pareil.

_(22:14) Cool._

(22:14) COOL.

 

 

**24/08/2016**

(10:03) Tu vas bien devoir me parler un jour ou l’autre.

(10:04) Nope.

(10:04) Je me suis excusé, non ?

(10:05) Oh c’était ce que tu essayais de faire ???

(10:05) C’était assez difficile à entendre par-dessus ta cinquième reprise du refrain de ‘U Got It Bad’ de Usher (1).

(10:07) T’exagères.

(10:07) J’en étais qu’à ma troisième reprise.

(10:08) Parce que c’est biiiien mieux ?

(10:09) C’est pas comme si j’avais tort.

(10:09) Tu l’as vraiment dans la peau.

(10:09) Sérieusement Lance, j’aurais dû te filmer hier soir. Tu souriais comme un demeuré devant ton téléphone et tu rigolais.

(10:10) Je crois même t’avoir entendu couiner de joie une ou deux fois.

(10:11) Menteur.

(10:11) Lance McClain ne couine pas.

(10:12) C’était très proche d’un couinement alors.

(10:12) Une sorte de mélange bizarre entre un soupir et un rire.

(10:12) Ça aurait été mignon si j’étais pas en train d’essayer de dormir.

(10:12) Pourquoi tu peux pas flirter avec lui en journée ?

(10:14) …

(10:14) Je vais continuer de t’ignorer, là.

(10:15) </3

 

_(14:56) Shiro ?_

_ (15:01) Keith ?  _

_(15:01) Muffin est en train d’accoucher._

_(15:01) Je pensais que tu voudrais être tenu au courant._

_(15:02) Elle fait ça dans la cuisine._

_(15:02) Maman est en train de crier._

_(15:02) C’est honnêtement pas aussi crade que je le pensais._

_ (15:04) Oh mon Dieu.  _

 

_ APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’  _

_ DURÉE DE L’APPEL : 16:25  _

 

_(15:33) T’es rentrée de l’école ?_

**(15:34) Je viens d’en sortir.**

**(15:34) Pourquoi ?**

_(15:35) Viens à la maison._

_(15:35) Muffin a accouché._

**(15:36) Bordel de merde ??? Pour de vrai ???**

**(15:36) COMBIEN ILS SONT ???**

_(15:40) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(15:40) 5._

**(15:40) [IMAGE REÇUE]**

**(15:42) AH !!!**

 

_(15:45) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(15:45) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(15:45) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(15:45) Félicitations, tu es grand-oncle._

_(15:46) Ou on dit bel-oncle ?_

_(15:46) Je sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, exactement._

(15:48) Je suis en train de crier.

(15:48) Avant qu’on me confisque mon portable pour avoir crié en classe, sache que ce sont les créatures les plus magnifiques que j’ai jam

_(15:48) ...Lance ?_

_(15:56) J’y crois pas._

 

(17:04) Je suis de retour et prêt à continuer de crier.

(17:04) C’EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE.

(17:04) Même le fait d’avoir passé une heure en colle n’y change rien.

(17:05) Ils sont trop mignons ?

(17:05) Je les ai montré à Hunk et je l’ai vu fondre littéralement sous mes yeux. Bravo, tu as réussi à lui faire perdre la tête.

_(17:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(17:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(17:08) Keith, tu vas me tuer.

(17:08) Celle où ils dorment tous ensemble est mon nouveau fond d’écran.

(17:08) Comment va Muffin ?

_(17:11) Elle va bien, je crois ?_

_(17:11) Un peu fatiguée, mais sinon, elle reste plus ou moins fidèle à elle-même._

_(17:11) Elle m’a même craché après quand j’ai essayé de la mettre dans son lit tout à l’heure._

(17:13) C’est bien ma fille.

_(17:13) Arrête de l’encourager._

(17:14) Jamais.

(17:14) T’as déjà pensé à des noms ?

(17:14) Parce, je veux que tu saches… maintenant qu’on est amis

(17:15) Je peux pas te laisser donner un nom aussi horrible que Muffin à ces pauvres chatons.

_(17:17) 1. Muffin est un joli nom._

_(17:17) 2. C’est mieux que Napoléon Bonapattes._

_(17:17) 3. Tu veux pas choisir toi-même le nom de ton chaton ?_

(17:18) 1. Non, ça ne l’est pas.

(17:18) 2. Ça ne l’est pas non plus. Rien n’est mieux que Napoléon Bonapattes.

(17:18) 3. JE PEUX VRAIMENT ???

(17:18) Lequel sera le mien ???

_(17:21) Celui que tu veux ?_

_(17:21) Apparemment, ils doivent rester avec Muffin pendant six à huit semaines._

_(17:21) Alors t’as pas à te décider tout de suite._

(17:23) Cool.

(17:23) Je suppose que tu vas devoir m’envoyer des photos des chatons tous les jours pour que je fasse un Choix Éclairé.

_(17:25) Tous les jours ?_

(17:25) Sans faute.

(17:25) Et, tu sais, si tu voulais t’incruster dans une des ces photos

(17:25) J’y serais pas totalement opposé.

_(17:30) Est-ce que_

_(17:30) Est-ce que t’es en train de me demander un selfie ?_

(17:31) Non, je te demande des photos de tes nouveaux chatons.

(17:31) Si un selfie se retrouve dans le tas d’une façon ou d’une autre, je me plaindrais pas.

 _(17:33) Tu_ es _en train de demander._

(17.33) Peut-être.

(17:33) Tu te demandes pas à quoi je ressemble ?

(17:33) Indice : extrêmement séduisant, capable d’endommager les rétines si observé trop longtemps.

_(17:34) Et aussi modeste._

(17:34) C’est l’une de mes plus grandes qualités x

_(17:36) Ça veut dire que tu te demandes à quoi je ressemble ?_

_(17:36) Pourquoi ?_

(17:37) Pourquoi ?? Parce que ça fait presque un mois qu’on se parle tous les jours.

(17:37) Alors bien sûr que je suis curieux.

(17:37) Alors, oui ou non pour un selfie.

_(17:38) Je ne prends pas de selfies..._

(17:40) Quoi ? Pourquoi ???

(17:40) T’as pas Snapchat ? Ou Instagram ?

(17:40) Attends

(17:40) C’est quoi ta photo de profil sur Facebook ?

(17:40) Me dis pas que c’est une voiture ou je mets fin à cette amitié sur le champ.

_(17:42) Je n’ai ni Snapchat ni Instagram._

_(17:42) Et non, c’est pas une voiture._

(17:43) Oh Dieu merci.

_(17:43) C’est une moto._

(17:44) KEITH ???

(17:44) C’est à peine mieux qu’une voiture.

(17:44) A PEINE.

_(17:45) Je ne vais pas souvent sur Facebook._

(17:45) Ouais, je vois ça.

(17:45) Ok, pas de selfies. Je me contenterai des images de tes chats et de mon imagination.

_(17:48) Attends. Tu t’es imaginé à quoi je ressemblais ?_

(17:48) J’ai quelques Théories.

_(17:49) Avec un grand T ? Ça m’intéresse._

_(17:49) Ah, je te préviens, Pidge vient voir les chatons alors je pourrais prendre du temps à répondre._

(17:51) On va commencer par les stéréotypes et dire que tu es baraqué ?

(17:51) Genre... comme [Johnny Bravo](https://www.turner.com/pressroom/johnny-bravo-20) (2) ?

_(17:57) Je viens de recracher mon Coca._

_(17:57) Pourquoi ??? Tu penses ??? Ça ????_

(17:58) T’as une moto.

_(17:58) Et ça veut dire que je suis excessivement musclé ??_

(17:58) Le terme correct est ‘baraqué'

(17:58) Et, ouais.

_(18:09) Je ne le suis pas._

_(18:09) Pidge est morte de rire._

_(18:09) Dire qu’elle hurle de rire serait même plus correct, là._

(18:11) D’accord, d’accord.

(18:11) T’as une barbe ?

_(18:17) Est-ce que tu t’es fait une image de moi complètement basée sur les motards stéréotypés ?_

(18:17) Je t’imagine aussi enveloppé dans une tonne de cuir, alors oui.

_(18:23) Je ne suis pas ‘baraqué’, je n’ai pas de barbe et je ne porte pas une tonne de cuir._

(18:26) T’as des piercings ou des tatouages ?

_(18:31) J’ai 17 ans. Où veux-tu que j’obtienne un tatouage ?_

(18:34) T’as pas dit non aux piercings…

_(18:39) Je n’ai pas de piercing._

_(18:39) Attends, c’est faux._

(18:44) T’as un piercing ??? Où ???

(18:44) Au nombril ? Je parie sur le nombril.

_(18:50) Non ???_

_(18:50) J’ai eu une période comme ça et je me suis fait percer l’oreille il y a quelques années._

_(18:50) Je ne porte plus le piercing, mais les trous sont toujours là alors_

_(18:50) En théorie, je pourrais en avoir un._

(18:53) Oh. Wow.

(18:53) Cool.

(18:53) Super cool.

_(18:56) T’as d’autres suppositions horriblement fausses sur mon apparence ?_

(18:58) Des cheveux longs ?

_(19:04) Ouais._

(19:06) Attends, vraiment ?

_(19:12) Eh bien, c’est mi-long, on va dire._

_(19:12) Ils m’arrivent aux épaules._

(19:14) Ahhhhhh

(19:14) C’est

(19:14) C’est quelque chose.

(19:14) UHGH.

(19:15) Hunk a promis à des gars de notre classe de physique qu’on ferait une séance de révisions ce soir.

(19:15) Et apparemment, se cacher son mon lit pour y échapper n’est pas aussi efficace que je le pensais.

_(19:18) Va réviser, Lance._

(19:20)（￣□￣；）

(19:20) BON, D’ACCORD.

(19:21) Embrasse les chatons pour moi.

_(19:23) Non._

(19:26) Ce sont des chatons, Keith. Ils ont besoin d’amour et d’affection.

_(19:27) N’essaie pas de gagner du temps et vas-y._

(19:28) T’es pas drôle.

 

**(22:07) Hey Hunk, c’est toujours bon pour demain ?**

**(22:07) Oh je voulais aussi te dire que Keith a passé la quasi totalité du temps sur son téléphone quand je suis passée chez lui.**

**(22:07) Je suis à peu près sûre de l’avoir vu rougir.**

(22:13) C’est toujours ok pour moi, demain.

(22:13) Ils sont ridicules.

(22:13) Lance arrêtait pas de marmonner ‘il a un piercing’ en boucle.

(22:14) Je suis quasi certain qu’il était sur le point de s’enflammer.

**(22:17) Ils sont idiots.**

**(22:17) Tous les deux.**

(22:18) C’est vrai.

(22:18) Mais ils sont plutôt mignons, aussi.

(22:18) A leur manière.

**(22:20) C'est discutable.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : J'aime bien l'idée que leur conversation par téléphone était juste une minute de silence complet entrecoupé par leur respiration alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux que l'autre dise un truc, en mode gros malaise.**
> 
> **L'exposition sur la robotique existe vraiment, mais elle est pas encore ouverte et j'ai trop hâte d'y aller et je suis sûre que ça plairait à Pidge.**
> 
> **Et puis, que Keith ait une moto en photo de profil facebook, c'est mon nouveau headcanon préféré !**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice :_   
>  _(1)[U Got It Bad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3IWTfcks4k) = Tu l'as dans la peau, grosso modo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_
> 
> _(2) Honnêtement, l'image devrait suffire, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est le perso principal du dessin animé américain du même nom, impossible dragueur, musclé, et je crois bien qu'il possède une moto. Bref, rechercher des photos de lui m'a un peu dégoûtée, donc je vais m'arrêter là..._
> 
> _Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, genre, en écrasant votre tête/main au hasard sur votre clavier, ou à m'envoyer un message pour discuter de Voltron xP_   
>  _J'ai besoin de parler de Voltron, aucun de mes amis ne connaissent :((((_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_  
>  Les dessins de ce chapitre ont été fait par sakura-petal91 sur Tumblr !!! ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ
> 
> _Update : sakura-petal91 est maintenant[1a-lchemist ](http://1a-lchemist.tumblr.com/)_

**25/08/2016**

_(10:12) Tu te rappelles que Muffin me déteste ?_

(10:16) Je suis au courant de la petite guerre Keith vs Muffin, oui.

(10:16) Je suis pour Muffin, en passant.

_(10:17) Où se trouve ton sens de la loyauté ????_

(10:17) Avec Muffin.

_(10:19) Ouch._

_(10:19) Bref, il s’avère que cette haine n’est pas héréditaire._

_(10:19) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(10:19) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(10:19) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:19) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:23) Je vais faire une crise cardiaque ???

(10:23) C’est ????

(10:23) La chose la plus adorable ?????

(10:24) Que j’ai JAMAIS vue ???

(10:24) Et j’ai deux frères jumeaux de cinq ans.

(10:24) Qui sont SUPER mignons.

_(10:25) T’as vu ?_

(10:26) Comment t’as fait ? Je croyais que les chats te détestaient ?

_(10:31) Muffin me déteste._

_(10:31) Les autres chats me tolèrent._

_(10:31) Et celle-là m’aime beaucoup ??_

_(10:31) Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu’elle s’est couchée sur mes genoux, j’ai peur de bouger._

_(10:31) Elle se frOTTE CONTRE MA CUISSE EN RONRONNANT ??_

_(10:31) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(10:31) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:34) Ok alors

(10:34) Aussi adorable que ça puisse l’être

(10:34) Et c’est vraiment super mignon, te méprends pas.

(10:34) Ça mérite définitivement un 11/10 à ce niveau.

_(10:35) Où veux-tu en venir..._

(10:35) Je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer quelque chose au coin de cette photo.

(10:35) Dans le coin en bas à gauche, pour être précis.

_(10:36) Quoi ?_

(10:36) Serait-ce

(10:36) Le haut d’une cuisse que j’aperçois ?????

_(10:37) Non._

(10:37) Une cuisse portant ce qui resseeeemble à un boxer à motif d’alien ?

(10:37) Avec les mots "J’y crois" écrit en travers ?

(10:37) Parce que ça y ressemble beaucoup, pour moi.

_(10:39) T’as besoin de voir un ophtalmo._

(10:39) Nan, j’ai 10/10 aux deux yeux.

(10:39) Keith, pourquoi tu portes ça ?

(10:39) Comment ça se fait que tu l’as, déjà ???

(10:39) J’ai besoin de réponses.

_(10:43) ..._

_(10:43) C’était un cadeau._

(10:44) C’est ça.

(10:44) Tu l’as définitivement acheté toi-même.

(10:44) C’est sûr à 100%.

_(10:45) Non c’est pas vrai ???_

_(10:45) Je l’ai eu à mon anniversaire ???_

(10:46) Tu n’as pas à me mentir, Keith.

(10:46) Je t’accepte comme tu es, toi et ton horrible goût en matière de mode.

_(10:47) J’arrête de t’envoyer des photos des chatons._

(10:48) Quoi ? Non ???!!!!???

(10:48) Tu peux pas me faire ça.

_(10:50) Et pourtant... me voici... en train de le faire..._

(10:51) C’est cruel.

(10:51) Je suis là, à risquer ma peau en t’envoyant des messages en cours

(10:51) Et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies ??

_(10:53) Tu n’es pas obligé de m’envoyer des messages._

(10:56) Je sais

(10:56) Mais j’aime bien le faire.

_(11:01) Oh._

_(11:01) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(11:01) Une de ses sœurs l’a rejoint._

(11:01) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(11:04) MON CŒUR FLANCHE ????

(11:05) C’est trop mignon.

(11:05) Je sens une connexion se former entre nous.

_(11:06) Pauvre chatte._

_(11:06) Elle ne sait pas ce qui l’attend._

(11:08) On t’a déjà dit que t’étais hilarant ?

_(11:10) Des tas de fois._

(11:10) On t’a menti alors.

_(11:13) T’es pire que Pidge._

(11:15) Et pourtant tu continues à me parler.

(11:15) Étrange.

_(11:17) Peut-être que j’aime bien te parler._

(11:17) Peut-être seulement ?

_(11:18) Je dois aller aider mon père._

(11:18) Hmhm. Ok, amuse-toi bien.

(11:18) Embrasse les chatons de ma part.

_(11:19) Faisons un compromis : je vais les caresser à la place._

(11:21) C’est pas vraiment un compromis.

(11:21) Mais c’est déjà ça de pris.

 

(16:23) Qu’est-ce que tu veux plus que tout au monde ?

(16:25) Un stage chez Google.

(16:28) ...

(16:28) Quoi d’autre.

(16:28) Une réservation au Osteria Francescana.

(16:30) Euh. C’est quoi ça ?

(16:31) Le meilleur restaurant du monde (1).

(16:31) Ça à l’air trop bon et j’en bave rien que d’y penser.

(16:34) Hm. Ça à l’air cher.

(16:34) C’est super cher.

(16:34) Choisis un truc qui soit dans mes moyens.

(16:35) Donc

(16:35) Quelque chose que je veux plus que tout au monde qui ne soit pas un stage chez Google (alias la chose que je veux plus que tout au monde) et qui soit dans tes moyens ??

(16:36) Exactamundo mon ami !

(16:37) Uh-huh.

(16:37) Un colocataire qui me tient pas éveillé toute la nuit en discutant avec son petit-ami ?

(16:38) C’est pas drôle.

(16:39) Tu m’as demandé ce que je voulais !

(16:39) Et c’est ce que je veux.

(16:40) Eh ben, ton colocataire n’a pas de petit-ami, alors la question ne se pose pas.

(16:40) Choisis autre chose.

(16:42) Ou

(16:42) T’as qu’à me dire pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

(16:43) J’essaie de voir ce qui pourrait te convaincre de passer l’examen de physique à ma place histoire que je me foire pas totalement.

(16:43) Alors

(16:43) Qu’est-ce que tu veux en échange ???

(16:44) Parce que ça me dérangerait pas de faire ta lessive pour le reste de l’année.

(16:44) *Clin d’oeil*

(16:46) L’examen de physique qu’on passe tous les deux le même jour au même moment ?

(16:46) Ce qui fait que ça m’est impossible de faire les deux en même temps ???

(16:47) Tu trouveras un moyen, j’en suis sûr.

(16:49) Aussi touchante que soit ta confiance en ma capacité à inventer une machine à voyager dans le temps ou à me cloner, je pense que tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.

(16:51) Ughhhhhhhh.

(16:51) Je craignais que tu dises ça.

(16:51) Je pourrais peut-être faire semblant d’avoir une crise cardiaque ou un truc du genre.

(16:53) S’il te plaît, ne fais pas ça… pas encore.

(16:53) Ok t’as raison.

(16:53) Les infirmières me croiront pas une troisième fois.

(16:55) Elles t’ont pas cru la première fois mais

(16:55) MERCI.

(16:55) Mais il y a un article super détaillé sur WikiHow pour te faire passer pour mort.

(16:56) Tu vas te faire passer pour mort juste pour échapper à un examen de physique ???

(16:57) C’est trop ?

(16:58) Juste un petit peu.

(16:59) Ugh.

(16:59) Pourquoi j’ai choisi de faire de la physique ???

(17:01) Parce que tu es bon dans cette matière ?

(17:03) J’ai des preuves affirmant le contraire.

(17:03) Ces preuves étant ce 8 que j’ai eu aux examens blancs.

(17:05) C’était juste pas ton jour, ça arrive à tout le monde.

(17:05) T’as juste à te concentrer.

(17:07) C’est facile à dire pour toi.

(17:07) Je lis à peine un paragraphe et je suis en mode ‘hmm, je me demande comment on appelle les bébés hérissons, je devrais chercher tiens.’

(17:07) Choupissons, si tu veux savoir.

(17:07) On les appelle des CHOUPISSONS.

(17:08) C’est quoi ce délire.

(17:08) Ils sont super mignons, c’est mon nouvel animal préféré.

(17:10) Des choupissons ? Sérieusement ??

(17:10) Attends attends, on s’éloigne du sujet là.

(17:10) Va t’asseoir là où il y a les poufs dans la bibliothèque, éteins ton téléphone et révise.

(17:10) Commence par un truc que t’aime bien pour bien t’y mettre et pars de là.

(17:11) J’ai une séance de tutorat là, mais je te rejoins après et je t’aiderai à réviser ?

(17:14) Ok, d’accord, ça à l’air d’un bon plan.

(17:14) Je vais éteindre mon téléphone.

(17:14) BONNE CHANCE POUR TON TUTORAT !!

(17:14) xoxoxo

 

_(18:34) Je connais un autre film pourri qui pourrait te plaire._

_(18:34) Tremors (2)._

_(18:34) Je sais pas si c’est censé être sérieux ou pas, mais il y a des vers de terre géants et meurtriers alors ça me plaît à coup sûr._

_(18:47) En plus, il y a Kevin Bacon dedans._

_(18:47) Il est un peu bizarre mais ça marche bien ???_

_(20:02) Lance ?_

(21:43) Pourquoi ça me surprend pas que t’as aimé un film parlant de vers de terres géants et meurtriers ??

(21:43) Ah, et désolé.

(21:43) J’avais éteint mon portable pour réviser.

_(21:46) Parce que les vers de terre meurtriers, c’est génial ?_

_(21:46) Comment ça s’est passé ?_

(21:48) Ça se discute.

(21:48) Et... plutôt bien ???

(21:48) J’arrêtais pas de me laisser distraire pour rien au début (les bébés hérissons sont appelés choupissons, pour info) mais j’ai fini par entrer dans la Zone™ et ça allait un peu mieux. Hunk m’a rejoint après un moment et il m’a interrogé.

(21:49) Alors je vais peut-être pas rater mon examen de physique, finalement.

(21:49) Enfin j’espère.

_(21:51) C’est quand ?_

(21:51) La semaine prochaine.

(21:51) C’est la semaine des examens. Aussi connue sous le nom de la Descente aux Enfers.

(21:51) Je suis pas sûr de survivre.

(21:51) Et on m’a interdit de refaire semblant d’avoir une crise cardiaque ou de me faire passer pour mort.

(21:52) Ce qui est tout simplement cruel.

_(21:54) Je_

_(21:54) Refaire semblant d’avoir une crise cardiaque…?_

(21:55) Ou me faire passer pour mort.

(21:55) Suis un peu, Keith.

_(21:58) Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir toute l’histoire ?_

(21:58) Bah, c’est une histoire super drôle.

(21:58) Mais c’est aussi super long, alors

(21:58) Peut-être pas.

(21:58) Sache juste que ça concerne un Lance de quatorze ans qui n’avait pas révisé son contrôle de maths, et restons-en là.

_(22:05) Oh mon Dieu._

(22:07) Ouais, ils ont appelés mes parents et tout. C’était pas joli-joli.

(22:07) Même si c’est marrant à raconter lors des réunions de famille. Mon père est toujours en mode "hé vous vous souvenez quand Lance a fait semblant de faire une attaque ? C’était un truc de fou, hein ?”

_(22:10) Ta vie est plutôt… dramatique, hein ?_

(22:11) Ah oui ? J’avais pas remarqué.

__(_ 22:12) Eh ben elle l’est vraiment. Comment fait Hunk pour survivre ? _

(22:14) Ah, ça tu vois, c’est une erreur que beaucoup de gens font.

_(22:14) De quoi ?_

(22:15) Hunk est aussi dramatique que moi. Il le cache juste beaucoup mieux.

(22:15) Il est capable de garder un visage impénétrable en toute circonstance.

(22:15) Ne joue jamais aux cartes contre lui, tu perdrais à coup SÛR.

(22:16) C’est 100% certain.

_(22:18) Je sais pas, je suis plutôt bon aux jeux de cartes._

_(22:18) Mon air impassible n’est pas si mal._

(22:20) Ah, montre-moi alors ?

_(22:21) Est-ce encore un moyen détourné de me demander un selfie ?_

(22:22) Non ???

_(22:24) …_

(22:25) Peut-être ?

_(22:25) …_

(22:27) BON D’ACCORD, OUI.

_(22:29) Pourquoi ça t’intéresse autant ?_

(22:30) Je suis du genre visuel.

(22:30) Et tu veux pas savoir à quoi je ressemble ?

_(22:34) Tu m’as déjà dit à quoi tu ressemblais._

_(22:34) “extrêmement séduisant, capable d’endommager les rétines si observé trop longtemps”_

(22:36) Et tu me crois ?

_(22:36) Pas le moins du monde._

(22:40) Comment peux-tu me blesser ainsi, Keith ??

(22:41) Mais tu vois

(22:41) Je t’enverrais bien un selfie, mais si j’en ai pas un en échange, ça me gênerait un peu.

(22:42) Mais hey, je veux pas te mettre la pression pour que tu m’en envoies un (vraiment !!!) ça me dérange pas qu’on reste ‘anonyme’ ou un truc du genre

(22:42) Mais je vais pas faire genre ça m’intéresse pas, tu vois ?

(22:43) Enfin, je peux réprimer ma curiosité, si tu veux ?

(22:43) Si ça te met mal à l’aise.

_(22:46) Non, t’inquiète pas._

_(22:46) Juste_

_(22:46) Laisse-moi y réfléchir._

(22:47) Attends

(22:47) Quoi ?

(22:47) Vraiment ?

_(22:50) On va dire que je ne suis pas "inintéressé" par ton apparence..._

(22:52) Moyen super détourné pour me dire que tu veux savoir à quoi je ressemble, là.

_(22:56) Sans commentaire._

(22:56) Ce qui est en soit un commentaire, tu sais.

_(22:58) SANS COMMENTAIRE._

(22:59) Est-ce que...

(22:59) Es-tu...

(22:59) Embarrassé ?

(23:00) Tu rougis ?

(23:00) Je parie que t’es en train de rougir.

_(23:03) Combien de fois je vais devoir répéter "sans commentaire" ce soir ?_

(23:07) Ahahahaha, ok, ok, j’arrête.

(23:07) Je vais me coucher de toute façon.

(23:08) Bonne nuit, Keith.

_(23:10) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(23:10) Oh et, ignore ce message si tu veux mais

(23:10) Tu me fais rougir parfois, alors je crois qu’on est quittes.

_(23:12) Quoisafstt_

(23:12) J’ai dit que tu pouvais ignorer ce message.

_(23:13) Je… Euh._

_(23:13) Bonne nuit._

 

_(23:25) Avoir le béguin, c’est trop bizarre._

_(23:25) Comment on fait pour le faire disparaître ?_

_(23:25) Genre, dans l’immédiat._

_(23:27) Un de ses jours, tu apprendras à vérifier à qui tu écris des messages avant de les envoyer._

_(23:37) Enfin j’espère._

_(23:40) Je veux mourir._

_(23:40) Ou on pourrait en parler ?_

_(23:40) Depuis quand on se cache des choses, Keith ?_

_(23:42) Ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec quelqu’un ?_

_(23:43) Quio_

_(23:43) Quoi ?_

_(23:44) Je_

_(23:44) Comment tu sais ???_

_(23:45) A ton avis ?_

_(23:46) Ça commence par "M" et ça finit par "att" ?_

_(23:48) Pourquoi tu m’en as pas parlé ?_

_(23:48) Pourquoi tu m’as pas parlé de ton crush ?_

_(23:50) J’ai demandé en premier._

_(23:52) Si je réponds à ta question, tu réponds à la mienne ?_

_(23:53) On verra._

_(23:54) Keith…_

_(23:55) OUI._

_(23:58) Je voulais juste être sûr que ce soit bien du sérieux avant de la présenter aux autres._

_(23:58) Tu l’as présentée à Matt._

_(23:59) C’était pas voulu._

_(23:59) Il l’a confondue avec la livreuse de pizza et lui a ouvert la porte en ne portant qu’une serviette._

 

 

**26/08/2016**

_(00:00) Il a bien fallu limiter les dégâts._

_(00:03) Hm._

_(00:03) Et c’est du sérieux ?_

_(00:06) J’aime le penser, oui._

_(00:06) C’est_

_(00:06) Cool. Super cool._

_(00:06) Je pensais que tu allais rester célibataire toute ta vie, avec Muffin pour seule compagnie. Ça commençait à m’inquiéter._

_(00:09) Muffin serait de très bonne compagnie si jamais je décidais de rester fidèle à ma vie de célibat, comment oses-tu suggérer le contraire._

_(00:09) Et maintenant…_

_(00:10) Je sais, je t’ai dit que tu devais me parler si je le faisais, mais t’es pas obligé. Je veux pas te forcer._

_(00:15) Keith ?_

_(00:17) Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble._

_(00:17) ?_

_(00:18) Mon crush_

_(00:18) D’ailleurs, on pourrait trouver un autre mot pour le désigner, parce que j’ai l’impression qu’on m’arrache un bout de mon âme à chaque fois que j’écris ça._

_(00:19) Tu… ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ?_

_(00:20) Non._

_(00:20) Il a envoyé un message au mauvais numéro et je lui ai répondu et_

_(00:20) Et on a simplement continué de parler après ça ?_

_(00:23) Je te vois écrire et si tu me prépares ton discours sur "les dangers que représentent les étrangers", j’éteins mon portable._

_(00:25) Discours sur "les dangers que représentent les étrangers" effacé._

_(00:25) Merci._

_(00:26) Mais sérieusement, Keith…_

_(00:26) Fais attention aux personnes que tu rencontres en ligne._

_(00:30) Je sais._

_(00:31) Tu es sûr qu’il est ce qu’il prétend être ?_

_(00:32) Ouais._

_(00:34) Et vous n’avez pas prévu de vous rencontrer un jour ou l'autre ?_

_(00:34) Non_

_(00:34) Ça se trouve, on se verra jamais. Je sais même pas où il vit._

_(00:35) Il pourrait bien se trouver à l’autre bout du pays._

_(00:35) Ce qui_

_(00:35) Bah, craindrait un peu._

_(00:36) Parce que…_

_(00:36) Parce que je crois que j’aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour ?_

_(00:36) Ce qui est un peu débile puisque je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble et il sait pas non plus à quoi je ressemble et_

_(00:38) Et ?_

_(00:40) Rien, rien._

_(00:40) C’est juste_

_(00:41) Que j’aime parler avec lui._

_(00:41) Et je veux pas faire un truc qui le ferait fuir._

_(00:41) Comme_

_(00:42) Lui envoyer un selfie._

_(00:45) Pourquoi ça le ferait fuir ??_

_(00:45) A ton avis ?_

_(00:47) Je peux passer en mode "grand frère protecteur" deux minutes ?_

_(00:47) Certainement pas._

_(00:48) Bah, je vais le faire quand même._

_(00:48) Si tu envoies un message à ce jeune homme et qu’il arrête de te parler, alors tu sauras qu’il n'était pas fait pour toi de toute manière._

_(00:48) "Ce jeune homme", Shiro on dirait un vieux pépé._

_(00:48) Et arrête stp._

_(00:49) Il n’en vaut clairement pas la peine s’il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de pouvoir te parler._

_(00:49) J’T’EN PRIE ARRÊTEEEE_

_(00:49) C’est pas la conversation que je pensais avoir ce soir._

_(00:49) Merci d’essayer de me remonter le moral mais… s’il te plaît… arrête._

_(00:50) Je peux dire une dernière chose ?_

_(00:51) Et après tu promets de jamais en reparler ?_

_(00:51) J’essayerai._

_(00:52) Bon, d’accord._

_(00:54) Tu es doué pour cerner les gens, Keith. Si tu aimes lui parler, c’est parce que quelque chose te dit que c’est une bonne personne. Et, au fond de toi, je crois que tu le sais._

_(00:54) Ne gâche pas tout parce que tu n’as pas confiance en tes instincts._

_(00:55) Eeeeet j’ai terminé._

_(00:55) C’était pas si terrible que ça, si ?_

_(00:57) C’était la pire discussion de ma vie._

_(00:59) Pire que quand Papa a voulu t’expliquer que les bébés ne naissaient pas dans les choux ?_

_(01:01) Ok. C’était peut-être la deuxième pire discussion de ma vie._

_(01:04) Merci, Shiro._

_(01:04) Y a pas de quoi._

 

_(01:10) T’aurais une perche à selfie ?_

**(01:14) Vu qu’il est une heure du matin, je vais partir du principe que c’est un rêve.**

**(01:14) Un rêve ennuyeux à mourir, mais un rêve quand même.**

**(01:14) Donc non, Keith de mon rêve, je n’ai pas de perche à selfie.**

_(01:15) Merde._

 

**(07:45) Um.**

**(07:45) C’était pas un rêve.**

_(07:56) En effet._

**(07:56) Je peux savoir pourquoi t’a soudainement eu besoin d’une perche à selfie à une heure du matin**

**(07:56) Ou pas ?**

_(07:58) Pour prendre un selfie ?_

**(07:59) Non, non, ça j’avais compris.**

**(07:59) Je veux savoir pourquoi t’as besoin d’une perche.**

**(07:59) Et puis, j’ai jamais vu une personne fuyant plus les selfies que toi.**

**(08:00) Ta photo de profil sur Facebook est une moto.**

**(08:00) Même mon PÈRE utilise un selfie comme photo de profil.**

**(08:01) Je suis presque sûre que mon grand-père aussi.**

_(08:03) Ouais, ouais, je sais, Lance me l’a déjà fait remarquer._

**(08:05) Je suppose que Lance est à l’origine de tout ça ?**

_(08:06) Je vais_

_(08:06) Lui envoyer une photo._

_(08:06) De moi._

**(08:11) J’ai failli me faire percuter par une voiture par ta faute, j’ai arrêté de marcher et j’ai littéralement CRIÉ de choc.**

_(08:11) C’est pourtant pas grand chose._

**(08:14) Oh si, ça l’est.**

**(08:14) Attends, tu vas l’envoyer quand ?**

_(08:15) Quand je l’aurai prise ?_

**(08:17) Tu peux attendre que je rentre des cours ?**

_(08:17) ...Pourquoi ?_

**(08:21) C’est un Moment Historique.**

**(08:21) Le jour où Keith Kogane prend enfin un selfie et fait son entrée dans le 21ème siècle.**

**(08:21) Il faut en garder une trace écrite quelque part. Et tout documenter.**

_(08:24) T’es officiellement bannie de la maison._

**(08:24) Ta mère me laissera entrer.**

**(08:24) Elle m’adore.**

_(08:26) Le pire, c’est que c’est vrai._

**(08:27) A tout à l’heure.**

 

**(08:30) Opération Abrutis va peut être devoir se mettre en route plus vite que prévu.**

(08:41) C’est vraiment le nom qu’on avait choisi ?

**(08:44) Opération Mettre En Couple Nos Abrutis de Meilleurs Amis, c’est un peu long à écrire, alors je l’ai raccourci.**

(08:46) Certes.

(08:46) Alors, quoi de neuf ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

**(08:49) Je sais de source sûre qu’un selfie est en route ce soir.**

(08:51) Oh putain.

(08:51) Ouais, ok, il est peut-être temps de lancer l’Opération Abrutis.

**(08:54) T’es libre ce week-end ? Pas demain, mais dimanche ?**

(08:57) Non désolé.

(08:57) Je suis en semaine d’examen la semaine prochaine alors je vais certainement passer le week-end à la bibliothèque.

(08:57) Mais on pourrait se voir le week-end prochain ?

**(08:59) Ça me va.**

**(08:59) Il faut juste trouver un point de rendez-vous…**

(09:02) Je connais quelques endroits, je vais y réfléchir.

**(09:04) Ok, tiens-moi au courant.**

(09:05) T’inquiète.

(09:05) Oh, pendant qu’on y est, tu as bien travaillé hier ! Préviens-moi si t’as un sujet particulier que tu aimerais aborder la semaine prochaine.

 

(12:42) Si t’avais une machine à voyager dans le temps, où t’irais en premier ?

_(12:46) Bizarrement, je commence à m’habituer à tes questions qui sortent de nulle part._

_(12:46) Je sais pas si c’est une bonne chose ou non._

(12:48) C’est définitivement une bonne chose.

(12:48) Alors, t’irais où ?

_(12:49) C’est plutôt "t’irais en quelle année"._

_(12:49) Et en 1969._

(12:51) Il s’est passé quoi en 1969 ?

_(12:53) Des tas de choses._

_(12:53) Mais surtout_

_(12:53) Le soi-disant atterrissage sur la lune._

(12:55) Oh non, tu vas pas remettre ça.

_(12:55) Je dis simplement que les preuves d’un véritable atterrissage sont… minimes, on va dire._

(12:57) C’est tout le contraire, mais bon… du moment que ça te permet de dormir la conscience tranquille.

_(12:58) Je te convaincrai un jour._

(12:58) J’ai hâte de voir ça.

_(13:03) Et toi ? Où/En quelle année tu voudrais aller ?_

(13:05) Je remonterai au jour où ils ont décidé d’inventer les examens.

(13:05) Et je les convaincrai d’éviter ce désastre.

_(13:07) Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre ?_

(13:08) Figure-toi que j’ai prévu un discours super convaincant.

_(13:10) Oh, j’en doute pas._

_(13:10) T’as du mal avec tes révisions ?_

(13:14) Nan, ça va. Je fais une pause, là.

_(13:16) T’as combien d’épreuves ?_

(13:18) BEAUCOUP TROP.

(13:18) Cinq, pour être précis.

(13:18) Ce qui fait exactement cinq épreuves de trop.

_(13:20) Toute la semaine prochaine ?_

(13:20) Ouais, ce qui m’arrange, en fait. C’est mieux de s’en débarrasser d’un coup.

(13:20) Mais du coup, c’est difficile de réviser tout en même temps.

(13:20) Une minute, je suis en train d’essayer de retenir le tableau périodique des éléments et la suivante, j’essaie d’apprendre à distinguer quel est le bon temps à employer dans cette rédaction en anglais.

(13:21) Parfois, j’ai juste envie de laisser tomber et voir ce qui va se passer.

(13:21) Mais je dois me venger.

_(13:24) Ah, de ce prof dont tu m’as parlé ? L’enfoiré qui a une dent contre toi ?_

(13:25) OUAIS LUI !

(13:25) Je sais pas, mais

(13:25) J’aime pas qu’on me sous-estime.

(13:26) C’est le moyen le plus rapide de terminer sur ma liste d’ennemis.

_(13:27) Je vais faire attention à ne jamais le faire, alors._

(13:29) Intelligent de ta part.

(13:29) Mais genre, je suis aussi super têtu ? Alors si tu me dis que je peux pas faire quelque chose, je vais bosser 100 fois plus qu’avant juste pour te faire ravaler tes mots en mode "HA TU VOIS"

(13:29) Rajoute une petite danse de la victoire et un "j’te l’avais dit" pour compléter le tableau.

_(13:34) Me dis pas que t’as préparé une danse de la victoire pour ton prof ?_

(13:34) Je crois qu’on connaît tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

(13:34) La choré est géniale – aussi géniale qu’une choré de Beyoncé – tu veux que je demande à Hunk de te la filmer ?

_(13:36) Je sais même pas si t’es en train de plaisanter._

_(13:36) Mais je crois que… t’es sérieux, hein ?_

(13:36) :)

(13:37) Mais ouais, pour que je puisse faire ma meilleure danse de la victoire, j’ai vraiment besoin d’avoir les notes nécessaires.

_(13:38) Tu penses que tu les auras ?_

(13:39) Hum, c’est un peu tendu, là.

(13:39) En fait, c’est juste la physique qui me stresse, parce que c’est du "ça passe ou ça casse". Pour les autres matières, ça devrait aller.

(13:39) Mais en physique…

_(13:40) Je pourrais t’aider ?_

(13:43) Euh ?

(13:43) Quoi ?

_(13:46) T’aider à réviser ?_

(13:46) J’avais compris.

(13:46) Je voulais dire

(13:46) Comment ????

_(13:48) Je peux te motiver un peu ?_

(13:50) Um ?

(13:50) Je suis à la fois curieux et paumé, là.

_(13:53) Tu veux savoir à quoi je ressemble ?_

(13:54) Je veux pas avoir l’air super impatient de savoir, mais

(13:54) Ouais, purée.

(13:54) J’ai vraiment envie.

_(13:56) Il te reste combien de fiches à réviser pour aujourd’hui ?_

(13:57) Une dizaine, environ.

_(13:58) Et y a combien de chances pour que tu les revoies toutes sans t’arrêter ?_

(14:01) J’vais être honnête et dire environ 60 % de chance.

(14:01) Je déteste vraiment cette matière.

_(14:03) Ok alors_

_(14:03) Révise tes dix fiches et_

_(14:03) Je t’enverrai un selfie._

(14:05) Hein ????

(14:05) Pour de vrai ??????

(14:05) Attends, t’essaie de m’acheter avec un selfie ??????

_(14:08) Ça fonctionne ?_

(14:10) Ça fonctionne tellement bien que c’en est gênant.

(14:10) Alors, tu vas vraiment m’en envoyer un ?

_(14:12) Si tu révises ce que tu dois réviser, ouais._

(14:13) Je pourrais mentir et dire que je l’ai fait ? Comment tu sauras ?

_(14:16) Hm._

_(14:16) Je suppose que je pourrais pas savoir._

_(14:16) Je te fais confiance._

(14:18) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh pourquoi mon cœur a raté un battement à cause de ça ???

_(14:19) Comment veux-tu que je le sache._

(14:19) Pas faux.

(14:19) Bon. Je vais éteindre mon portable.

(14:20) Prépare ton meilleur selfie.

(14:20) Je suis prêt à en avoir plein la vue.

_(14:23) Ne te fais pas trop d’espoir._

(14:23) Trop tard.

(14:23) ahhhhHHH OK

(14:24) J’éteins mon portable.

(14:24) A dans deux-trois heures ?

_(14:25) A plus, Lance._

 

_(15:41) Donc_

_(15:31) Je lui ai dit que je lui enverrai un selfie._

_(15:31) Quand il aura fini ses révisions._

_(15:31) Je peux plus faire demi-tour, maintenant, hein ?_

**(15:33) Tu mets des conditions à l’envoi d’un selfie ?**

**(15:33) Avoir un faible pour quelqu’un n’est pas censé demander autant d’efforts, Keith.**

_(15:36) Et pourtant j’en suis là._

_(15:36) Transpirant à seaux parce que je SAIS PAS COMMENT ON PREND UN SELFIE ???_

**(15:40) JE T’AI DIT D’ATTENDRE QUE JE RENTRE !!!**

**(15:40) Tu vas pas me priver de ça, Keith. TU VAS M’ATTENDRE.**

**(15:40) En plus, comment ça, tu sais pas comment prendre un selfie. Tends juste ton portable devant ton visage et prends une photo.**

**(15:41) Enfin, ne le fais pas tant que je suis pas là, parce que j’ai besoin d’assister à cet événement unique.**

_(15:36) Non, mais je sais comment on est censé faire._

_(15:36) Mais toutes les photos sont horribles ???_

_(15:37) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(15:37) Regarde, c’est vraiment à ça que je ressemble ?_

**(15:37) [IMAGE REÇUE]**

**(15:40) ...Pourquoi t’as pris une photo sous cet angle ??**

**(15:40) Ça te ressemble même pas, wow.**

_(15:41) Je suis censé la prendre sous quel angle, même ?_

**(15:43) Un angle qui t’embellisse, peut-être ?**

**(15:43) Ah et, merci, tu m’as donné de quoi te faire du chantage avec cette photo.**

_(15:46) Non, supprime-la tout de suite._

**(15:47) Bien sûr.**

_(15:47) Tu l’as pas fait, pas vrai ?_

**(15:47) Bien sûr que non.**

**(15:47) J’arrive dans dix minutes. Tu veux que j’achète quelque chose sur le chemin ?**

_(15:50) Non merci. Ça va._

_(15:50) Et puis, efface cette photo._

**(15:54) Et puis, non.**

 

(19:20) ÇA M’A PRIS CINQ HEURES.

(19:20) MAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUR.

(19:20) ET PRÊT À RECEVOIR LE SELFIE DONT J’AI TANT RÊVÉ.

_(19:26) Tant rêvé ?_

(19:27) C’est un peu exagéré, tu penses ?

(19:27) Bon alors que j’ai passé des jours à imaginer.

_(19:30) Je suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux._

(19:31) Ça l’est définitivement.

(19:31) Alors

(19:31) Ce selfie.

(19:31) Attends, non, j’ai l’air trop impatient, hein ?

_(19:33) Juste un peu._

(19:33) Ok. Commençons par échanger des banalités, alors.

(19:34) T’as passé une bonne journée ?

_(19:35) Euh_

_(19:35) Vraiment ?_

(19:37) Ouais, pourquoi ? T’as fait quoi ?

(19:37) Tu _fais_ quoi au fait ?

(19:37) Genre, tu m’as dit que tu travaillais avec ton père, mais tu fais quoi ?

_(19:40) Oh._

_(19:40) Mes parents possèdent un magasin de bricolage et je les aide de temps en temps._

_(19:40) Techniquement, je suis censé être en apprentissage, mais mon père ne m’appelle vraiment que quand il a besoin d’une aide supplémentaire._

(19:41) Oh, tu travailles dans la distribution ?

_(19:41) Malheureusement._

(19:42) En plus des photos quotidiennes des chatons (que tu ne m’envoies même plus, si je puis ajouter), tu vas devoir me raconter de terribles petites anecdotes sur ton travail à chaque fois.

_(19:43) Hier, un gars a essayé de nous rendre un rouleau de peinture usé. Et il y avait plein de cheveux coincés dedans ??_

_(19:43) J’ai voulu savoir ce qui s’était passé, mais il osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux._

_(19:43) C’était assez flippant._

(19:45) Les clients, c’est un peu les gens les plus bizarre qui existent, hein ??

(19:45) Je travaille dans un café le week-end, quand je rentre à la maison pendant les vacances, et un jour, une femme a voulu nous retourner un gâteau, parce que c’était apparemment pas celui qu’elle voulait.

(19:45) Alors j’ai ouvert la boîte pour voir si on pouvait toujours le revendre.

(19:45) Et il y avait un énorme morceau qui manquait ? Comme si quelqu’un en avait prit une grosse poignée ???

(19:45) C’était même pas coupé. Ils avaient littéralement pris à pleine main le glaçage à la cerise.

(19:46) Alors j’ai levé les yeux et elle m’a regardé pendant, genre, trente secondes avant de reprendre le gâteau et de s’enfuir en courant ??????

_(19:48) 80% des clients sont des aliens, j’en suis quasi certain._

(19:48) Ça, c’est une théorie du complot à laquelle je pourrais bien croire.

_(19:48) C’est pas une théorie du complot quand c’est un fait 100 % prouvé._

_(19:48) (Comme le fait que l’atterrissage sur la lune soit truqué)_

(19:50) T’as tout à fait raison.

(19:50) (L’atterrissage sur la lune n’est pas truqué)

_(19:52) Tes révisions se sont bien passées ?_

(19:54) Je peux même pas mentir, ça s’est super bien passé.

(19:54) J’ai réussi à revoir une partie que j’arrivais pas du tout à retenir alors que ça fait des _semaines_ que j’essaie, alors

(19:54) Merci pour la motivation. Ça a vraiment marché.

(19:55) Et en parlant de cette motivation…

(19:55) *gros clin d’oeil* *coup de coude* *doigts-pistolets*

_(19:57) J’espérais que t’oublierais._

(19:58) JAMAIS.

_(20:00) Mouais, ok._

_(20:01) Juste, garde à l’esprit que je prends pas de selfies._

_(20:01) J’ai jamais fait ça avant._

_(20:01) D’accord ?_

(20:04) Keith.

(20:04) C’est pas une science exacte.

(20:04) C’est juste un selfie.

_(20:06) Merci Pidge 2.0._

(20:07) T’as le trac.

_(20:08) C’est pas une question, hein?_

(20:09) Nope.

_(20:09) J’ai peut-être un peu le trac._

(20:11) Et si je commençais ?

_(20:11) ??_

(20:12) Je vais t’envoyer une photo en premier.

(20:12) Pour briser la glace et tout.

_(20:14) Ce serait..._

_(20:14) Vraiment ?_

(20:14) Ouais.

(20:15) Deux secondes.

(20:17) 

__(20:17) [IMAGE REÇUE]_ _

(20:17) Ta-daa

(20:30) Keith ?

(20:30) Tu sais, je plaisantais en disant que j’étais "capable d’endommager les rétines si observé trop longtemps".

(20:31) Alors bon

(20:31) Ça serait vraiment le bon moment pour répondre, là.

(20:40) Ou

(20:40) Non ??

 

_(20:19) Je peux pas faire ça._

_(20:19) Pidge c’est pas possible_

_(20:19) Il est ??????????_

_(20:19) J’arrête, je peux pas_

_(20:19) Nope_

_(20:19) noooPE._

**(20:20) Un peu de contexte, stp ?**

_(20:21) Il m’a envoyé un selfie en premier._

_(20:21) Et_

_(20:21) Ouais._

**(20:22) Comment s’est possible que j’arrive à comprendre ce que tu essayes de dire alors que ça devrait être complètement incompréhensible ?**

**(20:22) Enfin, je suppose qu’il est mignon ?**

_(20:23) C’est limite un euphémisme._

_(20:23) Et je crois qu’il vient juste de prendre une photo ???_

_(20:24) Comment tu peux prendre une aussi bonne photo en moins d’une minute ??_

_(20:24) ON A PASSÉ DEUX HEURES A EN PRENDRE SEULEMENT DEUX QUI SONT À PEINE DÉCENTES ?????_

_(20:24) Et lui il est juste en mode_

_(20:25) "Deux secondes" et il revient avec quelque chose qui rendrait Tyra Banks (3) super fière ??_

_(20:25) C’est pas juste, je peux pas continuer comme ça._

**(20:25) Wow.**

**(20:25) C’est tellement chou que ça me donne la nausée.**

**(20:26) Attends, tu lui as répondu, hein ?**

_(20:28) …_

_(20:28) Pas encore._

**(20:31) Avant toute chose, sache que mon opinion sur toi vient de baisser d’au moins 20 points.**

**(20:31) Et que t’avais déjà pas beaucoup de points pour commencer.**

**(20:31) MAINTENANT, VA LUI RÉPONDRE KEITH.**

_(20:33) Pour lui dire quoi ?_

**(20:34) Quelque chose ? N’importe quoi ? Ce que tu m’as dit mais en moins exagéré peut-être ?**

_(20:36) Je sais pas si j’y arriverai ?_

**(20:37) Si tu lui réponds pas dans les deux minutes qui suivent, je le ferais moi-même.**

_(20:38) Tu ferais pas ça._

**(20:39) On sait tous les deux que si, je le ferais.**

_(20:39) …_

_(20:39) Je vais lui répondre._

**(20:40) J’ai l’impression de parler à un mur, des fois, j’te jure.**

 

_(20:41) Euh._

(20:42) Oh tu es vivant, je me suis inquiété pendant une seconde.

_(20:42) Désolé, ma mère voulait que je fasse la vaisselle._

(20:42) C’est ça.

(20:46) Merde, tu vas vraiment me faire supplier ?

(20:46) Parce que, genre, ma confiance en moi est asseeeez grande, mais ça c’est juste... trop dur… même pour moi...

_(20:47) Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire._

(20:49) Encore une fois, ça aide pas vraiment mon amour-propre, là.

_(20:49) Dans le bon sens, je veux dire._

(20:49) Ah oui ?

_(20:50) Dans un très bon sens._

(20:50) Oh.

(20:51) Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point ?

_(20:53) 10._

(20:54) Purée.

_(20:54) Ouais. Quand tu as dit que t’envoyais une photo je_

_(20:54) Je m’attendais pas à ça._

_(20:54) Pas du tout._

(20:56) Et encore une fois, dans le bon sens, hein ?

_(20:56) Je suis vraiment nul pour m’exprimer_

_(20:56) Surtout pour ce genre de chose_

_(20:56) C’est pas une situation familière et je sais que je fais ça n’importe comment_

_(20:57) Mais ouais, c’est vraiment dans un très, très bon sens._

(20:59) Hm.

(20:59) Je vais m’en contenter.

(21:00) Maintenant, c’est à ton tour de remplir ta part du marché.

_(21:03) Ugh._

_(21:03) Ok, ouais, ouais._

_(21:03) Rappelle-toi juste ce que je t’ai dit, sur le fait que je fais pas ça souvent._

_(21:04) Ou du tout, même, avant aujourd’hui._

(21:05) Et toi, souviens-toi ce que j’ai dit, sur le fait que c’est pas une science exacte.

_(21:06) …_

_(21:06) Ok._

_(21:06)_

(21:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]

_(21:07) Je sais que j’ai mis vingt minutes à te répondre, mais si tu me fais la même chose, je sens que je vais mourir._

(21:07) Oh mon Dieu.

(21:07) Laisse-moi une seconde.

_(21:08) Hein ????_

(21:10) C’est pas toi.

_(21:10) Quoi ?_

(21:12) Je peux pas

(21:12) Nooooooooooon.

(21:12) T’as volé la photo de qui ?

(21:13) C’est pas sympa, je t’en ai vraiment envoyé une de moi, moi.

_(21:15) Je_

_(21:15) N’ai rien volé du tout ??_

_(21:15) C’est moi ?_

_(21:15) C’est à ça que je ressemble…_

(21:17) Putain de merde, mec.

(21:17) A quel point t’as retouché cette photo ?

_(21:18) J’ai rien retouché ??????_

(21:18) T’as utilisé un filtre Instagram ?

_(21:19) Je n’ai pas Instagram, je te rappelle._

(21:21) Wow.

(21:21) Ok, donc

(21:22) On t’a déjà dit que t’étais super beau ?

(21:22) Genre, vraiment.

(21:22) Je

(21:23) Je suis littéralement tombé de mon lit en recevant ton selfie.

(21:23) Je suis par terre à l’heure où je te parle.

(21:23) Hunk me regarde de travers.

_(21:24) T’exagères._

(21:24) Pas du tout ????

(21:24) Je suis par terre.

(21:24) Regarde.

(21:24) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

_(21:24) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(21:25) Par terre.

_(21:27) Je_

_(21:27) Tu_

_(21:27) Tu m’as envoyé un autre selfie ????_

(21:28) Ouais…

(21:28) T’es pas obligé d’en envoyé un autre.

(21:28) En fait, je préférerais que tu évites.

(21:29) Si je retombe du lit une deuxième fois, je vais être couvert de bleus.

_(21:31) C’est une bonne réaction, hein ?_

(21:32) En général, si quelqu’un te dit que t’es super beau, c’est que c’est une bonne réaction.

_(21:34) Je vérifiais juste._

(21:35) Attends.

(21:35) Reste là.

(21:35) En y regardant de plus près, je remarque que tu as... un mulet ?

(21:36) Et donc, je remballe tous mes compliments.

(21:36) On est en 2016 QU’EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC UN MULET ?

_(21:38) Mes cheveux poussent comme ça d’eux-même ?_

(21:40) MENTEUR.

(21:40) Je parie que t’as des posters de Billy Ray Cyrus dans ta chambre, pas vrai ?

_(21:42) C’est mieux que tes posters de la NASA._

(21:45) 1. Rien n’est mieux que mes posters de la NASA. Ce sont des posters de la NASA, Keith. De la N A S A.

(21:45) 2. T’as pas nié pour les posters de Billy Ray Cyrus.

_(21:47) Je n’ai pas de posters de Billy Ray Cyrus._

(21:48) De Ric Flair ?

_(21:50) T’as l’intention de me citer toutes les célébrités ayant un mulet ?_

(21:51) Je connais que ces deux-là.

_(21:53) Dieu merci._

(21:54) Je peux toujours chercher sur Google.

_(21:55) Je préférerais que tu t’abstiennes._

(21:56) Hulk Hogan.

_(21:58) Ne me compare pas à lui ??_

(21:59) David Bowie ?

_(22:00) Celui-là, ça me va, en fait._

(22:01) Mel Gibson ?

_(22:04) Arrête._

(22:06) J’arrête, mais c’est juste parce que je suis en train de me brûler les rétines à regarder toutes ces images.

(22:06) Félicitations, tu es le seul humain (Bowie mis à part) à qui un mulet va bien.

_(22:10) Merci._

(22:10) Enfin, ça reste une horrible coupe de cheveux et tu devrais définitivement aller chez le coiffeur.

_(22:11) Non._

(22:12) Ça augmentera ton niveau de beauté d’au moins cinq points.

_(22:14) Et j’ai combien de points, pour l’instant ?_

(22:15) Je ne peux révéler cette information, je le crains.

(22:15) C’est top secret.

_(22:16) Hm._

(22:16) Y aura-t-il d’autres selfies dans le futur, au fait ?

(22:16) Ou c’était juste exceptionnel ?

_(22:18) Peut-être._

(22:18) Peut-être que c’était exceptionnel ou peut-être que y en aura plus dans le futur ?

_(22:19) Peut-être qu’il y en aura plus dans le futur._

_(22:19) Ça irait, hein ?_

(22:21) Ça irait plus que bien, Keith.

_(22:23) T’as pas peur de lâcher des compliments, toi, hein ?_

(22:23) Nope.

(22:23) Ça te gêne ?

(22:24) Parce que si oui, je peux arrêter.

_(22:25) Non._

_(22:25) J’ai juste pas l’habitude._

(22:27) Ha.

_(22:28) Quoi ?_

(22:30) Je parie que t’es le genre de personne qu’on complimente touuuut le temps et qui remarque jamais rien.

(22:30) Tu crois juste que les gens font ça pour être sympas.

(22:31) Ou polis.

_(22:33) C’est faux._

(22:36) T’es sûr de ça ?

_(22:37) T’as définitivement tort, mais_

_(22:37) Ok._

(22:38) J’ai toujours raison.

(22:39) Je vais bientôt aller me coucher, je pense.

_(22:40) Tu vas te coucher aussi tôt un vendredi soir ?_

_(22:40) Qui êtes vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Lance ?_

(22:41) Hilarant.

(22:41) Je vais passer le week-end à réviser et on commence à la première heure de la journée, demain matin

(22:41) A 10 heures du mat’.

_(22:43) C’est pas vraiment la première heure de la journée._

_(22:43) C’est littéralement deux heures avant le milieu de la journée._

(22:44) Ça revient au même quand tu te lèves avant midi le week-end.

(22:44) J’ai besoin de dormir pour entretenir ma beauté, Keith.

_(22:46) Ouais, je vois ça._

(22:49) Attends, j’ai besoin d’une précision, là.

(22:49) Tu sous-entends que je suis moche

(22:49) Ou

(22:50) T’es en train de me faire un compliment ?

(22:50) Parce que ça pourrait vouloir dire les deux, là, tu sais ?

_(22:53) Bonne nuit Lance._

(22:54) Noooooon

(22:54) Me fais pas ça Keith. Réponds à ma question.

_(22:56) :)_

(22:56) Wow.

(22:57) W O W.

(22:58) Me fait pas ça, Keith.

(23:05) Tu vois, c’est pour ça que Muffin te hait.

(23:06) J’y crois pas.

(23:06) -_-

(23:07) Bonne nuit, Keith.

 

 

**27/08/2016**

_(00:34) C’était définitivement un compliment._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Note de l'auteur : *serre le poing* j'aime tellement ces précieux garçons, tellement, tellement...**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
> _(1) En effet, ce resto italien a trois étoiles dans le guide Michelin et il a été élu meilleur restaurant du monde en 2018. Ça à l'air délicieux, mais c'est tellement cher : rien que pour donner une idée, le menu traditionnel coûte 180€._
> 
> _(2) Un film américain où une ville appelée Perfection (mdr) est attaquée par des vers de terre géants meurtriers. Ça à l'air bien, hein ? Dites-vous que, selon Wikipédia, ce film a été nominé au prix du meilleur film de science-fiction, meilleurs seconds rôles féminin et meilleurs effets-spéciaux lors de l'Académie des films de science-fiction, fantastique et horreur en 1991._
> 
> _(3) C'est la productrice et animatrice d'une émission télé appelée Top Model USA, où plusieurs jolies filles sont en compétition pour devenir bah, euh, l'élue des top models. Je regardais ça au collège en faisait mes devoirs et en attendant que Bleach passe sur la D17 mdr._
> 
> _Et on en est déjà à la moitié ! Ça passe vite... Je les aime tellement aussi ces adorables garçons <3 (Aussi, que quelqu'un me donne des tas de synonyme pour béguin et crush, et aussi flirter/draguer parce que j'ai l'impression soit de vivre au 19e siècle, soit d'avoir soudainement 15 ans, alors...)_   
>  _J'ai ENFIN réussi à dompter cette image de Keith ! J'ai bien galéré - d'abord elle était floue, puis elle a tout bonnement disparu... Heureusement (?), l'artiste a reblogué son dessin sur Tumblr à la demande de quelqu'un et j'ai pu récupérer une bonne adresse pour la mettre. Tellement galère..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_
> 
> Vous savez, ce genre de chapitre où vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de sourire tout du long ? Ouais c'est ce genre de chapitre, là. Bonne lecture.

**27/08/2016**

_(06:04) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(06:04) Prépare-toi à pleurer devant ces chatons endormis._

(06:04) [IMAGE REÇUE]

_(06:05) Je pense que la maternité a calmé un peu Muffin ?_

_(06:05) Elle m’a feulé dessus que dix fois depuis la naissance des chatons._

_(06:05) Et je me souviens même pas de la dernière fois qu’elle a essayé de me mordre ???_

_(06:14) Je retire ce que je viens de dire._

_(06:14) Elle vient d’essayer de m’arracher un bout de bras._

_(06:14) Je ne mérite pas ça._

_(06:14) Tu penses que mon frère serait en colère si Muffin… disparaissait tout à coup ??_

(06:15) T’AS PAS INTÉRÊT À FAIRE DU MAL À MUFFIN !!!!

(06:15) Et puis.

(06:15) Merci, je voulais absolument être réveillé à six heures du matin parce que mon portable

(06:16) ARRÊTAIT PAS

(06:16) DE

(06:16) VIBRER.

_(06:17) De rien._

(06:17) Enfin, la photo des chatons est vraiment chou.

(06:17) Je confirme, je suis en train de pleurer doucement dans mon oreiller.

(06:18) Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ? On est samedi, alias le Jour du Repos.

_(06:19) Je suis à peu près sûr que c’est censé être dimanche, le Jour du Repos._

(06:20) Nooope, c’est définitivement samedi.

(06:20) J’en suis certain.

_(06:23) Si tu le dis._

(06:23) Revenons à la vraie question ici... qu’est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?

_(06:26) Mon père a besoin d’aide à la boutique, on a une grosse livraison de stock ce matin._

(06:26) Wow, alors t’as décidé de partager avec moi la souffrance d’être levé si tôt ??

(06:26) Je croyais qu’on était amis ???

_(06:28) Je voulais pas te réveiller._

_(06:28) Et tu peux toujours aller te recoucher._

(06:30) QUE TU LE VEUILLES ON NON, KEITH, TU M'AS RÉVEILLÉ.

(06:30) ÇA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE !!!!

(06:31) Et je peux vraiment pas. Une fois que je suis debout, je suis debout.

(06:31) Très fatigué et grognon, mais tout de même debout.

_(06:34) T’es pas du matin, hein ?_

(06:35) Pas quand j'ai pas assez dormi, non.

(06:35) Mais toi, t’es matinal ?

_(06:37) Je suppose._

_(06:37) Je me suis habitué à me lever tôt, en fait c’est assez sympa._

(06:38) Qu’est-ce qui peut y avoir de sympa à se lever AVANT LE SOLEIL ???

_(06:39) Le soleil est levé, Lance._

(06:40) À peine.

_(06:41) Donc, un Lance Matinal est un Lance fatigué, grognon et encore plus dramatique que d’habitude. Intéressant._

_(06:41) Et puis, c’est paisible._

(06:43) Paisible ?

_(06:44) Ouais. Plus calme, moins de bruits et de personnes à supporter. C’est sympa._

(06:45) Alors je suis pas matinal et toi, tu n’es pas sociable ?

_(06:46) Je suis sociable qu’avec une certaine catégorie de personnes._

(06:48) Hm.

(06:48) Et faut remplir quel critère pour entrer dans cette catégorie ?

_(06:50) Ça dépend des gens._

(06:53) Ok

(06:53) Je devrais remplir quel critère pour entrer dans cette catégorie, alors ?

(06:57) Ça fait un moment que tu écris, là...

(06:59) T’es toujours en train d’écrire.......

(07:00) T’es assis sur ton portable ou quoi ?

_(07:03) Je pense que tu fais déjà partie de cette catégorie._

(07:04) J’arrive pas à croire que tu as mis 10 minutes à écrire dix mots.

_(07:06) La ferme._

(07:07) Dix minutes juste pour dire qu’on est amis.

(07:07) Incroyable.

_(07:09) Je suis à deux doigts de bloquer ton numéro._

(07:10) Tu menaces souvent de bloquer tes amis ????

_(07:11) Oui._

(07:11) Je me sens extrêmement privilégié alors.

(07:12) C’est quoi ta pointure ?

_(07:15) Hein ?_

(07:15) C’est quoi ta pointure ?

_(07:17) ...Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

(07:18) Hunk va pas se lever avant une ou deux heures et j’ai pas assez faim pour aller petit-déjeuner, alors

(07:18) Je vais coudre.

_(07:20) Ok, mais pourquoi t’as besoin de ma pointure ?_

(07:21) Tu veux des chaussettes qui t’aillent, oui ou non ???

_(07:23) Tu vas me faire des chaussettes ?_

(07:23) Oui. A moins que tu veuilles autre chose ?

_(07:24) Des gants ?_

(07:26) Des gants ???

_(07:27) Ouep._

(07:28) On est en août. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire avec des gants en août ?

_(07:29) Septembre approche. Je me prépare pour l’hiver._

(07:30) On dirait un animal qui se prépare à hiberner.

(07:30) Mais t’as raison, on est _presque_ en septembre...

_(07:31) Pourquoi j’ai une mauvaise impression, tout à coup ?_

(07:31) CE QUI VEUT DIRE QU’ON EST PRESQUE EN OCTOBRE

_(07:32) Pas vraiment ?_

(07:32) ET DONC QUE C’EST PRESQUE HALLOWEEN !!!!!

_(07:33) C’est pas avant deux mois._

(07:34) Et il faut commencer les préparatifs. J’ai une réputation à maintenir, moi, tu sais ?

(07:34) Oh, et cette couleur te convient pour les gants ? Ta couleur préférée, c’est le rouge, hein ?

(07:34) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

_(07:34) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(07:34) C’est un joli rouge._

_(07:35) Et... "une réputation" ?_

(07:37) Sans vouloir t’affoler, tu es en train de parler au Roi incontesté d’Halloween.

(07:37) Essaie de ne pas trop t’émerveiller devant ma personne.

_(07:40) Je pense que j’en aurai aucun mal._

_(07:40) Pourquoi ça me surprend pas que tu sois vraiment à fond dans Halloween ?_

(07:41) Parce que c’est la meilleure des fêtes et que j’ai un très bon goût ????

(07:41) T’aimes pas Halloween ?

_(07:45) Pas tant que ça. On a fait une tournée des maisons avec Pidge l’année dernière, mais on s’est pas déguisé ni rien._

_(07:45) On est peut-être un peu trop vieux pour ça._

(07:48) qUOI ?

(07:48) Comment peux-tu penser ça ? On est jamais trop vieux pour Halloween, jAMAIS.

_(07:50) Je le suis._

(07:50) Un Halloween avec moi et tu changeras d’avis.

(07:50) T’en penses quoi des déguisements de groupes ?

(07:50) Parce que c’est toujours ce qu’on fait.

(07:51) L’année dernière, j’avais mon neveu et ma nièce avec moi et on y est tous allés déguisés en Schtroumpfs.

(07:51) On a mit une semaine à enlever la peinture bleue des cheveux de ma nièce et ma sœur m’a crié dessus pendant près d’une demi-heure.

(07:51) Mais vu qu’on a eu plus de bonbons que n’importe qui et que j’ai endurci mon titre d’Oncle Favori, ça valait le coup, si tu veux mon avis.

(07:52) Quand je rentre à la maison la prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de te montrer une photo.

_(07:53) J’ai hâte de voir ça._

(07:53) C’est du sarcasme ?

_(07:53) Nope._

(07:54) Cool.

(07:54) Cette année, les jumeaux sont un peu plus grands, alors je vais essayer de convaincre mes parents de me laisser les emmener avec Hunk et moi.

(07:54) Tu devrais venir avec nous !! Pour fêter Halloween comme il se doit. Tu peux emmener Pidge aussi.

_(07:57) Tu vas me faire enfiler un costume ?_

(07:59) C’est plus que certain.

_(08:04) Alors non._

(08:06) K E I T H.

(08:06) Attends, c’est pas grave.

(08:06) J’ai encore deux mois pour te convaincre.

_(08:07) Essaie toujours._

(08:09) Est-ce un défi ??

(08:09) Parce que Lance McClain ne recule jamais devant un défi.

_(08:12) C’est un défi._

(08:12) ALORS PRÉPARE-TOI.

(08:12) Je te préviens, on arrive pas à se décider entre un thème Star Wars ou Bob l’éponge cette année.

_(08:13) Bob l’éponge..._

(08:14) Les jumeaux sont vraiment à fond dedans en ce moment. J’essaie de les faire regarder Steven Universe, mais ça marche pas vraiment.

(08:14) Alors on va peut-être se déguiser en personnages de Bob l’éponge.

(08:15) Tu ferais un parfait Carlo Tentacule.

_(08:17) 1) C’est censé être une insulte, je sais, mais Carlo est le seul personnage de ce dessin animé qui a un peu de bon sens, alors merci._

_(08:17) 2) Je me déguiserai pas._

(08:19) C’est ce qu’on verra :)

_(08:20) Ah oui ?_

(08:21) YUP.

_(08:22) C’est ça._

_(08:22) Mon père me fusille du regard parce que je suis sur mon portable, alors je vais y aller et vraiment travailler, là._

(08:25) Blah.

(08:25) Très bien, je vais continuer de coudre jusqu’à ce que Hunk se lève.

_(08:27) Bonne chance avec tes révisions._

_(08:27) Essaie de pas trop te laisser distraire._

(08:28) Je vais essayer… mais je peux rien te promettre.

(08:29) Je vais sûrement éteindre mon portable.

_(08:31) Ce serait mieux, oui._

(08:33) Ce qui implique que nos magnifiques conversations ne te plaisent pas ????

_(08:33) Arrête de chercher les compliments._

_(08:34) Passe une bonne journée, d’accord ?_

(08:35) Toi aussi, Keith.

 

_(14:03) T’as prévu quoi pour l’anniversaire de Pidge ?_

_(14:13) Bien essayé, Matt._

_(14:13) Et par ça, je veux dire que t’as raté ton coup._

_(14:15) Non, c’est pas Matt. C’est moi._

_(14:16) Encore une fois, bien essayé._

_(14:17) Je t’appellerais bien pour le prouver, mais je suis dans le bus là, et il est plein à craquer._

_(14:20) Quelle coïncidence._

_(14:23) Ton manque de confiance en moi est blessant, Keith._

_(14:24) Prouve-moi que tu n’es pas Matt._

_(14:26) Tu crois vraiment que Matt ferait autant d’efforts juste pour savoir ce que tu comptes offrir à Pidge ?_

_(14:26) Attends, oublie, je connais la réponse à cette question._

_(14:26) Comment va ton crush :)_

_(14:28) Ok, c’est bien toi._

_(14:28) Et arrête d’appeler ça comme ça._

_(14:29) J’appelle ça comment alors ?_

_(14:30) Tout sauf ça._

_(14:31) Très bien._

_(14:31) Comment se passe "La Grande Histoire d’Amour de Keith et du Garçon Mystérieux" ?_

_(14:33) Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois comme ça ?_

_(14:33) Laisse tomber et restons-en à "crush"._

_(14:34) :)_

_(14:35) Tu comptes me dire son nom un jour ?_

_(14:36) Tu comptes me dire le nom de ta petite-amie ?_

_(14:36) Les parents sont au courant, au fait ? Ou..._

_(14:38) Allura._

_(14:38) Et non, ils n’en savent rien, et c’est en partie pour ça que je t’ai envoyé un message..._

_(14:40) Lance._

_(14:42) "La Grande Histoire d’Amour de Keith et de Lance"… Ça sonne bien, non ?_

_(14:43) C’est tout le contraire, en fait._

_(14:43) Je croyais que tu voulais me parler de l’anniversaire de Pidge ?_

_(14:45) Un peu des deux._

_(14:45) Matt veut qu’on rentre à la maison pour l’anniversaire de Pidge et je pensais peut-être..._

_(14:45) Je pourrais peut-être inviter Allura pour vous la présenter ?_

_(14:47) Oh._

_(14:47) Alors c’est vraiment sérieux ?_

_(14:59) Je pense, oui._

_(14:59) Elle va te plaire._

_(15:00) Bref, je pensais qu’on pourrait faire un truc tous ensemble pour l’anniversaire de Pidge, mais je sais pas ce que tu as prévu ?_

_(15:02) Rien de spécial pour le jour de son anniversaire._

_(15:02) Mais j’ai des tickets pour une expo à la Cité des Sciences le week-end qui suit._

_(15:07) Wow, c’est vraiment un très bon cadeau ????_

_(15:09) Pourquoi t’as l’air aussi surpris ?_

_(15:10) Tes antécédents en matière de cadeaux ne sont pas des meilleurs..._

_(15:10) Quand est-ce que vous comptez oublier les produits de bain au chocolat ?_

_(15:11) Probablement jamais._

_(15:11) Mais que dis-tu d’aller manger au resto avec Pidge ? Juste entre nous ?_

_(15:13) Et Allura...?_

_(15:13) Ouais. Et Allura._

_(15:14) Ça me va._

_(15:14) Pidge va apprécier. C’est censé être une surprise ?_

_(15:16) Oui !!! J’ai dû convaincre Matt que demander à la poste de l’envoyer dans une boîte géante, c’était une très mauvaise idée, mais ce sera toujours une surprise._

_(15:16) Je pense qu’on va prendre le premier train le 6 et qu’on ira la voir avant qu’elle aille en cours ?_

_(15:17) Cool. Vous allez rester combien de temps ?_

_(15:18) Toute la semaine, sûrement ?_

_(15:18) Sérieux ???_

_(15:20) Ouais, on repartira dimanche je pense._

_(15:20) Pourquoi ? Je t’ai manqué ?_

_(15:21) ..._

_(15:21) Je suis content que tu rentres._

_(15:21) Même si c’est que pour une semaine._

_(15:24) Ouais, vous m’avez manqué aussi._

_(15:24) Comment ça se passe à la maison ?_

_(15:27) Comme d’habitude. Muffin est toujours une chatte très, très diabolique et je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves._

_(15:27) Mais les chatons sont mignons._

_(15:28) J’ai hâte de les rencontrer._

_(15:28) On va en faire quoi, au fait ?_

_(15:29) On les garde tous ?_

_(15:29) Ce qui, pour info, m’irait à 100 %._

_(15:31) J’ai peut-être, définitivement, déjà promis trois d’entre eux à d’autres personnes._

_(15:33) Donc, Pidge ?_

_(15:34) Ouais._

_(15:34) Lance ?_

_(15:34) ..._

_(15:34) Ouais._

_(15:34) Et qui est le troisième ?_

_(15:35) Un ami de Lance._

_(15:37) Hm._

_(15:38) Quoi ?_

_(15:40) Rien, rien._

_(15:40) Juste._

_(15:40) Comment tu comptes lui donner les chatons ?_

_(15:41) Hein ?_

_(15:42) Tu peux pas les mettre dans une boîte et les envoyer par la poste. Tu les tuerais._

_(15:44) Je suis pas bête à ce point, Shiro._

_(15:44) Alors comment tu comptes t’y prendre ?_

_(15:45) Je_

_(15:45) J’y ai pas encore réfléchi._

_(15:48) Vous allez devoir vous rencontrer, tu sais ?_

_(15:50) T’as l’intention de me refaire la leçon sur le danger des rencontres en ligne ?_

_(15:51) J’en ai besoin ?_

_(15:52) Non._

_(15:52) Ça se trouve, il habite trop loin pour les prendre avec lui._

_(15:54) Et si c’est le cas ?_

_(15:56) Alors j’ai pas besoin d’y réfléchir avant un moment puisque les chatons doivent rester avec Muffin encore un bout de temps._

_(15:56) Donc._

_(15:58) Pourquoi faire quelque chose aujourd’hui quand on peut le remettre à demain, c’est ça ?_

_(15:59) Exactement._

_(16:00) Keith._

_(16:01) Je sais que tu me lances ton Regard Désapprobateur là, et je veux que tu sache que je l’ignore sciemment._

_(16:04) Tu te souviens du temps où on était plus jeunes et que tu m’écoutais ?_

_(16:05) C’était le bon vieux temps._

_(16:05) Arrête de jouer les nostalgiques, t’es pas un vieil homme._

_(16:05) De mon temps, les enfants respectaient leurs aînés…_

_(16:06) AU REVOIR._

_(16:06) Ils grandissent si vite…_

 

(20:21) Mon cerveau est en bouillie.

(20:21) Si j’ouvre ne serait-ce qu’un autre manuel là, je sens que je vais mourir.

(20:21) Lors de mon enterrement, je voudrais que tu mentionnes à quel point mon âme était pure et bienveillante, sans oublier ma sublime apparence.

_(20:23) Quelle sublime apparence ?_

(20:24) Ha ha.

(20:24) M’oblige pas à remonter dans notre conversation.

(20:24) Tu m’as fait des compliments.

_(20:26) C’est ça._

(20:26) Avoue-le Keith.

(20:26) Tu veux m’baiser les mains...

_(20:26) Est-ce que tu_

(20:27) Tu me veux dans tes draps...

_(20:27) J’en reviens pas._

(20:27) Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras...

_(20:27) Miss Détective (1), t’es sérieux ???_

(20:28) Tu me veux que pour toiiiiiii...

(20:28) Tu veux m’aimeeeeeer...

(20:28) M’épouseeeeeeer.

_(20:29) C’est bon, t’as fini ?_

(20:30) Pour l’instant.

(20:30) Je suis toujours prêt à citer Miss Détective, dès que j’en ai l’occasion.

_(20:31) C’est noté._

_(20:31) Comment se sont passés tes révisions ?_

(20:34) Blehhhhhhhhhhh.

(20:34) Bien, je suppose.

(20:34) Mais ça m’a épuisé.

(20:35) J’ai hâte d’en finir avec tout ça.

(20:35) T’as passé une bonne journée ? Distrais-moi avec des photos de tes chatons et des anecdotes sur ton travail à la boutique, comme ça j’oublie que la Descente aux Enfers va commencer.

_(20:43) Muffin est d’humeur massacrante et j’ai risqué ma vie pour te les ramener._

_(20:43) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(20:43) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(20:43) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(20:43) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(20:43) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(20:43) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(20:45) AH !!!

(20:45) Ils jouent à la bagarre ???

(20:45) Et bordel, tu lui as fait quoi à Muffin ? On dirait qu’elle est à deux doigts de te sauter à la gorge.

_(20:47) Elle a essayé._

_(20:47) Et j’ai peut-être_

_(20:47) Remarché sur sa queue ?_

_(20:47) Accidentellement._

(20:49) "Accidentellement".

_(20:51) C’était vraiment un accident ?? Pourquoi faut-il qu’elle la laisse traîner partout, aussi ?_

(20:51) C’est sa queue, Keith. Elle le fait pas exprès.

_(20:52) Pourquoi tu te ranges de son côté ? Elle me grogne après. ELLE GROGNE._

(20:53) Arrête de répandre des mensonges à son propos.

_(20:54) Des mensonges ?_

_(20:54) Quand tu la rencontreras, tu verras._

(20:55) Quand je la rencontrerai, _tu_ verras que c’est une chatte parfaitement sympathique et que c’est toi le problème.

_(20:56) Quand tu te rendras compte que tu as tort, j’exige des excuses écrites de ta main._

_(20:56) Pour que je les encadre et les accroche dans ma chambre._

(20:57) Quand tu te rendras compte que _tu_ as tort, j’exige la même chose.

_(20:58) Sauf que ça arrivera pas._

(20:58) Je suppose qu’on verra ce qu’on verra.

_(20:58) Je suppose._

(21:00) Je vais faire le mec super ennuyeux et aller me coucher maintenant ?

(21:00) Quelqu’un (que je ne citerai pas, toussekeithtousse) m’a réveillé à l’aube aujourd’hui

_(21:01) Il faisait déjà jour ?!?!?_

(21:01) Et je suis assez fatigué. Et je dois encore me préparer à une nouvelle journée de révisions, alors

(21:01) Bonne nuit ?

(21:01) Embrasse tous les chatons pour moi, s’il te plaît.

_(21:03) Tu veux vraiment que je les embrasse ou tu dis ça comme ça ?_

(21:03) Je veux vraiment que tu les embrasses.

_(21:05) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(21:05) Bonne nuit, Keith.

 

 

 

**28/08/2016**

(07:02) T’es encore somnambule ?

(07:02) Ou t’as été kidnappé ???

(07:02) Parce qu’il est 7 heures du mat’, un dimanche et… tu… n’es… pas… au lit ?????

(07:19) Lance ?

(07:19) Tu peux répondre s’il te plaît, je suis genre, inquiet à 60 %.

(07:23) LANCE.

(07:30) Ton meilleur ami a disparu et tu n’es inquiet qu’à 60 % ?

(07:30) Ça me blesse.

(07:34) Tu survivras.

(07:34) Et t’es où, c’est flippant.

(07:34) D’habitude, je dois te tirer du lit par la force, le week-end.

(07:36) Je suis allé me promener.

(07:37) Ok, je recommence à m’inquiéter.

(07:39) Quoi, c’est normal de faire des promenades, non ????

(07:40) Pas pour toi.

(07:40) Et certainement pas un dimanche matin à 7 heures.

(07:43) Peut-être que j’ai voulu commencer à en faire aujourd’hui.

(07:44) Pourquoi ?

(07:46) C’est paisible.

(07:46) Je suis sur le chemin du retour de toute façon, alors tu peux arrêter de t’inquiéter.

(07:48) Je suis toujours légèrement préoccupé par ton état mental, mais ok.

 

(08:12) T’avais peut-être raison à propos du début de matinée. C’est pas la pire chose au monde.

(08:12) Je crois que je vais encore éteindre mon portable aujourd’hui, histoire d’éviter de me laisser distraire.

(08:12) N’hésite pas à m’envoyer toutes les photos de chatons que tu veux xoxo

(08:13) Et

(08:13) Passe une bonne journée.

_(09:54) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(09:54) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(09:54) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(09:54) [IMAGE REÇUE]

_(09:55) Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

 

**(13:25) T’es chez toi, là ?**

_(13:28) Ouais._

**(13:29) Yessssss !**

**(13:29) J’ai oublié mes clés, alors j’arrive.**

_(13:31) Cool, cool, à tout à l’heure._

 

(16:03) IL FAIT TELLEMENT BEAU AUJOURD’HUI

(16:03) ET JE SUIS COINCÉ À LA BIBLI, À RÉVISER ?

(16:03) Pourquoi les fenêtres sont aussi grandes ? C’est une punition cruelle et vraiment pas nécessaire.

(16:04) J’ai essayé de bloquer la vue avec une pile de livres, mais ils sont tombés très bruyamment et j’ai peut-être reçu mon deuxième "avertissement" de mon cursus scolaire.

(16:04) Apparemment, je veux pas savoir ce qui arrivera si je reçois un troisième avertissement, ce qui semble vaguement menaçant ??

(16:04) Ils ont le droit de menacer les élèves ?? Je crois pas.

_(16:06) J’ai comme l’impression que tu l’as mérité, quelque part._

(16:06) C’est FAUX.

(16:06) L’incident avec les spaghettis, c’était vraiment un accident et faire une pile de livres, c’est quasi inoffensif.

_(16:08) L’incident avec les spaghettis ?_

(16:09) Je veux pas entrer dans les détails parce que Hunk frissonne dès que je le mentionne, mais disons juste qu’il y a une raison derrière l’interdiction stricte d’emmener de la nourriture à la bibliothèque, interdiction qui a peut-être ou peut-être pas été mise en place après ma première semaine dans l’établissement.

_(16:12) T’as commencé une bataille de nourriture dans la bibliothèque, hein ?_

(16:13) C’était pas vraiment une bataille, c’était juste un petit affrontement de rien du tout qui a dégénéré – et c’est pas de ma faute !!!!! - en un combat grandeur nature.

(16:13) Mais c’était pas de ma faute, j’étais la victime, si tu y réfléchis bien.

_(16:14) Comment ça ?_

(16:15) Les taches laissées par les spaghettis sont super dures à laver.

(16:17) Tu fais quoi aujourd’hui ? J’espère que tu profites du soleil à ma place.

_(16:19) Je joue à la PS4 avec Pidge._

(16:20) Dire que tu gâches ton temps par une aussi belle journée !!!!!

_(16:23) Merci, papa._

(16:24) Vous jouez à quoi ?

_(16:28) Street Fighter._

_(16:28) Avant que tu demandes, oui je suis en train de gagner._

_(16:28) Pidge me dit de te dire que je triche, mais c’est pas vrai._

_(16:28) Appuyer sur tous les boutons au hasard est une façon tout à fait valable de jouer._

(16:29) Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec toi.

(16:29) A quoi ça sert d’apprendre tous les combos quand ça revient au même 90 % du temps de marteler les boutons ???

_(16:34) MERCI, LANCE._

_(16:34) Pidge dit que tu lui fais honte, mais ne le prends pas personnellement._

_(16:34) Elle est juste en train de rager parce qu’elle perd._

(16:35) T’inquiète xo

(16:35) Ok, fin de la pause, je retourne à mes bouquins.

(16:35) Essaie de pas trop pleurer mon absence.

_(16:37) Je suis sûr que je survivrais._

 

**(16:45) L’Opération Abrutis est annulée.**

**(16:45) Ils martèlent tous les deux les touches de la manette quand ils jouent, ils méritent pas le bonheur.**

(16:46) Keith t’as battu ?

**(16:47) Sans commentaire.**

 

_(20:54) Tu penses quoi de "Rover" pour un nom de chat ?_

(20:58) Ce que j’en pense… Je pensais pas qu’on pouvait faire pire que Muffin et pourtant te voilà

(20:58) A trouver un nom encore pire.

(20:58) T’y connais vraiment _rien_ en noms d’animaux ou quoi ???

_(21:02) Je n’ai pas nommé Muffin, tu te souviens ?_

_(21:02) Et Rover, c’est pas non plus mon idée._

_(21:02) C’est celle de Pidge. Elle veut appeler son chaton "Rover"._

(20:03) C’est un nom de chien.

(20:03) TU PEUX APPELER UN CHIEN ROVER, PAS UN CHAT.

_(20:06) C’est ce que je lui ai dit._

_(20:06) Mais elle s’est contenté de marmonner un truc sur le fait que les noms ne sont qu’un concept imposé par la société de toute manière, avant de continuer de jouer avec le chat, alors..._

_(20:06) Je crois que son nom est officiellement Rover, maintenant._

(20:08) Je suis choqué, outré et dégoûté.

(20:08) Attends.

(20:08) C’est quoi le nom des autres chatons ?

_(20:10) On leur en a pas encore donné._

_(20:10) J’attendais le retour de mon frère pour le faire._

(20:11) Celui qui a choisi le nom de Muffin ?

(20:11) Je vous laisserai pas faire.

_(20:14) T’as des idées ?_

(20:14) Pas encore, mais quand j’aurai trouvé quelque chose, tu peux parier tout ce que tu veux que ce sera mille fois mieux que Rover.

(20:14) ROVER.

(20:14) Qui voudrait appeler son chat Rover ? Il va subir les brimades de ses camarades à cause de ce nom.

_(20:16) Eh bien, Pidge a l’air décidée, alors on dirait que ça va rester comme ça._

(20:18) Incroyable.

(20:18) Alors, Street Fighter ? Ça s’est bien passé ?

_(20:21) J’ai commencé à perdre le compte de mes victoires et elle a débranché la PS4 sans même l’éteindre avant alors_

_(20:21) Comme d’habitude._

_(20:22) Et toi, tes révisions ?_

(20:24) Cool.

(20:24) Et ça s’est pas si mal passé ??

(20:25) Hunk a court-circuité, il s’est évanoui en s’affalant sur mon lit quand on est rentré.

_(20:27) Tu devrais pas… t’inquiéter ?_

(20:28) Nan, il s’en remettra.

(20:28) Et puis, je sais pas, c’est rassurant de voir que je suis pas le seul à paniquer ??

(20:29) Genre, on est tous dans le même bateau, tu vois ?

_(20:30) Ouais, je crois que je comprends._

_(20:30) Tu passes quelle(s) épreuve(s) demain ?_

(20:33) Juste anglais.

(20:33) Dès 10 heures du mat’. C’est rude. Comment je suis censé me souvenir du temps à utiliser quand j’arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts ?????

(20:34) Mais cette épreuve ne me stresse pas trop.

_(20:36) Pourquoi ?_

(20:36) On dit que l’anglais est la langue des affaires, et je me débrouille pas si mal avec les jolies clientes…

_(20:38) Dois-je te rappeler qu’on a commencé à se parler seulement parce qu’une fille t’a refilé un faux numéro ?_

(20:40) ...

(20:40) Primo, comment oses-tu remettre ça sur le tapis.

(20:40) Secundo, on sait toujours pas si elle l’a fait exprès ou non, alooooors

(20:41) Changement de sujet, je t’en prie.

_(20:43) Mon frère rentre à la maison la semaine prochaine._

(20:44) Ugh. Muffin Man, hein ?

(20:44) Il rentre pas souvent ?

_(20:45) Je vais lui dire que tu l’as appelé comme ça._

_(20:45) Pas vraiment. Il est à l’université la plupart du temps et comme il a un petit boulot là-bas, il y reste aussi pendant les vacances, ces derniers temps._

_(20:46) Ça fait des mois que je l’ai pas vu._

(20:48) Ahhhhh alors tu dois avoir hâte qu’il revienne, non ?

(20:48) Vous êtes proches, hein ?

_(20:50) Assez proches, oui._

_(20:50) Il_

_(20:51) Il ramène sa petite-amie par contre. Pour nous la présenter._

(20:54) Et c’est pas une bonne chose ?

_(20:55) Non, c’est bon. C'est cool._

_(20:55) Il a l’air heureux et tout._

(20:55) Alors quel est le problème ?

_(20:56) Il y en a pas vraiment. C’est moi qui fait l’égoïste._

(20:58) Tu l’as pas vu depuis un moment, alors tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui, rien que tous les deux, c’est ça ?

_(21:00) Un truc du genre._

(21:01) Y a aucune honte à ça, mec.

_(21:02) C’est pas que j’en ai honte. C’est juste que_

_(21:02) Je m’en veux._

_(21:02) Un peu._

(21:04) Pourquoi ? Parce que t’as des sentiments ?

(21:04) T’as le droit d’éprouver des émotions, Keith.

(21:20) Boooon.

(21:20) Ça fait un moment que t’as pas répondu alors, je sais pas, peut-être que t’es simplement occupé, ou peut-être que tu déprimes dans ton coin.

(21:21) Je pencherai plus pour le deuxième choix. Mais ouais, tu peux me dire de la fermer si tu veux, mais tu n’as pas à culpabiliser à cause de ce que tu ressens.

(21:22) C’est juste normal. Tu as le droit de dire que ton frère te manque et que tu veux juste profiter de sa présence et passer un moment seul avec lui. Ça te rend pas égoïste pour autant.

(21:45) Je vais me coucher là, eT HUNK NE S’EST TOUJOURS PAS RÉVEILLÉ ?? IL A PAS BOUGÉ D’UN POIL DEPUIS TOUT À L’HEURE ???

(21:45) Je sais pas si je devrais essayer de le faire bouger ou me contenter d’accepter de dormir avec lui ce soir ????

(21:46) En fait, Hunk est un oreiller génial, alors je vais en profiter au maximum.

(21:46) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(21:47) N’y réfléchis pas trop.

 

**(22:17) Est-ce que ça va ?**

**(22:17) Tu étais plutôt... silencieux, avant que je parte.**

**(22:17) Plus que d’habitude, en tout cas.**

_(22:19) Ça va._

_(22:19) Tu savais que Shiro a une petite-amie ?_

**(22:21) Ohhh, il te l’a dit ?**

**(22:21) Elle est Anglaise apparemment ? Matt a dit qu’il était "sûr à 80 % qu’elle fait partie de la famille royale, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Genre, une cousine éloignée, peut-être ??", si on reprend ses mots exacts.**

**(22:22) Après, il a pris un horrible accent pour l’imiter, alors j’ai raccroché.**

_(22:26) Attends._

_(22:26) T’étais au courant ?_

**(22:30) Ouais ?**

**(22:30) Tout le monde sait que Matt est incapable de garder un secret.**

**(22:30) Il m’a dit que le Père Noël n’existait pas quand j’avais trois ans. TROIS ANS.**

_(22:33) Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?_

**(22:25) C’était pas à moi de le faire ?**

**(22:25) Et puis, je savais que Shiro allait te le dire tôt ou tard.**

_(22:30) Ouais. Tôt ou tard._

 

 

 

**29/08/2016**

_(00:19) Merci, Lance._

_(00:20) Bonne nuit et bonne chance pour ton exam._

 

_(08:53) Quand tu rentreras, on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble ?_

_(08:53) Juste toi et moi ?_

_(08:53) Juste un petit moment ?_

_(09:21) Tu n’as pas besoin de demander ça, Keith._

_(09:21) Bien sûr que oui._

_(09:23) Mm. Des fois, j’ai l’impression de devoir demander._

_(09:23) J’ai l’impression qu’on s’éloigne l’un de l’autre et je veux pas que ça arrive._

_(09:25) Je dois aller en cours, là, mais je peux t’appeler après si tu veux ?_

_(09:27) Ouais, ouais, peu importe._

 

_(15:01) Hello._

_(15:01) How was your exam ?_

(15:09) NOOON.

(15:09) Pas d’anglais.

(15:10) Interdiction de parler anglais en ce lieu jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

(15:10) Et puis, tu sais vraiment parler anglais ou quoi ??

_(15:13) Nan, j’ai utilisé un traducteur._

_(15:13) Mais sérieusement, ton examen s’est bien passé ?_

(15:14) Tricheur.

(15:14) Ouais, ça va. C’était bien plus simple que je l’avais imaginé.

(15:14) Au suivant !

_(15:15) C’est quoi maintenant ?_

(15:16) Français. Littérature et Langue.

(15:16) J’vais sûrement avoir du mal à répondre pour le reste de la semaine, je te préviens.

_(15:18) Ouais, je m’en doutais._

_(15:18) T’inquiète pas pour ça, je voulais juste_

_(15:18) Te remercier._

_(15:19) Pour hier soir._

_(15:19) Et m’excuser d’être parti comme ça._

(15:21) Y a pas de quoi. Je suis toujours là si on a besoin d’une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

(15:21) Tu as parlé à ton frère ?

_(15:24) Pas encore, il est censé m’appeler plus tard alors_

_(15:24) On verra bien._

(15:28) Mmm, j’espère que les choses s’arrangeront entre vous.

(15:28) Je vais retourner réviser, prie pour ma survie.

_(15:29) Arrête d’exagérer._

(15:30) JAMAIS.

 

_(17:03) Je suis désolé pour hier soir._

**(17:05) Pas besoin de t’excuser.**

**(17:05) T’inquiète pas.**

**(17:05) Je suis désolée de t’avoir rien dit.**

**(17:06) C’est pas comme si je voulais réellement te le cacher ou quoi que ce soit, mais je pensais vraiment que Shiro te le dirait plus tôt.**

_(17:08) Ouais, moi aussi._

**(17:08) On se fait pas la tête ?**

_(17:08) On se fait pas la tête._

**(17:10) :D**

**(17:10) Et toi et Shiro…?**

_(17:11) Qui sait._

 

(21:26) T’as déjà réfléchi au fait que les moustaches étaient en fait des sourcils pour ta bouche ?

(21:26) Des "sourbouches" si tu préfères.

_(21:30) Ça veut dire que t’as assez révisé pour ce soir, je présume ?_

(21:32) Si je lis ne serait-ce qu’une phrase de plus de ce livre, je crois que je vais exploser. Demande-moi n’importe quelle page d’Emma Bovary et je te la réciterai mot pour mot dans la seconde, littéralement.

(21:32) C’est DIRE combien de fois je l’ai lu.

(21:32) Hunk dit que je devrais en faire un numéro pour amuser la galerie, genre les gens crient une page au hasard et lisent les premiers mots et je récite la suite.

_(21:33) T’es prêt pour demain ?_

(21:34) Parle pas des exams, s’il te plaît ;_;

(21:34) Je veux juste me détendre avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

(21:34) Distrais-moi.

_(21:36) Avec quoi ?_

(21:38) N’importe quoi ! T’as fait quoi aujourd’hui ? Comment vont les chatons ? Et le mulet ?

_(21:40) J’ai bossé. J’ai pas eu de clients bizarres – ou pas plus bizarres que d’habitude en tout cas._

_(21:40) Ils vont bien._

_(21:40) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(21:40) J’ai réussi à en prendre un en photo pendant qu’il bâillait._

(21:40) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:41) Mon cœur est en train de fondre UGH. Ça devrait être interdit d’être aussi mignon ?????

_(21:43) Et le mulet se porte bien ?_

_(21:43) Il devient peut-être un peu trop long ? Ma mère essaye sans cesse de me faire comprendre, pas si subtilement que ça d’ailleurs, que j’ai besoin d’aller chez le coiffeur._

_(21:43) A chaque fois que je passe à côté d’elle, elle fait semblant de le couper. Je crois que je vais devoir cacher tous les ciseaux de la maison._

(21:44) Je suis 100 % d’accord avec Maman Keith.

(21:44) Rase-le et fais ton entrée au 21ème siècle.

_(21:45) Tu te lasseras donc jamais de cette blague ?_

(21:45) Nan, je crois pas.

_(21:47) J’en attendais pas moins de toi._

(21:48) T’as parlé à ton frère ?

_(21:48) Non._

_(21:48) Il ne m’a pas appelé._

(21:50) Tu pourrais l’appeler, toi ?

_(21:50) Il a dit qu’il le ferait._

(21:51) Hm.

(21:51) Ok, ok.

(21:52) Je ressemble à rien. Regarde ce que la Descente aux Enfers me fait.

(21:52) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

_(21:52) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(21:54) Je_

_(21:54) Ah_

_(21:54) Je suis censé voir quoi, là ?_

(21:55) Mon visage ??? Et les boutons ????

_(21:55) T’as pas le moindre bouton, t’es sérieux ?_

(21:56) Si ?

(21:56) Là, sur les joues ? Il y en a DEUX.

_(21:58) J’ai littéralement dû zoomer au maximum pour les apercevoir, et encore._

(21:58) IL Y EN A QUAND MÊME.

_(21:59) Ton visage est parfait, Lance._

(22:00) Ah.

(22:00) Merci.

_(22:01) C’est pas ce que je voulais dire._

(22:01) Trop tard, je l’ai déjà interprété comme ça.

(22:02) Et c’est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

_(22:05) …_

_(22:05) Peut-être un peu._

(22:06) Victoire !!! Un autre compliment de Keith.

(22:06) Je devrais le chérir pour le restant de mes jours.

_(22:07) Va te coucher, Lance._

(22:09) Très bien, mais c’est seulement parce que j’ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts actuellement.

_(22:10) Quoi ? Pourquoi t’es pas allé te coucher plus tôt ?_

(22:11) Je sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que j’aime parler avec toi, mais…

(22:11) J’aime parler avec toi.

(22:11) Ne rougis pas, hein.

_(22:13) Je ne rougis pas._

(22:13) C’est ça.

_(22:14) C’est la vérité ???_

_(22:14) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(22:14) Tu vois ?_

(22:14) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(22:15) Ahdhgdndfhudgnhklcjgghsascgf

(22:15) Tu dois

(22:15) Tu dois me prévenir avant de faire des choses comme ça, Keith.

_(22:16) Des choses comme quoi ?_

(22:16) COMME ÇA.

_(22:17) Je comprends rien du tout ?_

(22:17) Ha. Ok.

(22:17) Tu fais l’innocent, hein.

_(22:18) Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles._

(22:18) Tu ne trompes personne.

_(22:19) ??????_

_(22:19) Va te coucher Lance, tu dis n’importe quoi._

(22:20) TU DIS N’IMPORTE QUOI.

_(22:20) …_

_(22:20) Dors._

(22:21) Bonne nuit, Keith.

_(22:23) Bonne nuit._

 

 

 

**30/08/2016**

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’_

_APPEL MANQUÉ DE ‘SHIRO’_

 

_(01:20) Keith, je suis désolé d’appeler aussi tard._

_(01:20) J’ai eu une journée bien remplie et ça m’est sorti de la tête._

_(01:21) Juste_

_(01:21) Je t’appellerai demain, ok ?_

 

_(10:03) Il est 10 heures et j’ai déjà eu affaire au client sorti tout droit de l’enfer._

_(10:03) Pourquoi les gens veulent pas comprendre que les dates d’expirations sur leurs bons de réduction sont là pour une raison ????_

_(10:04) C’est pas pour faire joli ??????_

_(10:07) Oh non._

_(10:07) Le revoilà. Il demande à parler au patron._

_(10:07) Comme tu veux pauvre con, laisse-moi aller te chercher mon PÈRE._

_(10:21) Ça s’est passé exactement comme on pouvait l’imaginer. Le Client de l’Enfer sortait mensonges sur mensonges à mon propos et mon père était juste en mode "hmmm, vous êtes sûr que vous parlez bien de mon_ fils _"_ _et le gars est resté planté là, l’air d’avoir avalé quelque chose de travers, avant de reculer._

_(10:43) UGHHFGH. IL EST DE RETOUR._

_(10:43) Et il achète le tout plein tarif. Quelle surprise._

_(10:43) Il osait même pas croiser mon regard quand j’ai scanné ses articles. Sale con._

_(11:12) J’espère que ton épreuve se passe bien, au fait._

 

(14:10) Je me demande qui a bien pu inventer l’expression "le client a toujours raison" ???

(14:10) Le client a jamais raison.

(14:11) Littéralement.

_(14:13) Un gars de Londres, apparemment._

(14:13) Ah, une autre raison de détester les Anglais.

(14:13) Ils colonisent le monde avant de ruiner le secteur de la grande distribution.

_( 14:16) Je vais l’ajouter sur la liste._

_(14:16) Ton examen s’est bien passé ?_

(14:18) Ça peut aller.

(14:18) J’ai failli ne pas finir à temps, alors j’ai un peu bâclé la dernière question, mais je crois que j’ai vraiment assuré pour le reste, alors c’est pas si grave ???

(14:18) Et de deux, plus que trois !!

_(14:20) T’as quoi demain ?_

(14:21) SVT.

(14:21) C’est probablement mon point fort, alors je stresse pas trop, mais je vais quand même passer le reste de la journée à réviser.

_(14:23) Cool._

_(14:23) Amuse-toi bien._

(14:25) Je vais faire tout le contraire, mais merci quand même.

(14:25) Essaie de pas trop manquer ma présence.

_(14:26) Ha._

(14:28) Cruel.

 

_ APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’  _

_ APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’ REFUSÉ  _

_ (16:00) Keith ?  _

_ (16:01) T’es occupé ?  _

_ (16:45) Keith ?  _

 

**(17:09) Tu peux me rendre un service ?**

_(17:10) Ouais, bien sûr. Quoi ?_

**(17:11) Tu peux arrêter d’ignorer ton frère ?**

_(17:11) Je l’ignore pas._

_(17:11) Je suis occupé._

**(17:14) Ouais, ok.**

**(17:14) Sauf qu’à chaque fois que tu l’ignores, il s’en plaint à Matt, alors Matt m’appelle et j’entends Shiro qui panique derrière et**

**(17:14) C’est pas marrant.**

_(17:15) Désolé._

_(17:15) Je voulais pas t’impliquer là-dedans._

**(17:18) Parle-lui Keith.**

_(17:19) Ouais, ouais._

 

_(17:23) Salut._

_(17:24) Hey._

_(17:24) Je peux t’appeler ?_

_(17:26) On peut pas parler par messages, plutôt ?_

_(17:30) Si, si tu veux. Tout va bien ?_

_(17:30) J’ai l’impression que non, et que quelque chose m’a échappé._

_(17:31) Tout va bien à la maison ? Les parents vont bien ? Tu vas bien ?_

_(17:32) Tout va bien, Shiro._

_(17:32) Je sais pas._

_(17:33) Parle-moi Keith. Dis-moi simplement ce qui te tracasse._

_(17:34) Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire._

_(17:34) T’es presque jamais à la maison et c’est pas si grave mais_

_(17:34) Je sais pas._

_(17:35) Je pensais pas qu’on s’éloignerait autant l’un de l’autre._

_(17:36) C’est tout._

_(17:36) C’est débile._

_(17:40) Ça n’a rien de débile, qu’est-ce que tu racontes Keith ?_

_(17:41) Ça l’est._

_(17:41) Les gens s’éloignent, s’en vont, c’est la vie. J’ai saisi._

_(17:41) Je pensais simplement que ça ne nous arriverait pas._

_(17:41) Et_

_(17:41) Si ça arrive avec toi, ça sera pareil avec Pidge et puis avec_

_(17:42) Ouais._

_(17:42) Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, je suis désolé._

_(17:43) T’es sûr que tu veux pas que je t’appelle ?_

_(17:43) J’ai pas vraiment envie de parler._

_(17:46) Pas de problème. D’accord._

_(17:46) Juste_

_(17:50) Personne n’essaie de te laisser derrière, Keith. Tu pourrais te trouver à l’autre bout de l’univers et tu serais toujours mon petit frère._

_(17:52) Je sais._

_(17:53) Vraiment ?_

_(17:54) Ouais._

_(17:55) Peut-être que je n’inviterai pas Allura pour cette fois._

_(17:56) Non._

_(17:56) Fais pas ça. Je veux la rencontrer, vraiment._

_(17:56) C’est pas si grave, on peut remettre ça à la prochaine fois._

_(17:57) Ça l’est._

_(17:57) Je veux la rencontrer. Juste_

_(17:57) On pourra quand même passer un peu de temps ensemble – juste toi et moi ? Juste un petit moment ?_

_(18:00) Évidemment._

_(18:01) Merci._

_(18:01) Vraiment._

_(18:01) Je vais aller me coucher, je pense._

_(18:01) Merci pour ta compréhension._

_(18:04) Tu n’as pas à me remercier pour ça, Keith._

_(18:05) Je sais, je sais._

 

(20:06) On a abandonné les révisions pour jouer à Pokémon Go.

(20:25) iL Y A UN DRACOLOSSE DANS LA SALLE DES PROFS.

(20:25) J’arrive pas à croire que je m’apprête à risquer ma peau pour un tas de pixels, mais c’est parti

(20:41) Dernières nouvelles : on s’est fait prendre.

(20:41) On a deux heures de colle demain soir.

(20:41) Mais on a attrapé le Dracolosse, alors qui sont les vrais gagnants de l’histoire ????

(20:41) Moi et Hunk, bien sûr.

(21:25) Keith ?

(22:53) Je suppose que tu t’es couché tôt, ce soir.

(22:54) Bonne nuit !

 

(23:01) Hey Pidge.

(23:01) Ça va peut-être te paraître étrange comme question, mais

(23:02) Est-ce que Keith va bien ?

(23:02) Lance m’a dit qu’il avait l’air un peu ailleurs, ces derniers temps, et là il déprime parce qu’il a pas répondu de la soirée.

(23:02) Donc, tout va bien, hein ?

**(23:07) Je crois oui ?**

**(23:08) J’ai essayé d’aller le voir tout à l’heure, mais sa mère m’a dit qu’il était déjà allé se coucher.**

**(23:08) J’irai voir comment il va demain.**

(23:10) Cool, cool.

(23:10) Oh, et je pense avoir trouvé l’endroit parfait pour mettre en place l’Opération Abrutis.

(23:11) Il y a une fête foraine samedi et on comptait y aller pour fêter la fin des examens. C’est pas très loin de chez vous, alors……

**(23:14) Ahhhhh, super.**

**(23:14) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

**(23:16) On se voit toujours jeudi ? Ou on fait une pause cette semaine ?**

(23:18) Ça te dérange si on fait une pause ? Ces examens sont en train de me tuer à petit feu et je sais pas si je pourrais supporter une charge de travail supplémentaire, là.

**(23:20) Ouais, t’inquiète ! Je m’en suis doutée.**

**(23:20) A samedi, alors ?**

(23:21) J’espère bien !

 

 

 

**31/08/2016**

**(11:12) Alors...**

**(11:12) Comment ça va ?**

_(11:25) T’es pas censée être en cours ?_

**(11:26) Ne change pas de sujet.**

_(11:30) Shiro t’a envoyé un message ?_

**(11:32) Non, je suis juste une bonne amie qui sait quand quelque chose ne va pas.**

**(11:32) Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

_(11:34) Rien, tout s’est arrangé._

_(11:34) Enfin, en quelque sorte._

_(11:35) Ou du moins, ça va bientôt s’arranger._

**(11:39) Hm. Tu as parlé à Shiro ?**

_(11:40) Ouais, ouais._

_(11:40) Ça va. T’inquiète pas pour ça, Pidge._

_(11:40) Mais_

_(11:41) Merci de t’inquiéter._

**(11:45) J’ai l’impression que c’est mon boulot de m’inquiéter pour toi.**

**(11:45) Je devrais commencer à réclamer un salaire.**

**(11:45) D’ailleurs, je vais commencer tout de suite.**

**(11:46) Tu veux bien m’accompagner quelque part, samedi, en guise de remerciement ?**

_(11:48) ...Où ça ?_

_(11:49) Et il est pas censé faire super chaud ce week-end ?_

**(11:50) Assez chaud, ouais.**

_(11:50) Tu détestes la chaleur. Tu te plains tout le temps du soleil et de la sueur._

**(11:53) J’ai changé d’avis, je suis désormais amoureuse de l’été.**

_(11:54) C’est ça._

**(11:54) Tu viens ou pas, alors ?**

_(11:56) Où ça ???_

**(11:59) A la fête foraine.**

_(12:03) Tu... veux aller à la fête foraine le jour le plus chaud de l’année ?_

_(12:03) Toi ?_

**(12:05) C’est si bizarre que ça ?????**

_(12:05) Oui._

**(12:06) Ha ha.**

**(12:06) Je veux aller voir une attraction en particulier. J’ai vu des vidéos sur Internet et j’arrive pas à comprendre comment ça peut fonctionner sans tuer tous ceux qui montent dedans ????**

_(12:11) Ah, alors tu veux juste faire la geek et jeter un œil à une attraction ?_

**(12:12) C’est une façon de voir les choses, mais ouais.**

**(12:13) Alors, tu viens ou pas ?**

_(12:15) Ouais, ouais je vais venir avec toi._

**(12:16) MERCI !!!!**

_(12:17) Mais tu m’en dois une._

**(12:18) Ah, je ne sais soudainement plus lire.**

 

**(12:18) L’Opération Abrutis est parée pour samedi.**

(14:06) Génial !!!

(14:06) On verra à quelle heure on y va plus tard.

(14:06) J’ai du mal à croire que ça arrive. On devrait filmer ça.

**(14:08) Oh, définitivement.**

 

(14:24) Je veux pas crier victoire trop vite, mais je crois que j’ai cartonné à cet examen.

(14:24) Nan, je vais crier victoire tout de suite.

(14:25) J’ai vraiment tout cartonné.

(14:30) Ah.

(14:30) Je sais pas si je vais trop loin ou quoi que ce soit, mais j’espère que tu vas bien, mec.

(14:30) Et n’hésite pas à m’en parler, si tu veux.

(14:31) Ou pas. C’est toi qui vois.

(14:35) Ok, Hunk et moi avons deux heures de colle à faire, pour être "entrés par effraction" dans des lieux privés.

(14:35) SALUT !

 

(14:37) Je te recommande absolument pas de développer des sentiments pour quelqu’un.

(14:40) pOURQUOI TU M’ENVOIES DES SMS ?

(14:40) Je voulais te faire passer un mot, mais j’ai pensé qu’un avion en papier traversant la salle de classe n’allait pas vraiment passer inaperçu alors…

(14:43) Et si Iverson remarque qu’on est sur nos portables ? T’es pas très discret, tu sais ?

(14:44) Excuse-moi, mais je suis super discret.

(14:44) C’est toi qui ne l’es pas, ça se voit à des kilomètres que t’es sur ton portable.

(14:45) nE METS PAS TON SAC SUR TA TABLE.

(14:45) C’est encore plus louche.

(14:46) Fais juste semblant d’utiliser ta calculatrice ou un truc du genre, il va rien remarquer.

(14:47) Si je me fais confisquer mon portable, c’est de ta faute.

(14:48) Je prends le risque.

(14:49) Bon, qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Keith pour que tu déprimes comme ça ?

(14:50) J’ai jamais dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui…

(14:50) Si tu veux que je t’aide, ne me mens pas.

(14:51) Ok, c’est à propos de Keith.

(14:51) Il me répond pas depuis hier et la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il était un peu à côté de la plaque et je sais pas

(14:52) Je crois qu’il traverse une période difficile, mais il m’en a pas dit assez pour que je puisse l’aider.

(14:54) Parfois, j’oublie à quel point tu peux être adorable.

(14:55) ????

(14:55) Rude. Je suis adorable 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, comment tu peux l’oublier ?

(14:56) Et ???? Quoi ???

(14:58) Je veux dire que tu es un super ami. Formidable, même.

(14:58) Et ça, je l’oublie pas. Je veux dire

(14:58) D’habitude, c’est envers moi que t’es comme ça, tu vois ? Alors j’y suis habitué.

(14:59) Mais genre, te voir agir ainsi envers quelqu’un d’autre ?

(14:59) Je suis en train de me dire "oh ouais, Lance est vraiment un ami génial, hein ??"

(15:01) Hunk tu me fais rOUGIR.

(15:01) Ouais… bordel, t’es rouge comme une tomate, mec.

(15:03) C’est un énorme compliment ??????

(15:04) Eh. Mais c’est la vérité.

(15:04) Quand tu te soucies des gens que tu aimes… Je sais pas comment l’expliquer

(15:04) Mais tu es incroyable.

(15:05) Ça me rend heureux d’être ami avec toi, et je suis sûr que Keith l’est aussi.

(15:06) Arrête de me faire rougir, je t’en prie, Iverson me regarde bizarrement.

(15:09) HUHUFHGUHJFGDHFGJFLZ

(15:09) Il vient de s’approcher pour me demander si j’avais besoin d’aller aux toilettes.

(15:10) REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT HUNK.

(15:10) Et puis, beurk. Je veux plus jamais me retrouver aussi proche de lui. Il a du brocoli coincé entre les dents.

(15:11) Et on a mangé il y a trois heures ???????

(15:13) HA.

(15:13) Je disais juste que si tu agis avec lui comme tu agis normalement, je suis sûr que Keith apprécie que tu sois là pour lui.

(15:14) Il a probablement juste besoin d’être seul pour le moment.

(15:14) Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

(15:15) Depuis quand t’as autant de sagesse, Hunk ?

(15:16) J’ai toujours été plein de sagesse.

(15:17) Le mois dernier, t’as essayé de me convaincre de m’enrouler de papier bulle avant de me jeter dans les escaliers.

(15:18) ÇA AURAIT MARCHÉ.

(15:18) MES CALCULS ÉTAIENT PARFAITS. T’AURAIS RIEN SENTI DU TOUT !!!!!!

(15:19) C’est ça.

(15:19) Tu veux jouer à "Combien De Bruits d’Animaux Lance Peut-Il Faire Avant qu’Iverson Ne Devienne Fou" ?

(15:20) J’adore ce jeu.

(15:20) Commence avec le cheval, c’est mon préféré.

 

_(21:36) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(21:36) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(21:36) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(21:36) Oui, je t’envoie des photos de chatons si mignonnes qu’elles devraient être interdites en guise d’excuse pour mon silence radio d’aujourd’hui._

(21:36) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:36) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:36) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:40) ILS GRANDISSENT SI VITE ????

(21:40) C’EST NORMAL ? HIER ENCORE ILS ÉTAIENT TOUS PETITS ???

_(21:41) Ils sont toujours assez petits ?_

(21:42) Nan, ils grandissent vraiment, c’est sûr et certain.

(21:42) Tu les vois tous les jours, alors tu t’en rends pas compte, mais moi, si.

(21:43) Et puis, tu n’as pas à t’excuser. T’inquiète pas.

_(21:44) Hm._

_(21:44) Content de voir que ton épreuve s’est bien passée._

(21:45) ÇA S’EST SI BIEN PASSÉ ?

(21:45) J’étais littéralement en train de sourire en sortant de la salle. Ça m’est jamais arrivé.

(21:46) Et j’ai aussi fini super tôt.

(21:46) Je vais mettre la pâtée à l’examen de chimie, demain.

(21:46) Et vendredi, c’est l’examen de physique qui va me mettre la pâtée.

(21:47) T’as passé une bonne journée ? Est-ce que… ça va mieux ?

_(21:50) Un peu._

(21:51) Tu veux en parler, ou…

_(21:52) On peut parler d’autre chose ?_

(21:53) Hunk et moi, on a un jeu où on fait des bruits plus ridicules les uns que les autres et on regarde notre prof craquer peu à peu.

(21:53) Aujourd’hui, on a fait des bruits d’animaux.

(21:54) Il courait littéralement dans la salle, à la recherche d’animaux dans les placards et les tiroirs ???????

(21:54) Il arrêtait pas de nous demander si on entendait quelque chose et on était en train de _mourir_ avec Hunk, mais on devait garder un visage impassible pour répondre en mode "entendre quoi ???"

(21:55) J’aurais dû filmer la scène, parce que j’étais presque en larmes à la fin.

(21:55) Je crois qu’il commençait à comprendre vers la fin, parce qu’il me regardait d’un air suspicieux, mais bon, après c’est vrai qu’il me regarde toujours d’un air suspicieux alors qui sait ?

_(21:56) Tu t’ennuies jamais, hein ?_

(21:56) Nan, pas vraiment.

(21:57) Et toi, ta journée ? Encore eu affaire à des clients infernaux ?

_(21:59) J’ai pas bossé aujourd’hui. Je me suis occupé de ma moto._

(22:01) Les nouvelles pièces sont arrivées ?

_(22:03) Ouep._

(22:03) Alors tu l’as terminé ?

(22:03) Tu peux la conduire ?

_(22:04) Eh bien…_

_(22:04) Elle démarre ?_

_(22:04) Et on dirait qu’elle fonctionne bien, mais mon père veut vérifier que rien ne cloche avant que je puisse l’utiliser._

(22:06) Bordel.

(22:06) Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hein ?

_(22:07) Non…_

(22:08) Tu me dois un tour de moto.

_(22:10) Ah, ouais. C’est vrai._

(22:10) T’étais sérieux à ce propos, hein ?

(22:10) Ou je l’ai vraiment très, très mal interprété…

_(22:14) Tu interprètes ça comment ?_

(22:16) Mm.

(22:16) On est amis, hein ?

_(22:17) Ouais._

(22:18) Et

(22:18) Et ça s’arrête là ?

_(22:20) Je_

_(22:20) Quoi ?_

(22:21) Rien, rien, je crois que je me suis vraiment trompé sur toute la ligne.

(22:21) Je vais aller me coucher.

(22:22) Il faut que je mette la pâtée à un exam, demain.

(22:22) Bonne nuit.

_(22:23) …_

_(22:23) Bonne nuit, Lance._

 

_(23:06) Si je t’envoie quelque chose, tu promets de le supprimer juste après et de jamais en reparler ?_

_(23:08) Tu voulais pas envoyer ça à Pidge ?_

_(23:08) Non, c’est bien à toi que je veux parler, cette fois._

_(23:09) Oh._

_(23:09) :)_

_(23:09) Ouais, bien sûr._

_(23:10) Merci._

_(23:10) Est-ce que j’ai foiré ?_

_(23:10) [CAPTURE D’ÉCRAN ENVOYÉE]_

_(23:14) [CAPTURE D’ÉCRAN REÇUE]_

_(23:14) Ahhhhhhhhh._

_(23:14) Ca veut dire oui ?_

_(23:14) Et supprime le._

_(23:15) Supprimé._

_(23:15) Je pense pas que tu lui as donné la réponse qu’il attendait._

_(23:16) Hm._

_(23:19) Je lui plais ?_

_(23:20) On dirait bien._

_(23:20) En tant qu’ami…_

_(23:21) Je suis prêt à parier qu’il te considère comme un peu plus que ça, Keith._

_(23:24) Ouais, je pensais que, peut-être…_

_(23:24) Mais j’ai pensé ensuite que je me faisais peut-être trop d’espoirs alors…_

_(23:24) On se complique tellement la vie pour rien._

_(23:25) Ça me plaît pas du tout._

_(23:26) Mais lui, il te plaît ?_

_(23:28) Je te l’ai déjà dit, Shiro. Suis un peu._

_(23:30) Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être le lui dire._

_(23:31) Peut-être._

_(23:31) Peut-être, peut-être._

 

 

 

**01/09/2016**

_(16:03) Hey._

(16:10) Salut !

_(16:11) Comment s’est passé ton examen ?_

(16:13) Bien, merci.

_(16:15) Cool._

_(16:30) Est-ce que… ça va ?_

(16:31) Ça va !

_(16:32) Tu ne sais pas mentir, pas vrai ?_

(16:33) Je ne mens pas, je vais bien.

(16:33) Juste fatigué.

_(16:34) D’accord._

_(16:34) Je te laisse alors._

(16:35) On peut se parler plus tard ?

_(16:36) Ouais._

 

_(16:38) Je crois que j’ai merdé._

**(16:40) Peux-tu entendre ce son, à travers les murs ?**

**(16:40) C’est moi qui suit en train de grogner.**

_(16:41) Quel tact._

**(16:42) …**

**(16:42) Laisse-moi finir mes devoirs, j’arrive.**

 

(16:50) T’es à la bibli ?

(16:52) Ouep.

(16:54) Tu peux rentrer ?

(16:54) Je crois que j’ai merdé.

(16:55) Lance……

(16:55) J’arrive dans cinq minutes.

 

**(19:31) Bon, il y a un petit souci avec l’Opération Abrutis.**

**(19:31) Les deux cibles sont encore plus bêtes qu’on le pensait.**

(19:34) A QUI LE DIS-TU.

(19:34) J’ai jamais rencontré deux personnes plus bouchées qu’eux de ma vie, et j’ai pas même pas encore _vu_ Keith.

(19:35) C’est beaucoup plus fatiguant que je le pensais.

**(19:39) Je jouerais plus jamais au Cupidon de ma vie.**

**(19:39) Y en a un qui va finir par craquer ou on va devoir annuler pour samedi ?**

(19:41) Nan, Lance va dire quelque chose.

(19:41) Il écrit un message depuis le début de la soirée. Je crois qu’il en est à son vingtième essai, là.

(19:42) Attends attends atteeeeends.

(19:42) Je crois qu’il va l’envoyer ?

(19:42) Ouais, il vient de crier et de balancer son portable à travers la pièce. Il l’a définitivement envoyé.

**(19:45) Il a écrit quoi ?**

(19:50) Aucune idée, il m’a pas laissé lire ???

(19:50) Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche ?

**(19:51) Ouais, ouais.**

**(19:55) kEITH EST DEVANT CHEZ MOI ???**

**(19:55) IL A LE VISAGE TOUT ROUGE ET IL AGITE SON PORTABLE DANS TOUS LES SENS.**

**(19:55) J’en reviens pas.**

(19:56) Dis-lui de répondre vite, je t’en prie. Je crois que Lance est sur le point d’exploser.

**(19:57) J’ESSAIE.**

**(20:00) Ok, c’est fait.**

**(20:01) C’était laborieux.**

**(20:01) J’espère qu’ils savent que j’oublierai jamais à quel point ils nous en ont fait baver et que je vais définitivement en parler le jour de leur mariage.**

(20:03) Pareil.

 

(19:40) Donc

(19:40) Je vais juste parler et régler ça maintenant avant de tout gâcher parce que je rigolais pas en disant que je te considère comme un ami et que j’aime vraiment te parler, et je veux pas que ça s’arrête, mais

(19:41) Tu me plais.

(19:41) Genre, j’ai des _sentiments_ pour toi, tu vois ???

(19:42) Et je pensais que c’était peut-être réciproque, mais peut-être que ça l’est pas - et c’est pas grave – mais ouais, je voulais dire quelque chose parce que discuter avec toi c’est vraiment ce que je préfère de mes journées et

(19:42) Ne pas pouvoir le faire aujourd’hui, c’était vraiment horrible.

(19:42) Ok, maintenant je vais juste y aller... et crier.

_(19:59) C’est réciproque._

_(19:59) Je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de choses, mais c’est réciproque._

_(20:00) Et... pareil._

(20:06) Wooooogjfijfgdfnshafhdghfnjshkdfh

(20:06) Ok, ok.

(20:07) Donc

(20:07) On fait quoi maintenant ?

_(20:09) Je sais pas._

(20:10) Hm.

(20:10) Essayons juste de

(20:11) De continuer comme d’habitude ? Laisser les choses se faire ? Ce qui arrivera, arrivera ?

_(20:12) Ça me va parfaitement._

_(20:12) C’est nouveau pour moi et parfois c’est un peu trop pour moi._

(20:13) Qu’est-ce qui est nouveau ?

_(20:14) Les sentiments._

_(20:15) Les sentiments amoureux._

(20:16) Ah.

(20:16) Je me sens spécial.

_(20:18) Je crois que tu l’es._

(20:19) kEITH

(20:19) Tu dis que c’est nouveau pour toi, ce genre de choses, juste avant de me sortir des trucs comme ça aussi facilement ???? C’est à ça que je dois m’attendre en sortant avec toi ???

(20:19) Je crois pas que mon cœur pourra le supporter.

_(20:21) Est-ce que_

_(20:21) Est-ce qu’on sort ensemble ?_

_(20:22) C’est vraiment ça ???_

(20:24) Hm. Non, je crois pas. Pas encore, en tout cas ?

(20:24) Mais, genre…

(20:24) Je crois que j’aimerais bien. Un jour. J’aimerais, genre, avoir un rendez-vous avec toi.

_(20:25) Pareil._

(20:25) Alors, un jour on aura un rendez-vous et on verra où ça nous mène. Mais pour l’instant

(20:25) Pour l’instant on est juste…

_(20:26) En train d’apprendre à se connaître ?_

(20:30) Ouais. Ça sonne bien.

(20:30) Juste pour que tu saches, par contre…

(20:30) Quand on _aura_ ce rendez-vous, je vais y mettre tout mon cœur.

(20:30) Prépare-toi à avoir le souffle coupé. Je vais sortir le grand jeu.

_(20:32) Je n’en accepterai pas moins de ta part._

 

 

 

**02/09/2016**

(10:03) DERNIÈRE ÉPREUVE !!!

(10:03) DERNIÈRE ÉPREUVEEEEEEE !!!

(10:03) Souhaite-moi bonne chance, ça va être l’heure.

_(10:04) Bonne chance._

(10:04) Tu me fais un bisou porte-bonheur ????

_(10:05) Tu vas agir comme ça tout le temps maintenant qu’on… s’est dit ce qu’on ressentait ?_

(10:05) Certainement, oui.

_(10:06) Bonne chance, Lance._

(10:08) T’es pas drôle.

 

(12:20) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(12:20) Voici le visage de deux hommes qui viennent d’affronter l’épreuve Infernale et qui en sont ressortis victorieux.

_(12:20) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(12:21) Oui, ce sont des larmes qui brillent au coin de mes yeux. Je suis heureux à ce POINT.

(12:21) Voici Hunk, en passant, au cas où t’avais pas deviné.

_(12:25) Um._

_(12:25) C’est un sacré sourire._

_(12:25) T’as l’air vraiment heureux._

(12:26) JE LE SUIS.

(12:26) Je pense pas que j’ai réussi autant qu’en SVT, mais je me suis bien débrouillé, c’est sûr.

(12:27) eT MAINTENANT JE SUIS LIBRE ??????

(12:27) Libre de dormir dix heures d’affilée et c’est exactement ce que j’ai l’intention de faire, là.

(12:28) Tu seras libre ce soir ?

_(12:31) Je crois bien ? En tout cas, j’ai rien de prévu._

(12:33) Génial.

(12:33) T’es d’humeur à te faire un marathon de films bidons ? On peut se faire un Rabbit ?

_(12:35) Je suis toujours d’humeur pour des marathons de films bidons._

(12:36) Cool.

(12:36) Je vais faire une sieste, mais quand je me réveillerai, on s’en fait un ?

(12:36) J’ai entendu parlé d’un film intitulé "Sharktopus" et ça à l’air tout simplement horrible.

(12:37) Je crois que tu vas adorer.

_(12:38) Tu m’as eu à "Sharktopus"._

(12:40) Cool.

(12:40) Je t’enverrai un message quand je me réveillerai.

(12:41) Passe une bonne journée, bébé !

_(12:45) Je_

_(12:46) Qu_

(12:46) Ahhh, t’aimes pas les petits surnoms ?

_(12:48) Je rougis comme une tomate ?????_

(12:49) Oh, alors tu les _aimes_?

(12:50) Chaton.

(12:50) Chéri.

_(12:51) Je t’en prie, arrête, mon père me regarde bizarrement._

(12:51) Mon ange.

(12:51) Mon cœur.

(12:52) Sucre d’orge.

_(12:53) lANCE_

(12:53) Trésor.

(12:53) Poussin.

_(12:54) JE VAIS ÉTEINDRE MON PORTABLE._

(12:54) Mon chou à la crème.

(12:55) Mon roudoudou.

(12:55) Mon bisounours.

_(12:56) SALUT._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Apparemment, c'est un film comédie/action où une agent du FBI tout sauf gracieuse doit se faire passer pour Miss New Jersey et ainsi s'infiltrer au concours de Miss Etats-Unis pour déjouer les plans d'un terroriste. Les paroles françaises de la chanson sont très éloignées des paroles anglaises originales, mais ça marche à peu près quand même...
> 
> J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas remplacé le livre The Great Gatsby (Gatsby le magnifique) que devait lire Lance pour son exam' par Emma Bovary parce que 1) c'est un livre qu'on étudie plus couramment en France et 2) Emma est mon prénom huhuhu.
> 
> J'étais littéralement en train de hurler en traduisant la fin (c'était en partie parce que je savais pas comment traduire tous ces petits noms, mais ouais. 80% parce que c'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais lu depuis un bon moment). Enfin, tous ces petits mots doux m'auront bien fait galérer mdr. J'hésite encore à laisser "bébé" pour "babe" parce que c'est un petit peu étrange, mais ça sonne beaucoup mieux que "chéri" ou encore "amour" (ils en sont absolument pas à ce stade de leur relation).
> 
> Enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk   
> _shiro_

**03/09/2016**

**(11:49) Vous êtes prêts ? On va bientôt y aller, je pense.**

(11:52) Lance dort encore.

**(11:53) Quoi ?**

(11:54) Il dort encore.

(11:54) Il a passé la nuit à regarder un film avec Keith.

**(11:56) Ohhhh, ça explique sa tête de déterré.**

(11:56) Ouais. C’était Sharktopus ou un truc dans le genre.

**(11:58) Je veux même pas savoir.**

(12:03) Ok, il est debout.

**(12:04) Qu’est-ce que t’as fait…**

(12:05) Lance est très chatouilleux.

(12:05) TRÈS CHATOUILLEUX.

(12:06) Et il veut maintenant se venger alors je vais me sauver.

(12:07) Je t’enverrai un message quand on y sera ?

**(12:08) Cool, à tout à l’heure.**

**(12:08) Et bonne chance ?**

(12:09) Mercfjdgkdfghksda

**(12:10) Incroyable.**

 

(13:43) Ça te dit qu’on échange nos meilleurs amis ?

_(13:45) Hunk a fait quoi ?_

(13:46) Je peux pas entrer dans les détails, car tu pourrais les utiliser contre moi un jour, et c’est hors de question.

(13:46) Sache juste que ma revanche sera rapide et douloureuse.

_(13:48) C’est pas censé être "rapide et sans douleur" ?_

(13:49) Sans commentaire, votre Honneur.

(13:49) Sinon, Sharktopus était pas si mal.

(13:50) Presque pas aussi pourri que je l’avais imaginé. Presque.

_(13:53) C’était génial et t’en as apprécié chaque instant._

(13:55) C’était décent et j’en ai pas détesté chaque instant.

(13:55) Mais la prochaine fois, c’est à moi de choisir le film.

(13:56) Je pense que tu vas adorer Pacific Rim.

_(13:57) Que tu penses que je l’ai pas déjà vu m’offense grandement._

(13:59) Cool. J’espère que t’es prêt à le regarder une deuxième fois.

(13:59) Enrichi par les Commentaires de Lance™.

_(14:00) J’ai hâte._

_(14:00) Au fait, je sors avec Pidge aujourd’hui, alors je vais sûrement avoir du mal à répondre._

_(14:00) En plus, j’ai presque plus de batterie._

(14:02) Ouais, ouais, pareil. Je sors avec Hunk.

(14:02) Passe une bonne journée, bébé.

_(14:03) Tu vas pas recommencer._

_(14:03) Si Pidge voit ça, elle va jamais me lâcher._

(14:03) Chouchou.

_(14:04) Mon portable va bientôt lâcher._

(14:05) COMME PAR HASARD.

_(14:06) C’est la vérité. J’ai oublié de le faire charger hier soir parce que quelqu’un, dont je ne citerai pas le nom, m’a distrait et je me suis endormi sans le brancher avant._

(14:06) Pourquoi tu fais comme si t’appréciais pas ma compagnie, hmm ?

_(14:06) …_

(14:07) Il fut un temps où cela aurait pu me blesser.

(14:07) Mais désormais, j’ai juste à remonter un peu dans notre conversation pour voir ce que tu penses _vraiment_ de moi, alors

(14:07) :)

_(14:08) Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

(14:08) >.<

(14:08) Toi aussi !

 

**(14:45) On est arrivés.**

(14:48) Génial, on y est dans un quart d’heure.

**(14:49) Cool, on va faire un tour.**

**(14:49) Envoie-moi un message quand vous arrivez et on se rejoindra à l’entrée.**

(14:50) Ok, à tout à l’heure.

 

* * *

 

Le temps qu’ils payent leurs tickets, qu’un membre du personnel à l’air renfrogné tamponne leur main et qu’ils entrent enfin dans la foire, Hunk commençait à se demander si Pidge et lui n’avaient peut-être pas négligé quelques légers, très légers _détails_ en planifiant cette sortie.

Des petites – presque sans importance, vraiment – choses comme, ne pas prendre en compte _l’ampleur_ de la fête foraine, qui s’étendait sur des hectares de terrain, sans limite visible. Ou des choses comme les milliers et _milliers_ de personnes qui affluaient tous à la foire, par ce jour le plus chaud de l’année, créant presque un embouteillage de familles et de groupes d’enfants en sueur grouillants d’attractions en attractions, des jeux d’arcade aux stands de nourritures, séparés d’à peine un ou deux centimètres d’espace personnel.

Et, comme si la taille de la foire et le nombre de personnes serrées les unes contre les autres entre ses clôtures provisoires (un _véritable_ danger pour la santé, non ?) n’étaient pas suffisants pour lui faire comprendre que trouver Pidge et Keith dans cette folie allait s’avérer _légèrement_ plus compliqué que prévu, Hunk découvrit rapidement qu’il restait encore un facteur qu’ils n’avaient pas pris en compte. Ce facteur étant, bien évidemment, _Lance_ lui-même.

« Il faut qu’on élabore un plan d’action, fit Lance avec le plus grand sérieux, ignorant tout du tourment de Hunk, tout en analysant d’un œil critique la carte de la foire placardée à l’entrée, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Pas de montagnes russes juste après manger, c’est _évident..._ »

Il fit une petite pause pour jeter à Hunk un regard signifiant clairement " _y a pas de quoi_ "avant de retourner à l’observation de la carte.

Hunk blanchit, s’imaginant déjà passer la prochaine heure sur des attractions aux noms pour le moins terrifiants (et douloureusement appropriés) comme _THE DEVASTATOR_ ou _VORTEX_ , et son ventre s’emballa d’avance, prêt à protester.

« Ou, fit-il avec une note d’espoir, se rapprochant légèrement de Lance. _Ou_ , on pourrait peut-être totalement éviter ces attractions, hein ?»

Lance lui jeta un nouveau regard ; celui-ci énonçant formellement " _Hunk, pauvre naïf, si tu crois sérieusement que je ne vais pas faire toutes les attractions de cette fête foraine au moins deux fois avant qu’on s’en aille, alors tu me connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais"_.

«  _D’accord_ , soupira Hunk, s’avouant vaincu, tandis que Lance soutirait une petite carte à un membre du personnel qui passait par là, l’ouvrant avec impatience. Mais on n'a pas à se presser, tu sais. On peut prendre notre temps et—»

Il s’interrompit en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche et un petit sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres.

« S’assurer de bien _tout_ voir, conclut-il.

 _— Uh_ , s’exclama Lance, l’air dubitatif, agitant la carte devant les yeux de Hunk. Pour quoi faire ? On va _tout_ voir et tout faire. Au moins deux fois. Peut-être trois si on a de la chance.

—  _Non_ , insista Hunk, se rapprochant un peu de Lance pour pouvoir lui murmurer d’un air conspirateur. Je veux dire _vraiment_ tout voir. On sait jamais sur _qui..._ (Il donna un coup de coude à Lance pour faire bonne mesure.) On sait jamais sur _qui_ on pourrait tomber.

— Tu te sens bien ? demanda Lance, le regardant avec inquiétude. La chaleur te monte à la tête ? T’as mangé un truc bizarre hier soir ? Le stress post-exam vient de te frapper ?

— Je vais _bien_ , pouffa Hunk, écartant la main de Lance avant qu’il ne la pose sur son front, certainement pour vérifier sa température. Juste... essaie de pas te presser, ok ?»

Dans l’ensemble, Hunk était plutôt fier de son petit discours, plus ou moins subtil, poussant Lance à ralentir un peu, mais sa fierté s’évanouit rapidement quand, pas moins d’une seconde plus tard, Lance tira sur son bras pour le traîner dans la foule, criant quelque chose à propos d’une attraction dénommée _LA GERBE_ (quelle attraction pouvait porter un nom _pareil,_ sans déconner ?) qui se trouverait à deux pas de là, lui indiquant _clairement_ que, malheureusement, Lance n’avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu’il avait dit.

Hunk soupira à nouveau, se laissant entraîner par la poigne de fer de Lance (note à lui-même : ne pas s’interposer entre Lance et des montagnes russes aux noms terrifiants) en essayant de ne pas penser au mauvais départ qu’avait pris cette journée. Se demandant si Pidge avait un peu plus de chance que lui, Hunk sortit son portable de sa poche et _grogna_ doucement en apercevant le début d’un message de la jeune fille affiché sur son écran.

 

**(15:16) J’ai peut-être un léger problème.**

(15:24) On est deux, l’amie.

 

* * *

 

En y repensant, Pidge trouvait que c’était peut-être assez impressionnant pour eux de n’avoir mis que vingt minutes à se perdre complètement de vue dans cette foule. Super embêtant, oui, mais tout de même très impressionnant.

Surtout parce que, moins d’une minute auparavant, ils se tenaient côte à côte, à se plaindre doucement du bruit et de la foule qui les entourait de partout et que, la minute d’après, Pidge s’était retrouvée seule, plantée près d’un vendeur de barbe-à-papa, à se demander où _diable_ Keith avait réussi à disparaître le temps qu’elle cligne _littéralement_ les yeux _._

Alors ouais, c’était assez impressionnant. Ennuyeux, certes, mais quand même.

Pidge se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la foule, cherchant la moue familière de Keith dans cet océan de sourires et de rires. Seulement cinq minutes s’étaient écoulées depuis sa disparition, alors en _théorie,_ il n’avait pas dû aller bien loin, mais la foule se mouvait rapidement et Pidge savait qu’il y avait beaucoup de chance qu’il ait déjà été emporté à l’autre bout de la foire, depuis.

Si les dix ans passés à partir faire du camping le week-end avec Matt et ses parents lui avaient bien appris quelque chose, c’était que, quand tu es perdu, tu es _censé_ rester au même endroit et attendre que quelqu’un revienne sur ses pas pour te retrouver. Mais puisque Keith n’était pas revenu la chercher après exactement huit minutes suivant sa disparition et qu’elle ne risquait pas de tomber dans un ruisseau ou de se faire manger par un ours (" _Papa, il n’y a pas d’ours ici_  " " _ON SAIT JAMAIS !"_ ), Pidge décida que s’aventurer un peu plus loin pour partir elle-même à sa recherche ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Elle sortit son portable en s’éloignant du stand de barbe-à-papa – dont le propriétaire semblait sur le point de lui demander avec inquiétude si elle avait besoin d’aide pour retrouver ses parents – et envoya un court message à Hunk, le laissant savoir que les choses n’allaient sûrement pas se dérouler comme ils l’avaient prévu.

«  _J’vous jure_ , grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, se mêlant à la foule en évitant les parents à l’air affolé essayant de rassembler leurs enfants et les gamins surexcités qui criaient dans tous les sens en courant de manèges en manèges. T’essayes de faire plaisir à quelqu’un et lui, il _disparaît_.»

Et le fait que le portable de Keith ait lâché n’aidait pas du tout. C’était, honnêtement, _typique_. C’était le seul jour de leur vie où elle avait besoin qu’il ait sur lui son portable en état de marche, et il avait même pas la décence de le faire charger avant ? Rude. Vraiment _rude_ de ta part, Keith.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tournant dans un coin, se tordant toujours la nuque en cherchant Keith dans la foule. C’était peut-être un signe que leur adressait l’univers, un signe que Keith et Lance ne devraient jamais se rencontrer ? Peut-être qu’elle devrait en rester là pour aujourd’hui et passer le reste de la journée aux tasses de thé, en espérant que Keith finisse par la retrouver. C’était un garçon plein de ressources, elle était quasi certaine qu’il survivrait.

Enfin, probablement.

Alors qu’elle se démenait pour se faufiler à travers un groupe d’enfants pressés autour d’un jeu (certainement truqué) de la foire, son portable vibra. Elle se laissa caresser deux secondes par l’illusion que Keith ait réussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à trouver un endroit pour faire charger son portable pour lui dire où il se trouvait, mais le nom de Hunk s’afficha sur son écran et elle dut se rendre à l’évidence. Les choses n’allaient sûrement pas être aussi simples que ça.

Oubliez ça. Les choses n’allaient _définitivement_ pas être aussi simples que ça, à en juger la réponse de Hunk à son message de _légère_ détresse. Ça allait être tout sauf simple.

Elle grogna bruyamment (et ignora obstinément les regards étranges qu’elle collectait sur son passage), tapa une réponse rapide à Hunk, rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea tout droit vers les tasses de thé.

Elle savait reconnaître un signe du destin quand elle en voyait un.

 

**(15:16) J’ai peut-être un léger problème.**

(15:24) On est deux, l’amie.

**(15:27) UGH.**

**(15:27) UGHHHHH.**

**(15:28) J’ai perdu Keith.**

(15:29) …

(15:29) QUOI ?

(15:29) Pidge ?

(15:29) Quoi ???

 

* * *

 

Hunk se comportait bizarrement.

Et ce n’était pas dû à son habituelle aversion envers les attractions à sensations fortes – que Lance ne comprenait toujours pas, parce qu’il était quasiment sûr qu’il avait été prouvé que ces attractions étaient les meilleures des fêtes foraines. Non, il se comportait _vraiment_ de façon étrange.

Il pouvait bien marmonner "Je vais bien" autant de fois qu’il le voulait, ils étaient amis – _meilleurs amis,_ pour être exact – depuis assez longtemps pour que Lance sache quand quelque chose clochait, et là, c’était _définitivement_ le cas.

«  _VORTEX_ est à deux pas d’ici, annonça Lance, l’air de rien, observant attentivement la réaction de Hunk. Tu veux qu’on aille jeter un coup d’œil à la queue qu’il y a ?

— Ouais, ouais, si tu veux, répondit distraitement Hunk, les yeux rivés sur son portable, les sourcils froncés, les doigts pianotant sur l’écran à toute vitesse. C’est une bonne idée.»

Si Lance ne se doutait pas déjà de quelque chose, _ceci_ lui aurait mis la puce à l’oreille. Ils venaient de sortir de leur _troisième_ montagne russe et s’il en croyait son expérience, Hunk aurait déjà dû être d’un vert à faire pâlir de honte les feux de circulation et l’idée même d’aller faire la queue pour un autre "piège mortel" (comme l’avait dit Hunk alors qu’il patientait dans la file de _LA GERBE_ ) aurait dû lui suffire pour tirer Lance par la peau du cou jusqu’à un manège bien moins rapide et bien plus calme. Un destiné aux enfants, de préférence.

« Tu _veux_ faire _VORTEX_? demanda Lance, fixant Hunk avec attention en essayant de déterminer si son meilleur ami avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres et remplacé par un robot très réaliste pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné. Alors qu’on en a déjà fait trois du même genre et qu’on _vient_ de manger ?»

Hunk lui adressa à peine un regard, regardant toujours son portable d’un air soucieux en tapant l’écran avec précipitation.

« Ouais, ça a l’air génial. Allons-y,» dit-il.

La théorie d’un enlèvement extraterrestre et d’un remplacement par un robot lui semblait de plus en plus plausible de seconde en seconde. Peut-être que Keith tenait _vraiment_ une piste avec toutes ses théories du complot.

« Ok, temps _mort_ , s’exclama Lance, s’arrêtant net et stoppant Hunk au passage. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Hein ? fit Hunk en levant le nez de son écran, avant de lui lancer un sourire absolument pas convaincant. Rien du tout.

— Tu t’es pas plaint d’une seule attraction depuis qu’on est sorti de _LA GERBE._ Et c’était la toute _première._  »

Hunk leva les yeux au ciel et fit un son dédaigneux, comme si c’était _Lance_ qui agissait bizarrement.

« Peut-être que j’ai changé d’avis. Ces attractions sont pas si mal, en fait.

—  _THE DEVASTATOR_ avait douze loopings __et__ plusieurs vrilles et tu n’as pas hurlé une seule fois. » Ce qui, honnêtement, était _assez_ impressionnant étant donné que Lance était en train de s’époumoner au passage du cinquième looping. Il se rapprocha de Hunk en plissant les yeux. « Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Hunk ?

— T’exagères, rigola Hunk, mais ce n’était pas son rire habituel – le genre de rire qui faisait automatiquement sourire Lance tellement il était contagieux – c’était un rire forcé ne cachant en rien l’inquiétude qui se terrait dans ses yeux. Je vais bien. »

Lance se pinça étroitement les lèvres.

« Non, c’est faux.

— C’est la _vérité_ , s’entêta Hunk, claquant des doigts et faisant un bruit de pistolet – sauf que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un pistolet, plus à des feux d’artifices, mais Lance ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce débat (une fois suffisait bien). Vraiment, je vais bien. Je suis juste... »

Lance haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es juste ? » répéta-t-il.

Hunk se mordit la lèvre et évita délibérément le regard de Lance.

« Je me sens peut-être bien un peu _nauséeux_? »

Lance croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« T’es sûr ? C’est tout ? Il n’y a _rien_ d’autre ?

— Ouais, c’est juste que... ce dernier manège était vraiment éprouvant. »

Le portable de Hunk vibra dans ses mains et Lance l’observa le déverrouiller et recommencer à pianoter à toute vitesse.

_Nauséeux, mon cul, oui._

« Tu parles à qui ? » demanda Lance avec précaution, se penchant un peu pour essayer de lire par-dessus son épaule.

Hunk l’esquiva sans peine, pivotant légèrement pour que le reflet du soleil couvre son écran.

«  _Oh_ , s’exclama Lance, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur ses lèvres, avant d’essayer d’arracher le portable des mains de Hunk (en vain). C’est une _fille_ ? »

Il appuya sur le mot "fille" et éclata de rire quand Hunk, comme prévu, vira au rouge.

« Comment elle s’appelle déjà, celle avec qui tu parlais devant la salle de Géo’, l’autre jour ? Shana ? Sharon ?

—  _Shay_ , corrigea Hunk, essayant désespérément de combattre son soudain rougissement. Elle s’appelle Shay.

— Ouais, voilà, reprit Lance en souriant de toutes ses dents. _Shay_. C’est à elle que tu parles depuis tout à l’heure ? _Ah_ — » Il s’interrompit, quelque chose lui venant soudainement à l’esprit. « Elle est là ? »

Hunk fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

—  _Shay_. Elle est là ? Je veux dire... (Lance fit un geste en direction de la foule.) Elle est dans le coin et tu veux aller la voir et, je sais pas, faire des trucs bien clichés comme monter sur la grande roue ou lui gagner une énorme peluche, un truc du genre ?

— Euh...  _Ouais_ , répondit Hunk en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme (avec peut-être un peu trop d’enthousiasme, d’ailleurs, mais hey, il était mal placé pour juger). C’est _exactement_ ce qui me tracassait. À cent pour cent. Purée, Lance, tu m’as démasqué.

— Eh ben, t’étais pas très discret. »

Hunk rit – et Lance fut soulagé de voir que c’était un _vrai_ rire cette fois, le genre de rire qui le faisait sourire – et il secoua la tête.

« J’essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Donc... fit-il, se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Donc, ça te dérange pas si je disparais un moment ? _Juste_ un petit moment ? Je veux juste aller lui dire bonjour et, euh, voir si elle va bien. »

Lance fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi elle irait pas bien ?

— Cette fête foraine est énorme, elle pourrait... c’est peut-être un peu éprouvant pour elle ? répondit lentement Hunk, bien que cela ressemblait plus à une question qu’autre chose. On sait jamais.

— Uh _huh_ , » fit Lance.

Il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression que Hunk lui cachait _toujours_ quelque chose, mais il savait laisser tomber quand il le fallait. Hunk le lui dirait quand il le voudra.

« C’est bon, va jouer les romantiques.

— C’est pas _du tout_ —

— Ouais, ouais, peu importe, le coupa Lance en le poussant doucement, le chassant d’ici. Allez, mec. Je vais faire une pause avec les attractions et essayer quelques stands de jeux.

— Lance, fit Hunk d’un air sérieux, se tournant vers les stands en question, débordant de peluches géantes faisant office de trophée pratiquement impossible à remporter. Tu sais qu’ils sont tous truqués, hein ?

—  _Ahhh_ , répliqua Lance avec un sourire en coin, revenant déjà sur ses pas pour se diriger vers le stand de tir qu’il avait repéré tout à l’heure. C’est peut-être le cas pour les novices, mais pour un expert comme moi ? Un jeu d’enfant.

— Tu vas perdre tout ton argent.

— Ta confiance en moi est tellement touchante.

— Ils vont te _plumer jusqu’à l’os._

— Comment ? fit Lance, portant une main à son oreille. J’ai cru mal entendre. As-tu dit "bonne chance, mon cher meilleur ami, tu peux essayer de me remporter une peluche pendant que t’y es ?"

— J’ai dit tout le contraire.

— Hm, nope. Je crois pas. C’est _définitivement_ ce que tu as dit, déclara Lance avant de hausser les épaules. Reviens me chercher quand t’en auras fini avec Shay. Ne reste pas _trop_ longtemps non plus, il y a une tour de chute libre pas loin et j’ai trop envie d’essayer. »

Hunk grogna en tournant les talons, se dirigeant à l’opposé de Lance.

« T’essaie de te venger de ce matin, hein ?

— Hunk, je suis pas capable d’une cruauté pareille, répondit Lance en rigolant, avant de saluer Hunk d’un bref geste de la main et de se ranger dans la file du stand de tir. Bonne chance pour _tout_. »

Il entendit Hunk marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à " _c’est pas ce que tu crois_ ", mais le temps qu’il se retourne, il avait disparu dans la foule et Lance était tout seul.

« Ok, McClain, murmura Lance dans sa barbe en s’approchant du stand, fixant droit dans les yeux le type à l’air louche qui s’en occupait. C’est l’heure de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. »

 

* * *

 

(15:57) T’es où là ?

**(15:58) Aux tasses de thé.**

(15:59) Encore ?

**(16:02) C’est une attraction très relaxante…**

(16:02) Mouais…

(16:02) Lance est sur le point de perdre tout son argent sur un jeu.

**(16:03) Un de ceux qui sont clairement truqués ?**

(16:04) …

(16:04) Il a dit que c’était un expert en la matière.

(16:04) BREF

(16:05) J’arrive, je vais attendre un peu avec toi.

**(16:06) Quoi ? Hunk, non ??**

**(16:06) C’est bon.**

**(16:07) Keith va bien finir par passer dans le coin.**

(16:08) Mais t’es toute seule et t’es perdue.

**(16:08) Je ne suis pas perdue, Keith est perdu. Je m’amuse comme une folle avec les tasses.**

**(16:08) Et puis, j’envisage d’investir dans une de ces espèces de laisses pour bébé, la prochaine fois.**

(16:09) Quelque part, je pense pas que Keith acceptera d’en porter une.

**(16:10) C’est pour son propre bien, il s’y habituera.**

**(16:10) Mais sérieusement, t’es pas obligé de venir et d’attendre avec moi.**

**(16:10) On devrait certainement accepter le fait que l’Opération Abrutis est foutue.**

(16:13) Pidge, on est amis, n’est-ce pas ?

(16:13) Je vais pas te laisser attendre toute seule pendant des heures alors qu’on est littéralement au même endroit.

(16:14) T’inquiète pas.

**(16:15) Vraiment ?**

(16:17) Ouais, j’ai besoin de faire une pause avec les manèges de toute façon.

(16:17) LANCE M’A FAIT FAIRE "LA GERBE" DEUX FOIS.

(16:17) DEUX FOIS.

(16:18) Je crois que c’est sa revanche pour les chatouilles de ce matin.

**(16:19) Quelle cruauté.**

(16:20) T’as vu ???

(16:20) Ok, j’arrive aux tasses de thé.

(16:20) Agite les mains en l’air, histoire que je te trouve.

 

* * *

 

 _Eh ben _,_ _ pensa Keith en faisant demi-tour pour ce qui _devait_ être la énième fois en moins d’une heure. _C’est terrible._

Sa mère allait le tuer. Son père allait le tuer. Les parents de Pidge allaient le tuer. _Matt_ allait le tuer. Shiro allait être _déçu_ de lui. En gros, il n’y avait aucune chance que cette histoire finisse bien pour lui.

Il avait perdu Pidge, son portable était mort, la foule était trop bruyante et vachement _poisseuse,_ il faisait super chaud et l’odeur des burgers et des hot-dogs cuisant dans leur gras, mélangée à l’arôme écœurant de la barbe à papa, commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Alors, ouais. C’était vraiment pas son jour. Définitivement du même niveau que cette excursion à Auchan, quand il avait neuf ans, où il s’était perdu et avait dû attendre une bonne demi-heure dans le rayon de nourriture pour animaux que Shiro ne le retrouve.

Il ne savait même pas comment c’était arrivé. Pidge était avec lui l’instant d’avant, à se plaindre doucement de la taille de la foule et du nombre d’enfants aux mains et visages collants qui couraient dans tous les sens et, tout à coup, il s’était retrouvé poussé et entraîné plus loin par un groupe de gamins surexcités essayant d’atteindre la file d’un manège, et Pidge n’était plus nulle part en vue.

Il ne cédait pas encore à la panique, puisqu’une heure _à peine_ devait s’être écoulée et que Pidge était assez maligne pour ne s’attirer d’ennuis, mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette agaçante inquiétude qui commençait à poindre en lui. La foire était bien plus grande et bondée qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé et le fait qu’il n’ait pas encore retrouvé Pidge n’aidait en rien à soulager son malaise devant leur situation.

Il tourna dans un coin et grogna en réalisant que c’était une nouvelle impasse, sans la moindre Pidge en vue. Chaque seconde qui passait n’arrangeait pas son irritation grandissante. Il ne voulait pas être ici, à naviguer dans une foule bruyante et agitée sans Pidge à ses côtés pour rendre le tout un peu plus tolérable. Il voulait être chez lui, dans son hangar, à travailler sur sa moto en lisant peut-être les idioties que lui envoyait Lance.

Il s’arrêta à la pensée de Lance, ses doigts caressant le contour de son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à comment Lance s'était immiscé parfaitement dans sa vie, s’installant soigneusement entre Pidge et Shiro, comme s’il y avait toujours eu sa place. Il s’était habitué à voir son portable s’allumer à chaque heure de la journée, affichant le nom de Lance sur l’écran, et il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point c’était _bizarre_ de ne pas le sentir vibrer de la journée. Ce n’était pas exactement un sentiment désagréable, mais il n’y était pas habitué.

« Ok, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en faisant volte-face et rebroussant chemin, cherchant toujours le moindre signe de Pidge dans la foule. Changement de plan. »

Parce que _clairement,_ errer sans but dans la foule et se précipiter sur la moindre personne aux cheveux châtains et avec des lunettes ayant à peu près la taille de Pidge n’allait pas marcher. Il reprit le chemin de l’entrée de la fête foraine et espéra qu’il était possible de faire une annonce pour retrouver un enfant perdu.

Peut-être un truc du genre : " _PIDGE HOLT POURRAIT-ELLE AVOIR L’OBLIGEANCE DE RETOURNER A L’ENTRÉE AVANT QUE SON VOISIN N’EN FASSE UN ANÉVRYSME ? MERCI."_

Ou, si rien ne marchait et qu’il ne retrouvait _pas_ Pidge, il pouvait toujours s’enfuir pour aller vivre dans une cabane abandonnée dans le désert. C’était toujours bien d’avoir un plan de secours.

 

* * *

 

**(17:21) Merci d’être resté avec moi.**

(17:23) Sérieusement, Pidge. T’en fait pas pour ça.

(17:23) Je suis désolé de pas être resté plus longtemps, mais j’ai un peu peur que Lance dépense toutes ses économies dans un de ces stands de jeu.

**(17:26) Tu l’as retrouvé ?**

(17:26) Pas encore, mais il a pas dû aller bien loin. Ces jeux sont très, très addictifs et il est... très, très compétitif.

(17:27) T’as retrouvé Keith ?

**(17:30) Nope.**

**(17:30) Je vais encore continuer de chercher une petite demi-heure, mais si je le retrouve pas, je vais juste l’attendre à l’entrée.**

**(17:30) Ça s’est vraiment pas déroulé comme prévu, hein ?**

(17:32) Pas du tout.

(17:32) Honnêtement, je pense pas qu’on soit fait pour être entremetteurs.

**(17:34) Ouais, je vais devoir en rester à l’astrophysique, je crois.**

(17:35) Ugh. C’est d’un ennui.

**(17:35) Pas vrai ? Super barbant.**

**(17:35) aHHHHH JE CROIS QUE J’AI VU KEITH.**

**(17:36) OUEP, C’EST LUI.**

**(17:36) Pourquoi il marche aussi vite ? UGH.**

**(17:36) Je vais devoir lui courir après, hein ?**

(17:38) GÉNIAL.

(17:38) Je crois que j’ai trouvé Lance.

(17:38) Ouep. C’est lui. Il agite un énORME LION EN PELUCHE DANS LES AIRS ?

**(17:39) Il en a vraiment remporté un ?**

(17:39) Oh mon Dieu. J’en reviens pas.

 

* * *

 

« Encore une fois.

— Écoute, gamin, tenta prudemment l’homme tenant le stand. Ça commence peut-être à faire beaucoup ?

—  _Encore une fois_ , insista Lance, agitant vivement son porte-monnaie devant son visage. Je peux y arriver.

— Ça fait trois quarts d’heure que tu répètes ça.

— Et je _peux_ y arriver, s’entêta Lance, ouvrant son porte-monnaie pour en sortir un billet de 5, qu’il plaqua contre le comptoir. Contentez-vous de prendre mon argent et _laissez-moi le faire._  »

Pendant un moment, Lance était _sûr_ qu’il allait refuser et lui dire de dégager, mais l’homme n’hésita que quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de faire glisser un ticket sur le comptoir.

« C’est ta _dernière_ chance.

— Ouais, ouais, marmonna Lance, s’emparant de nouveau du pistolet en plastique. J’ai juste besoin d’un dernier essai. »

C’était un stand de tir assez simpliste ; il suffisait de faire tomber au moins trois des cinq cibles en utilisant cinq balles ou moins, pour gagner une de ces peluches de lion ridiculement surdimensionnées qui pendouillaient au-dessus de sa tête. C’était le genre de jeux auxquels Lance s’était préparé en passant des années à traîner dans de vieilles salles d’arcade après les cours alors, logiquement, il ne devrait _pas_ perdre aussi pathétiquement.

Et pourtant, voilà où il en était. À perdre encore et encore. Incapable de faire tomber la dernière cible, peu importe avec quelle force il la touchait.

Une petite voix au fond de lui, pleine de bon sens, lui souffla que ce jeu était certainement truqué et qu’il devrait peut-être limiter les dégâts et accepter le prix de consolation que le gérant du stand essayait de lui refiler depuis une demi-heure. Mais sa fierté (et peut-être un peu de son ego) ne lui permettait pas d’abandonner.

En plus, Hunk n’était toujours pas revenu de ce qu’il faisait avec Shay (Lance se fit la note mentale d’en discuter avec lui en _détails_ quand ils rentreront), alors ce n'était pas comme s’il était vraiment pressé. Même si le propriétaire du stand semblait _vraiment_ sérieux en annonçant que c’était son dernier essai – ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, Lance s’étant soudainement rendu compte que son porte-monnaie était devenu bien plus léger qu’une heure auparavant, à son grand désespoir.

« Dépêche, gamin. »

Lance se retint de lui tirer la langue et se concentra sur les cibles devant lui. Il l’avait fait assez de fois pour savoir quelles étaient les deux cibles les plus simples à faire tomber, ce qu’il fit rapidement, souriant avec satisfaction en voyant les yeux surpris du gérant.

« Ok, t’en a eu deux. Il te reste trois balles, pour une cible, tu crois que c’est faisable ? »

Lance grogna, plissant les yeux en appuyant sur la gâchette, et vit la balle toucher la cible _pile poil_ en son centre, avant de rebondir et de tomber par terre, la cible bougeant d’à peine un millimètre.

« C’est _truqué_ , explosa Lance, fusillant l’homme du regard. Je l’ai touché. Vous avez bien _vu._  »

Le gars haussa les épaules.

« J’ai rien vu du tout, gamin. Mais hey, il te reste deux essais. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance cette fois-ci. »

 _Crétin_ _,_ pensa Lance, se concentrant à nouveau sur les cibles. Peut-être que s’il en touchait une deux fois de suite dans un intervalle, très, _très,_ court, ça suffirait à la faire tomber et—

Il fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête d’un geste si brusque que c’en fut presque douloureux, avant de scanner la foule du regard. Il ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il _pensait_ avoir vu quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ _ _–__ dans son champ de vision qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

Quelqu'un qui ressemblait à _Keith._

Son estomac se serra d’anticipation et il recula d’un pas du stand, ses yeux observant la foule de long en large à la recherche du profil qu’il venait de voir se faufiler entre les gens.

«  _Keith !_  »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant quelqu’un prononcer ce nom et il fit quelques pas de plus en direction de la foule. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, si ? Il était là, quelque part. Quelque part dans cette foule. À quelques _mètres_ de lui, et Lance n’avait qu’à l’appeler et—

« Oi, gamin, grogna le propriétaire du stand en le tirant en arrière. J’ai pas toute la journée. Soit tu tires soit tu pars.

— Mais... »

Lance jeta un regard à la foule, essayant de repérer quelqu’un – _n’importe qui –_ qui lui semblait ne serait-ce qu’un minimum familier, l’oreille à l’affût de cette voix, espérant qu’elle appelle Keith à nouveau.

« Tu as trente secondes. »

Lance poussa un soupir frustré, regardant la foule une dernière fois avant de laisser tomber et de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. En y repensant, ce n’était pas comme si Keith était un prénom si rare – il y avait probablement des _centaines_ de Keith se baladant dans cette foire en ce moment – et il n’avait pas _bien_ vu la personne qui avait attiré son attention.

« Juste mon imagination, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, ne pouvant s’empêcher de ressentir un peu de déception.

— Plus que dix secondes, gamin.

— Ouais, ouais, j’ai compris, » soupira Lance, visant la cible.

Cette fois-ci, il tira deux fois de suite et observa les deux balles frapper de _plein fouet_ la cible, la forçant à basculer et tomber bruyamment sur le sol. Il se tourna vers l’homme qui tenait le stand et lui sourit avec autant de suffisance qu’il le pouvait avant de désigner le lion bleu géant qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je veux celui-là. »

 

* * *

 

Dans l’ensemble, Keith pensait que ce devait être le pire jour de sa vie – et il avait pourtant connu pas mal de mauvais jours. Le sentiment d’inquiétude qui résidait dans son estomac s’était transformé en _panique totale,_ et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu’il avait perdu Pidge et la foule commençait _enfin_ à s’éclaircir. Même si, à part le fait d’être désormais capable de faire deux pas sans percuter quelqu’un, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation.

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en observant les alentours de la foire, cherchant le moindre signe de Pidge dans cette folie. Il ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à croiser les mêmes inconnus plusieurs fois dans la journée et à ne pas voir Pidge la moindre fois. Il se demanda distraitement si c’était une punition de l’univers pour un quelconque crime qu’il avait commis sans le savoir.

Peut-être pour avoir secrètement refilé à Muffin ses choux de Bruxelles, avant de feindre l’ignorance quand elle les avait recraché sur le tapis du salon deux heures plus tard. Ou peut-être pour la fois où il—

Keith se figea brusquement, écarquillant les yeux en avisant une personne qui lui semblait _vaguement_ familière. Ce n’était pas Pidge, on aurait dit... On aurait dit _Lance_ ?

Keith fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas en avant. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas être certain à cette distance, mais il y avait _quelque chose_ chez cette personne qui lui semblait _vraiment_ familier. Keith pouvait voir chevelure brune en bataille et, même à en étant aussi loin, il pouvait voir le sourire insouciant dessiné sur ses lèvres, mêlé à un soupçon d’irritation, alors qu’il se disputait avec un homme se tenant derrière le comptoir d’un stand de tir.

Il fit un autre pas en avant.

Keith observa la personne qui était peut-être ou peut-être pas Lance se saisir d’un pistolet en plastique et appuyer rapidement sur la gâchette, envoyant une série de balles sur les cibles placées à l’opposée. Pendant un moment, Keith pensa qu’il avait réussi et gagné le jeu, mais la seconde d’après _Peut-être_ Lance criait quelque chose au gérant du stand, levant dramatiquement les bras en l’air, et il se rendit compte qu’il avait perdu.

Il fit encore un pas.

Il commençait à mieux le voir, désormais. Keith ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer les traits de son visage avec assez de précision pour établir son identité et confirmer que _Peut-être_ Lance était le _véritable_ Lance, mais il ne pouvait empêcher l’espoir de monter en lui. _Peut-être_ Lance agitait toujours les bras en l’air, tapant le comptoir en râlant, avant d’enfoncer une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir ce qui ressemblait à un porte-monnaie.

Keith s’avança un peu plus. Encore un tout petit peu et il saurait si c’était bien Lance ou non et—

«  _Keith !_ »

Keith s’éloigna brusquement de _Peut-être_ Lance comme s’il s’était brûlé et sentit le soulagement le submerger en repérant Pidge se faufiler à travers la foule.

« Pourquoi tu marches aussi _vite,_ purée, grommela Pidge en s’approchant de lui, soupirant avant d’enrouler son bras autour du sien et de le serrer fermement. Je t’ai cherché _toute_ la journée, murmura-t-elle, le guidant doucement à l’opposé de _Peut-être_ Lance.

— Je t’ai cherché aussi, répondit Keith, touchant doucement le front de Pidge du doigt alors qu’ils traversaient la foule. T’étais passée où ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?» demanda Pidge, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en jetant un coup d’œil derrière eux, essayant de voir ce qui avait attiré l’attention de Keith.

Keith laissa son regard s’attarder quelques secondes de plus sur _Peut-être_ Lance avant de secouer la tête et de se tourner vers Pidge.

« Rien, rien. Juste... Juste mon imagination.»

 

* * *

 

**(18:05) Ok, je suis avec Keith.**

**(18:05) Tout est rentré dans l’ordre !**

**(18:06) Je pense qu’on va manger un bout avant de partir.**

(18:10) Ah, cool. J’ai aussi retrouvé Lance.

(18:10) Ouais, pareil.

(18:10) Lance veut faire une dernière attraction, puis on va rentrer, je crois.

(18:10) Rentrez-bien !

**(18:13) Vous aussi.**

 

* * *

 

« Tu vas l’appeler comment ? demanda Hunk avec curiosité, touchant doucement du doigt la tête du lion bleu géant que Lance tenait, alors qu’ils retournaient à la gare. J’arrive pas à croire que tu aies vraiment réussi à le remporter. T’es _sûr_ que t’as pas triché ?»

Lance hocha la tête, levant un peu plus le lion dans ses bras pour pouvoir passer les tourniquets.

« Il lui faut un nom aussi _fantastique_ que son propriétaire. »

— Bien sûr, ricana Hunk.

— Et je n’ai pas _triché_ , fit Lance avec dédain, prétendant être offensé par l’insinuation. Le jeu était truqué et j’en suis venu à bout parce que je suis _incroyable_ , c’est tout. _Bref._  »

Il jeta un regard espiègle à Hunk et, de son bras libre, lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Comment c’était avec _Shay_ ? »

Hunk cligna des yeux deux-trois fois, l’air sincèrement confus.

« Hein ?

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, rigola Lance en commençant à monter les marches menant au quai de leur train. Donne-moi plein de ragots croustillants.

— Je... commença Hunk en penchant la tête de côté, l’air perdu. _Quoi_?

— Avec _Shay_ ? Allez, mec, s’exclama Lance d’un ton plaintif, le frappant doucement avec la tête de son lion. Ne me force pas à te tirer les vers du nez. Je t’ai tout de suite parlé de Keith, moi. »

Hunk haussa un sourcil.

« _Presque_ tout de suite, concéda Lance. Le train arrive dans cinq minutes, au fait, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un œil au panneau d’affichage devant eux. Allez dis-moi. Vous avez fait quoi tous les deux ?

— Je ne vois vraiment p— _Oh !_  »

Hunk se mit à rire, et Lance eut la nette impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose de très, _très_ important, là.

« Shay va, euh, elle va bien.

— Uh _huh_ , fit lentement Lance. Et c’est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? "Elle va bien" ? Rien d’autre ?

— J’ai rien d’autre à dire, mec, répliqua Hunk en haussant les épaules, combattant toujours un rire, comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague. On, euh, on a traîné un peu ensemble avant que je vienne te chercher. C’est tout.

— Ah ouais ? Pourquoi j’arrive pas à te croire ? »

Hunk fit semblant d’être vexé, pressant ses mains sur son torse comme si Lance l’avait blessé physiquement.

« Tu me crois capable de te mentir ? »

Lance le fixa un court moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Je suppose que non, marmonna-t-il, détournant son attention de Hunk pour observer les alentours du quai. Pourquoi elle est pas revenue avec toi ?

— Hein ? »

Lance soupira, observant toujours les alentours du quai, à la recherche du visage de Shay dans la foule qui s’y trouvait.

« Elle aurait pas pu prendre le train avec nous ?

— Oh... Elle... Elle devait faire quelque chose avec ses amis, je crois ? J’ai, euh, j’ai pas demandé ?

— Hunk, soupira Lance avec sympathie. Tu dois saisir chaque opportunité de ce genre, tu sais ? T’aurais dû lui dire, "Oh Shay, pourquoi on rentrerait pas ensemble ?" Et puis après, vous auriez pu batifoler—

—  _Batifoler_ ? s’esclaffa Hunk, incrédule.

— Batifoler, répéta Lance avec un peu plus de fermeté. Vous auriez pu batifoler dans le train du retour et—

Pour la seconde fois en moins d’une heure, Lance sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Hunk.

— Oui ?

—  _Keith._  »

Hunk plissa les yeux, l’air vaguement inquiet.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu prononces juste ce qui te viens à l’esprit, là ? Tu vas avoir une attaque ?

—  _Non._  (Lance saisit la manche de Hunk de sa main libre et la tira en direction du quai opposé.) Je veux dire, c’est _Keith_.

— Oh bordel, » murmura Hunk, et Lance ne put s’empêcher de geindre en réponse.

Parce que cette fois, Lance était _sûr_ de lui. C’était bien Keith qui se tenait de l’autre côté des rails, le dos appuyé contre un pilier, les bras croisés sur son torse et écoutant ce que la petite fille à ses côtés – Pidge, pensa Lance – lui racontait.

« Je vais m’évanouir, murmura Lance, s’appuyant légèrement contre Hunk. Il est... Il est juste _là_. »

 _Et il est trop, trop beau_ , songea Lance. Peut-être encore plus que dans ses selfies ? Keith choisit ce moment pour se mettre à rire de ce que Pidge (du moins, Lance était à peu près sûr que c’était elle) lui disait, et Lance se sentit _fondre._

Lance était très, très heureux de constater que Keith avait un de ces sourires spéciaux qui illuminaient tout son visage, lui faisant plisser légèrement le nez et pencher la tête en arrière en essayant de recouvrir sa bouche d’une main.

« Ouais, soupira Lance, Je vais m’évanouir.

— Je t’en prie, évite, » fit Hunk, mais Lance ne l’écoutait pas.

Pidge le fixait, la tête penchée de côté, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle le reconnaissait. Lance l’observa froncer les sourcils avant qu’un éclair de compréhension traverse son visage et soudainement, elle se mit à tirer la manche de Keith et—

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Keith le regardait.

 _Keith_ le regardait, _lui._

Ils se _regardaient._

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , gémit Lance en observant Keith écarquiller les yeux à son tour et ouvrir la bouche de ce qui devait être le même mélange de choc et de joie que Lance ressentait actuellement. Je dois y aller.

— Quoi ? glapit Hunk. Comment ça tu dois y aller ?

— Je dois aller _là-bas_ , s’exclama Lance en désignant vivement le quai où se trouvaient Keith et Pidge. Y aller, lui dire quelque chose, aller le voi— »

Non seulement la voix de Lance fut noyée par le train qui défila devant leur quai, mais cela coupa également Keith de son champ de vision. Lance grogna en essayant de regarder à travers les vitres du train qui s’arrêtait, dans l’espoir de l’apercevoir une nouvelle fois.

« Je reviens tout de suite.

—  _Lance_ , grogna Hunk d’un air exaspéré, attrapant Lance par le col et le tirant sans peine jusqu’au train. Notre train est là. Tu sais, le train qu’on _doit_ prendre. _Tout de suite_.

— Attends, Hunk je—

 _— Lance_ , grommela Hunk, tirant Lance jusqu’à la porte du wagon le plus proche. On doit y aller.

— Non, mais je— »

Les portes du train s’ouvrirent avec un petit " _ping_ " et Hunk le poussa à l’intérieur, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de devoir rentrer à l’internat avant qu’il soit trop tard et qu’ils écopent d’une _autre_ heure de colle, avant que Lance ne puisse protester plus longtemps. Ce qui était _super_ rude, si vous vouliez l’avis de Lance. Parce qu’il était en pleine mini-crise et qu’il pouvait _enfin_ rencontrer la personne qui hantait ses pensées depuis plus d’un mois, et Hunk était plus préoccupé de recevoir une heure de colle que de son bonheur ? Rude.

« On aurait pu prendre le train d’après, grommela Lance, traversant le wagon en vitesse pour essayer de jeter un dernier coup d’œil par la fenêtre avant le départ du train.

— Le prochain train est dans une heure.

— On aurait pu attendre.

— On serait rentré à, genre, _minuit_.

— Je vois toujours pas le problème.

_— Lance._

— Je suis en mal d’amour, renifla Lance, jetant son lion en peluche sur un siège vide avant de s’effondrer sur celui d’à côté. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— T’es pas en mal d’amour, rétorqua Hunk avec un petit rire, se glissant sur le siège en face de lui. T’es juste malchanceux. _Vraiment_ malchanceux.

— En tant que meilleur ami, t’es censé me réconforter, marmonna Lance, donnant un petit coup de pied dans le tibia de Hunk. Pas me faire sentir encore plus mal.

— Tu te comportes comme si t’allais plus jamais le revoir, fit Hunk en haussant les épaules. Il habite certainement bien plus près que tu le pensais. Juste, je sais pas, envoie-lui un message et demande-lui s’il veut te rencontrer quelque part.

— Oh, Hunk, mon cher ami, s’exclama Lance en sortant son portable de sa poche. Tu es un génie, je te l’ai jamais dit ?

— Je crois que tu l’as déjà mentionné avant, une ou deux fois, » rigola Hunk, l’observant composer un message, ses doigts survolant l’écran à une vitesse presque inhumaine en abusant visiblement des majuscules.

 

(19:05) KEITH C’ÉTAIT BIEN TOI ??

(19:05) DIS MOI QUE C’ÉTAIT BIEN TOI ET

(19:06) ET QUE J’ÉTAIS PAS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DE L’ŒIL A UN PARFAIT INCONNU ??

(19:06) KEITH

(19:07) KEIIITH

(19:07) OMG. FAIS CHARGER TON PORTABLE. BORDEL, MEC.

(19:07) C’était toi. J’en suis sûr à 95 %.

(19:08) Je viens de te voir ?

(19:08) On vient de se voir ? Je

(19:09) J’ai besoin de m’allonger un moment.

(19:09) Hunk dit que je devrais arrêter d’être aussi mélodramatique parce que je fais peur aux autres passagers du train mais

(19:09) Genre

(19:10) C’ÉTAIT TOI ???????

(19:10) GROUILLE-TOI DE RENTRER ET FAIS CHARGER TON PORTABLE JE SUIS LITTÉRALEMENT EN TRAIN DE MOURIR LA.

(19:11) Enfin, pas vraiment, mais t’as compris.

(19:11) Putain de merde.

(19:12) C’était toi.

_(20:34) Je suis rentré, pardon._

_(20:34) C’était moi._

_(20:34) Et_

_(20:34) C’était toi._

_(20:34) Tu tenais un gigantesque lion en peluche, je..._

_(20:35) On était au même endroit._

_(20:35) On était à la même fête foraine._

(20:35) ON AURAIT PU SE RENCONTRER AUJOURD’HUI.

(20:35) JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE HURLER ??? ON AURAIT PU SE RENCONTRER ????? ET

(20:36) ON S’EST PAS VU ???

(20:36) Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? J’ai cru t’apercevoir à la fête foraine, mais j’étais persuadé que c’était juste, genre, mon imagination ou autre.

(20:37) Mais c’était probablement toi ? On s’est probablement croisé ?

(20:37) Et puis, genre, wow

(20:37) Les photos ne te rendent pas justice du tout. Je suis

(20:38) Ouais. Wowwowwow.

_(20:40) Pareil pour toi._

_(20:40) Pidge dit que je suis devenu tout rouge et elle a pas arrêté de se moquer de moi._

_(20:40) Elle m’a envoyé un message vocal quand on est rentré, et c’est littéralement juste elle en train de rire pendant trente secondes._

(20:41) Et dire qu’on aurait pu se rencontrer aujourd’hui.

(20:41) Genre

(20:42) On doit pas vivre si loin l’un de l’autre ?

_(20:43) Ouais. Pas si loin._

(20:43) Um.

(20:43) Je peux dire quelque chose ?

(20:44) Et tu n’es pas obligé d’y répondre tout de suite ou quoi que ce soit, genre, je veux juste le mettre là ?

_(20:45) Vas-y._

(20:48) Je veux vraiment te rencontrer. Genre, je sais que c’est sûrement évident et que je l’ai déjà dit avant mais je veux dire

(20:48) Maintenant que je sais qu’on est pas séparé par des millions de kilomètres… ça semble juste... plus réel ? Tu vois ?

_(20:49) Ouais, je crois._

(20:49) Alors ouais, j’aimerais te rencontrer. Bientôt. On pourrait juste, je sais pas, traîner ensemble ou autre ? Parce que savoir que t’es littéralement qu’à un trajet de train de moi, c’est juste

(20:50) Vraiment, vraiment incroyable ? Genre, on aurait pu se rencontrer il y a des siècles. Je parie qu’on s’est déjà croisé dans la rue. Et si on avait des amis communs ?????

(20:51) Mais ouais, comme je l’ai dit, t’es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Je voulais juste

(20:51) Je voulais juste que tu le saches ?

_(20:56) Je veux te rencontrer aussi._

_(20:56) Tu pourrais venir voir les chatons ?_

(20:57) Wow, tu m’invites chez toi dès le premier rendez-vous ? Tu me prends pour qui, Keith ?

_(20:58) C’est pas ça que je voulais dire quwqhsdhfhgsfgquOI ??_

(20:59) JE PLAISANTE.

(21:00) Pète pas un câble, s’il te plaît. Pas avant qu’on se soit rencontrés, en tout cas.

(21:00) Mais ouais. Je pourrais vraiment ?

_(21:01) Ouais. Si tu veux ?_

_(21:01) Je te dois un tour de moto aussi, alors…_

(21:03) Ça serait

(21:03) Certainement le meilleur premier rendez-vous de toute ma vie ?

(21:03) Je veux dire, pas que j’en ai eu beaucoup pour comparer, mais ouais, il arriverait certainement en première place.

_(21:04) Cool. Ça me semble être un bon plan._

(21:05) Mais ça serait quand ?

_(21:07) Euh._

_(21:07) Je peux pas le week-end prochain, il y a l’anniversaire de Pidge, mais_

_(21:07) Je suis libre le samedi d’après ?_

(21:09) Donc le 17 ?

(21:09) C’EST DANS DES SIÈCLES ;___;

_(21:10) C’est dans deux semaines._

(21:11) DES S I È C L E S.

_(21:13) Tu survivras._

(21:14) Très bien, très bien. Ça me va.

(21:14) J’aurai sûrement fini tes gants d’ici là.

_(21:16) T’es pas obligé de faire ça._

(21:17) Trop tard.

(21:17) Ah et, t’aimes les roses ?

_(21:18) Si tu m’offres des fleurs, je te laisse pas faire un pas dans ma maison._

(21:18) Je t’ai prévenu, j’ai l’intention de sortir le grand jeu pour notre rendez-vous.

(21:18) Prépare-toi à en être bouche bée.

_(21:20) Je commence déjà à tout regretter._

(21:21) Menteur.

(21:21) Je suis super excité ? Stressé à mort, mais excité ?

_(21:23) Ouais. Pareil._

(21:24) Ok, changement de sujet avant qu’on... s’enflamme subitement.

(21:24) Je suis plus grand que toi.

_(21:25) C’est faux ?_

(21:25) Je le suis, c’est certain. Je l’ai remarqué tout à l’heure.

_(21:26) On était sur des quais totalement opposés... comment t’aurais pu remarquer ça ?_

(21:27) Je te l’ai dit, j’ai une vue excellente.

_(21:29) Tu n’es pas plus grand que moi._

(21:29) Je veux dire, je le suis.

(21:30) Mais, si tu n’es pas prêt à l’accepter, ça me va parfaitement.

_(21:30) J’annule notre rendez-vous._

(21:31) Tu annules pour ne pas avoir la preuve que je suis plus grand que toi ? Hm.

(21:31) Je vois, je vois.

(21:31) Toi bien sûr, tu ne vois pas, parce que tu es trop petit. Mais c’est pas grave, ça me dérange pas d’être les yeux dans cette relation.

_(21:32) ANNULÉ._

(21:32) Je t’aiderai même à atteindre les objets qui se trouvent sur les étagères les plus hautes, si tu es sympa avec moi.

_(21:34) Même si tu es plus grand que moi, ce serait au plus d’un centimètre. C’EST PRESQUE RIEN._

(21:35) C’est quelque chose qu’une petite personne dirait.

_(21:36) Pourquoi_

_(21:36) Pourquoi je t’aime bien déjà ?_

(21:38) T’as un truc pour les grands mecs, c’est clair.

_(21:39) SALUT._

(21:39) SALUT, DEMI-PORTION.

_(21:40) Je crois que je préférais les surnoms._

(21:41) Prunelle de mes yeux.

(21:41) Mon soleil étoilé.

_(21:42) Ou peut-être pas._

 

(22:24) Donc, cette Opération Abrutis

(22:24) Peut-on appeler ça un succès ?

**(22:30) Mmm.**

**(22:30) On a pas fait grand-chose, hein ?**

(22:32) D’une certaine façon, je crois que si ?

(22:32) Ils se sont rencontrés, non ?

**(22:33) Ils se sont vus...**

**(22:33) Alors qu’on s’apprêtait tous à partir...**

**(22:33) Depuis des quais opposés.**

**(22:33) Je pense pas que ça compte.**

(22:34) Ouais, t’as peut-être raison.

(22:34) Mais c’est le geste qui compte, non ?

**(22:35) En effet.**

**(22:36) Merci encore d’avoir attendu avec moi tout à l’heure.**

**(22:36) J’étais peut-être un peu nerveuse à l’idée de devoir attendre toute seule que Keith se montre.**

**(22:36) Peut-être.**

(22:37) C’est rien, Pidge. C’est ce pour quoi sont faits les amis.

(22:37) On se voit toujours pour notre prochaine séance de tutorat, hein ? Je m’en veux d’avoir manqué cette semaine ;___;

**(22:38) Ouep. On se voit jeudi alors ?**

(22:39) À jeudi !

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_  
>  *il est fait mention d'anxiété dans ce chapitre

**05/09/2016**

(11:04) Je viens juste de me rendre compte que les chatons n’avaient pas de noms.

(11:04) Alors... comment tu les appelles ?

_(11:06) T’es pas censé être en cours, là ?_

(11:08) Keith, je crois qu’on se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que tu puisses répondre toi-même à cette question.

_(11:09) Quand tu recevras une heure de colle, ne viens pas dire que c’est de ma faute._

(11:11) C’est exactement ce que je vais faire, mais bon.

(11:11) Et puis, il est 11:11, fais un vœu.

_(11:14) Hein ?_

(11:18) Trop tard, tu l’as manqué.

(11:18) Pas de vœu pour toi.

_(11:20) T’as souhaité quoi ?_

(11:21) Si je te le dis, ça se réalisera jamais.

(11:21) Tout le monde sait ça, Keith.

_(11:24) C’est pas seulement pour les étoiles filantes ?_

(11:25) Je suis à peu près sûr que c’est pareil pour tous les vœux.

(11:25) Mais, revenons à nos moutons : comment t’appelles les chatons depuis leur naissance ?

_(11:27) Je suis pas sûr de vouloir te le dire._

(11:28) Ça peut pas être pire que Rover.

(11:28) Ou Muffin.

_(11:30) T’es sûr de ça ?_

(11:32) Eh ben, plus maintenant...

_(11:35) Red, Blue, Yellow et Black. Et puis t’as Rover._

(11:38) Je suis à la fois consterné et déçu.

(11:38) Mais bizarrement, ça me surprend pas.

(11:39) Je suppose que l’absence de capacité à trouver de bons noms d’animaux de compagnie, c’est de famille. Et que ça englobe Pidge.

_(11:40) Je ne veux pas entendre de commentaire de celui qui a appelé son chien Napoléon Bonapattes._

(11:40) C’EST UN NOM FORMIDABLE.

_(11:41) Et c’est pas des noms horribles. Ils sont logiques._

(11:44) EN QUOI ?

_(11:47) Black a le pelage noir._

(11:48) Quel génie.

_(11:48) La ferme._

_(11:48) Blue a les yeux bleus._

_(11:48) Et Red a des taches rousses sur son pelage._

(11:50) Et Yellow ?

_(11:51) ..._

_(11:51) J’ai peut-être voulu compléter les couleurs primaires._

(11:53) Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

(11:53) Je l’ai dit à Hunk et il a recraché son eau sur sa table eT MAINTENANT IL A UNE HEURE DE COLLE HAAHA.

(11:54) Attends. Moi aussi.

(11:54) Merde.

_(11:56) Salut, Lance._

 

_(15:23) Tu peux me rendre un gros, gros service ?_

_(15:25) J’ai soudainement une mauvaise impression._

_(15:26) C’est rien de bien méchant, je te promets !_

_(15:27) Dis toujours..._

_(15:28) Alors tu vois, notre train arrive super tôt demain matin._

_(15:28) Très... très tôt._

_(15:30) A quelle heure ?_

_(15:31) Aux alentours de 5 heures ?_

_(15:33) Non._

_(15:34) T’attends même pas de savoir ce que je vais te demander ?!_

_(15:35) Tu vas me demander de t’attendre pour que je puisse t’ouvrir._

_(15:37) Depuis quand la clairvoyance fait-elle partie de tes talents ?_

_(15:38) Depuis la semaine dernière._

_(15:38) Où sont tes clés ?_

_(15:40) J’aimerais bien le savoir._

_(15:41) Et pourquoi tu dois prendre le train aussi tôt ?_

_(15:43) Pour deux raisons : Matt veut surprendre Pidge à son réveil._

_(15:43) Et le train de 5 heures est le moins cher._

_(15:45) Content de voir que tu fais honneur à la réputation des étudiants fauchés._

_(15:45) Je fais de mon mieux._

_(15:45) J’ai passé la semaine à ne manger que des nouilles instantanées._

_(15:46) Et des Pringles._

_(15:48) Des fois, quand j’ai besoin de rire un bon coup, je me rappelle que les gens pensent que tu es en réalité une personne mature et responsable._

_(15:49) C’est méchant. Je suis super mature et responsable quand la situation l’exige._

_(15:51) Soi-disant._

_(15:52) Je vais passer outre, mais c’est juste parce que j’ai besoin que tu nous ouvres demain et que j’ai l’impression que tu m’as pas vraiment donné ton accord, là._

_(15:53) :)_

_(15:54) KEITH._

_(15:54) JE T’EN PRIE._

_(15:55) :)_

_(15:57) Pidge a une très mauvaise influence sur toi._

_(15:58) C’est vrai._

_(15:58) Je viendrai vous ouvrir._

_(16:02) Merci !_

_(16:02) Mais c’est juste parce que j’ai pas envie de donner une mauvaise impression à ta petite-amie._

_(16:04) Ça veut dire que s’il n’y avait pas Allura, tu m’aurais laissé mourir de froid dehors ???_

_(16:05) Très certainement._

_(16:07) C’est cruel._

_(16:07) Mais je suis content que tu aies hâte de la rencontrer._

_(16:08) Ne rends pas ça bizarre._

_(16:10) En tant que grand frère, c’est littéralement mon boulot de rendre les choses bizarres._

_(16:10) S’il te plaît, sois sympa avec elle._

_(16:13) Quand est-ce que je suis pas sympa, même ????_

_(16:14) Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?_

_(16:15) Oui ???? Je suis super sympa._

_(16:17) Matt ne serait pas d’accord avec toi._

_(16:18) C’est parce que c’est Matt, ça compte pas._

_(16:18) Mais je vais être sympa avec ta petite-amie. Parce que je suis une personne sympathique qui est toujours sympa._

_(16:19) Merci :)_

_(16:20) En parlant de petit-ami..._

_(16:20) On ne parlait pas de petit-ami..._

_(16:20) Comment va Lance ?_

_(16:21) Il faut que tu travailles tes transitions._

_(16:21) Il va bien._

_(16:22) Bien ? C’est tout ce que tu as à me dire ????_

_(16:23) Il va très bien._

_(16:24) ..._

_(16:24) Keith._

_(16:30) :)_

_(16:31) T’es vraiment pas drôle._

_(16:33) Tu sais, je pourrais ne pas me lever du tout demain matin. Ne serait-ce pas dommage…_

_(16:34) T’ai-je déjà dit que tu étais un petit frère merveilleux ????_

_(16:35) C’est bien ce que je pensais._

 

**(16:11) Je pense que Matt a prévu une surprise pour mon anniversaire.**

_(16:13) Pourquoi ?_

**(16:13) Il se comporte bizarrement.**

_(16:14) Tu l’as déjà vu se comporter normalement ?_

**(16:15) Pas faux.**

**(16:15) Mais il est encore plus bizarre que d’habitude.**

_(16:17) Tu t’imagines sûrement des trucs._

**(16:18) T’es au courant de quelque chose, hein ?**

_(16:20) Quoi ?_

**(16:21) Ouep, tu sais quelque chose.**

_(16:22) Je suis au courant de rien._

**(16:24) SI !!!**

**(16:24) Je le sais.**

_(16:26) Comment ?_

**(16:27) Je le sais, c’est tout. Je te connais trop bien.**

**(16:27) Et je sais que tu sais quelque chose.**

**(16:27) Alors crache le morceau.**

_(16:28) Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne sais rien du tout._

**(16:30) Ok Jon Snow.**

**(16:30) Donne-moi un indice.**

_(16:32) Non._

**(16:34) AHA !**

**(16:35) Je croyais que tu ne savais rien ?**

_(16:36) C’est la vérité._

_(16:36) C’est pas parce que j’ai répondu "non" que je suis au courant de quelque chose. Je peux pas te donner d’indice, parce que j’en ai aucun à te donner._

**(16:37) Tu sais vraiment pas mentir.**

_(16:38) Et même si j’étais bien au courant de quelque chose_

**(16:38) Ce qui est le cas.**

_(16:38) Ton anniversaire est dans huit heures._

_(16:38) Tu peux attendre un peu._

**(16:40) Ou, ou**

**(16:40) Tu pourrais juste me le dire maintenant et me sortir de cette misère ?**

_(16:42) Ça doit être très stressant, les Noëls chez toi, hein ?_

**(16:43) Ma mère met les cadeaux sous clé jusqu’au jour de Noël.**

_(16:45) Incroyable._

**(16:46) T’as l’intention de me le dire ou pas ?**

_(16:47) Non._

**(16:48) T’es le pire des meilleurs amis.**

_(16:49) Merci, je fais de mon mieux._

 

(19:39) Après mûre réflexion, Hunk et moi avons trouvé des noms de remplacement pour les chats.

(19:39) Red est maintenant Heinz.

(19:40) Blue est Grand Schtroumpf.

(19:40) Yellow, c’est Big Bird. (1)

(19:40) Et Black est maintenant Morticia Jr, évidemment.

_(19:42) Ils sont tous horribles._

(19:43) Ils sont magnifiques.

_(19:45) Et Blue est une femelle._

(19:46) Très bien. Blue s’appelle désormais Schtroumpfette. Content ?

_(19:50) Tu es sérieux, pas vrai ?_

(19:51) Mortellement sérieux.

_(19:52) Tu veux appeler un chat... "Big Bird" ?_

(19:53) Tu voulais l’appeler "Yellow". On essaie de rester dans le thème.

(19:53) C’était soit ça, soit Homer. Je voulais choisir Homer, mais Hunk m’a pas laissé faire.

_(19:53) Incroyable._

_(19:54) Je vais pas appeler mon chat '"Heinz"._

(19:56) C’est mieux que "Red".

_(19:57) Non, pas du tout ??_

(19:57) Si, ça l’est.

_(19:59) Vraiment pas, non._

(20:00) Keith, bébé. J’ai quatre frères et sœurs, une nièce et un neveu, je peux faire ça toute la journée.

_(20:03) Comment t’arrive à faire ça aussi facilement ?_

(20:04) Faire quoi ? Gagner une dispute ???

_(20:05) Non._

_(20:05) Et t’as pas gagné._

_(20:06) Je veux dire, genre..._

_(20:06) Ne rigole pas, mais..._

_(20:07) Tu viens de m’appeler bébé._

(20:08) Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t’appelle comme ça.

_(20:10) Ouais, je sais. C’est de ça que je parle._

_(20:10) Ça ne te gêne pas ?_

(20:11) Non ?

(20:11) Je sais pas, ça me vient naturellement je suppose.

(20:11) Si quelqu’un me plaît, je suis affectueux, tu vois ?

(20:12) Ça te gêne ?

_(20:13) C’est pas... gênant._

_(20:13) Ça me fait ressentir quelque chose, mais je sais pas trop quoi._

(20:14) Un bon quelque chose, ou... ?

_(20:15) Ouais, un bon quelque chose._

(20:16) Cool.

(20:16) Je ressens un bon quelque chose aussi en disant ça.

_(20:17) Cool._

_(20:18) Mon frère rentre à la maison demain._

(20:20) Joli changement de sujet, très subtil.

_(20:21) Je vois pas de quoi tu parles._

(20:22) BIEN SÛR.

(20:23) T’as hâte ?

_(20:25) Mmm._

_(20:25) Ouais, dans l’ensemble._

_(20:26) On va devoir parler de trucs qui ne m’enchantent pas trop, mais ouais. Plus ou moins._

(20:27) Ça se comprend.

(20:27) C’est pas l’anniversaire de Pidge, aussi ?

_(20:28) Ouep. C’est pour ça qu’ils viennent._

_(20:28) Le frère de Pidge veut lui faire une surprise._

_(20:29) Et... mon frère ramène sa petite-amie._

(20:30) Oh ouais, tu me l’avais dit.

(20:30) Est-ce que c’est… bon pour toi ?

_(20:34) Ouais, ça va._

(20:35) T’es sûr ?

_(20:36) Oui, Lance._

_(20:36) Merci quand même._

(20:40) Dr, dr.

(20:40) On rentre chez nous ce week-end, Hunk et moi.

_(20:42) N’oublie pas les photos d’Halloween que tu me dois._

(20:43) Oh ouais ! J’allais presque oublier mon plan diabolique intitulé "Convaincre Keith de Venir à la Chasse aux Bonbons".

(20:43) Merci pour le rappel.

_(20:45) Et merde._

_(20:46) Pourquoi tu rentres ? Mal de chez toi ?_

(20:48) Un peu.

(20:48) Mais c’est surtout parce que Hunk rentre chez lui et que je vais m’ennuyer sans lui.

_(20:50) Vous êtes vraiment proches, hein ?_

(20:53) Yupppp.

(20:53) Meilleurs amis pour la vie et tout et tout.

_(20:54) Je suis un peu jaloux._

(20:55) Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

(20:55) C’est la même chose pour toi et Pidge.

(20;56) Ou pour toi et ton frère, non ?

_(20:58) Non, je voulais dire_

_(20:58) Hunk peut être aussi proche de toi._

_(20:58) Ça doit être sympa._

(21:01) ASSHBFDGYBF KEITH.

(21:01) S’IL TE PLAÎT

(21:02) PRÉVIENS MOI AVANT DE DIRE DES TRUCS COMME ÇA.

(21:02) JE SUIS

(21:02) Je suis faible, ok, il y a des limites à ce que mon cœur peut supporter.

_(21:04) J’essayais pas de te faire réagir comme ça._

(21:05) Je sais. Ça rend le tout encore pire.

(21:05) Mais, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux.

(21:05) J’ai hâte de pouvoir être aussi proche de toi un jour.

_(21:08) Gah._

(21:08) Keith.

_(21:08) GAH._

(21:09) ...Je t’ai fait bugué ?

_(21:10) Un peu._

(21:11) Ha. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait.

_(21:13) Ouais._

_(21:13) Mais, pareil pour moi._

_(21:13) Ça serait sympa de pouvoir être aussi proche de toi._

(21:15) GAH.

 

 

 

**06/09/2016**

_(00:00) Joyeux Anniversaire, Pidge._

_(00:00) Une année de plus, encore quelques-unes avant de perdre toutes tes dents._

**(00:04) Une année de plus, encore un de tes charmants messages d’anniversaires.**

_(00:04) C’est presque une tradition, maintenant._

_(00:04) Je suis le premier à te l’avoir souhaité ?_

**(00:07) Nope. Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis au téléphone avec Matt.**

_(00:07) Merde._

**(00:07) Il me dit de te dire "dans ta face, Keith".**

_(00:09) Ton frère est un gamin._

**(00:10) Complètement d’accord.**

**(00:10) Maintenant, imagine-moi en train d’agiter les sourcils en caressant un chat imaginaire pendant que je dis ça :**

**(00:10) Tu vas m’offrir quoi ?????**

_(00:13) Hmm._

_(00:13) Nan. Je vais peut-être te laisser mariner encore un peu._

**(00:15) KEITH NON !!**

**(00:15) C’EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE.**

_(00:16) J’ai soudainement très envie d’aller me coucher…_

**(00:17) J’en reviens pas.**

**(00:17) Pourquoi je suis devenue ton amie ? J’aurais dû faire ami-ami avec mon autre voisine à la place.**

_(00:19) Elle n'a pas plus de 80 ans ?_

**(00:20) Mme Nesbitt a 70 ans et sa compagnie est un vrai régal.**

**(00:20) Mais bref…**

**(00:21) Dis-moi.**

_(00:26) Très bien._

_(00:26) Va regarder tes mails dans trente secondes._

**(00:27) Mes mails ?**

_(00:27) Je te transmets le mail de confirmation._

**(00:28) Le mail de confirmation ?**

**(00:29) KEIIITITHH !!!! C’EST**

**(00:29) OH MON DIEU.**

**(00:29) KEITH ??????**

_(00:30) De rien :)_

**(00:31) Je sais pas quoi dire wow.**

**(00:31) C’est super génial ?????**

**(00:32) C'est 10000 fois mieux que le cadeau de l’année dernière.**

_(00:33) Quand est-ce que tu penses me laisser l’oublier ?_

**(00:34) Littéralement jamais.**

**(00:34) Sérieusement Keith, merci beaucoup.**

**(00:35) <3**

_(00:36) <3 _

 

_(00:45) Joyeux Anniversaire, Pidge !!!_

_(00:45) Chaque année qui passe t’apporte plus de sagesse._

_(00:45) J’espère que tu passeras une aussi bonne année que la dernière._

**(00:46) Merci, Shiro !**

**(00:46) Alors**

**(00:46) Qu’est-ce Matt a prévu ?**

_(00:48) Mes lèvres sont scellées._

**(00:49) UGH.**

 

_(05:06) Keith._

_(05:06) T’es réveillé ?_

_(05:10) Keith ??_

_(05:15) Je m’excuse d’avance pour ce que je m’apprête à faire._

_(05:15) Ne m’en veux pas trop._

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’_

_APPEL MANQUÉ DE ‘SHIRO’_

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’_

_APPEL MANQUÉ DE ‘SHIRO’_

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’_

_APPEL MANQUÉ DE ‘SHIRO’_

 

_APPEL ENTRANT DE ‘SHIRO’_

_DURÉE DE L’APPEL : 00:15_

 

_(05:36) VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE._

_(05:36) JE ME SUIS EXCUSÉ._

_(05:37) Je t’en prie, ouvre la porte. On a froid._

_(05:37) Et fais pas de bruit, les parents dorment encore._

_(05:38) Je dormais aussi ????_

_(05:38) Combien de fois vais-je devoir m’excuser ?_

_(05:39) Je te dirais quand tu pourras arrêter._

_(05:40) Ugh._

_(05:40) Tu viens ou pas ?_

_(05:42) J’essaie de trouver un pantalon._

_(05:42) A moins que tu veuilles que je vous ouvre la porte, à toi et ta petite-amie, en boxer ?_

_(05:43) Bon point._

_(05:43) Matt est là aussi._

_(05:43) POURQUOI ? Il habite littéralement à la porte d’à côté._

_(05:44) Il a perdu ses clés et évidemment, il peut pas déjà réveiller Pidge._

_(05:45) Évidemment._

_(05:45) J’arrive._

_(05:46) Je t’en dois une._

_(05:46) Je sais._

 

_(07:19) J’ai jamais été aussi crevé de ma vie._

_(07:19) Ça me fait carrément mal de garder les yeux ouverts ?_

(07:23) Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

(07:23) Keith "Je-Suis-Matinal" McMullet se plaint du matin ????

(07:23) Me serais-je réveillé dans un univers parallèle ?

_(07:24) McMullet ?_

(07:25) Je connais pas ton nom de famille, alors j’ai dû improviser.

_(07:26) Mais_

_(07:26) McMullet ?_

(07:28) Ça sonne bien, si tu veux mon avis.

_(07:28) Évidemment._

(07:29) Mais ouais, pourquoi t’es aussi fatigué ?

(07:29) Je croyais pourtant que t’étais du genre matinal ?

_(07:30) Je le suis._

_(07:30) Quand j’ai pas à me lever à 5 heures du matin pour ouvrir la porte à mon frère._

(07:31) Il est déjà là ???

(07:31) Pourquoi si tôt ?

_(07:33) Pour avoir des tickets de train moins chers et pour surprendre Pidge avant qu’elle aille en cours._

_(07:33) Mais c’est surtout pour les tickets moins chers._

(07:34) Ça se comprend, honnêtement.

(07:35) Pourquoi t’es pas retourné te coucher ?

_(07:36) Il me présentait sa petite-amie._

(07:36) aH OUAIS.

(07:37) Elle est comment ??????

_(07:38) Elle a l’air sympa._

_(07:38) Assez cool._

_(07:38) C’était un peu bizarre au début. De voir mon frère être autant à fond sur quelqu’un._

(07:39) Ew. Ils se bouffaient pas le visage ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? Parce que, beurk. Personne n’a envie de voir ça.

_(07:40) Nooon, non, non c’est pas du tout ça._

_(07:40) Juste_

_(07:40) La façon dont ils agissent l’un envers l’autre ?_

_(07:41) C’était bizarre._

(07:42) Ah. Je crois que j’ai compris ce que tu veux dire.

_(07:45) Mm._

_(07:45) On va surprendre Pidge et lui chanter Joyeux Anniversaire, là._

_(07:45) Et ensuite, il va présenter sa petite-amie à nos parents._

_(07:45) Ce qui devrait être... quelque chose._

(07:46) Oh wow. Tiens-moi au courant, stp.

(07:46) Et puis, dis à Pidge que je lui souhaite un bon anniversaire.

_(07:47) Ok._

_(07:47) Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

(07:48) Toi aussi, bébé.

_(07:49) C’est vraiment pas le moment de me faire rougir._

(07:50) ;)

 

(07:55) PIDGE C’EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE ?

(07:55) POURQUOI TU M’AS RIEN DIT ?

(07:56) BON ANNIVERSAIRE !!

(07:56) Je vais ramener des cupcakes à notre session de jeudi pour fêter ça.

**(07:57) Merci, Hunk !!!**

**(07:57) Mais t’es pas obligé de faire ça.**

(07:58) Trop tard, c’est déjà décidé.

(07:59) J’espère que t’as aimé le cadeau de Keith ?

**(08:00) AHAHAHA**

**(08:00) JE SAVAIS QU’IL AVAIT PAS PU TROUVER ÇA TOUT SEUL.**

**(08:01) Merci, Hunk.**

(08:01) :)

(07:58) Passe une bonne journée.

**(07:59) Merci !!**

 

_(10:02) T’es sûrement en cours là, mais je te donne quand même des nouvelles._

_(10:02) Si tu te retrouves en colle, ne m’accuse pas._

(10:03) C’est pas parce que tu dis ça que je vais pas t’accuser.

(10:03) Et puis, on fait une expérience, là, alors je pourrais répondre avec du retard.

_(10:05) C’est pas grave._

_(10:05) L’anniversaire surprise de Pidge s’est très bien passé._

_(10:06) Il y avait des chapeaux de fête. On m’a obligé à en porter un._

_(10:07) Et y avait aussi des serpentins. Des tas de serpentins._

_(10:07) Je viens à peine d’arriver à tous les enlever de mes cheveux._

(10:10) Attends, attends, tu peux pas me dire qu’on t’a fait porté un chapeau pointu sans m’envoyer une photo pour le prouver.

_(10:11) C’est drôle hein, c’est exactement ce que je viens de faire ?_

(10:12) Méchant.

_(10:15) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(10:15) Content ?_

(10:15) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:18) Très, très, très content, merci.

(10:18) Mais j’ai failli faire brûler ma manche sur le bec Bunsen à cause de toi.

(10:18) Ok, je vais ranger mon téléphone un moment avant que Hunk me prenne la tête avec les consignes de sécurité en laboratoire.

(10:19) TROP TARD.

_(10:20) Ne meurs pas, Lance._

 

_(17:08) Donc, tu sais que mon frère devait présenter sa petite-amie à mes parents, hein ?_

(17:09) Ouais.

(17:09) Comment ça s’est passé ?

_(17:11) Pas si mal que ça. Ils l’adorent. MAIS_

(17:11) Oh, il y a un mais ??

_(17:12) Malheureusement._

_(17:12) En gros, ils ont dit un truc du genre "on est vraiment heureux de te rencontrer et ta présence ici ne nous dérange absolument pas, mais vous savez tous les deux que vous n’allez pas pouvoir dormir ensemble, n’est-ce pas _?"__

(17:14) Oh mon Dieu.

_(17:16) Ouais. Je suppose que mes parents sont un peu vieux jeu ?_

_(17:16) Bref, j’avais jamais vu mon frère tourner au rouge pivoine aussi vite ??? J’aurais aimé avoir filmé ça._

(17:17) Elle a dit quoi, sa petite-amie ?

_(17:19) Je crois qu’elle était embarrassée ? Mais elle l’a bien pris. Elle était en mode "bien sûr, bien sûr", comme si c’était pas important et qu’ils avaient jamais prévu de dormir dans la même pièce de toute façon._

(17:20) AHhahahahahahahahahaha.

_(17:23) Ne rigole pas si vite, l’histoire ne se termine pas bien._

(17:24) Oh ?

_(17:25) Ouais, ma mère a dit "donc, c’est évident que vous ne pouvez pas partager une chambre" avant de SE TOURNER VERS MOI ??_

_(17:26) Et de dire "Keith, ça te dérange pas de partager ta chambre avec ton frère, n’est-ce pas ?"_

_(17:26) Donc, en bref, la petite-amie de son frère va dormir dans sa chambre et lui et moi allons PARTAGER LA MÊME CHAMBRE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE._

(17:30) Je suis en train de mourir.

_(17:30) Pareil._

(17:31) Non, je suis mort de rire.

_(17:32) Sale traître._

_(17:32) Oh, au fait._

_(17:33) Tu vois Black ?_

(17:34) Tu veux dire Morticia Jr ?

_(17:35) …_

_(17:35) Oui._

(17:36) Continue…

_(17:38) Mon frère a décidé de la garder pour lui et il veut l’appeler "Cupcake"._

(17:40) Dis à ton frère qu’on se bat quand il veut.

(17:40) Les noms de gâteaux sont interdits.

_(17:43) Il demande ce que tu penses de "Cookie" ?_

(17:45) Dis lui de m’attendre à la gare, c’est mort.

(17:45) J’le prends en 1 contre 1.

(17:45) Je suis sûr que je peux le battre.

_(17:46) Il rigole._

(17:47) Je suis vexé.

_(17:49) Non, c’est bien s’il rit. Il t’aime bien._

(17:51) J’ai l’approbation du grand frère, cool.

(17:51) Maintenant, j’ai juste besoin de celle de tes parents et je suis paré.

_(17:54) Paré à quoi ?_

(17:55) A te séduire comme il se doit.

(17:55) Je veux dire, même si j’ai déjà fait les 3/4 du boulot.

_(17:56) Ah oui ?_

(17:56) Oh, c’est sûr et certain.

(17:56) Mais avoir l’approbation parentale ne ferait pas de mal.

_(17:58) Je sais pas si tu plaisantes ou pas._

(17:58) Je plaisante, pour la plupart.

(17:59) Je crois.

_(18:01) Tu crois ?_

(18:02) Je veux dire.

(18:02) J’aimerais bien rencontrer ta famille. Un jour.

(18:02) C’est un peu tôt pour dire ça ?

(18:25) Ok, c’était définitivement trop tôt, fais comme si j’avais rien dit.

_(19:06) Pardon, pardon._

_(19:06) On est sorti pour aller fêter l’anniversaire de Pidge au resto._

_(19:06) Et j’étais entre Pidge et son frère dans la voiture et, ouais._

_(19:07) Ils aiment se mêler de ce qui les regarde pas._

(19:10) Oh cool.

(19:10) J’étais définitivement pas en train de paniquer, ni quoi que ce soit.

(19:11) Définitivement.

_(19:13) Très convaincant._

(19:14) Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

(19:14) T’es sorti là ?

_(19:16) Ouais, on est au resto maintenant._

_(19:17) Pidge te dit salut._

_(19:18) Attends._

_(19:18) Maintenant, ils te disent tous salut._

_(19:18) Je vais…_

_(19:19) Je vais ranger mon portable avant que ça tourne à la catastrophe._

(19:21) A la catastrophe ?

_(19:21) Salllluuuuuuut l’étranger qui a accompli l’exploit d’attirer l’attention de Keith._

_(19:22) C’est le pouvoir de l’amoujfhdgkdhkfjhjglyhkddzxgf_

_(19:23) Ce genre de "catastrophe"._

(19:24) …

(19:24) C’était qui ?

_(19:25) Le frère de Pidge._

_(19:25) J’ai dû le piquer avec ma fourchette pour qu’il me rende mon téléphone._

(19:26) J’arrive pas à croire que tu aies poignardé quelqu’un pour moi.

(19:26) Devrais-je être en totale adoration ou en être vraiment alarmé ?

_(19:27) Je l’ai pas "poignardé"._

_(19:27) Je l’ai juste piqué avec une fourchette loin d’être aiguisée._

_(19:27) J’ai même pas mis assez de force pour lui laisser un bleu._

(19:28) C’est ça.

_(19:29) Je vais éteindre mon portable. La serveuse nous regarde de travers et la petite-amie de mon frère semble un peu apeurée._

_(19:29) Ou vraiment excitée ? Je sais pas. Dans les deux cas, c’est une horrible première impression._

_(19:29) Même si c’est assez correct._

(19:29) C’est comme ça que vous êtes normalement ?

_(19:30) Malheureusement._

_(19:30) Je t’enverrai un message plus tard ?_

(19:31) Cool, amuse-toi bien !

 

**(22:24) C’était vraiment l’un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie.**

**(22:24) Merci pour tout.**

_(22:25) J’ai pas fait grand-chose, c’était l’idée de Matt et de Shiro d’aller au resto._

**(22:26) Ouais, mais merci quand même.**

**(22:26) C’était amusant.**

_(22:27) Ouais._

**(22:28) Oh et, Matt m’a dit de te dire qu’il te pardonnait de l’avoir poignardé.**

_(22:30) Je l’ai pas poignardé ?? Je l’ai juste piqué._

_(22:30) PIQUÉ !_

**(22:32) J’suis pas là pour juger, je fais juste passer le message.**

**(22:32) Alors, t’en penses quoi d’Allura ?**

**(22:33) Je l’aime bien.**

**(22:33) C’est peut-être trop tôt pour dire ça, mais je suis prête à l’accepter comme un membre de La Troupe.**

_(22:34) La Troupe ?_

**(22:35) Ouais.**

**(22:35) Moi, toi, Matt et Shiro. Alias, La Troupe.**

**(22:35) Allura s’est très bien intégrée pendant le repas.**

**(22:36) Je suis sûre à 99 % que c’est elle qui a jeté de la purée sur Shiro quand il avait le dos tourné.**

_(22:37) Oh ouais, c’est bien elle._

_(22:37) Je l’ai vu faire catapulte avec sa cuillère. Après, elle m’a fait un clin d’oeil avant de faire semblant de chercher un truc dans son sac ?_

**(22:38) Incroyable.**

**(22:38) Elle a définitivement ce qu’il faut pour faire partie de la Troupe.**

_(22:40) Ouais, elle est sympa._

_(22:40) Mes parents l’aiment vraiment aussi._

**(22:41) Et Shiro a l’air amoureux.**

_(22:41) Je crois pas que ce soit de l’amour. Ça fait pas si longtemps qu’ils sortent ensemble, si ?_

**(22:42) Eh, peut-être pas. Mais c’est quelque chose.**

**(22:42) Et c’est mignon, peu importe ce que c’est.**

_(22:43) Je suppose._

**(22:46) C’est pas aussi mignon que toi et Lance, par contre. T’inquiète, ils vous ont pas détrônés.**

_(22:47) La feeeeeeeeeeeerme._

**(22:49) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(22:51) Non._

 

_(23:01) Salut._

_(23:01) T’es réveillé ?_

(23:13) Ouais, à peu près.

(23:13) Quoi d’neuf ? Le dîner s’est bien passé ?

_(23:15) Ouais. Ça a fini en petite bataille de nourriture._

_(23:15) Donc assez classique._

(23:16) Oh wow.

_(23:17) T’as fait quoi ce soir ?_

(23:18) On a regardé Cutthroat Kitchen avec Hunk. (2)

(23:18) Bizarrement, j’étais à fond dedans ?? C’est un truc de fou, mec. Ils sont vraiment tarés.

_(23:20) J’ai jamais regardé._

(23:20) Tu devrais, tu vas aimer, je pense.

_(23:21) J’y jetterai un coup d’œil._

_(23:21) Je peux te dire un truc ?_

(23:22) Vas-y.

_(23:24) Ok, alors, tu vois tout à l’heure ?_

_(23:24) Quand t’as dit que t’aimerais rencontrer ma famille un jour ?_

(23:25) Euh, ouais.

(23:25) Même que j’ai définitivement pas paniqué quand t’as arrêté de répondre.

_(23:27) Ouais._

_(23:27) Je t’ai pas répondu._

(23:28) Ahh, t’es pas obligé. C’est pas grave.

(23:28) Fais comme si j’avais rien dit.

_(23:29) Non, je veux dire_

_(23:29) J’aimerais bien ?_

(23:31) Oh.

_(23:31) Ouais. Genre, j’ai envie qu’ils t’apprécient._

_(23:31) Tu vois ?_

(23:33) Ouais.

(23:33) Si tu veux savoir, les parents m’adorent toujours.

(23:33) Les parents de Hunk m’ont à peine vu deux minutes qu’ils étaient déjà prêts à m’adopter.

(23:34) Je suis officiellement un Garrett.

_(23:35) C’est bon à savoir._

_(23:36) J’entends mon frère dire bonne nuit à sa petite-amie._

_(23:36) Alors je vais aller dormir, ou au moins faire semblant, histoire qu’il essaye pas de lire par-dessus mon épaule._

(23:37) Cool, cool.

(23:38) Bonne nuit Keith.

_(23:39) Bonne nuit Lance._

 

 

 

**07/09/2016**

(11:05) LANCEEEEEEEEEE

(11:05) T’ES

(11:05) PASSÉ

(11:05) OÙ ?????

(11:07) Je viens de sortir du cours de français, pourquoi ?

(11:07) Il y a encore un Dracolosse dans la salle des profs ?

(11:08) Parce que je t’ai déjà dit que je risquerais plus ma peau, à moins qu’un Mew soit en jeu.

(11:10) Non, non, non, non.

(11:10) Encore mieux.

(11:13) Mieux qu’un Mew ?

(11:13) LES RÉSULTATS SONT AFFICHÉS.

(11:14) Oh bordel.

(11:14) T’es où ?

(11:16) À la bibli.

(11:16) Ok, j’arrive dans cinq minutes.

 

(11:45) T’aimes les devinettes ?

_(11:47) Euh ?_

_(11:47) Je suppose ?_

(11:48) Cool, essaie de trouver la réponse à celle-là.

(11:48) Qui a deux pouces levés, est incroyablement beau, et vient de découvrir qu’il a cartonné à tous ses exams ?

_(11:50) Hunk ?_

(11:50) KEITH.

(11:50) Attends, ça marche aussi pour Hunk MAIS C’EST PAS LA RÉPONSE QUE J’ATTENDAIS.

_(11:51) Bravo, Lance._

(11:52) Merci !!!!

(11:52) J’suis trop content, c’est quoi ce délire ?

(11:53) J’ai même réussi mon examen de physique ???

(11:53) Hunk a bien évidemment eu la première place en physique, mais je suis dans le top 5 de la promo ??

(11:54) C’est genre, 90 % grâce à toi, tu sais ?

_(11:55) Hein ?_

(11:56) J’y crois pas, t’as déjà oublié ton selfie d’encouragement.

_(11:57) Oh._

_(11:57) OH._

(11:58) Ouais.

(11:58) Alors, merci pour ça.

_(12:00) Ça fait bizarre d’être remercié pour un truc comme ça._

_(12:00) Et t’avais pas une danse de la victoire à faire devant ton prof pourri ?_

(12:03) C’EST VRAI !

(12:03) Oh wow, j’en reviens pas, j’ai failli oublier.

(12:03) Je vais appeler ma mère d’abord.

(12:04) Je t’envoie un message plus tard ?

_(12:06) Ouais, cool._

_(12:06) Encore bravo, je suis vraiment content pour toi._

(12:08) Merci, bébé <3

 

_(16:29) Je retire ce que j’ai dit sur Allura._

_(16:29) Elle peut pas rejoindre La Troupe._

_(16:29) Et je déteste le fait que, par ta faute, je me mets à nous appeler comme ça._

**(16:30) Quoi ?**

_(16:32) Je suis sûr à 99.9% qu’elle a mangé mes Spécial K ce matin._

**(16:33) Keith...**

**(16:33) Quoi ?**

_(16:35) On a dévalisé ma cachette secrète de Spécial K._

**(16:37) T’as une cachette secrète pour tes Spécial K.**

_(16:38) C’est pas le moment de me juger, Pidge._

_(16:38) C’est la crise._

**(16:40) Comment tu sais que c’est pas Shiro qui les a mangées ?**

_(16:41) Parce qu’il aime que les Spécial K natures, cet ignorant._

_(16:41) J’ai que Miel et avoine dans ma planque._

**(16:43) Bien sûr.**

_(16:44) Je vais ignorer ton sarcasme et faire comme si tu étais d’accord avec moi._

**(16:44) Fais pas ça, stp.**

_(16:45) Trop tard._

_(16:45) Bref, elle mangeait quelque chose dans un bol ce matin, quand je partais, et maintenant, ma cachette est vide ????_

_(16:46) Coïncidence ?_

_(16:46) Ça m’étonnerait._

**(16:47) T’en as peut-être mangé plus que tu le pensais ?**

_(16:47) Si t’as l’intention d’être aussi ridicule, je vais pas demander ton aide._

**(16:48) J’arrive pas à croire que je suis celle qui est ridicule, là.**

**(16:48) C'est la charité de l’hôpital, ou peu importe ce qu’on dit.**

_(16:50) Méchante._

**(16:51) C’est des Spécial K, Keith.**

_(16:52) C’est bien ce que je dis._

**(16:54) Des fois, j’oublie que t’es plus vieux que moi.**

_(16:55) …_

_(16:55) Salut._

 

_(17:04) T’es où ?_

_(17:10) Je fais visiter la ville à Allura._

_(17:10) Cool, cool._

_(17:11) T’aurais-t-elle dit si elle aimait les Spécial K, par hasard ?_

_(17:12) Les Miel et avoine, pour être précis._

_(17:20) Keith ?_

_(17:20) Quoi ?_

_(17:23) T’inquiète._

_(17:28) Euh, ok..._

_(17:28) T’as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?_

_(17:30) Nope._

_(17:30) Génial._

_(17:30) Papa m’a dit que t’avais terminé ta moto._

_(17:33) Ouais, mais il veut pas me laisser monter dessus tant qu’il a pas vérifié qu’il y a pas de problème._

_(17:35) Ouais, il me l’a dit._

_(17:35) Je lui ai dit que je regarderai à sa place... si tu veux ?_

_(17:36) On pourrait faire ça ce soir, juste toi et moi ?_

_(17:38) Attends, quoi._

_(17:38) Vraiment ?_

_(17:40) Ouais, ça sera marrant._

_(17:41) Et Allura ?_

_(17:43) Maman a parlé d’albums photos qu’elle voulait lui montrer après manger, alors ça va probablement l’occuper un moment._

_(17:44) Oh non._

_(17:45) Laisse tomber, Keith. Les albums photos embarrassants, c’est comme un rite de passage._

_(17:45) Mais ouais. Toi, moi et ta moto, ça te dit ?_

_(17:45) Comme au bon vieux temps ?_

_(17:50) Ça me va._

_(17:50) Ça me va parfaitement, en fait._

 

(18:00) Pour célébrer notre réussite, je te propose qu’on se fasse un marathon de films toute la nuit.

(18:02) On commence à 8 heures demain, Lance.

(18:03) D’accord.

(18:03) Alors un marathon de films jusqu'à 23 heures ?

(18:05) Parfait.

(18:05) Je viens de rentrer et t’es pas là ?

(18:07) Je vais chercher des trucs à grignoter.

(18:07) ...Au magasin au bout de la rue.

(18:09) T’es sorti en douce ???

(18:10) On ne mérite que le meilleur popcorn.

(18:12) C’est vrai, c’est vrai.

(18:12) Tu veux regarder quoi ?

(18:13) Comme tu veux, je m’en fiche.

(18:14) Indiana Jones ou le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

(18:14) Comment oses-tu me faire choisir.

(18:15) Je suis horrible, je sais.

(18:15) Le Seigneur des Anneaux, c’est trop long, alors va pour Indiana Jones.

(18:17) En plus, y a Harrison Ford version jeune, hein.

(18:18) Bah, cela va de soi.

(18:19) Évidemment.

(18:19) Je suis sur le chemin du retour là, j’arrive dans dix minutes.

(18:21) Génial, je prépare les couvertures.

 

_(22:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(22:06) La moto est officiellement en état de rouler._

(22:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(22:10) Oh

(22:10) Bordel.

(22:10) kEITH.

(22:11) La vache.

_(22:13) Lance ?_

(22:14) Ok, alors, toi sur ta moto, c’est vraiment quelque chose.

(22:14) Vraiment.

_(22:15) Quelque chose ?_

(22:16) QUELQUE CHOSE.

_(22:17) Un bon quelque chose ?_

(22:19) Le meilleur quelque chose qui soit, littéralement.

_(22:20) Oh purée._

_(22:20) aRRÊTE._

_(22:20) Je suis toujours avec mon frère._

_(22:21) Il me demande pourquoi je suis aussi rouge._

_(22:21) J’espère que t’es content de toi._

_(_ 22:22) Ahahah pareil.

(22:22) Hunk se moque de moi.

(22:23) Tu viens officiellement de ruiner la réputation que je m’étais faite.

_(22:25) Tant mieux._

(22:25) Attends, Hunk vient de me dire que j’avais jamais eu de réputation, pour commencer.

(22:25) Ses mots exacts sont : "T’as toujours été un imbécile heureux".

(22:26) Ça se discute. C’est pas toujours le cas.

_(22:27) Non, je suis d’accord avec Hunk._

(22:28) Tu m’as même pas encore rencontré.

_(22:29) Dans 10 jours._

(22:31) AH.

(22:31) J’ai l’impression que c’est dans une éternité et en même temps, que c’est dans vraiment pas longtemps.

(22:31) Donc, puisque ta moto est prête, ça veut dire que le tour de moto est bien d’actualité ?

_(22:33) Ouep._

_(22:33) Si tu veux ?_

(22:34) Je veux vraiment.

_(22:34) Alors ouais, c’est bien d’actualité._

(22:36) Ahhhhhhhh.

(22:37) J’arrête pas de regarder la photo.

(22:37) T’as l’air vraiment heureux.

_(22:38) Je le suis, ces derniers temps._

(22:39) Hmmm.

_(22:40) Tu vas mourir si je te dis que c’est en grande partie grâce à toi ?_

(22:42) Assurément.

_(22:43) Ok, alors je te le dis pas._

(22:44) Merci, t’es si gentil et prévenant.

(22:44) Comment ça se passe avec ton frère ?

_(22:45) Bien, je pense ?_

_(22:45) Ça s’est bien passé ce soir, en tout cas._

(22:46) Vous avez parlé ?

_(22:48) En quelque sorte ?_

_(22:48) Je crois que j’ai un peu évité le sujet, mais on a plus parlé par les gestes, un truc du genre._

_(22:49) Je voulais juste qu’on passe un moment ensemble, comme avant._

_(22:49) Alors c’était sympa._

(22:51) Ah, cool.

(22:51) Je suis content pour vous.

_(22:52) Pareil._

(22:54) Comment est sa petite-amie ?

_(22:54) Elle est sympa et tout, mais..._

(22:55) Mais ? Oh nan, t’es déjà tombé sur eux en train de se rouler des pelles ?

_(22:56) nON ????_

_(22:56) Bordel, je crois que je mourrais sur place si ça arrivait ??_

(22:57) Ahahahah tu t’y habitues au bout d’un moment.

(22:57) Je me souviens que, la première fois que je suis tombé sur mon frère avec une fille, j’en suis tombé des escaliers.

(22:58) Ils étaient loin d’être discrets ?!

_(23:01) Ou t’exagères seulement beaucoup ?_

(23:02) Peut-être un peu des deux.

(23:02) Bref, "elle est sympa et tout, mais…"

_(23:04) Je suis presque sûr qu’elle a dévalisé ma cachette secrète de Spécial K._

(23:06) …

(23:06) Pour être honnête, je m’attendais pas vraiment à cette phrase.

_(23:09) Je suis sérieux._

(23:10) Je sais pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que je sache que tu l’es vraiment.

(23:10) On va dire que c’est… adorablement bizarre.

_(23:13) Merci._

(23:13) De rien :)

(23:13) Mais dévaliser ta cachette secrète de Spécial K ? Quel crime ignoble.

_(23:15) Je sens le sarcasme derrière, mais je vais l’ignorer._

(23:16) C’est toi qui voit, bébé.

 

 

 

**08/09/2016**

_(09:24) Avantages et inconvénients du retour de mon frère._

_(09:24) Avantages : Il m’avait manqué._

_(09:24) Inconvénients : MUFFIN._

(09:26) Ces listes sont très courtes.

_(09:28) Avantages : Il m’avait vraiment manqué._

_(09:28) Inconvénients : MUFFIN. MUFFIN. MUFFIN._

(09:30) C’est déjà mieux, je suppose.

(09:30) Pourquoi tu harcèles encore ma nièce ?

(09:30) Elle vient d’accoucher, Keith. Elle est fragile, soit gentil avec elle.

_(09:33) Parce que je suis plutôt sûr que c’est un démon ?_

_(09:33) Je me suis réveillé ce matin et elle était dans mON LIT._

(09:34) Elle commence à t’apprécier, laisse-toi faire.

_(09:35) Non, non, non. Elle était là juste pour mon frère._

_(09:35) Alors elle attendait qu’il se réveille._

(09:36) Trop chou !

_(09:37) nON C’EST PAS CHOU._

_(09:37) En attendant, elle a pensé que ce serait marrant de manger une de mes chaussettes._

_(09:37) Encore._

_(09:38) Et de la recracher sur mes draps._

_(09:38) Encore._

(09:40) Je savais même pas que les chats mangeaient les chaussettes.

(09:40) Je croyais que c’était un truc de chien ?

_(09:42) Une preuve de plus que Muffin est un démon ????_

_(09:42) Bref, mon frère s’est réveillé et Muffin a sauté dans ses bras et a commencé à ronronner_

_(09:43) Alors il a juste dit "oh, soit pas en colère contre elle, elle ne pensait pas à mal" et là, il la transporte partout dans ses bras, comme si c’était un petit bébé ?????_

_(09:43) Je suis sûr qu’il l’aime plus que moi._

(09:45) J’arrive pas à croire que tu sois jaloux d’un chat.

_(09:47) Je suis pas jaloux._

_(09:47) C’est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi personne d’autre ne voit à quel point elle est diabolique._

_(09:48) Au moins, les chatons m’aiment bien._

(09:49) C’est juste parce que t’as pas encore marché sur leur queue.

_(09:51) C’ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT._

(09:53) C’est ce que tu dis…

(09:53) Mais en parlant des chatons, t’oublie de m’envoyer des photos, ces derniers temps.

(09:54) Comment je suis censé en choisir un si je les vois jamais ?

_(09:58) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(09:58) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(09:58) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

_(09:58) Heureux ?_

(10:02) Très.

(10:02) Ils grandissent tellement ???

(10:02) Tu penses qu’on pourra les prendre dans combien de temps ?

_(10:07) Dans deux-trois semaines, je pense ?_

(10:08) Cool, alors il faut que je convainque ma mère de me laisser avoir un chaton.

_(10:09) Tu lui a pas encore demandé ?_

(10:10) Je lui annoncerai ce week-end.

(10:11) Si les jumeaux sont emballés par l’idée d’avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie, elle pourra pas dire non.

_(10:14) C’est... étonnamment fourbe de ta part._

(10:16) C’est comme ça qu’on a eu nos cochons d’Inde.

_(10:17) Étrangement, je suis assez impressionné._

(10:18) Hé hé.

(10:18) Mon prof me fusille du regard, alors je vais ranger mon portable avant de me faire prendre.

(10:19) Je t’envoie un message plus tard ?

_(10:20) Cool. Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

 

**(16:25) Donc, tu vas sûrement dire non mais**

**(16:25) J’ai une séance de tutorat dans pas longtemps, et Matt et Shiro m’accompagnent.**

**(16:26) Certainement pour faire les nostalgiques à l’école ou un truc du genre.**

**(16:26) Et Matt a parlé de défendre leur titre au tennis de table ou je sais pas quoi.**

**(16:26) Tu veux venir ?**

_(16:30) Non merci._

**(16:30) T’es sûr ?**

_(16:33) Ouais, ouais._

_(16:33) Ça va._

_(16:34) Amusez-vous bien._

_(16:55) Attends._

_(16:55) Vous êtes partis ?_

**(16:57) Ouais, il y a 10 minutes.**

**(16:57) Pourquoi ?**

_(16:58) Allura est avec vous ?_

**(17:00) Nan, elle est restée.**

_(17:04) …_

 

_(17:05) Tu m’as laissé seul avec ta petite-amie ????????_

_(17:05) Shiro ? Pourquoi ???_

_(17:08) Calme toi, Keith._

_(17:08) Je peux pas me calmer._

_(17:08) Pourquoi tu me fais un coup pareil ?_

_(17:09) Tu te venges parce que j’ai dit que Muffin était moche ce matin ?_

_(17:11) …_

_(17:11) Non._

_(17:13) SI._

_(17:17) Non, c’est pas ça._

_(17:17) Allura ne se sentait pas très bien, alors elle est restée à la maison._

_(17:17) C’est pas grand chose._

_(17:18) Sauf que les parents ne sont pas là._

_(17:18) Alors il y a que nous._

_(17:20) Et alors ?_

_(17:20) C’est pas comme si tu lui avais jamais parlé avant._

_(17:23) Ouais, mais vous étiez là._

_(17:23) Et si elle essaie de me parler ?_

_(17:23) Et me parle du temps qu’il fait ???_

_(17:26) Je_

_(17:26) Quoi ?_

_(17:26) Pourquoi elle te parlerait de ça ?_

_(17:30) JE SAIS PAS SHIRO._

_(17:30) C’est pas LA phrase gênée qu’on utilise toujours quand on sait pas quoi dire ?_

_(17:30) "Sinon, il fait beau aujourd’hui, hein ?"_

_(17:33) …_

_(17:33) Allura ne va pas te parler du temps qu’il fait, Keith._

_(17:34) Elle va sûrement te laisser tranquille._

_(17:34) Arrête de paniquer._

_(17:36) Je peux vraiment pas._

 

_(17:40) On m’a laissé seul avec la petite-amie de mon frère._

(17:45) Hein ? Vraiment ?

(17:45) Trop gênant.

_(17:47) Pas vrai ?_

_(17:47) Mon frère est allé visiter son ancienne école avec Pidge et son frère, et elle est restée derrière._

_(17:47) Alors on est tous seuls._

_(17:48) J’ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie._

_(17:48) Oh non._

_(17:48) Elle vient de toquer à ma porte. Lance, je fais quoi ?_

(17:50) Tu lui parles ?

_(17:52) De quoi ?_

_(17:52) Elle vient de retoquer, je vais mourir._

(17:52) De ce que tu veux ?

(17:53) Oooh, demande lui si elle connaît la Reine.

_(17:53) ... Pourquoi ?_

(17:54) T’as dit qu’elle était anglaise, non ?

_(17:55) Ça veut pas dire qu’elle connaît la Reine…_

(17:55) ÇA SE POURRAIT.

(18:01) Ça fait six minutes que t’as pas répondu, ça m’inquiète un peu.

(18:10) Keith ?

_(18:25) Non, elle ne connaît pas la Reine._

(18:27) Tu lui as vraiment demandé ???

_(18:28) J’ai paniqué._

_(18:28) C’était soit ça, soit "il fait beau aujourd’hui, hein ?"_

(18:29) Ok, bon choix.

_(18:30) C’était loin d’être aussi horrible que je le pensais._

_(18:30) On mange même ensemble ?_

(18:31) Hein ????

_(18:33) Elle m’a demandé si je voulais commander des pizzas, et maintenant on en partage une._

(18:34) Une pizza à l’ananas…

_(18:35) On va pas recommencer._

(18:38) Ça veut dire oui.

(18:38) Dégoûtant.

_(18:40) Sans commentaire._

(18:42) Tu sais si c’est elle qui a mangé tes Spécial K, alors ?

_(18:43) C’est bien elle._

_(18:43) Mais après, on s’est rapproché à travers notre haine commune des Spécial K nature, alors je lui ai pardonné._

_(18:43) Et puis, elle me raconte des histoires sur mon frère, à l’université._

_(18:43) J’ai tellement de trucs pour le faire chanter, c’est magnifique._

(18:44) Magnifique.

_(18:45) Mmm._

_(18:46) Comme j’ai fini par lui parler un peu de toi, je suppose qu’elle peut aussi donner à mon frère de quoi me faire chanter, maintenant ?_

(18:47) De moi ????

(18:47) T’as dit quoi ?

_(18:50) Ahahaha. Non._

_(18:50) J’emporterai ça dans ma tombe._

(18:51) Keiiiittthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

_(18:52) :)_

(18:53) Tu me blesses.

_(18:54) Tu survivras._

(18:55) A peine.

(18:55) Dis-moi au moins que c’était quelque chose de bien.

_(18:56) :)_

(18:57) T’es le PIRE.

(18:57) Notre relation est annulée.

_(18:58) Cool. Ça veut dire que tu sauras jamais ce que j’ai dit, alors._

(18:59) …

(18:59) LE PIRE.

 

(20:32) Bon boulot pour aujourd’hui, Pidge.

(20:32) Je crois que tu pourrais sûrement passer les examens d’entrée anticipés, si tu le voulais ?

**(20:33) Ouais, un de mes profs l’a mentionné…**

**(20:33) J’y réfléchi encore.**

**(20:34) Merci pour les cupcakes !!**

(20:35) De rien.

(20:35) Alors, qui était ces gens avec qui tu es venue aujourd’hui…

**(20:37) L’un d’entre eux est mon frère, Matt.**

(20:37) Ouais, j’avais deviné. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment.

**(20:38) Ouais, parfois ma mère dit qu’elle est sûre qu’on est des jumeaux nés avec six ans d’écart.**

**(20:39) Et l’autre est le frère de Keith.**

(20:41) C’ÉTAIT LE FRÈRE DE KEITH ?

**(20:42) Ouep, Shiro.**

(20:43) Oh wow.

(20:43) Pourquoi ils sont venus avec toi ?

**(20:44) Ils ont fait leurs classes de première et de terminale à la Garnison, comme Lance et toi.**

**(20:44) Je pense qu’ils voulaient juste faire un tour et revoir leurs anciens profs ?**

**(20:45) Et puis, faire du tennis de table, ou quelque chose du genre.**

(20:46) Du... tennis de table ?

**(20:48) Ouais, j’ai pas écouté.**

(20:49) Pourquoi Keith n’est pas venu ?

**(20:50) Ah. Je lui ai proposé, mais...**

**(20:50) Il a ses raisons.**

(20:53) Je vois…

**(20:54) Désolée, c’est un peu compliqué.**

(20:55) C’est pas grave, t’inquiète pas !!

(20:55) Ça ne me regarde pas.

(20:56) Je vais chercher Lance. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il disait un truc à propos de son "honneur" qui serait menacé.

(20:57) Et quand il dit des trucs du genre, ça finit jamais bien.

**(20:58) Pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’il s’entendrait bien avec mon frère…**

 

(21:06) DEVINE QUI VIENT DE PARTICIPER AU PLUS GRAND TOURNOI DE TENNIS DE TABLE DE SA VIE.

_(21:08) Je croyais que tu jouais pas en compétition ?_

(21:08) C’est vrai. Mais c’est pas de ma faute si je suis naturellement le plus fort de l’école.

_(21:09) Tu vas devoir travailler ta modestie._

(21:11) C’est toi qui dit ça ?????

(21:12) Bref, des anciens élèves sont revenus pour visiter ou autre, et apparemment ils étaient champions de tennis de table quand ils avaient cours ici il y a des milliers d’années.

(21:12) Mais maintenant, c’est moi le champion, alors j’ai dû défendre mon titre, évidemment.

_(21:14) Évidemment._

(21:15) Bref, j’les ai défoncé, même sans Hunk.

_(21:16) Il était où ?_

(21:17) Il participe à un programme, le jeudi, où il s’occupe d’autres petits génies ou un truc du genre.

_(21:20) Oh._

_(21:20) Alors t’as gagné ?_

(21:21) ...Non.

_(21:23) Je croyais que tu "les avais défoncés" ?_

(21:23) C’EST VRAI.

(21:24) J’ai juste perdu à cause d’une petite erreur de calcul.

(21:24) Bref, ils étaient vraiment cool sinon ?

(21:25) AY IL Y A QUELQU’UN QUI NOUS A PRIS EN PHOTO PENDANT QU’ON JOUAIT.

(21:25) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(21:25) Tu peux littéralement voir mon niveau de concentration sur mon visage.

_(21:25) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(21:27) Oh ptuain ?!_

(21:28) T’as vu ? Je crois que j’ai jamais transpiré autant de ma vie.

(21:28) J’ai essayé de prendre Hunk dans mes bras quand je l’ai retrouvé après, et j’étais limite glissant. Trop dégueu.

_(21:30) Non je voulais dire_

_(21:30) C’est mon frère._

(21:31) Hein ?

_(21:31) Sur la photo. Le gars contre qui tu joues._

_(21:31) C’est mon frère._

(21:34) HEIN ?

(21:34) Shiro ?

_(21:35) Ouais._

_(21:35) Tu vas à la Garnison ?_

(21:37) Ouais ??? C’est quoi ce délire ?

(21:37) Pour de vrai ? C’est ton frère ?

_(21:38) Ouais._

_(21:38) Attends_

_(21:38) Pidge assiste à un programme de tutorat là-bas._

(21:39) ...Hunk aussi…

(21:39) Il fait du tutorat pour quelqu’un.

(21:39) Bordel de merde.

(21:40) Je reviens, deux sec.

_(21:41) Pareil._

 

_(21:45) Lance étudie à la Garnison._

_(21:45) Il a rencontré Shiro aujourd’hui ????_

**(21:46) Oh, purée.**

_(21:48) Tu le savais, pas vrai ?_

**(21:48) J’ai peut-être eu quelques doutes.**

_(21:50) Pidge._

**(21:51) D’accoooord, oui, j’étais au courant.**

**(21:51) Hunk est mon tuteur.**

_(21:55) ????_

_(21:55) Et c’est pas quelque chose que tu as cru bon de m’informer ?_

**(21:56) Eh bien**

**(21:56) Tu te fermes dès on parle de la Garnison.**

**(21:56) Et tu aimes vraiment discuter avec Lance, alors je voulais pas que tu arrêtes.**

_(21:58) Je me ferme pas quand on en parle._

**(21:59) Un petit peu, si.**

**(21:59) Et si tu avais découvert plus tôt qu’il y allait, je sais que t’aurais arrêté de lui parler.**

**(22:05) Keith ?**

**(22:16) Keith ???**

 

**(22:17) Est-ce que Keith va bien ?**

_(22:18) Je crois, oui ?_

_(22:18) Pourquoi il irait pas bien ?_

**(22:19) Il est en colère contre moi.**

**(22:19) Je crois.**

_(22:21) ... Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_

**(22:23) Avant que je te dise, garde en tête que je ne voulais que le bien de Keith, d’accord ?**

_(22:24) Je n’en doute pas._

**(22:24) Merci.**

**(22:24) Donc, tu sais que tu as rencontré Lance aujourd’hui ?**

_(22:26) Hein ?_

_(22:26) Quoi ?_

_(22:27) Attends. C’était Lance ?_

_(22:27) Le Lance avec qui on a joué au tennis de table, c’est le Lance de Keith ?????_

**(22:28) A moins que t’aies rencontré un autre Lance aujourd’hui, alors ouep. C’était le Lance de Keith.**

_(22:29) Il va à la Garnison ?_

**(22:30) Ouep.**

_(22:31) Et... et tu n’as rien dit à Keith alors que tu le savais ?_

**(22:31) Ça m’en a tout l’air, ouais.**

_(22:33) Pidge…_

**(22:35) Désolée ;_;**

**(22:35) Tu peux juste**

**(22:35) Juste voir si Keith va bien ? Il me répond plus.**

_ (22:37) Bien sûr.  _

_ (22:36) Ça va aller, Pidge.  _

_ (22:37) Laisse-lui un peu de temps.  _

**(22:38) Ouais, ouais.**

 

(22:15) Ok, après vingt minutes de chatouilles, Hunk a fini par cracher le morceau.

(22:15) Il a tenu vachement longtemps, ça m’impressionne.

(22:16) Bref, ouais. C’est le tuteur de Pidge et ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire en nous regardant "se tourner autour comme des abrutis"

(22:16) Enfin, c’est Hunk qui a dit ça, pas moi.

(22:17) J’arrive pas à croire qu’ils se connaissent ? Genre

(22:17) On a vraiment des amis en commun ????

(22:17) J’ai rencontré ton frère ?????

(22:18) ON AURAIT PU SE RENCONTRER IL Y A DES SIÈCLES MERDE

(22:18) J’ai l’impression d’avoir été trahi, quelque part.

(22:18) La prochaine fois que Pidge vient à la Garnison, tu devrais venir.

(22:30) Ou... non ?

(23:04) Keith ?

(23:04) Tu t’es couché tôt ce soir ?

(23:04) Bonne nuit, bébé.

 

 

 

**09/09/2016**

**(10:04) Des nouvelles ?**

_(10:07) Il ne veut pas me parler._

_(10:07) Il faisait semblant de dormir quand je suis monté, hier soir._

_(10:07) Et ce matin, il est parti super tôt avec papa._

**(10:09) Uhgfhgfkjhfgjkhfjgjf.**

**(10:09) Je suis vraiment désolée, Shiro.**

_(10:12) C’est rien._

_(10:12) Laisse-lui juste du temps, il s’en remettra._

**(10:14) J’espère bien.**

 

**(10:15) Hey, Hunk.**

**(10:15) C’est une question bizarre, t’as le droit de refuser, mais**

**(10:15) Je pourrais avoir le numéro de Lance ?**

(10:18) Pas que j’ai pas confiance en toi, mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**(10:18) Lance t’a dit qu’il était au courant qu’on se connaissait ?**

(10:20) Ouais…

**(10:21) Keith le sait aussi et... il l’a pas très bien pris.**

**(10:21) J’ai merdé alors j’essaie d’arranger les choses et je pense que Lance pourrait aider ?**

(10:23) Ahhhh, cool, cool. D’accord, je te l’envoie.

**(10:24) Merci, Hunk !!! Je t’en dois une !!!**

 

**(10:30) Salut Lance, c’est Pidge.**

**(10:30) L’amie de Keith.**

**(10:30) Pardon de t’envoyer un message à l’improviste, Hunk m’a passé ton numéro, mais c’est un peu une urgence.**

(10:31) Quoi ? Une urgence ?

(10:31) Est-ce que Keith va bien ?

**(10:33) Il n’est pas blessé ni rien, pas besoin de t’inquiéter.**

(10:34) Ok... alors... qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

(10:34) Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu’il me répondait pas hier soir ?

**(10:36) Ouais.**

**(10:36) Um. C’est un sujet un peu délicat, parce que c’est pas à moi d’en parler avec quelqu’un, mais**

**(10:36) Tu pourrais lui parler ?**

(10:37) Je peux pas lui parler s’il me répond pas.

**(10:38) Et si tu l’appelles ?**

(10:40) Uhhhhhh.

(10:40) On se parle pas vraiment par téléphone.

**(10:41) Tu peux essayer ?**

(10:42) Tu peux pas simplement me dire ce qui va pas avec lui au lieu de me faire jouer aux devinettes ?

**(10:45) Je crois que si je t’en parle, ça va être encore pire.**

(10:45) Reste vague alors.

**(10:47) Ok.**

**(10:47) Tu sais qu’il laissé tomber les cours, pas vrai ?**

(10:50) Ouais, il l’a mentionné une ou deux fois.

**(10:51) Mais il t’a certainement pas dit qu’il était censé aller à la Garnison ?**

(10:54) Quoi.

(10:54) Ok, non. Ça, il me l’a définitivement pas dit.

**(10:55) Il n’aime pas en parler.**

(10:56) Pourquoi il a laissé tomber ?

**(10:57) Tu peux lui demander ça directement ?**

(10:58) Il va me répondre ?

**(11:00) Peut-être.**

**(11:00) J’espère que oui.**

(11:03) Je vais essayer, mais je peux rien te promettre.

(11:03) Mais je vais sûrement pas pouvoir l’appeler avant ce soir. C’est pas grave ?

**(11:07) Ouais, ça fait rien.**

**(11:07) Merci, Lance !!**

**(11:07) Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez commencé à vous parler.**

(11:07) Ah ouais ?

(11:08) Moi aussi.

 

(17:09) T’es où, mec ?

(17:09) On doit partir dans deux minutes si on veut pas rater le train.

(17:09) J’arrive, j’arrive.

(17:10) Pars devant, je te rattraperai.

(17:11) Ok.

(17:11) Mais si tu rates le train, je pars sans toi.

(17:12) Non, tu dois tenir les portes pour que je me jette dramatiquement entre elles.

(17:12) Pourquoi ????

(17:13) C’est dans le Contrat des Meilleurs Amis. Tu devrais le lire un jour.

(17:14) Ah ouais ? J’ai dû oublier de lire cette clause.

(17:14) Juste, dépêche-toi, stp.

(17:14) Oh et, est-ce que Pidge t’a envoyé un message ?

(17:16) Ouais.

(17:16) Tout va bien ?

(17:18) Ehhhhhhhhhhhh.

(17:18) Je te raconterai quand on sera dans le train.

(17:18) Le train qu’on va forcément rater, sauf si tu cours ?

(17:19) T’inquiète, on va pas rater le train.

* * *

 

Ils ratèrent le train.

Hunk rejeta la faute sur Lance (" _à quoi ça te sert d’avoir des jambes aussi longues si tu les utilises jamais ?_ "), et Lance rejeta la faute sur Hunk (" _Je t’ai_ demandé _de me tenir les portes, non ?_ "), mais ils finirent par arriver chez eux – trois heures plus tard que prévu, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.

Quand Lance atteignit enfin sa chambre, après avoir été enlacé et embrassé par ses parents, réprimandé pour ses (apparemment) terribles habitudes alimentaires à l’école, mis à terre par les jumeaux et entraîné malgré lui dans une partie de cache-cache alors qu’ils auraient dû être couchés depuis _bien_ longtemps, il était _épuisé._

Si épuisé qu’il pensait pouvoir aisément se laisser tomber sur le sol et y dormir confortablement dix heures d’affilée.

Il jeta son sac par terre, se fichant de l’endroit où il atterrissait, et se jeta sur son lit, grognant de joie en s’enfonçant dans son matelas, laissant l’odeur familière de la maison envahir tous ses sens.

Il sentit ses paupières commencer à se fermer toutes seules et il se serait certainement endormi dans les cinq secondes si son portable n’avait vibré avec tant d’impatience dans sa poche. Il grommela en le sortant, grimaçant à la luminosité soudaine menaçant de le rendre temporairement aveugle, rentra rapidement son code et jeta un coup d’oeil au nom de Hunk qui s’affichait sur l’écran.

 

(23:01) T’es bien rentré ?

(23:02) Ouais, ouais. Et toi ?

(23:02) Cool. Pareil.

(23:03) T’as parlé à Keith ?

(23:04) ...J’ai peut-être bien oublié.

(23:04) Merde.

(23:05) Lance...

(23:05) Je vais le faire maintenant !!

(23:06) Cool, tu me tiens au courant ?

(23:07) Ok.

 

_Keith._

Lance se redressa sur son lit, tout signe de fatigue étrangement envolé. Il chercha le numéro de Keith dans ses contacts, avant de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre en avisant son nom, son pouce survolant le bouton d’appel.

Le nœud dans son estomac se serra, lui faisant presque mal, alors qu’il appuyait sur le bouton et écoutait son téléphone sonner une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cin—

« Allô ?

— Euh... commença Lance, sentant le nœud se resserrer encore alors qu’il s’affalait un peu plus dans ses draps. Keith ? »

Il y eut une pause – qui dura à peine deux secondes, mais qui lui semblait durer des  _heures –_ suivi d’un « Lance ? » semblant à la fois hésitant et surpris.

« Ouais. » Il tritura le bord de sa couverture et en traça les coutures du bout des doigts, essayant d’ignorer la chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine, desserrant doucement le nœud désagréable qui s’y logeait. « C’est moi. Um... Comment vas-tu ? »

Il grimaça en entendant les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. _Charmant, Lance. Tellement subtil._

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, qui dura assez longtemps cette fois-ci pour que Lance jette un coup d’oeil à son téléphone pour vérifier qu’on lui avait pas raccroché au nez.

« Pourquoi tu m’appelles ?

— Quelle _froideur_ , pouffa Lance, rigolant un peu en entendant Keith, visiblement embarrassé, bégayer une excuse moins d’une seconde après. Tu m’as dit que je pouvais t’appeler.

— Ah oui ?

— Juste après notre première conversation au téléphone, expliqua patiemment Lance, souriant au souvenir de leur premier et unique appel catastrophique (et terriblement gênant). Et tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, alors… » Il s’interrompit, son sourire faiblissant légèrement. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il l’entendit déglutir avant d’entendre ce qui semblait être un bruit de draps, suivi de pas rapides et le son d’une porte qui s’ouvre et se referme.

« Keith ?

— Attends... grogna-t-il, l’air légèrement essoufflé. Attends deux secondes, mon frère était dans la chambre.

— Ah. »

Lance s’appuya contre le bord de son lit, écoutant Keith traverser sa maison, certainement à la recherche d’un endroit tranquille.

« Ok, fit-il après deux-trois minutes de silence, entrecoupées par ses respirations, ses bruits de pas et le son de portes qui s’ouvrent et se referment. Salut. »

Lance fronça les sourcils.

« Ta voix est bizarre. Elle résonne.

— Je suis dans les toilettes. Ne _rigole_ pas, ajouta-t-il, quand Lance ne put dissimuler assez rapidement son éclat de rire dans une quinte de toux. C’est le seul endroit où personne ne viendra me déranger. »

Lance fit un son approbateur, écoutant la façon avec laquelle les murs carrelés déformaient légèrement la voix de Keith, lui donnant l’air de parler plus fort qu’il ne le faisait vraiment.

« Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

—  _Ah..._ Ça va. »

Sa voix faiblit légèrement et Lance sentit le nœud d’inquiétude repointer le bout de son nez.

« Keith ?

— Pardon, marmonna Keith. Je vais bien, vraiment.

— T’as pas _l’air_ d’aller bien. »

Keith soupira de frustration et Lance se prit à imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler à l’heure actuelle. Était-il en train de faire les cent pas dans les toilettes, une main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux tandis que l’autre tenait son portable ? Ou était-il assis les jambes croisées, le dos au mur, fixant obstinément le mur d’en face ?

« Tu vas à la Garnison, dit soudainement Keith, le tirant de ses pensées.

— Ouais... répondit lentement Lance, fronçant les sourcils en se souvenant de sa petite conversation avec Pidge. Est-ce que c’est... une mauvaise chose ?

— Non, fit rapidement Keith, et cette fois, Lance pouvait _entendre_ la frustration dans le ton de sa voix. C’est pas une mauvaise chose, c’est juste... »

Il s’interrompit encore une fois, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir frustré, comme s’il était ennuyé de ne pas arriver à s’exprimer comme il le souhaitait.

« C’est compliqué.

— J’ai parlé avec Pidge tout à l’heure, fit Lance après quelques instants d’hésitation. Elle, euh, elle m’a un peu expliqué ? »

Il entendit du mouvement à l’autre bout de la ligne et imagina Keith tourner dans les toilettes.

« Elle a dit quoi ? »

Lance tira les draps, les serrant fortement alors que la nervosité le submergeait.

« Que tu devais aller à la Garnison.

— C’est tout ? » Keith semblait surpris, comme s’il s’attendait à plus. « C’est tout ce qu’elle t’a dit ?

— Elle m’a dit... Elle m’a dit que je devais te demander le reste parce que c’était pas à elle d’en parler. »

Le bruit de pas s’arrêta soudainement.

« Vraiment ?

— Ouais... »

Lance marqua une petite pause, serrant toujours ses draps dans son poing.

« T’es pas obligé, hein. C’est pas grave si tu n—

— Ça me dérange pas.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais. »

Keith soupira et Lance l’entendit glisser contre un mur avant de toucher le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Je devais y aller. J’aurais été dans ta classe, je pense ? »

Lance fit un son affirmatif.

« Mais tu n’es pas venu ?

— Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit que j’ai jamais vraiment aimé les cours ?

— Même si t’étais genre, naturellement un génie ou un truc du genre ? »

Keith pouffa et Lance sentit ses lèvres se relever en un petit sourire.

« C’est une façon de voir les choses. Mais ouais, j’ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Pas autant que mon frère.

— _Oh._  »

Lance repensa à la veille et à son après-midi passé à jouer au tennis de table avec Matt et Shiro.

« Ouais, soupira Keith. Tu vois, _lui,_ c’est naturellement un génie, et je pense que tout le monde avait supposé que j'allais suivre ses traces ?

— Ça craint.

— Un peu, accorda Keith, sa voix semblant un peu plus faible qu’avant. C’était pas non plus _horrible_ ou quoi que ce soit, c’était juste toujours la même rengaine, comme "Keith va faire exactement ce que Shiro a fait et va faire aussi bien que lui".

— Et c’est pas ce que tu voulais faire ?

— Je ne savais _pas_ ce que je voulais faire, souffla Keith. Je sais toujours pas. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui fit grimacer Lance – comme une douleur cachée, vibrant au fond de lui.

« Mais je savais que je ne voulais pas continuer quelque chose que je n’appréciais pas juste parce que tout le monde _s’attendait_ à ce que je le fasse.

— Alors t’a arrêté les cours ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Keith ne murmure un léger « ouais ».

« Et... Euh. » Lance déglutit nerveusement. « Comment ils l’ont pris ? Comment Shiro a réagi ? »

Keith rit doucement.

« Shiro croit fermement que tout le monde devrait faire ce qui les rend heureux, peu importe ce que c’est. C’est lui qui a fini par convaincre nos parents que _non,_ j’étais pas en train de "jeter ma vie en l’air" ou quelque chose du genre. »

Lance sourit, entendant la teinte heureuse qu’avait prise la voix de Keith.

« Et tu le regrettes pas ?

— Non, répondit aussitôt Keith, semblant bien plus sûr de lui qu’il l’était depuis le début de leur conversation. Mais...

— Mais ? répéta Lance quand le silence s’allongea un peu trop.

— Des fois... reprit Keith. Des fois, c’est _dur._ Shiro est allé là-bas. Matt aussi. Pidge va certainement finir par y aller aussi. Et maintenant...

— Et maintenant, j’y suis aussi.

—  _Ouais_ , soupira Keith. C’est comme si je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Comme si l’univers me disait que j’aurais dû y aller et que je ne fais que m’entêter à refuser.

— Ouais, eh ben, on s’en fout de l’univers, déclara Lance en haussant les épaules, souriant légèrement en entendant le gloussement surpris de Keith. T’as dit que tu le regrettais pas, alors _agis_ comme tel. C’est ta vie et Shiro a raison, tu dois faire ce qui te rend heureux. Même si c’est pas ce que les autres pensent que tu devrais faire.

— C’est... » Keith marqua une pause et Lance était certain de pouvoir entendre un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « C’est étonnamment sage de ta part.

— Je suis un mec plein de sagesse, bébé, tu vas devoir t’y habituer.

— Tu pensais que les ananas venaient d’un arbre à ananas.

— ...Je suis sage _la plupart_ du temps. »

Keith rigola. C’était étouffé, comme s’il utilisait une main pour en atténuer un peu le son, mais cela réchauffa le cœur de Lance dans tous les cas.

« Si j’étais _vraiment_ allé à la Garnison, déclara Keith après un moment, l’air étrangement pensif. On se serait rencontrés bien plus tôt.

— C’est vrai, répondit Lance, songeur, ressassant ses années passées à la Garnison et se voyant non seulement avec Hunk à ses côtés, mais Keith aussi. Mais, on sait jamais, ça se trouve on serait jamais devenu amis si on s’était rencontrés de cette manière. On aurait pu être ennemis ou rivaux ou autre. Les choses n’arrivent pas sans raison, tu sais ?

— Ouais, répondit Keith. Et... Et je suis content qu’on se soit rencontrés comme ça. »

Lance sentit son sourire s'adoucir.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

 

_(00:15) T’es réveillée ?_

**(00:16) Oui...**

**(00:16) Keith, je suis désolée.**

**(00:17) J’aurais dû te le dire.**

_(00:19) C’est pas grave, Pidge._

_(00:19) Vraiment, c’est rien du tout._

_(00:20) Désolé de t’avoir évité comme ça._

**(00:21) Alors... on fait la paix ?**

_(00:23) Évidemment._

**(00:25) <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Personnage de Sesame Street, ressemblant à un gros oiseau jaune. C'est son nom en français aussi, alors j'allais pas traduire ^^
> 
> (2) Au début, j'allais remplacer par une émission française qui y ressemble, sauf que, bah... rien y ressemble xD Je connais pas d'autre émission qui rassemble 4 chefs qui essayent de saboter les plats de leurs adversaires par tous les moyens possibles, comme le vol d'ingrédients et la destruction des ustensiles de cuisine, et ce, en pleine préparation de plats mdr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_

**10/09/2016**

(09:32) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(09:32) Comme promis, voici une photo d’Halloween de l’année dernière, pour que tu puisses rigoler un coup.

_(09:32) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(09:37) Je veux même pas savoir combien de peinture bleue vous avez utilisé là-dedans…_

(09:38) BEAUCOUP TROP.

(09:38) Le dessous de mes ongles est resté bleu pendant près de deux mois.

_(09:40) Mais ça vous va bien._

_(09:40) Enfin, ta nièce (?) est bleue... à des endroits où elle ne devrait sûrement pas l’être, non ?_

_(09:41) Pourquoi on a l’impression qu’elle a plongé ses cheveux dans un pot de peinture bleue ???_

(09:43) Ouais, c’est bien ma nièce et mon neveu sur la photo.

(09:43) eT C’EST PARCE QUE C’EST CE QU’ELLE A FAIT, LITTÉRALEMENT.

(09:43) Je leur ai dit de pas bouger le temps que j’aille ouvrir la porte à Hunk, et quand je suis revenu, voilà ce qui m’attendait.

(09:44) Je pense que ma sœur ne m’a toujours pas pardonné.

_(09:45) Pauvre enfant._

_(09:45) J’ai pitié des gosses qui doivent t’appeler "tonton"._

(09:46) Pardon ???

(09:46) Je suis un oncle fantastique et s’il y avait un concours du meilleur tonton, je remporterais la médaille d’or.

_(09:47) J’en doute._

(09:48) Wow, ok. Tu veux des témoignages ? Je vais t’en donner.

_(09:50) Attends. Quoi ?_

(09:52) Attends une seconde.

_(09:53) Hein ?_

(10:02) Ok, alors, ma sœur n’apprécie vraiment pas d’être réveillée avant 10 heures un samedi matin.

_(10:02) Ça me rappelle quelqu’un._

(10:03) Ahahaha, ouais.

(10:03) Mais elle m’a laissé parler rapidement avec ma nièce et j’ai une preuve irréfutable que je suis bien le meilleur oncle du monde.

(10:04) Natalya, 6 ans : "Tonton Lance est le meilleur des tontons parce qu’il nous laisse nous coucher tard et me donne des sucreries après manger, parfois. En plus, il est très beau et charmant et n’importe qui serait chanceux de sortir avec lui xo"

(10:05) Ce sont ses mots exacts.

_(10:06) Exacts ?_

(10:06) J’ai peut-être complété un tout petit peu.

_(10:07) C’est ça._

_(10:07) C’est la nièce qui t’a vomi dessus la dernière fois que tu l’as vue ?_

(10:09) …

(10:09) Peut-être...

_(10:10) Je commence à comprendre pourquoi c’est arrivé._

(10:11) On dirait ma mère.

(10:11) Lance, tu ne peux pas donner à une enfant de six ans quatre bols de glace avant d’aller au lit sans t’attendre à ce qu’elle te recrache une partie au visage !!!!!!"

_(10:13) Au... visage ?_

(10:14) C’était… pas joli à voir.

(10:14) Bref, je reste tout de même un oncle fantastique, cet incident mis à part.

(10:15) Je te l’avais dit.

_(10:16) Je ne crois que ce que je vois._

(10:18) Eh bien.

(10:18) Tu verras bien si tu viens avec nous à Halloween ?

(10:18) Maman dit que les jumeaux sont assez grands pour nous accompagner cette année, alors on va avoir besoin d’aide supplémentaire, Hunk et moi…

_(10:19) Je pense pas que je serai d’une grande aide._

(10:19) Mais si t’inquiète pas.

(10:20) Ou, au pire, tu vas tout faire de travers et bien nous faire rire.

_(10:22) C’est ce qui va probablement se passer._

(10:23) Je viens d’avoir une idée de génie.

_(10:24) Oh non._

(10:26) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(10:26) Ok, alors c’est Hunk et moi à Halloween, il y a deux ou trois ans.

_(10:26) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(10:27) Sache que si c’était censé me convaincre de venir avec vous cette année, c’est raté. C’est même tout le contraire._

_(10:27) Qu’est-ce... qu’est-ce que tu portes ???_

(10:28) T’as jamais entendu parlé des Télétubbies ??????

(10:28) kEITH.

(10:29) Quel genre d’enfance t’a bien pu avoir ?

_(10:29) Non, je connais._

_(10:30) Je demandais pas ça au sens littéral. Je voulais dire "qu’est-ce que tu portes ?" dans le sens "POURQUOI T’ES DÉGUISÉ EN TINKY-WINKY ?"_

(10:31) Je t’en prie, fais pas comme si j’étais pas un fantastique Tinky-Winky.

(10:31) J’ai reçu tellement de compliments ce soir-là.

(10:31) Et beaucoup de bonbons, aussi.

_(10:33) T’as toujours pas répondu à ma question._

(10:34) C’était il y a environ deux ans, alors les jumeaux avaient 3 ans.

(10:34) Et ma nièce et mon neveu en avaient 4 et 5, je pense ??

(10:34) Alors ouais, on était en plein dans leur période Télétubbies.

_(10:35) Et tu as donc décidé d’en faire des costumes pour Halloween…_

_(10:35) C’est Hunk qui est déguisé en Laa Laa, c’est ça ?_

(10:37) Bien sûr.

_(10:38) C’est un ami d’un naturel patient, hein ?_

(10:39) Pardon ?? C’est lui qui a lancé l’idée des costumes Télétubbies, au départ.

(10:40) Et puis, je viens de me rendre compte que tes connaissances en la matière sont vraiment impressionnantes. T’as même écrit Laa Laa de la bonne façon.

(10:40) Et pourtant tu n’as pas le moindre enfant dans ta famille…

(10:41) Se pourrait-il... que t’en sois secrètement fan ?

_(10:42) Non ?????_

(10:42) C’est pas grave, bébé. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

_(10:43) Il n’y a aucun secret ??_

(10:46) ;)

_(10:48) …_

_(10:48) Sinon, tu voulais en venir quelque part avec tout ça ?_

(10:50) Oh ouais !

(10:50) Donc

(10:51) Si toi et Pidge venez avec nous cette année, on pourrait ressortir les costumes des Télétubbies !!

(10:51) TU POURRAIS ÊTRE PO.

_(10:53) ...Je vais même pas prendre la peine de te répondre._

(10:54) Ça veut pas dire non…

_(10:55) Non._

(10:56) Ugh. T’es pas drôle.

_(10:57) Pardon ?_

(10:58) C’est pas grave.

(10:58) T’es mignon, c’est déjà ça, je suppose.

_(10:59) Euh._

(11:00) Accepte simplement le compliment, Keith.

_(11:01) Des fois, je sais pas si tu te moques de moi._

(11:03) Quand je te dis que t’es mignon ?

_(11:04) Ouais._

(11:05) Keith, tu t’es regardé dans un miroir ces derniers temps ?

_(11:06) Stoppppppppppp._

_(11:06) Je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déj. Ma mère est assise juste en face de moi._

_(11:07) Et maintenant elle me demande pourquoi je rougis, j’espère que t’es content de toi._

(11:08) Je suis aux anges.

(11:08) Tu lui as dit quoi ?

_(11:10) Que j’ai avalé mes céréales de travers._

(11:12) Quel génie.

(11:12) Tu rougis très facilement, hein ?

_(11:14) Apparemment._

_(11:14) J’avais jamais fait attention jusqu’à récemment._

(11:15) Hmm.

(11:15) C’est une information vitale qui pourrait m’être utile pour la semaine prochaine.

_(11:17) Je t’en prie, non._

(11:18) "Faire Rougir Keith" est en haut de ma liste de choses à faire samedi.

_(11:20) Je pense pas que ça sera bien difficile._

_(11:20) Shiro et Allura viennent de descendre. Ils te disent bonjour._

(11:22) Dis à ton frère que je veux ma revanche, s’il te plaît.

(11:22) C’était pas juste, la dernière fois, j’avais pas Hunk avec moi.

_(11:24) Il a failli s’étouffer avec son café._

(11:25) MÉCHANT.

(11:25) Tu seras en colère contre moi si je détruis ton frère à un match de tennis de table ? Pour savoir si ça ruinerait mes chances avec toi ou pas.

_(11:27) Non, au contraire._

(11:28) Alors dis-lui qu’il va PERDRE.

(11:28) Qu’il me dise juste où et quand.

_(11:30) Maintenant, il est mort de rire._

_(11:30) Mais Allura est de ton côté._

(11:31) Allura est officiellement ma préférée.

_(11:32) Attends, il dit que la prochaine fois qu’il rentre à la maison, il te laissera une nouvelle chance._

(11:34) Génial. Ça me laisse un peu de temps pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

_(11:35) J’en reviens toujours pas que mon frère t’aie rencontré avant moi._

_(11:35) C’est bizarre si je lui ai demandé comment t’étais ?_

(11:37) Nan, j’aurais certainement fait la même chose.

(11:37) MAIS

(11:37) Il a dit quoi ?

(11:38) Que j’étais terriblement séduisant ? Charmant ? Extrêmement intelligent ? Le Plus Grand Joueur de Tennis de Table qu’Il A Jamais Vu ?

_(11:40) Il a dit que t’étais bruyant._

(11:41) Je suppose que c’est vrai…

(11:41) C’est tout ?

_(11:42) Et que tu semblais sympathique._

_(11:42) Et deux-trois autres trucs que je répéterai pas._

(11:45) UGH.

_(11:45) :)_

(11:47) J’essayerais bien de te tirer les vers du nez, mais les jumeaux ont pris mon lit pour un trampoline alors je crois que ça veut dire que c’est l’heure de me lever.

_(11:48) T’es toujours au lit ????_

(11:50) ON EST SAMEDI.

(11:50) Ne me juge pas.

_(11:51) Je suis en train de te juger._

(11:51) Je pense que je m’en remettrai.

(11:52) Les jumeaux essayent maintenant de faire des saltos. Je devrais intervenir avant que quelqu’un ne se fasse maliojrdghkuthgdfh

_(11:53) Lance…_

(11:56) Dernières nouvelles : Je suis celui qui s’est fait mal.

_(11:56) Incroyable._

(11:56) Lucas a atterri sur ma tête.

(11:56) J’en serai bien ennuyé si c’était pas aussi impressionnant ? Ils devraient se mettre à la gymnastique ou un truc du genre.

(11:57) Ok, c’est l’heure de rediriger cette énergie dans quelque chose qui m’évitera d’autres blessures. Je pense que mes parents vont vouloir que je les amène au parc ou autre.

_(11:58) Cool._

_(11:58) Je vais partir dans pas longtemps aussi._

(11:59) Tu vas où ?

_(12:02) Au Salon de la Robotique, avec Pidge._

(12:04) oH OUAIS !!

(12:04) Tu me diras comment c’est ? Hunk veut y aller aussi.

_(12:05) Ouais, ouais._

_(12:05) Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

(12:07) Toi aussi, bébé.

 

_(12:30) T’es prête ?_

**(12:34) Encore dix minutes.**

**(12:34) J’ai commencé un nouveau jeu hier soir et je suis à deuuuuux doigts de finir ce niveau.**

_(12:36) Cool._

_(12:36) Question : que dirais-tu de te déguiser en Télétubbies pour Halloween ?_

**(12:40) J’espère que t’es content, tu m’as fait perdre le niveau que j’étais littéralement sUR LE POINT DE FINIR.**

**(12:40) ...Télétubbies ?**

_(12:42) Non, rien. Oublie ça._

_(12:42) Je vais attendre devant chez toi._

**(12:43) C’est un truc de Lance ?**

**(12:43) C’est ça, pas vrai ?**

_(12:44) Je t’ai dit d’oublier !!!_

**(12:45) Ouais, c’est définitivement un truc de Lance.**

_(12:46) Non._

**(12:46) Si.**

_(12:46) Non._

_(12:46) Je suis dehors, en passant._

**(12:47) Si.**

**(12:47) Cool, j’arrive.**

_(12:48) Non._

 

(13:16) T’emballe pas trop, mais c’est possible qu’on refasse les Télétubbies pour Halloween.

(13:19) Comment je peux ne pas m’emballer en lisant ça ?

(13:20) Et puis pourquoi ?

(13:23) J’essaie de convaincre Keith de venir avec nous.

(13:23) Et il ramènerait Pidge avec lui, évidemment.

(13:25) Et ça se passe comment ?

(13:26) Pour le moment, c’est pas trop ça.

(13:26) Mais il ne sera pas capable de me résister bien longtemps.

(13:27) Alors commence à chercher les costumes.

(13:28) Tu vas te mettre en colère si je te dis que je pense pas une seule seconde que tu arriveras à le convaincre ?

(13:29) OUI.

(13:30) Alors je dirais rien xo

(13:30) Oh et, tu fais quoi aujourd’hui ?

(13:32) Je vais faire un tour au parc avec les jumeaux et c’est tout, je crois, pourquoi ?

(13:33) Ma mère veut savoir si tu voudrais venir manger ce soir.

(13:33) Elle dit que son "autre fils" lui manque.

(13:33) Mais c’est seulement si t’as rien de prévu avec ta famille, hein.

(13:34) Et puis, dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part !!!!

(13:35) Je vais demander à ma mère, mais je pense pas qu’on a quelque chose de prévu.

(13:36) Cool, tu peux passer quand tu veux, dès que t’aura fini de t’occuper des jumeaux.

 

 ****(17:47)** ** ****C’ÉTAIT LE MEILLEUR CADEAU D’ANNIVERSAIRE D**** ** **U MONDE.** **

****(17:47)** ** ****Comment je suis censée te surpasser à ton anniversaire** ** ****?** **

****(17:48)** ** ****C’est méchant**** ** **, Keith.** ** ****T’as pas pensé à ça, pas vrai** ** ****?** **

_(17:53) :)_

_(17:53) T’as encore neuf mois, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose._

_(17:53) Mais je suis content que ça t’ait plu._

**(17:56) C’était trop bien.**

**(17:56) Tu mérites le Prix du Meilleur Ami de l’Année.**

**(17:56) <3 **

_(18:00) <3 _

 

_(18:26) Tu savais qu’ils allaient ouvrir une exposition sur l’espace, à la Cité des Sciences ?_

(18:35) Hein ? Pour de vrai ?

_(18:39) Ouais. J’ai vu des tas de pubs dessus quand on y a été tout à l’heure._

_(18:39) Est-ce que tu... veux y aller ?_

(18:41) Ouais, mec. A 100%.

_(18:43) Avec moi, je veux dire ?_

(18:45) Ben ouais. C’est bien ce que tu sous-entendais non ?

_(18:47) Ouais, je voulais juste_

_(18:47) Juste être sûr qu’on était bien sur la même longueur d’onde._

(18:53) On l’est.

(18:53) Quand est-ce que ça ouvre ?

_(18:55) Dans un ou deux mois, je crois ?_

(19:04) Génial, c’est un rendez-vous.

_(19:05) Est-ce qu’on peut planifier un deuxième rendez-vous avant même d’avoir eu notre premier ?_

(19:08) Eh ben, pour être honnête

(19:08) L’expo n’ouvre pas avant un ou deux mois, pas vrai ?

_(19:09) Ouais._

(19:11) Alors, si notre premier rendez-vous se passe bien, ça sera peut-être pas le suivant, tu sais ?

(19:11) Ça sera peut-être le troisième, ou quatrième, ou vingtième.

_(19:14) Vingtième ?_

(19:15) Je suis très optimiste.

_(19:17) Hm._

_(19:17) J’espère que ça se passera bien, samedi._

(19:20) Moi aussi.

(19:20) Je suis super stressé ahaha.

(19:20) Si mes mains sont moites de sueur quand j’essayerai de tenir la tienne, promets-moi de pas faire de commentaire.

_(19:22) Je te garantis rien._

(19:23) kEITH.

_(19:25) :)_

_(19:25) Donc_

_(19:25) Pour Halloween..._

(19:30) Oui...

_(19:32) Pidge est d’accord._

_(19:32) On va se déguiser avec vous._

(19:35) Tu vas vraiment venir ?????

(19:35) Wow, j’étais persuadé que j’allais avoir plus de mal à te convaincre.

(19:35) J’avais préparé tout un discours.

_(19:36) Bah, j’ai bien envie de l’entendre maintenant._

(19:40) Ok, peut-être que j’avais surtout l’intention de t’envoyer des selfies avec une moue boudeuse super adorable jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes.

(19:40) Mon regard de chien battu est irrésistible, tu sais ?

_(19:43) Tu peux toujours m’envoyer les selfies._

_(19:43) Je suis pas encore totalement convaincu._

(19:48) Habile, Keith. Très habile.

(19:48) Mais je suis chez Hunk là, je me fais défoncer au Monopoly.

(19:48) Rappelle-le moi plus tard ?

_(19:50) Cool, cool._

_(19:50) Salut, Hunk._

_(19:50) Il te bat ?_

(19:52) Il te dit salut.

(19:52) Nan, c’est son grand-père, il nous ruine si facilement ????

(19:53) Et je triche depuis le troisième tour, c’est juste embarrassant.

_(19:55) En effet._

(19:57) Hunk est banquier et même lui, il perd, alors au moins je suis pas si mauvais que ça.

_(20:00) C’est déjà ça._

_(20:00) Shiro et Allura veulent regarder un film avec moi et me laissent choisir._

_(20:03) Je dois choisir un bon film pour épargner Allura ou prendre le même genre que d’habitude ?_

(20:06) Prends comme d’habitude.

(20:06) Et choisis un truc sans romance.

_(20:10) Pourquoi ?_

(20:11) Tu veux vraiment les voir se regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit quand il y aura une scène de baiser ???????

_(20:13) Des yeux de merlan frit..._

(20:16) Tu sais, quand les gens se regardent comme s’ils avaient trouvé le sens de l’univers dans les yeux de l’autre ?

_(20:18) C’est étonnamment poétique._

(20:19) Je suis un grand romantique, au fond de moi.

_(20:21) J’ai choisi Mosquito Man._

(20:25) ...Mosquito Man...

(20:25) Ai-je envie de savoir ?

_(20:28) Je l’ajoute sur notre liste pour plus tard._

(20:29) Nooooon.

_(20:33) :)_

_(20:34) Ok, on va commencer le film maintenant. Je t’envoie un message plus tard ?_

(20:37) Cool. Amuse-toi bien avec ton horrible homme moustique.

_(20:38) T’inquiète._

_(20:38) Amuse-toi bien à perdre au monopoly._

(20:40) Arg. Coup bas.

 

(23:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(23:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(23:06) D’adorables yeux de chien battu pour que tu te décides à venir avec nous à Halloween.

_(23:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(23:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

_(23:13) Wow._

_(23:13) Tu rigolais pas quand tu disais que ton regard de chien battu est irrésistible._

_(23:13) C’est pas juste._

(23:16) ;)

(23:16) Alors tu partiras à la chasse aux bonbons avec nous ?

(23:16) ET tu te déguiseras ?

(23:16) En Télétubbies ? En Po, pour être précis ?

_(23:19) Ouais, ouais._

(23:21) OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

(23:21) Tu vas adorer, je te le promets.

_(23:24) Mm. Ça se discute._

(23:26) Nan, ça se discute pas.

(23:26) C’est impossible de passer Halloween avec moi et de ne pas adorer ça.

(23:26) C’est littéralement impossible.

_(23:28) On verra bien._

(23:28) ON VERRA.

(23:28) Comment s’est passé ta soirée film avec Shiro et Allura ?

_(23:30) J’ai plus le droit de choisir de film._

_(23:30) Voici les mots exacts de Shiro, quand on est arrivé au générique de fin : "Keith, c'est quoi ce délire ?"_

_(23:31) Et Allura avait l’air simplement perdue. Elle a pas arrêté de demandé si c’était censé être sérieux ou pas._

(23:34) Aw.

(23:34) T’inquiète bébé, tu peux regarder tous tes films pourris avec moi.

_(23:36) Merci._

_(23:36) Ça s’est fini comment, ta partie de Monopoly ?_

(23:39) Le plateau a mystérieusement été renversé alors que j’allais faire faillite.

(23:39) Mais ce n’est pas de ma faute, si je puis ajouter.

_(23:41) Pourquoi j’en crois pas un mot ?_

(23:44) ;)

(23:45) Je vais aller me coucher. On doit partir tôt pour prendre le train demain.

(23:45) Bonne nuit, bébé <3

_(23:47) Bonne nuit, Lance <3 _

(23:50) WOOHHDNSNDHCSHFGFDGFBNXCVNDSF

_(23:51) Um ?_

(23:53) C’est la première fois que tu me renvoies un "<3".

(23:53) Il faut que j’en fasse un screenshot, que je l’imprime et que je l’encadre quelque part.

_(23:54) Non, c’est pas la première fois ?_

_(23:54) Si ?_

(23:55) Si, définitivement.

_(23:56) Oh._

_(23:56) Um._

_(23:57) Bonne nuit <3 _

(23:59) <3 <3

 

 

 

**11/09/2016**

_(11:23) Vous avez eu le train ?_

_ (11:28)  Ouais, de justesse.  _

_ (11:28)  Ça fait dix minutes que Matt essaie de reprendre son souffle.  _

_ (11:29)  La femme assise en face de nous semble à deux doigts de lui appeler une ambulance.  _

_(11:31) Ha._

_(11:31) Merci d’être rentré cette semaine. C’était vraiment, vraiment sympa de te revoir._

_(11:31) Et de rencontrer Allura._

_(11:32) Le vol de Spécial K mis à part, elle est vraiment sympa. Je l’aime bien._

_(11:32) Les parents aussi, d’ailleurs. Ils l’ont adorée._

_(11:33) Ça fait déjà 20 minutes que vous êtes partis et ils sont encore en train de parler d’elle._

_ (11:34)  Ah ouais  ?  _

_ (11:34)  Je savais qu’elle allait leur plaire, mais j’avais peur que tu t’entendes pas avec elle, tu sais  ?  _

_(11:37) Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_ (11:40) Mhm.  Je suppose que c’est le moment d’avouer que j’ai demandé exprès à Allura de rester à la maison avec toi, la dernière fois.  _

_ (11:40)  Pour que vous puissiez vous parler un peu.  _

_(11:42) JE LE SAVAIS._

_(11:42) T’es vraiment pas discret._

_ (11:45)  Mais ça a marché, non  ?  _

_(11:47) …_

_(11:47) Peut-être._

_ (11:50)  C’est bien ce que je pensais  :)  _

_ (11:50)  Elle va t’ajouter sur Facebook, ça te va  ?  _

_(11:53) Ouais, ouais._

_ (11:55)  Et puis, elle m’a parlé de ce que tu as dit sur Lance.  _

_(11:57) Ne fais pas attention à ce qu’elle dit, elle ment._

_(11:57) Tu peux pas avoir confiance en elle. C’est une voleuse de Spécial K._

_ (11:59)  C’eeeeest ça.  _

_(12:02) Arrête._

_ (12:02)  Arrête quoi  ?  _

_(12:05) Ne dis pas "c’eeeeest ça" comme si t’étais sûr que je mens._

_ (12:06)  Je suis sûr que tu mens, pourtant.  _

_(12:07) TU POURRAIS FAIRE SEMBLANT DE ME CROIRE._

_ (12:12)  Mais c’est pas aussi drôle.  _

_(12:14) T’es horrible._

_ (12:16)  Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, Allura me dit que je dois arrêter de t’embêter.  _

_(12:17) Je l’apprécie de plus en plus._

_ (12:19)  Même si tu viens juste de l’accuser d’être une voleuse de Spécial K indigne de confiance  ?  _

_(12:20) T’as aucune preuve._

_ (12:20) Keith…  _

_ (12:21)  J’ai juste à remonter dans la conversation …  _

_(12:23) T’as clairement utilisé Photoshop._

_ (12:26) Oh  ouais.  _

_ (12:26) C lairement.  _

_ (12:26)  Mais sérieusement, je suis vraiment content que tu parles avec Lance.  _

_ (12:27)  Il semble vraiment être un bon garçon.  _

_(12:31) "Un bon garçon" et c’est reparti, tu parles encore comme un homme de 50 ans._

_(12:31) T’as 21 ans, Shiro._

_ (12:35)  Arrête de faire le difficile. Tu sais ce que j’essaie de dire.  _

_ (12:35)  J’espère juste que, peu importe ce que vous décidez de faire, ça fonctionnera.  _

_(12:37) Ouais, moi aussi._

 

(14:23) Devine qui a réussi à convaincre ses parents d’avoir un chaton... ?

_(14:26) Ils ont dit oui ?_

(14:28) Eh bien

(14:28) Ils ont dit non plusieurs fois mais j’ai peut-être glissé discrètement aux jumeaux qu’un de mes amis allait nous en donner un...

(14:29) Et je leur ai peut-être montré une ou dix photos, accidentellement.

(14:29) Et peut-être qu’ils ont commencé à être super excités à l’idée d’avoir un chaton et pour faire court...

(14:30) ON A LE DROIT D’EN AVOIR UN !!!!!!

_(14:33) J’arrive pas à croire que tu aies utilisé ton frère et ta sœur comme ça._

(14:34) C’est un monde sans pitié, Keith.

(14:34) Et les parents de Hunk veulent bien le laisser en avoir un aussi.

(14:35) Quand penses-tu qu’on pourra les prendre ?

_(14:38) Dans une ou deux semaines, je pense ?_

_(14:38) Ils grandissent super vite, mais je pense qu’ils doivent quand même rester avec Muffin un peu plus longtemps._

(14:40) Comment va ma féline de nièce, au fait ?

_(14:44) Elle est pire que d’habitude._

(14:45) Menteur.

_(14:47) Non, je suis sérieux._

_(14:47) Depuis que Shiro est parti ce matin, elle est restée assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à grogner dès que quelque chose ou quelqu’un passe devant._

_(14:48) Elle a même craché après ma mère alors que c’est sa personne préférée après Shiro._

(14:50) Sois pas méchant.

(14:50) Son père lui manque.

_(14:52) Impossible. Muffin est un démon qui n’a pas de sentiments._

_(14:52) À part "Haïr Keith" et "Avoir faim"_

(14:54) Et tu dis que c’est moi qui exagère...

_(14:56) Quand tu la rencontreras, tu comprendras._

(14:59) Hmmm.

(14:59) Allura l’aime bien ?

_(15:01) ..._

_(15:01) Sans commentaire._

(15:04) Ouais, c’est bien ce que je pensais.

_(15:07) ...La ferme._

_(15:07) Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?_

(15:10) Nope.

(15:10) On est toujours dans le train.

_(15:14) Je croyais que vous deviez partir tôt ?_

(15:15) Quelqu’un ne s’est pas réveillé...

_(15:15) C’était toi, hein ?_

(15:17) Je ne peux ni le confirmer ni l’infirmer.

(15:17) Mais je dois faire la lessive de Hunk pendant une semaine pour m’excuser alors...

_(15:19) Ha._

(15:23) Ouais, eh ben

(15:23) Je me serais peut-être réveillé à l’heure si quelqu’un (tousseKeithtousse) ne m’avait pas tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

_(15:25) C’est faux ???_

_(15:25) On a arrêté de parler assez tôt hier soir ?_

_(15:25) Enfin. Plus ou moins tôt._

(15:28) Mm.

(15:28) Mais j’arrivais pas à m’endormir.

_(15:30) Pourquoi ?_

(15:35) Nooooope.

(15:35) Tu vas te moquer de moi.

_(15:37) Non._

_(15:37) Probablement pas._

_(15:37) Peut-être un peu._

_(15:37) Mais JUSTE un peu._

(15:40) J’apprécie vraiment ton honnêteté.

_(15:41) Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, Lance._

(15:43) Ok.

(15:43) Donc

(15:43) C’est rien d’important ou autre, j’étais juste

(15:43) Juste vraiment content que tu renvoies un "<3".

(15:44) Tu me plais vraiment, Keith.

(15:44) Beaucoup.

(15:44) Et maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens quand tu deviens tout rouge, hUNK VEUT PAS S’ARRÊTER DE RIRE

(15:45) IL PREND DES PHOTOS

(15:45) J’ai besoin d’un nouveau meilleur ami, tu connais quelqu’un qui cherche ce rôle ???

_(15:49) C’est_

(15:49) NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI.

_(15:49) Vraiment mignon et tu m’as tué._

(15:49) Oh.

_(15:50) Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?_

(15:51) Je sais pas.

(15:51) Peut-être pour vouloir aller trop vite ou autre ?

_(15:55) Lance ?_

(15:56) Ouais ?

_(15:57) Tu ne vas pas trop vite._

_(15:57) Tu me plais beaucoup aussi._

_(15:58) Et si on commence un concours de celui qui arrive le moins à dormir à cause d’un truc que l’autre a dit._

_(15:58) Je gagnerais définitivement._

(16:00) AH.

(16:00) Vraiment ?

_(16:03) Ouais._

(16:05) C’est trop, mon cœur va exploser.

_(16:05) Pareil._

(16:09) Changement de sujet :

(19:09) Tu savais que la plupart des insectes sont des femelles ????

_(16:10) Lance..._

_(16:10) T’es sérieux, là ?_

 

**(20:26) Donc**

**(20:26) J’ai réfléchi.**

_(20:28) C’est jamais bon signe..._

**(20:29) Hilarant.**

****(20:29)** ** ****Mais oui, j’ai réfléchi** **

****(20:30)** ** ****Puisque tu sais maintenant que Lance étudie à la Garnison et tout**** ** **...** **

****(20:31)** ** ****Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi jeudi** ** ****?** **

****(20:31)** ** ****Vous pourrez être chou à** ** ****en** ** ****vomir dans un coin de la bibli ou peu importe, pendant qu’on travaille, Hunk et moi** ** ****?** **

_(20:33) Premièrement : chou à en vomir ????_

****(20:34)** ** ****J’ai tort** ** ****?** **

_(20:35) Extrêmement._

_(20:35) Deuxièmement : Je ne crois pas, non._

****(20:37)** ** ****Pourquoiiiii** ** ****?** **

****(20:37)** ** ****Vous voulez pas vous rencontrer** ** ****?** **

****(20:37)** ** ****T’es nerveux** ** ****?** **

****(20:38)** ** ****Parce que si tu l’es, ne le sois pas. Hunk me parle tout le temps de lui et il a l’air d’être un encore plus gros geek que toi.** **

_(20:39) "Geek"..._

_(20:39) C’est toi qui dit ça ????_

****(20:40)** ** ****Ou**** ** **ep.** **

_(20:41) Je suis pas nerveux._

_(20:41) Enfin, si, un peu, mais_

_(20:42) On a déjà prévu de se rencontrer._

****(20:45)** ** ****qUOI** ** ****???** **

****(20:45)** ** ****Et tu comptais me dire ça quand** ** ****?** **

_(20:47) ...Je te le dis maintenant ?_

****(20:47)** ** ****Juste parce que j’en parle**** ** **.** **

_(20:48) J’aurais fini par le mentionner._

_(20:48) Probablement._

****(20:50) Ugh.** **

****(20:50)** ** ****Vous allez vous voir quand** ** ****?** **

****(20:50) O**** ** **h putain, c’est un rendez-vous** ** ****?** **

_(20:51) Samedi._

_(20:52) Et, ouais._

****(20:56) S**** ** **AMEDI** ** ****?** **

****(20:56)** ** ****Genre, dans six jours** ** ****????** **

_(20:59) Ouais._

****(21:03)** ** ****Je suis blessée et vraiment vexée que tu m’en a**** ** **ies** ** ****pas parlé tout de suite.** **

_(21:06) Désolé ?_

****(21:06)** ** ****Vous allez faire quoi** ** ****?** **

_(21:10) Je... sais pas encore ?_

_(21:10) On a rien vraiment prévu, à l’exception d’un tour en moto que je lui avais promis ?_

_(21:11) Attends._

_(21:11) Je suis censé prévoir quelque chose ?_

_(21:12) C’est ce que je suis censé faire ?_

****(21:14)** ** ****Je veux dire, la majorité de mes connaissances en matière de rendez-vous, je le tire de mauvaises comédies romantiques et de Matt** **

****(21:14)** ** ****Alors je suis pas la source d’infos la plus fiable à ce sujet**** ** **...** **

****(21:14)** ** ****Mais ouais, je suis sûre que t’es censé prévoir un truc.** **

_(21:16) Bordel._

****(21:17)** ** ****Panique pas**** ** **.** **

_(21:17) Je peux pas._

****(21:19)** ** ****Je pourrais demander conseil à Matt** ** ****?** **

_(21:21) T’as pas intérêt._

****(21:22) Ahahahaa.** **

****(21:22)** ** ****Il pourrait être ut**** ** **il**** ** **e** ** ****?** **

_(21:24) Tu sais très bien qu’il sera tout le contraire._

_(21:24) Et j’ai cherché sur Google et tout ce que j’ai trouvé, c’est soit super cliché, soit vraiment cher et ?????_

****(21:25)** ** ****T’as cherché des idées de premier rendez-vous sur Google** ** ****?** **

****(21:25) Wow,** ** ****j’en reviens pas, t’es tellement romantique. Lance a tellement de la chance de t’avoir.** **

_(21:26) Ferme la et aide-moi à trouver une idée._

****(21:27)** ** ****Pourquoi je devrais t’aider** ** ****?** **

_(21:29) Parce que c’est de ta faute._

****(21:31)** ** ****En quoi c’est ma faute si t’es absolument pas préparé** ** ****?** **

_(21:33) Parce que c’est toi qui m’a rappelé que j’étais absolument pas préparé._

****(21:34)** ** ****Ça me semble injuste**** ** **...** **

_(21:35) :)_

****(21:36) UGH.** **

_(21:37) :)_

 

****(22:46) Hunk...** **

****(22:46)** ** ****Qu’est-ce qu’il aime, Lance** ** ****?** **

(22:48) Um ?

(22:48) Quoi ?

****(22:50)** ** ****Quel genre de trucs il aime ou aime faire** ** ****?** **

(22:53) Eh ben, là, il adore vraiment rONFLER SUPER FORT.

(22:53) Désolé, je sais pas pourquoi je me plains ici, il peut pas m’entendre.

****(22:54)** ** ****Jette lui un oreiller**** ** **.** **

(22:56) Je lui ai déjà jeté TOUS mes oreillers.

(22:56) Je sais pas si c’est vraiment un gros ronfleur ou si c’est un plan soigneusement conçu pour voler tous mes coussins ?

(22:56) Dans tous les cas, il réussit bien son coup.

(22:57) Mais ouais, c’était un peu hors sujet.

**(22:58) Juste un peu.**

(22:59) Il aime... plein de choses ?

(22:59) Tu vas devoir préciser un peu.

****(23:01)** ** ****Le genre… de trucs… qu’on fait en rendez-vous…** ** ****?** **

(23:03) OH.

(23:03) Keith ?

****(23:05)** ** ****J’ai fait serment de ne rien dire.** **

****(23:05) (**** ** **Ouais**** ** **,** ** ****il panique**** ** **).** **

(23:06) Lance est vraiment facile à contenter, pour être honnête ?

(23:06) Keith n’a pas besoin de paniquer.

(23:07) Lance s’amuserait certainement comme un fou même s’ils ne faisaient que s’asseoir dans un café ou un truc du genre.

****(23:09)** ** ****Ok**** ** **,** ** ****deux secondes**** ** **.** **

 

 ****(23:10) Hunk** ** ****dit que t’as pas besoin de paniquer**** ** **.** **

****(23:10)** ** ****Tu peux choisir n’importe quoi, ça ira**** ** **.** **

_(23:11) C’est le conseil le plus inutile que j’ai jamais entendu._

_(23:11) Je pensais que Hunk était censé être intelligent ?_

****(23:13) -_-** **

 

 ****(23:14)** ** ****Dernières nouvelles** ** ****:** ** ****il panique toujours**** ** **.** **

(23:16) UGHHH.

 

 

 

**12/09/2016**

(10:00) BONJOUR PETITE ÉTOILE FILANTE.

(10:00) LA TERRE TE SALUE.

_(10:04) T'as l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd’hui._

(10:05) Ouais, notre premier cours est annulé !

(10:05) Et j’ai super bien dormi ?

(10:05) Je me suis réveillé avec bien plus de coussins que quand je suis allé me couché, pour une raison quelconque.

(10:05) Sinon, je viens de penser à un truc.

_(10:05) C’est encore un truc du genre "se déguiser en Télétubbies" ?_

_(10:06) Parce que si c’est ça, je bloque ton numéro tout de suite._

(10:07) C’est pas ça.

(10:07) Même si on doit vraiment commencer à s’occuper des costumes.

_(10:08) Oh, génial..._

(10:10) Mais ouais

(10:10) Il faut que je porte un truc en particulier pour monter sur ta moto ?

(10:10) Une veste en cuir ? Ou un pantalon ? Des mitaines ????

_(10:13) Um ?_

_(10:13) Un... pantalon en cuir ?_

(10:15) Oui ou non ?

_(10:16) T’as définitivement pas besoin d’un pantalon en cuir._

(10:18) Ok, et pour la veste ?

_(10:19) Je peux savoir d’où tu sors tes horribles stéréotypes sur les motards ?_

_(10:19) Tu peux t’habiller normalement, ça ira._

(10:20) Hmmm.

(10:20) T’enlèves tout le charme de cette balade… mais ok.

(10:21) Et j’ai besoin d’un casque ?

_(10:24) J’en ai un vieux que j’utilise plus, tu pourras le porter._

(10:26) Oooh, cool.

(10:26) C’est pas dangereux, hein ?

(10:26) Genre... il y a pas de ceinture ou autre alors comment tu peux être sûr que je vais pas m’envoler ?

_(10:28) 1. Je suis un bon conducteur ?_

_(10:28) 2. Tu vas devoir t’accrocher._

(10:30) M’accrocher à quoi ?

_(10:33) À moi._

(10:35) oH.

(10:35) Ouais, cool. C’est cool.

(10:35) Tu veux dire... à ta taille ?

_(10:37) C’est là où la plupart des gens s’accrochent, ouais._

(10:38) T’as déjà monté avec quelqu’un ?

_(10:40) Seulement avec Shiro et Pidge._

_(10:40) Mais Pidge n’a plus le droit de le faire._

(10:44) Pourquoi ?

_(10:44) Sa mère pense que c’est trop dangereux._

(10:45) Et ça l’est ???

_(10:47) Lance._

_(10:47) Calme-toi._

_(10:47) Mes parents me laisseraient pas conduire s’ils pensaient que je risquais de me blesser._

_(10:48) Ou de blesser quelqu’un d’autre._

(10:50) T’es sûr ?

_(10:55) Est-ce que..._

_(10:55) Tu as peur ?_

(10:56) nON.

_(10:58) ..._

(11:00) J’ai pas peur.

(11:00) Je suis peut-être un peu anxieux ?

_(11:04) On est pas obligé de faire un tour en moto si tu n'as pas envie._

(11:04) J'en ai envie.

(11:04) C’est juste

(11:05) Que je dois me préparer mentalement avant.

(11:05) Et puis, j’ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne pas le mentionner si je crie.

_(11:07) Je peux pas faire ça._

(11:07) KEITH.

_(11:09) Je te promets que j’en parlerai à personne, si tu cries._

(11:09) Merci.

_(11:09) Sauf à Pidge._

_(11:09) Et probablement à Shiro._

_(11:09) Et Pidge va sûrement le dire à Hunk alors..._

(11:10) Je dénierai.

(11:10) Et puis

(11:10) T’ES CRUEL.

__(11:13) :)_ _

 

_(16:04) A chaque fois que je décide que Muffin est officiellement le pire chat du monde, elle fait quelque chose de ridiculement mignon et je commence à tout remettre en question._

(16:06) Ce que tu devrais faire.

(16:06) Mais elle a fait quoi ?

_(16:08) [[VID](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE)[É](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE)[O ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE) [ ENVOY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE)[É](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE)[E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh-OGqn--kE)] _

_(16:08) ELLE APPREND AUX CHATONS À BOIRE DANS LE BOL._

_(16:09) C’est injuste._

_(16:09) On partage une haine mutuelle. Elle n’a pas le droit d’être mignonne, même pour une seconde._

(16:11) C’est la meilleure chose que tu m’aies jamais envoyé.

(16:11) Je suis désolé, mais ça surpasse tous les selfies que tu m’as envoyé.

_(16:13) T’as absolument raison._

(16:14) C’est Schtroumpfette, c’est ça ?

_(16:15) ..._

_(16:15) Blue._

(16:17) Noooonoooon, je pensais qu’on s’était mis d’accord sur le fait qu’on n’appelait pas les chatons par des couleurs.

_(16:19) On ne l’appelle pas Schtroumpfette non plus._

(16:20) Trop tard, elle s’appelle comme ça dans mon cœur et mon âme.

(16:20) Et elle est adorable, je sens une connexion entre nous.

(16:20) Je peux l’avoir ?

_(16:22) Euh, bien sûr._

_(16:22) Je crois que Shiro voulait garder Cupcake de toute façon._

(16:23) Morticia Jr.

_(16:25) Il a passé la semaine à l’appeler Cupcake._

_(16:25) Je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle ne répond qu’à ça maintenant._

(16:27) Je suis tellement déçu.

(16:27) Je viens de montrer la vidéo à Hunk et je l’ai jamais vu sourire autant de ma vie.

(16:27) Voici ses mots exacts : "C’est la Muffin qu’il jure être sortie tout droit des Enfers ? Il ment, moi je dis"

_(16:29) C’est pas une juste représentation de la vraie nature de Muffin._

_(16:29) Déjà, tu peux pas voir ses cornes._

(16:30) Keith, tes mensonges sur Muffin deviennent juste ridicules, là.

(16:30) Essaie au moins de les rendre crédibles.

_(16:34) J’ai hâte que tu la rencontres et qu’elle vomisse sur tes genoux._

(16:35) Ça n’arrivera pas.

(16:35) Je te prie de ne pas oublier que tu parles au Charmeur de Chats.

_(16:37) Oh ouais._

_(16:37) J’avais oublié._

_(16:37) Ça me semble tellement loin, maintenant._

(16:40) Ouais, j’y pensais justement, j’ai l’impression que ça fait des siècles qu’on se parle ?

(16:40) Et pas seulement depuis quelques temps ?

(16:41) Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

_(16:43) Nope._

_(16:43) C’est pareil pour moi ?_

_(16:43) Tu t’es trouvé une place dans ma vie si facilement ?_

_(16:44) Comme si t’avais toujours été là ou un truc du genre ??_

_(16:44) C’est bizarre, non ?_

(16:50) Keith.

_(16:57) Oui..._

(16:57) C’est Hunk.

_(16:57) Um. Salut, Hunk ?_

_(16:58) Est-ce que Lance va bien ?_

(17:00) Je suis quasi certain que tu l’as tué.

_(17:01) Je ????_

_(17:01) J’ai fait quoi ?_

(17:03) Ça fait dix minutes qu’il est resté allongé sur son lit, sans bouger, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

(17:03) Et il est aussi vraiment, vraiment rouge.

(17:03) Tellement rouge que je m’inquiète pour sa pression sanguine.

_(17:05) Oh purée._

(17:06) Et il arrête pas de diretgfjkhfgkhfjgiughjgjfhsdhsdhnus

(17:08) Je t’en prie, ignore tout ce que Hunk vient de dire.

_(17:09) Hmmmm._

_(17:09) Nope._

_(17:09) Tu disais quoi ?_

(17:10) Rien !!!!!!

_(17:11) Dis-moi ?_

(17:13) Tu te souviens quand j’ai demandé ce que tu avais dit à Allura et que tu as répondu que t’emporterais ce secret dans ta tombe ?

_(17:15) Je me rappelle vaguement d’un truc du genre..._

(17:16) C’est ma vengeance :)

_(17:18) ..._

_(17:18) Touché._

 

(22:21) Tu préfères être la petite ou la grande cuillère ?

_(22:23) Quoi ?_

(22:24) Petite ou grande cuillère, Keith ? C’est pas une question difficile.

_(22:25) Um._

_(22:25) Pourquoi ?_

(22:27) Hunk dit que je fais une horrible petite cuillère et m’a éjecté de son lit au beau milieu du dernier épisode de Cutthroat Kitchen, ce qui est tout simplement méchant.

(22:27) Mais ouais, il dit que j’ai les os trop pointus.

_(22:28) Ah._

_(22:28) Euh. Je sais pas vraiment ?_

(22:30) T’es pas vraiment câlin ?

_(22:32) Pas vraiment ?_

_(22:32) Ça dépend de l’autre personne, je suppose ?_

_(22:32) Tu l’es ?_

(22:35) Ahaha, qu’est-ce qui m’a trahi ?

_(22:35) C’est le genre de chose qui te plairait._

(22:38) Mm ouais.

(22:38) Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais plutôt affectueux avec les personnes que j’appréciais, non ?

_(22:40) Ouais._

(22:41) Alors ouais, ce genre de choses, c’est un peu comme une seconde nature pour moi, je pense ?

(22:41) Et puis, en grandissant dans une petite maison avec une grande famille, tu finis par avoir une définition de l’espace personnel différente de celle de la plupart des gens.

(22:42) Hunk s’y est habitué parce qu’on est amis depuis très longtemps, mais ouais, c’est pas le cas de tout le monde...

_(22:43) Est-ce ta façon de me demander si ça me dérangerait pas d’être… enlacé ?_

(22:45) Mince, je pensais être super subtil.

_(22:46) Pas du tout._

_(22:46) Et, ouais, je pense que ça me dérangerait pas ?_

(22:47) Et pour...

(22:47) ...d’autres choses ?

_(22:49) Hein ?_

_(22:49) Comme quoi ?_

(22:50) Tu vas vraiment me forcer à l’écrire ?

_(22:51) Ouais._

(22:52) Je veux dire, genre

(22:52) Si j’essaie de t’embrasser, tu vas me repousser ou ?

_(22:53) Oh._

_(22:53) Tu veux m’embrasser ?_

(22:55) Ça se pourrait...

_(22:56) Oh._

(22:56) C’est pas grave si tu veux pas, hein

(22:57) Juste, hum, préviens-moi avant parce que, être repoussé et tout, ça porte un coup au moral.

_(22:58) …Ça t’es déjà arrivé ?_

(23:00) Sans commentaire.

_(23:01) Je pense pas que je te repousserais si on..._

_(23:01) Tu sais._

(23:03) S’embrasse ?

_(23:04) Ouais, voilà._

(23:05) Cool, cool, cool.

_(23:06) Cool._

(23:07) Très cool.

_(23:07) Super cool._

 

 

 

**13/09/2016**

(13:07) La meilleure chose au monde vient de m’arriver.

(13:07) Je suis en train de crier.

(13:07) Je suis sur le point de me faire éjecter de la bibliothèque, mais je crie quand même.

(13:10) Oh, c’est toi que j’entends ?

(13:10) Je pensais qu’il y avait encore un chat coincé dans les conduits d’aération.

(13:10) Je vais faire semblant d’avoir rien lu.

(13:11) Bref, j’étais sur Facebook.

(13:12) T’es pas censé bosser le devoir de français ?

(13:14) Hunk, comment je suis censé me concentrer sur Le Rouge et le Noir quand LA MEILLEURE CHOSE DU MONDE VIENT DE M’ARRIVER ?

(13:15) Bah, vu sous cet angle...

(13:15) Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

(13:16) J’étais sur Facebook et devine qui vient d’apparaître dans la section "Personnes que Vous Connaissez Peut-être" ?

(13:16) SHIRO.

(13:16) ALIAS SHIRO LE FRÈRE DE KEITH.

(13:17) Alias Le Shiro Qui T’a Détruit Au Tennis De Table ?

(13:18) On s’était mis d’accord pour ne plus jamais en parler.

(13:18) Mais ouais, c’est lui.

(13:18) J’ai donc cliqué sur son profil et, vu qu’il protège pas vraiment ses informations privées, DEVINE QUI J’AI TROUVÉ EN HAUT DE SA LISTE D’AMIS ??

(13:19) Keith ?

(13:19) KEITH !!!!!

(13:19) HUNK SA PHOTO DE PROFIL, C’EST VRAIMENT UNE MOTO.

(13:20) JE PENSAIS QU’IL PLAISANTAIT MAIS C’EST VRAI.

(13:20) IL N’EST MÊME PAS DESSUS. C’EST JUSTE UNE MOTO.

(13:21) Je devrais pas trouver ça mignon, mais c’est pourtant le cas ?

(13:21) Genre ? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive, putain.

(13:23) Ah, les débuts de l’amour.

(13:25) Un truc du genre.

(13:25) Oh mon dieu.

(13:25) Non.

(13:26) N’en fais pas tout un plat.

(13:26) MAIS TU VIENS DE DIRE

(13:27) Noooon.

(13:27) J’ai dit "un truc du genre".

(13:27) Il y a une différence.

(13:28) Il n’y en a vraiment pas.

(13:29) Tu peux m’embêter avec ça plus tard ?

(13:29) Les paramètres de confidentialité de Keith sont ennuyeux.

(13:30) J’ai juste accès à la photo de la moto.

(13:30) Où sont toutes les photos dossiers de son adolescence prépubère ?

(13:31) Bah ajoute-le ?

(13:33) Vraiment ?

(13:33) Tu penses que je devrais ?

(13:34) Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais pas.

(13:34) Fais-le.

(13:36) Ok.

(13:36) Demande d’ami envoyée.

(13:36) Et comme j’ai encore crié en l’envoyant, j’ai été expulsé.

(13:37) T’es où ?

(13:38) Au labo. Je bosse sur un projet.

(13:38) Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

(13:40) J’arrive !!!!

 

 ****(14:05)** ** ****EST-CE LA FIN DU MONDE** ** ****?** **

_(14:10) Quoi ?_

****(14:10)** ** ****AS-TU ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ PAR DES ALIENS QUI T’ONT FAIT UN LAVAGE DE CERVEAU** ** ****?** **

_(14:12) Je répète._

_(14:12) Quoi ?_

****(14:14)** ** ****LE 13** ** ****SEPTEMB**** ** **RE** ** ****2016,**** **À** ** **14 H** **

****(14:14)** ** ****LE JOUR O**** ** **Ù** ** ****KEITH KOGANE A ENFIN CHANGÉ SA PHOTO DE PROFIL POUR METTRE UNE PHOTO DE LUI.** **

****(14:15)** ** ****J’aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arriver**** ** **.** **

****(14:15)** ** ****Je suis un peu secouée**** ** **.** **

_(14:17) Pourquoi_

_(14:17) Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois comme ça ?_

****(14:18)** ** ****Parce que, en quatre ans, tu n’as eu que trois photos de profil différentes.** **

****(14:18)** ** ****Deux d’entre elles étaient des motos**** ** **.** **

_(14:19) Je vois toujours pas le mal là-dedans._

****(14:19)** ** ****Et l’autre était une voiture**** ** **.** **

****(14:19)** ** ****Et maintenant, c’est ton visage**** ** **.** **

****(14:19)** ** ****C’est un sacré bond en avant pour toi**** ** **.** **

_(14:20) Je vois pas ce qui te pose problème._

****(14:22)** ** ****Y a aucun problème.** **

****(14:22)** ** ****C’est juste une très grande nouvelle**** ** **.** **

****(14:22)** ** ****Je l’ai dit à Matt et il m’a envoyé un hoquet surpris par message vocal.** **

_(14:24) Content de savoir que le mélodrame est de famille._

****(14:25)** ** ****Ouais, ouais**** ** **.** **

****(14:25)** ** ****Pourquoi tu l’as modifié**** **e ?**

_(14:27) T’es pas censée être à l’école ?_

_(14:27) Qu’est-ce que tu fais sur Facebook ?_

**(14:28) Honnêtement ?**

**(14:28) C’est la question la plus bête que j’ai jamais entendue.**

**(14:29) Maintenant réponds !!!!**

_(14:32) J’ai juste eu envie de changement._

****(14:33)** ** ****Menteur**** ** **.** **

_(14:34) ..._

_(14:34) Lance m’a envoyé une demande d’ami._

****(14:37)** ** ****J’en reviens pas** **

****(14:37)** ** ****T’as changé ta photo de profil** **

****(14:37)** ** ****Pour plaire à ton crush**** ** **.** **

_(14:39) Ferme laaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

****(14:40)** ** ****JAMAIS**** ** **.** **

 

(18:25) Tu sais, je suis vraiment très, très déçu du manque de photos embarrassantes sur ta page Facebook.

(18:25) Extrêmement déçu, même.

_(18:30) Ouais, désolé._

_(18:30) Je vais pas souvent sur Facebook._

(18:32) Je vois ça.

(18:32) T’as même pas de statuts ridicules pour me faire rire.

_(18:34) Par contre, toi, t’en a littéralement des centaines._

(18:35) Oh bordel.

_(18:37) Quelques uns de mes favoris sont : "j’arrive pas à croire que ma mère m’a fait retirer ancien dresseur de pokémon de mon CV ;("_

(18:38) J’arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça.

_(18:40) "nicki minaj. la semaine prochaine. vais m’évanouir. que quelqu’un me soutienne."_

(18:42) Je regrette même pas celui-là.

_(18:43) "team edward <3"_

(18:44) Ohm fguihfuiggfuh nON

_(18:45) J’y crois pas, t’as eu une période Twilight et t’étais même pas Team Jacob._

(18:47) fERME LA.

(18:47) Je t’en prie arrête.

_(18:48) Attends, une dernière._

_(18:49) "si t’étais un basilic, ça me dérangerait pas de mourir juste en te regardant dans les yeux [pick-up lines harry potter YEAH !!!!!!!]"_

(18:50) J’arrive pas à croire que ça se soit retourné contre moi à ce point.

(18:50) Et puis, ça reste une super phrase d’accroche et je sais que tu te pâmerais devant moi si je l’utilisais sur toi.

_(18:51) Ça se discute._

(18:51) T’as fini de m’humilier, c’est bon ?

_(18:52) Bah... il y a un album photo intitulé "mon 14ème anniversèèèèèr !!!! xoxo" qui me donne vraiment envie de cliquer dessus..._

(18:54) OH BORDEL NON.

(18:54) C’était pendant ma période des lunettes à la Kanye.

_(18:55) Je vais garder ça pour plus tard alors :)_

(18:56) Si t’avais vraiment des sentiments pour moi tu ne le mentionnerais plus jamais et tu me laisserais une chance de tout supprimer.

_(18:58) J’ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi._

_(18:58) Mais, non._

(19:00) Ugh.

(19:01) Attends.

(19:01) Est-ce que Shiro a des photos de toi sur son Facebook ?

_(19:04) Je vais pas répondre à cette question._

(19:06) ÇA VEUT DIRE OUI !!!!!

(19:06) :)

 

_(19:15) Si Lance t’ajoute sur Facebook, accepte pas, s’il te plaît._

_ (19:16)  J’étais sur le point de t’envoyer un message.  _

_ (19:16) Lance  m’a ajouté sur F acebook.  _

_(19:17) Je t’en prie, me dis pas que tu as accepté la demande._

_ (19:18)  Ok.  _

_ (19:18)  Je te le dirai pas.  _

_(19:19) UGHHHHHH._

 

(19:23) J’ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU AS EU UN APPAREIL DENTAIRE.

_(19:25) Merde._

 

 

 

**14/09/2016**

_(13:02) Allura a oublié un pull à la maison._

_(13:02) Maman veut savoir si on doit le garder ou si vous voulez qu’on vous l’envoie par la poste ?_

_ (13:05) Ah  ouais ,  elle le cherchait.  _

_ (13:05)  Vous pouvez l’envoyer, s’il vous plaît  ?  _

_(13:06) Ouais, ouais._

_(13:06) Comment ça se passe, à l’université ?_

_ (13:08)  Je crois que mon système sanguin est composé à 80 % de Red Bull en ce moment.  _

_ (13:08)  Je dors en moyenne trois heures par nuit.  _

_ (13:08)  Et notre bouilloire nous a lâchée il y a deux jours et notre logeur ne peut pas la faire réparer avant la semaine prochaine.  _

_ (13:09)  Alors, c’est plus ou moins comme d’habitude.  _

_(13:10) Ravi de l’entendre._

_ (13:11)  Comment ça se passe à la maison  ?  _

_ (13:11)  Et avec Muffin et les chatons  ?  _

_(13:14) Tout va bien. Comme d’habitude._

_(13:14) Muffin est la nouvelle réincarnation de Satan et les chatons vont bien._

_ (13:15)  Tu sais, les animaux peuvent sentir les sentiments négatifs.  _

_ (13:15)  Peut-être que si t’étais plus sympa avec elle, elle serait plus sympa avec toi.  _

_(13:16) Ou peut être que ton chat veut juste ma peau._

_ (13:17) No n...  ma théorie semble plus plausible.  _

_ (13:17)  Comment va  Lance ?  _

_ (13:18)  J’ai reçu une centaine de notifications de lui à la minute hier soir.  _

_(13:19) Si je dois souffrir, toi aussi._

_(13:19) Et il va bien._

_ (13:20)  T’as rien d’autre à me dire...  _

_(13:23) J’ai l’impression que tu cherches quelque chose, là._

_ (13:24)  J’ai peut-être entendu une rumeur comme quoi vous alliez bientôt vous rencontrer.  _

_(13:26) Est-ce que Pidge raconte littéralement tout à Matt ?_

_ (13:27)  Je crois bien.  _

_(13:27) Je vais commencer à lui faire signer des accords de confidentialité avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit._

_(13:28) Mais ouais._

_(13:28) On va se voir._

_(13:28) Samedi._

_ (13:30)  Vous allez faire quoi  ?  _

_(13:31) Je sais pas trop encore._

_(13:31) Pour l’instant, mon plan se résume à laisser les choses se faire et espérer qu’il ne passe pas un horrible moment._

_(13:31) Et aussi, tu peux y caser un tour en moto quelque part._

_ (13:33)  N’oubliez pas de porter un casque.  _

_(13:34) Oui, papa._

_ (13:36)  Les parents savent, au fait  ?  _

_(13:36) Savent quoi ?_

_ (13:37)  Que tu vas le rencontrer  ?  _

_(13:37) Non._

_ (13:39)  T’as l’intention de leur dire  ?  _

_(13:40) Non... pas encore._

_(13:40) Tu vois pourquoi t’as attendu un peu pour nous parler d’Allura ?_

_ (13:41)  Ouais.  _

_(13:42) C’est pour les mêmes raisons._

_ (13:44)  Ça se comprend.  _

_ (13:44)  T’as hâte d’y être  ?  _

_(13:46) On est obligé de parler de ça ?_

_(13:46) Tu sais très bien que j’ai hâte d’y être._

_(13:47) Et que je stresse._

_(13:47) Je stresse vraiment beaucoup._

_(13:48) Et si je lui plaisais pas ?_

_ (13:49)  Quoi  ?  _

_ (13:49)  Je suis plutôt sûr que tu lui plais , Keith.  _

_ (13:50)  Il a fouillé tous les albums photos que j’ai sur Facebook et a aimé toutes les photos dans lesquelles on te voit.  _

_ (13:50)  Même les plus mauvaises.  _

_ (13:50)  Tu lui plais. Beaucoup.  _

_(13:51) Non, je veux dire_

_(13:51) On s’est jamais rencontré, alors imagine il apprécie le Keith par SMS_

_(13:52) Mais pas le Vrai Keith ?_

_ (13:54)  Vous êtes la même personne.  _

_ (13:54)  Ça reste toi.  _

_(13:56) Tu sais ce que j’essaie de dire._

_ (14:00)  Je pense vraiment pas que tu devrais t’inquiéter pour ça.  _

_(14:03) C’est facile à dire pour toi._

_(14:03) C’est juste que_

_(14:03) J’ai pas envie que ça se termine._

_ (14:05)  Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, de ce que je sais de lui, il n’a pas l’air d’être le genre de personne qui arrêterait simplement de te parler du jour au lendemain.  _

_ (14:05)  Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit quand vous commenciez à peine à vous parler  ?  _

_(14:06) Ouais._

_(14:06) De ne pas tout gâcher parce que j’ai pas confiance en mes instincts ou un truc du genre._

_ (14:08) Exa ctement.  _

_ (14:08)  Et puis, arrête de t’inquiéter pour ce genre de choses.  _

_ (14:08)  Tu es si jeune  !!!!  _

_(14:09) Shiro, tu n’as que quatre ans de plus que moi._

_ (14:10)  Si jeune et minuscule...  _

_(14:11) ..._

_(14:11) Salut._

 

(20:34) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(20:34) Tes gants sont presque finis.

_(20:34) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(20:35) J’espère qu’ils t’iront.

(20:35) J’ai utilisé ma main en référence pour la taille alors ça devrait aller ?

(20:35) Mais on verra.

_(20:40) J’oublie tout le temps que tu sais coudre._

_(20:40) Et ils ont l’air super._

(20:41) Ça va être les gants les plus confortables et les plus chauds que tu as jamais portés.

(20:41) C’est une garantie Lance McClain.

(20:42) Et j’ai commencé à te faire autre chose.

(20:42) Mais c’est une surprise.

_(20:45) Quoi ?????_

(20:45) Ça veut dire que je peux pas te dire ce que c’est.

_(20:48) ... Je sais ce que surprise veut dire._

_(20:48) Je voulais dire pourquoi ????_

_(20:48) Les gants me suffisent, sérieux Lance._

(20:50) C’est un cadeau, Keith.

_(20:52) Je savais pas qu’on s’échangeait des cadeaux._

(20:54) On ne s’échange pas de cadeaux.

(20:54) Je t’en offre un parce que j’en ai envie.

(20:54) Tu n’es pas obligé de m’offrir quoi que ce soit en retour.

_(20:58) Mouais._

_(20:58) Ok, bien sûr._

(21:00) Je suis sérieux, Keith.

(21:00) T’es pas obligé de me donner quelque chose.

_(21:01) Je sais._

_(21:01) C’est juste que_

(21:01) Quoi ?

_(21:04) Ça m’inquiète._

(21:05) Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète ?

_(21:06) De pas être capable de te faire passer un bon rendez-vous._

_(21:06) Je sais pas si tu l’as deviné ou quoi que ce soit, mais j’ai jamais fait ce genre de choses avant et_

_(21:07) J’ai passé la semaine à essayer de trouver un truc à faire samedi et j’ai rien trouvé._

_(21:07) Et, je sais pas._

_(21:08) J’ai pas envie que ce soit le pire rendez-vous de ta vie ou un truc du genre._

(21:10) Alors, un, j’ai eu le pire rendez-vous de ma vie quand j’avais quatre ans, quand Jenny Huger était censée me rejoindre au bac à sable pour qu’on se tienne la main. A la place, elle m’a envoyé du sable à la figure et s’est enfuie en courant.

_(21:12) C’est grave si je rigole ?_

(21:13) Non.

(21:13) Et deux, je t’en prie, détends-toi ???????

_(21:15) Je peux vraiment pas._

(21:16) Ok, tu veux ma définition d’un bon rendez-vous comme ça on fera exactement ça et tu peux arrêter de t’inquiéter ?

_(21:18) OUI._

(21:20) Ok, voici le Guide d’Un Bon Rendez-Vous Avec Lance McClain

(21:20) Première étape : tu me poses pas de lapin.

_(21:21) Je crois que ça sera pas difficile._

(21:21) Deuxième étape : on traîne ensemble, comme des amis et on passe un super moment en faisant tout et n’importe quoi.

(21:22) Et c’est la fin du guide, merci de votre attention !

_(21:23) Lance..._

(21:24) Quoiiii ?

(21:24) Je suis sérieux, là.

_(21:26) Donc_

_(21:26) Donc si je te dis que je veux passer la journée entière à regarder des films bidons dans ma chambre, ça t’irait ?_

(21:27) Euh, que si on peut regarder un ou deux bons films aussi.

(21:27) Mais sinon, ouais ?

(21:27) Ça a l’air super cool ?

_(21:29) Vraiment ?_

(21:30) Ouais.

(21:30) Je veux juste passer un moment avec toi. C’est tout.

_(21:33) Oh._

_(21:33) Ok._

_(21:33) Ça me soulage assez, je crois._

_(21:34) Je pensais que tu t’attendrais à un dîner aux chandelles ou un truc du genre._

(21:35) Pour le premier rendez-vous ?? C’est ridicule.

(21:35) Mais ça serait parfait pour la prochaine fois.

_(21:37) Attends, quoi ?_

(21:39) Je déconne, bébé.

(21:39) En partie.

_(21:40) qUOI ?_

(21:42) ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Wow j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont enfin se rencontrer, comment on en est arrivé là !**
> 
> **Pour être tout à fait honnête, les statuts embarrassants de Lance sont en réalité les miens et je suis en train de mourir de honte, là !**
> 
> **Allez voir la vidéo que Keith a envoyé à Lance, elle est trop mignonne et on la trouve facilement sur Youtube (merci hayli <3)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS :  
> lance  
>  _keith_  
>  **pidge**  
>  hunk  
>  _shiro_
> 
> **Note de l'auteur : du fluff à l'état pur...**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : ...et à donner des caries, je vous préviens. J'ai littéralement mal aux joues à force de sourire comme une demeurée. Bonne lecture !_

**16/09/2016**

(22:03) DEMAIN

(22:03) CHER MATIN

_(22:03) T’es vraiment en train de citer Annie (1), là ?_

(22:03) J’AI CONFIANCE

(22:04) CHER MATIN

_(22:04) Apparemment oui._

(22:04) CAR TU SERAS LÀ

(22:04) DEMAIN

_(22:05) T’as fini ?_

(22:06) Tu veux que je recommence ?

_(22:07) Non, ça ira._

(22:09) Ok tant mieux, parce que les gars de la chambre d’à côté viennent de se plaindre du bruit.

(22:09) Je pense pas qu’ils me supporteront plus longtemps.

_(22:10) Quelle honte._

(22:11) Mmhm. Mais ouais

(22:11) Demain...

_(22:12) Demain._

(22:14) Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point tu stresses ?

_(22:15) 11._

(22:16) Aahahaha, pareil.

(22:16) Peut-être 12.

(22:16) Peut-être 20.

_(22:18) Ravi de savoir que je suis pas le seul à stresser._

(22:19) Tu l’es vraiment pas.

(22:19) On va faire quelque chose demain ou on improvise au fur à mesure ?

_(22:21) On va surtout improviser au fur à mesure, je pense ?_

_(22:21) Euh._

_(22:21) Mais je dois t’emmener quelque part._

(22:24) Quoi ?

(22:24) Où ???

_(22:27) C’est un secret._

(22:27) Keeeiiiithhhhh.

_(22:28) :)_

(22:29) Donne-moi un indice.

_(22:31) Nope._

_(22:31) Mes lèvres sont scellées._

(22:33) Wow. Méchant.

(22:33) J’aime pas les surprises.

_(22:34) Je suis sûr que tu survivras._

(22:35) C’est littéralement l’inverse.

(22:35) Je vais passer la nuit entière à y penser

(22:35) Et du coup, comme j’aurais pas réussi à m’endormir, je ressemblerai à rien demain.

(22:36) C’est ça que tu veux, Keith ?

(22:36) C’EST ÇA ?

_(22:38) Je suis pas sûr que tu puisses "ressembler à rien"_

_(22:38) Mais ouais, je peux faire avec._

(22:40) Je sais pas s’il y a un compliment caché là-dedans ou pas...

_(22:42) Oh._

_(22:42) C’était pas voulu, mais ouais._

(22:44) Hm :)

(22:44) Dis-moi où tu m’emmènes.

_(22:46) Non._

(22:46) S’IL TE PLAÎT.

_(22:48) D’accord._

(22:48) C’est vrai ?

_(22:49) Non._

(22:51) T’es le pire.

(22:51) On te l’a déjà dit ?

_(22:54) Une ou deux fois, oui._

(22:55) Je peux pas avoir un minuscule petit indice ?

_(22:56) Non._

(22:57) KEITTTTH.

_(22:58) Va te coucher, Lance._

(23:01) Comment je suis censé m’endormir

(23:01) Avec ça qui me trotte dans la tête ?

_(23:03) Tu fermes les yeux..._

_(23:03) Et tu dors._

_(23:03) C’est assez simple, si tu veux mon avis._

(23:04) LE

(23:04) PIRE.

* * *

 

« Ce bleu ? demanda Lance, plaquant un t-shirt légèrement froissé contre son torse. Ou... » Il laissa tomber le premier t-shirt et en sortit un autre, presque identique, pour le placer devant lui. « Ou peut-être un bleu légèrement plus foncé ?

— Lance, soupira Hunk en cherchant à l’aveuglette sa couverture, les yeux fermés cachés sous son avant-bras. Est-ce _vraiment_ nécessaire ?

— C’est vrai, c’est vrai, fit Lance en hochant la tête, tirant discrètement la couverture hors de sa portée, forçant Hunk à se redresser dans un effort inutile pour essayer de s’y enfouir complètement. Je perds mon temps avec le bleu. Je devrais peut-être porter du rouge à la place. C’est _sa_ couleur préférée et je suis à peu près sûr d’avoir un t-shirt quelque part là-dedans... »

Il s’interrompit, fredonnant d’un air pensif en pivotant pour continuer à passer au crible fin la montagne de vêtements empilée au pied de son lit, cherchant ce t-shirt rouge qu’il est _quasi_ certain de posséder.

«  _Lance_ , réessaya Hunk, son irritation commençant à se montrer dans le ton de sa voix. (Lance n’avait pas besoin de lui jeter un coup d’oeil pour savoir qu’un sacré regard noir lui était adressé dans son dos.) Tu sais quelle heure il est ? » demanda Hunk, bâillant un peu pour insister sur son point, tout en observant Lance continuer à trier le fouillis qui se trouvait sur son lit.

Lance sentit un petit pincement de culpabilité et se promit qu’il lui revaudrait ça un jour.

« À peine plus de sept heures ? répondit-il.

— Et on est _samedi_ , » ajouta Hunk en hochant sèchement la tête, fusillant toujours Lance du regard, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Même si, si Lance devait être complètement honnête, son petit numéro en mode «  _Tu me saoules vraiment là, et tu devrais avoir peur de moi_  » marcherait _beaucoup_ mieux si Hunk n’était pas en train de porter son vieux pyjama Pikachu et ses chaussons assortis. Mais Lance appréciait tout de même l’effort, alors il adopta ce qu’il _espérait_ être un air contrit et lui sourit faiblement.

« Sept heures du matin, un samedi, continua Hunk, lui jetant toujours un regard accusateur. Et tu as décidé... Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de faire _même_ ? » Il observa la pile de vêtements grandissante qui se trouvait sur le lit de Lance, l’air circonspect. « Ton nettoyage de printemps ?

—  _Non_ , » s’esclaffa Lance, mettant une vieille veste en boule pour la lancer en direction de la pile des vêtements rejetés.

Même si, vu à quel point cette pile grandissait à vue d’oeil, faire un nettoyage de printemps un jour où l’autre ne serait pas de trop. Il mit cette idée de côté – il s’en occuperait quand il n’aurait pas de problèmes plus _urgents_ – et se reconcentra sur Hunk.

« Je cherche quelque chose à me mettre. »

Hunk laissa son regard parcourir la montagne de vêtements avant de rencontrer le regard de Lance, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quelque chose de _bien_ , » clarifia Lance, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en soulevant un t-shirt rose sur lequel était écrit en lettres colorées «  _Mes Parents Sont Allés en Angleterre et Tout Ce que J’ai Eu, C’est Ce T-Shirt Pourri_  ».

De ce qu’il en savait, ses parents n’étaient jamais allés en Angleterre, alors il ne savait pas vraiment d’où sortait ce t-shirt (ou à qui il l’avait volé d’une façon ou d’une autre), mais cela renforça l’idée qu’il allait définitivement devoir faire un peu de tri.

« Quelque chose de bien ? répéta Hunk. _Oh_. » Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu et son air légèrement énervé se fit un peu plus sournois. « On est _samedi_.

— C’est ce qu’on vient de dire, non ? » marmonna Lance, saisissant un jean noir légèrement taché (avec du ketchup, il semblerait).

Il l’inspecta quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de le jeter en direction de la pile de rejet, ajoutant une lessive bien nécessaire à sa liste de plus en plus longue de choses à faire dans les plus brefs délais.

« C’est samedi, alias le _Jour de Keith_ , continua Hunk, appuyant sur le mot _Keith_. T’as un rendez-vous. Tu sais... (Il appuya son menton sur ses mains et fixa Lance avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre.) Je t’ai _jamais_ vu faire autant d’efforts pour un rendez-vous avant. »

Lance lui tira la langue et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douce chaleur qui envahissait sa nuque.

« J’ai _toujours_ fait autant d’efforts pour un rendez-vous, renifla-t-il, essayant de ne pas s’appesantir sur le fait que Hunk avait peut-être – _peut-être_ \- raison. T’y as visiblement jamais fait attention. Et tu te dis mon meilleur ami ?

—  _Hmmmm_ , fit Hunk, prétendant réfléchir à cette accusation quelques secondes avant de hausser dramatiquement les épaules et de secouer la tête. Nope. Je m’en souviendrais _définitivement_ d’avoir été réveillé à sept–  _Hey_ ! s’exclama-t-il, évitant de justesse le coussin que Lance lui avait jeté. Je dis ça comme _ça_ , » reprit-il, lui renvoyant le coussin, rigolant un peu quand il percuta son torse, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Il fit ensuite un geste en direction du tas de vêtements sur le lit de Lance.

« T’y consacres _beaucoup_ d’efforts, là. »

Et Lance ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire ; pas quand il était debout à sept heures du matin, un _samedi_ (et ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu’il était réveillé, même si Hunk n’avait pas besoin de le savoir ; Hunk ne devait _jamais_ le savoir) et que les trois quarts de sa garde-robe avaient été vidés sur son lit pour qu’il puisse trouver quelque chose à se mettre qui soit plus ou moins _acceptable_.

Il grogna bruyamment avant de traverser la pièce et de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Hunk, enfouissant son nez dans les draps dès que sa tête percuta le doux tissu. Hunk rigola, se penchant en arrière pour lui tapoter le dos avec sympathie.

« Je ne pense pas t’avoir déjà vu autant à fond sur quelqu’un. »

Lance grogna à nouveau, parce que, une fois encore, Hunk avait _raison._ C’était le problème de partager chaque moment de sa vie avec son meilleur ami : ce n’était pas possible de garder un secret pour soi.

« Je veux pas tout gâcher, » marmonna-t-il, s’interrompant un moment avant de se mettre sur le dos pour regarder le plafond.

Il se doutait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’ajouter que, s’il était soudainement si inquiet de tout gâcher – _tout_ désignant _La Grande Histoire d’Amour de Keith et de Lance –_ c’était parce qu’il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à s’imaginer des scénarios les plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres jusqu’à ce que la simple pensée de _vraiment_ rencontrer Keith soit assez pour qu’un nœud anxieux se serre douloureusement dans son estomac. C’était un des étranges avantages à passer autant de temps avec son meilleur ami ; après un moment, il commence à te connaître mieux que toi-même, et s’il y avait une personne qui connaissait Lance mieux que personne, c’était _Hunk._

« Tu ne vas rien gâcher, soupira Hunk, changeant de position sur le lit pour pouvoir se pencher en arrière et donner un petit coup dans les côtes de Lance. Arrête de penser à ce que tu penses, peu importe ce que tu t’imagines.

— Et si– commença Lance, mais Hunk le coupa presque aussitôt avec un autre coup dans les côtes.

— Non.

—Mais– »

Un autre coup.

« Non.

— Mais, écoute– »

Cette fois, il lui donna deux coups.

« Arrête, insista-t-il, fixant Lance d’un air sévère – du moins, aussi sévèrement que pouvait l’être une personne aux cheveux ébouriffés et portant un pyjama et des chaussons Pikachu. Tu ne vas _rien_ gâcher. Détends-toi.

 _— J’essaie_ , gémit Lance, faisant la moue. C’est juste que... » Il baissa les yeux et joua distraitement avec les draps de Hunk. « Il me plaît vraiment beaucoup, purée.

—  _Vraiment_ ? rit Hunk, lui lançant un regard horriblement affectueux. J’aurais jamais deviné. En fait, j’étais _sûr_ que tu le détestais.

— Tais-toi, grommela Lance, se contentant de griffer la jambe de Hunk avec son pied quand il remarqua qu’il n’avait aucun oreiller à lui balancer à disposition. Et si c’était gênant ?

— Oh, ça sera définitivement gênant, oui, s’exclama joyeusement Hunk, recevant en échange une nouvelle griffure, petit cadeau de l’orteil de Lance. Mais ça fait partie de toute l’aventure d’un "premier rendez-vous", non ?

— Mouais, » répondit Lance à contrecœur, grimaçant légèrement en repensant à son expérience (relativement limitée) en matière de rendez-vous.

Les câlins terriblement gênants et les conversations maladroites apparaissaient _clairement_ dans ses souvenirs, mais...

« Je veux _pas_ que ça soit gênant, fit-il d’un air buté, se levant soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter Hunk. Je veux que ça marche directement entre nous et... » Il s’arrêta, agitant vaguement les bras entre eux. « Tu _vois_.

— Pas du tout. »

Mais le coin des lèvres de Hunk frémissait et Lance sut que Hunk voyait _exactement_ ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Ne me force pas à dire ça.

— À dire quoi ?

— _Ça_.

— Lance, dit Hunk, ne prenant même plus la peine de réprimer son sourire. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. »

Sauf que si, il le pouvait, Lance en était certain. Pourquoi sourirait-il _autant_ sinon ?

« Je veux que ça marche directement entre nous et _peut-être_ qu’on sorte ensemble... » Il fit une pause et tira sur le col de son haut de pyjama, espérant dissimuler le rougissement qui avait envahi sa nuque. « Genre, pas comme de _simples_ amis.

— En tant que _petits-amis_? compléta Hunk, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles quand Lance poussa un étrange petit _couinement_ avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi ne pas simplement _dire_ ça ?

— Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Lance, le foudroyant du regard entre ses doigts.

— Énormément, pouffa Hunk, son sourire s’adoucissant un peu. C’est cool. »

Malgré lui, malgré la nervosité qui lui rongeait l’estomac depuis son réveil, Lance ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres à l’idée de vraiment _rencontrer_ Keith.

« Ouais, concéda-t-il, c’est cool. _Bref_ , » s’exclama-t-il avec vigueur avant que Hunk ne puisse l’embêter plus longtemps, s’éjectant du lit pour se diriger vers son côté de la chambre.

Il farfouilla quelques instants dans sa pile de vêtements avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Hunk.

« Ce _bleu_ , fit-il en tenant le même t-shirt bleu de tout à l’heure, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le grognement de Hunk. Ou... (Il laissa tomber le premier t-shirt pour en prendre un autre.) Un bleu légèrement plus foncé ? »

 

* * *

 

(11:58) Donc

(11:58) Je viens de partir.

(11:58) Genre

(11:59) Je vais à la gare là.

_(12:01) Oh wow._

_(12:01) Cool._

_(12:02) C’est vraiment en train d’arriver._

(12:04) Ouep.

(12:04) Mon train arrive dans dix minutes, alors je devrais arriver dans une demi-heure ?

_(12:06) Cool. Envoie-moi un message quand t’es à dix minutes du bon arrêt et je te rejoindrai à la gare._

(12:07) Cool.

_(12:08) Cooool._

(12:09) Tu stresses.

_(12:10) Ouais, ben_

_(12:10) Toi aussi._

(12:12) C’est vrai.

(12:12) Mais j’ai aussi hâte.

_(12:13) Moi aussi._

_(12:13) J’ai hâte que tu te rendes compte que Muffin est aussi horrible que je le disais._

(12:14) Je voulais dire que j’ai hâte de te voir, mais ok.

_(12:14) Ouais, ça aussi._

(12:15) :)

(12:15) Ok, mon train est là, je t’enverrai un message en arrivant.

_(12:16) Cool._

* * *

 

Cela faisait presque cinq ans que Keith ne s'était pas rongé les ongles. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude peu après son douzième anniversaire, quand sa mère lui avait fait essayer un vernis au goût horrible qui lui embourbait la bouche pendant des  _heures_ si sa langue ne faisait  _qu'effleurer_ le bout de ses ongles. C'était une méthode dégoûtante qui l'avait fait engloutir verre d'eau sur verre d'eau dans l'espoir de se débarrasser du goût amer qui lui pourrissait la langue dès qu'il portait distraitement un doigt à sa bouche, mais cela avait le mérite de  _marcher_.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il fit la moue à son reflet dans la fenêtre en face de lui, éloignant rapidement sa main de sa bouche en essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il avait réussi à briser cinq années de contrôle en mâchonnant _complètement_  trois ongles sur cinq en moins de deux minutes.  _Stressé_ , pensa-t-il, enfonçant ses deux mains dans la poche avant de son pull pour s'empêcher de s'en prendre à ses autres doigts.  _Stressé est un euphémisme, là_.

Il ne savait pas  _comment_ nommer ce sentiment qu'il sentait monter doucement en lui, mais c'était bien plus que du simple stress. Ça ne lui semblait tout simplement pas  _réel_ ; de savoir que, dans quelques minutes,  _Lance_ allait passer les portes automatiques de la gare et mettre fin à ce qui lui semblait une éternité – mais seulement un peu moins de deux mois, en réalité – à discuter avec une facilité étonnante et à draguer et... Et à construire une  _amitié_ que Keith n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir développer avec une personne qui avait simplement envoyé un message au mauvais numéro un après-midi.

Sa moue s'adoucit légèrement, ce sentiment d' _un-peu-plus-que-du-stress_ s'estompant un peu pour laisser place à ce qu'il ne pouvait que décrire comme une étrange sensation de  _calme._ Il pouvait toujours sentir le léger malaise de tout à l'heure mêlé à un début d'anxiété rôder dans un coin de son esprit, menaçant de l'engloutir entièrement si on leur laissait l'occasion de le faire, mais c'était comme si la simple pensée de  _rencontrer_ Lance les avait écrasés pour faire de la place à quelque chose de plus agréable.

«  _Il te plaît vraiment, hein_  ? »

Keith rougit quand la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Shiro au téléphone lui revint à l'esprit. Même si, en y repensant, appeler Shiro pour lui demander avec panique quelques conseils n'était  _vraiment pas_ la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue puisque, au final, il avait simplement écouté Shiro et Matt se battre pour avoir le téléphone pendant cinq minutes - Shiro avait remporté la bataille, mais Matt avait quand même passé le reste de la conversation à lui lancer des conseils (in)utiles, à son grand dépit.

« Ignore-le, avait dit Shiro, la voix légèrement tendue (Keith était  _certain_ qu'il avait fini par s'asseoir sur Matt pour l'empêcher d'attraper le téléphone), quand Matt avait commencé à crier quelque chose sur le fait de choisir la bonne  _eau de toilette_. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas eu de rendez-vous. »

Un glapissement indigné s'était alors fait entendre, suivi d'un «  _C'est juste parce que j'étais trop occupé à jouer les entremetteurs pour to_ – » légèrement étouffé puis brusquement interrompu par Shiro.

« Reste naturel, lui avait dit Shiro. Il a déjà des sentiments pour toi, c'est pas comme si t'avais à t'inquiéter de ça. »

Et, ok,  _ouais_ , Shiro avait raison pour le coup. Il n'avait pas à passer des heures à se demander si ce qu'il ressentait pour Lance était réciproque parce qu'il  _savait_ que ça l'était, mais il y avait une différence entre savoir qu'il y avait une certaine alchimie entre deux personnes et devoir le démontrer.

Par téléphone, c'était facile pour lui de faire des blagues, de complimenter Lance et de flirter avec lui, mais en personne ? « Rester naturel » n'était pas vraiment une option puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était « naturel » pour eux. Parce que Lance n'était pas Shiro ni Pidge, ni même  _Matt,_ c'était une personne complètement nouvelle et Keith ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Son portable vibra soudainement dans sa poche et Keith sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, le sortant à toute vitesse. Il se rendit compte de la moiteur de ses mains quand il faillit le faire tomber deux fois de suite en essayant de lire le message de Lance qui s'affichait à l'écran.  _Il est là_. Keith lui envoya rapidement une réponse lui indiquant où l'attendre avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche et d'essayer de se rappeler comment respirer.

_Oh bordel, il est là._

Il compta jusqu'à dix, essayant de reprendre contenance. Essayant d'éclaircir son esprit et de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait  _vraiment_ pas de quoi stresser autant. Qu'ils étaient seulement deux amis qui allaient traîner ensemble toute la journée. Simple et agréable. Il faisait ça  _tout le temps_ avec Pidge et leurs sorties ne l'avaient jamais fait stresser ou suer, alors  _logiquement_  ça ne devrait pas non plus être le cas ici. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas difficile.

Sauf que ça l'était.

C'était très, très difficile, et plus ça allait, plus Keith mourrait d'envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner à sa moto. Peut-être que s'il allait assez vite, il aurait le temps de rentrer chez lui et de faire comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Il allait bien sûr devoir changer de numéro et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, convaincre Pidge de ne jamais remettre les pieds à la Garnison. Ensuite, il vivrait avec la culpabilité d'avoir gâché ce qui lui semblait être l'une des amitiés les plus sincères qu'il ait eue depuis  _des années,_ mais...

Les portes de la gare s'ouvrirent et Keith observa les gens qui commençaient à sortir. Cela lui prit moins de dix secondes pour repérer Lance au milieu de cette foule.

Il était plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Keith, dominant la plupart de la foule qu'il suivait en bas des escaliers jusqu'au parking. Keith l'observa, n'osant pas bouger, soigneusement caché derrière une grande voiture, hors de la vue de Lance qui s'appuya contre un mur après avoir observé les environs, poussant un grand soupir.

Même à cette distance, Keith pouvait voir le léger rose qui peignait ses joues et savoir que Lance était aussi nerveux que lui le réconforta un peu.

 _Bien_. Ça rendait les choses plus simples pour lui. Pas de  _beaucoup,_ attention, (le débat entre la lutte et la fuite penchait toujours en faveur de la  _fuite_ pour le moment) mais assez pour convaincre Keith de sortir de sa cachette pour s'avancer vers Lance.

Son cœur battait fortement et presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait, et il ne voulait même pas  _penser_ à la moiteur de ses mains à l'heure actuelle. La seule chose qui retenait son attention était Lance - Lance qui se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de lui ;  _Lance_ , la personne avec qui il avait passé les deux derniers mois à discuter jour et nuit par messages,  _Lance_ , la personne qui s'était rapprochée de lui plus que quiconque depuis Pidge. Juste...  _Lance_.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge en approchant, ne voulant pas que ses cordes vocales lui fassent défaut maintenant.

« Hey. »

Il grimaça un peu au léger  _croassement_ de sa voix, allongeant ce simple mot.  _Saleté de cordes vocales_.

Lance leva le nez de son téléphone, écarquillant les yeux l'espace d'un instant en inspectant Keith du regard. Keith le regarda faire, prêt à filer à tout moment, puis un petit sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Lance et il se redressa, s'avançant d'un pas.

« Salut.

— Euh... » Keith déglutit. « Salut ? »

 _Wow, bravo Keith, quelle éloquence_.

Quelque chose entre un gloussement et un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Lance qui fit un autre pas en avant.

« On va continuer à tourner en rond, ou...

— Ah. Non. Euh... » Keith déglutit à nouveau, espérant dénouer le nœud qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge. « Je suis juste... Um. Tu veux... » Il pivota et désigna le parking, faisant un signe de tête en direction du coin où il avait garé sa moto. « Tu veux sortir d'ici ? »

Cela arriva si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé, mais il était quasi certain d'avoir vu les lèvres de Lance s'affaisser en une moue presque déçue, avant que son sourire timide ne réapparaisse.

« Ok. Je te suis. »

Keith hésita un moment, incapable de se débarrasser de l'impression d'avoir manqué  _quelque chose,_ mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, Lance fit un autre pas en avant, touchant doucement son épaule de la sienne.

« Où se trouve ta moto ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le parking et, soit il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de leur proximité, soit il s'en fichait  _totalement,_ parce qu'ils marchaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour que leurs mains s'effleurent à chaque mouvement de bras.

Pendant quelques instants, Keith s'imagina tendre les doigts pour les entremêler avec ceux de Lance. Ce serait si  _simple,_ si naturel – il avait à peine besoin de bouger.

« Juste un peu plus loin, » marmonna Keith, essayant d'accélérer le rythme pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Mais Lance arrivait aisément à le suivre, s'adaptant sans effort au rythme de Keith dès qu'il essayait de prendre ses distances.

« Oh  _cool_ , » fit Lance avec un petit fredonnement, et Keith s'efforça de ravaler un pincement d'irritation.

Comment cela pouvait être aussi  _facile_ pour lui ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas bredouiller chaque mot ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas passé les deux dernières minutes à se demander s'il devait saisir la perche et lui tenir la main ? Pourquoi cela ne  _l'affectait_ pas autant que Keith ?

« Tu l'as vraiment construite toi-même ? »

Keith cligna des yeux.

« Hein ?

— La  _moto_  ? » fit lentement Lance, tournant la tête pour le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent un millième de seconde avant que Lance ne tourne rapidement les yeux, le bout des oreilles semblant plus rose qu'auparavant. « Genre, j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que tu voulais dire par là.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais... (Lance fit un geste en direction du parking, où Keith avait indiqué avoir garé sa moto.) Comment ça marche ? Tu l'as montée de toutes pièces ou, je sais pas, il existe un Bike'R'Us quelque part ? »

Keith fronça les sourcils.

« Un... Bike'R'Us ? »

Lance se tourna pour lui refaire face, un grand sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Comme un Toys'R'Us, mais pour les motos ? »

Keith ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il sentit un peu de son malaise et de sa nervosité s'envoler, remplacés par un sentiment de familiarité et il lui jeta un sourire reconnaissant. Les motos faisaient un bon sujet de conversation, un sujet  _sûr,_  quelque chose dont Keith pouvait parler pendant des heures sans craindre d'ennuyer quelqu'un ou de glisser dans des silences gênants.

Keith se demanda si c'était une coïncidence, si Lance avait juste pris le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête et décidé de débuter une conversation à partir de là, ou si c'était  _plus_  que ça, s'il avait fait exprès de choisir ce sujet en sachant que cela le mettrait à l'aise. Il lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil et faillit trébucher sur son propre pied en remarquant que Lance le regardait aussi.

« Euh, » commença Keith, détournant rapidement le regard parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point le sourire de Lance était magnifique, ni que c'était le genre de sourire qui atteignait ses yeux et adoucissait les traits de son visage. Nan, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. « Il n'y a aucun Bike'R'Us.

— À ta connaissance. »

Keith sentit le coin de ses lèvres frémir.

« À  _ma_ connaissance, accorda-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu quand Lance laissa échapper un petit rire. Je trouve la plupart des pièces sur Internet. Sur des sites différents, ajouta-t-il rapidement en sentant la prochaine question arriver. Certaines pièces sont plus difficiles à trouver que d'autres, c'est pour ça que ça prend autant de temps.

—  _Ouais_ , dit Lance, sa main effleurant toujours celle de Keith avec une certaine obstination. Je veux dire, genre, comment tu fais pour la construire ? Il y a un guide, un manuel ou autre ?

— Tu trouves des indications approximatives sur Internet, mais tu finis souvent par tâtonner et faire des erreurs quand tu pars de zéro. Mais t'apprends au fur et à mesure. Ah, fit-il, s'arrêtant net. C'est, euh, c'est ça. »

Lance siffla doucement et Keith ne put empêcher l'éclat de fierté qui envahit ses veines en l'observant  _reluquer_  ouvertement sa moto.

« T'as réussi à faire ça ? demanda Lance, les yeux écarquillés, s'approchant de la moto. Genre, en partant de  _zéro_  ? De tes propres mains ? Tu ne l'as pas juste achetée au magasin ? »

Keith n'est pas le genre de personne à se vanter, mais purée, qu'est-ce qu'il était  _fier_ de sa moto. C'était le résultat de mois et de mois de travail acharné, à parcourir Internet à la recherche de pièces rares, à marchander avec des enfoirés sur eBay et à passer des heures et des heures au fond de son jardin à ajuster et visser et peaufiner jusqu'à ce que son jean soit recouvert de taches d'huile et de graisse et que ses doigts en deviennent calleux et boursouflés. Alors il décida qu'il avait bien le droit de sourire avec suffisance devant les questions impressionnées de Lance.

« Ouep.

—  _Mec_ , souffla Lance, levant les yeux de la moto pour regarder Keith. C'est génial. Putain, j'en reviens pas ? Combien de temps ça t'a pris ? »

Keith ne savait pas si c'était les éloges en général ou si c'était le fait qu'elles venaient spécifiquement de  _Lance,_ mais il sentit ses joues se réchauffer doucement.

« Quelques mois, marmonna-t-il, baissant la tête pour passer furtivement une main sur son visage et vérifier s'il était aussi chaud qu'il devait en avoir l'air (et il l'était). Mais ça ne m'a pas pris autant de temps que la première fois.

— C'est pas ta première moto ? s'exclama Lance avec un air incrédule, comme s'il était sûr que Keith le faisait marcher et que quelqu'un était sur le point de surgir de derrière une voiture, avec une troupe de caméra à sa suite. Pour de vrai ? »

Keith hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix, en s'avançant vers sa moto.

« Mais c'est la première à avoir passé le test "Keith ne va pas mourir s'il la conduit" de mon père.

— Oh. (Le sourire excité de Lance s'effaça aussitôt, remplacé par une expression légèrement plus méfiante.) Alors... Alors c'est pas dangereux, hein ?

— Je suis toujours en vie, non ? » répliqua Keith, saisissant les deux casques accrochés à l'avant du véhicule avant de s'installer sur le siège.

Il sentit Lance l'observer alors qu'il mettait son casque.

« Tu viens ou pas ?

— Et tu es  _sûr_ –

— Lance, fit Keith avec patience, penchant légèrement son casque pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas dangereux, promis. »

Lance hésita quelques secondes de plus avant de hocher la tête et de s'approcher.

« D'accord, mais si je meurs–

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, Lance, interjeta Keith, levant les yeux au ciel.

—  _Si je meurs_ , continua Lance, haussant la voix pour couvrir celle de Keith. Sache que Hunk me  _vengera_.

— Il te... vengera ? »

Lance agita une main avec désinvolture, comme si annoncer que son meilleur ami allait venger sa mort prématurée (et improbable) était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« On a passé un accord.

— ...Ai-je envie de savoir ? »

Lance sembla considérer la question quelques secondes, avant de lui lancer un autre sourire – et Keith apprit rapidement que les sourires de Lance étaient  _fatals_ dans le meilleur sens possible.

« C'est une longue histoire.

— Évidemment, railla Keith avant d'indiquer la place derrière lui d'un signe de tête. Tu montes ?

— Ah, fit Lance, déglutissant visiblement - Keith observa le petit bond que fit sa pomme d'Adam avant de détourner le regard, les joues rouges. Est-ce que je... Je dois juste...

— Accroche-toi juste, » dit Keith, se penchant en avant pour lui lancer le deuxième casque.

Lance hocha la tête, triturant le casque dans ses mains avant de s'avancer et d'enjamber la moto, plaçant le casque entre ses cuisses.

« Comme ça ? »

Le souffle de Keith se coupa dans sa gorge quand les bras de Lance s'enroulèrent autour sa taille et s'y installèrent doucement. Il le serrait à peine, ses doigts effleurant tout juste le tissu de son pull, mais le cœur de Keith s'emballa tout de même.

« Euh... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, jouant distraitement avec les clés qu'il avait dans les mains pour essayer d'ignorer la bouffée chaleur qui l'envahissait. « Plus fort, réussit-il à dire, la voix rauque. Tu... Tu dois t'accrocher plus fort.

— ...Ok. »

Keith retint son souffle tandis que Lance se rapprochait, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille, le torse pressé contre le dos de Keith.

« Est-ce que c'est... ?

— Ouais, répondit rapidement Keith, soudainement très reconnaissant de ne pas lui faire face. C'est mieux.

— Cool, dit Lance, et Keith essaya de ne pas faire attention au souffle qu'il sentit s'échouer contre sa nuque.

— Mets ton casque et on y va. »

Les bras autour de sa taille disparurent et Keith poussa un long soupir. Des millions de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit en même temps ; Sentait-il mauvais ? Avait-il mis assez de déodorant ? Depuis quand il n'avait pas lavé ce pull ? Transpirait-il trop ? Est-ce que–

Les mains réapparurent autour de sa taille, la serrant avec un peu plus d'assurance, cette fois-ci. Un menton se posa sur son épaule et Keith se retrouva à remercier le ciel pour les casques qui les séparaient, car il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il pourrait supporter le souffle de Lance caressant son cou à chaque expiration.

« Prêt ?

— Tu fais attention, hein ? »

Keith rit doucement et répondit en allumant le moteur.

« Tiens-toi bien. »

Le fait est que Keith aimait la vitesse ; il  _adorait_ ça, en réalité. Il aimait la poussée d'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines quand il dévalait une route dégagée à toute allure, le vent fouettant et s'enroulant autour de son corps alors qu'il fonçait, mais il était aussi une personne assez attentionnée. Il comprenait que la plupart des gens n'aimaient  _pas_ traverser une route en flèche à une vitesse à peine légale et il avait appris (après s'être fait hurler dessus par Shiro pendant cinq bonnes minutes, à la suite un tour particulièrement rapide) à ajuster ses limites quand il avait un passager.

(« C'est de la  _politesse_ , avait dit Shiro, la peau visiblement plus pâle et moite que d'habitude, quand il était descendu de la moto pour aller s'appuyer contre un arbre non loin, l'allure vacillante. Tu es sur une moto, pas dans des montagnes russes. »)

« Kei– »

Ce que Lance comptait dire fut oublié et remplacé par un  _hurlement_ perçant, quand Keith (assez doucement, si vous vouliez  _son_ avis) commença à traverser le parking pour rejoindre la route principale. Ses bras, déjà serrés assez fermement autour de la taille du jeune homme, se resserrèrent encore plus, si bien qu'il se tenait à Keith avec une force à lui briser la colonne vertébrale, le torse fermement pressé contre son dos.

«  _Détends-toi_ , fit Keith, forçant la voix pour que Lance puisse l'entendre par-dessus le bruit du moteur. C'est rien.

—  _C'est..._  grinça Lance, enfouissant la tête dans le creux du cou de Keith, ses doigts se débattant avec son pull pour s'y agripper fortement. C'est pas  _rien_! C'est– »

Il fut à nouveau coupé, hurlant exagérément quand Keith tourna dans un coin et commença à accélérer.

«  _Keith_ , » gémit-il, et Keith se rendit soudainement compte que, si ce n'était pour leurs casques, Lance serait en train de souffler dans son cou, là.

 _Oh_.

Il ralentit légèrement, allant toujours à une vitesse  _bien_ inférieure à sa vitesse habituelle, en tournant encore, avant de se déplacer lentement entre les voitures pour arriver en tête de file.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lance laissa échapper un rire secoué, s'accrochant toujours à la taille de Keith comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Je suis quasi certain que mon cœur m'a lâché deux rues plus tôt. Et puis... (Il remua un peu sur le siège, se pressant un peu plus contre le dos de Keith.) Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

— Ouais, fit Keith en rigolant, se penchant inconsciemment dans les bras de Lance. C'est normal. Tu vas t'y habituer. »

Le feu des piétons passa au rouge et il s'apprêta aussitôt à repartir.

« Prêt ? »

Il sentit Lance acquiescer contre son cou juste avant que le feu ne passe au vert.

Il fut un peu moins bruyant cette fois, alors que la moto repartait aussi vite. Keith sentait toujours la tension de son corps à travers sa poigne de fer autour de sa taille (même si Keith n'allait pas s'en plaindre), mais il ne hurla ni ne cria autant qu'avant. Keith l'entendit lâcher un ou deux geignements dès qu'il tournait un peu trop abruptement ou qu'il butait contre une route moins lisse que les autres, mais sinon, il resta remarquablement silencieux.

« Ça va ? » lança Keith par-dessus le bruit du moteur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit de protestation depuis au  _moins_ trente secondes.

Il baissa rapidement les yeux, vérifiant que les mains de Lance étaient toujours enroulées autour de son ventre et qu'il n'avait pas été accidentellement éjecté à un moment donné.

« C'va, répondit Lance. C'est... C'est cool. »

Keith hocha la tête. C'était difficile de parler sur une moto, à cause du bruit du moteur et du vent qui sifflait constamment autour du véhicule, mais il  _pensait_ avoir entendu un changement dans le ton de la voix de Lance. Il semblait moins terrifié et avait plus l'air de  _s'amuser._ Il accéléra légèrement, tâtant le terrain. Il tendit l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre cri, mais rien ne vint. À la place, il pensa entendre un rire. Lance laissait échapper des petits cris de joie toutes les deux secondes, et cela le fit rire à son tour.

«  _Mec_ , rigola Lance, avant qu'un autre cri appréciateur ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. C'est... C'est trop génial ? »

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Keith en écoutant Lance rire derrière lui.  _Ça lui plaît_ , pensa Keith, tournant dans une rue dégagée.  _Il s'amuse_.

Ils roulèrent encore une dizaine de minutes. Keith fit exprès de prendre le chemin le plus long, essayant de prolonger leur moment de proximité – les bras de Lance autour de sa taille et son rire et éclats de joie résonnant dans ses oreilles – aussi longtemps que possible. Finalement, il s'arrêta, garant la moto devant une rue commerciale.

« Um, fit doucement Keith, jetant un coup d'oeil aux bras de Lance le tenant toujours. On est arrivé. »

Lance resta accroché à lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de retirer ses bras et de descendre de la moto.

« Comment c'était ? demanda Keith en s'extirpant à son tour de son siège, retirant son casque et secouant la tête pour en dégager ses cheveux. Ça a ét– »

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en avisant l'expression de Lance, quand il retira son propre casque.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, partant dans tous les sens possibles, son visage était rouge, ses yeux écarquillés et... Et il avait un sourire si  _aveuglant_ que Keith était sûr qu'il aurait sa place dans une nuit étoilée.

Son cœur battait à plein régime dans sa poitrine.

« C'était  _génial,_ » s'exclama Lance, légèrement essoufflé.

Keith lui sourit, prenant son casque pour l'accrocher avec le sien à l'avant de la moto.

« Ça t'a plu ?

—  _C'était incroyable_ , souffla Lance, son sourire éclatant toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Je veux dire, j'étais  _sûr_ que t'allais me tuer au début et que j'allais devoir passer le reste de ma vie après la mort à te hanter–

—  _Quoi_?

— Mais après je m'y suis habitué, continua Lance, ignorant l'interruption amusée de Keith ou ne s'en rendant pas compte. Et c'était genre,  _whooooosh._  Tu vois ? »

Et, même si ce qu'il disait n'avait  _aucun_ sens (sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par " _whooooosh_ " déjà ?), Keith ne put que hocher la tête d'un air approbateur parce qu'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il se souvenait de son premier tour de moto, se rappelait de ce sentiment de liberté qui l'avait envahi quand il en était descendu, les jambes en gelée, il se rappelait comment il était devenu  _accro_ à cet instant.

« Ouais, sourit Keith. Je vois.

— Alors, demanda Lance, jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours. On fait quoi ?

— Tu te souviens que je devais t'emmener quelque part ? » s'enquit Keith, en indiquant à Lance de le suivre.

Lance le rattrapa aussitôt, entrant dans son espace personnel, si bien que leurs mains s'effleuraient à nouveau alors qu'ils marchaient. Encore une fois, Keith retint l'envie de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Lance. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se concentra sur l'endroit où ils étaient censés aller.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? »

Lance secoua la tête, le regardant avec curiosité.

« J'ai pris mon petit-déj' il y a un moment, mais ça va.

— Cool, dit Keith, souriant avec satisfaction en indiquant à Lance qu'ils étaient arrivés avant d'entrer dans le restaurant devant lequel ils se tenaient. Ça va te plaire alors. »

 

* * *

 

Pour un premier rendez-vous, Lance pensait que c'était l'un de ses meilleurs. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait une liste pour comparer (est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment compter la petite-amie qu'il avait eue quand il avait cinq ans ?), mais cela  _semblait_ bien se passer.

C'était un peu gênant au début, même si Lance savait qu'il fallait s'y attendre, et les signaux subtils qu'il avait lancés pour montrer qu'il aimerait  _peut-être_ lui tenir la main étaient passés complètement inaperçus – ce qui, en passant, l'ennuyait un peu parce que, combien de fois allait-il devoir effleurer "accidentellement" la main de Keith avant qu'il comprenne le message ? Mais il finirait bien par y arriver.

Son cœur battait toujours à toute allure depuis le tour en moto, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en rejeter la faute entièrement sur la poussée d'adrénaline. Pas quand il venait de passer un quart d'heure accroché à la taille de Keith, leurs corps pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre alors que le brun conduisait. C'était... C'était vraiment  _quelque chose_. Lance rosit en se souvenant de la sensation d'avoir Keith dans ses bras, si doux et si chaud et si  _bien,_ comme si le tenir dans ses bras était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

La différence d'attitude de Keith était également visible après le voyage. Il y avait une assurance dans son sourire qui n'était pas là au début, et il le regardait  _vraiment_ dans les yeux pendant plus d'une seconde avant de détourner le regard, les joues rosissant d'une manière suspecte.

Alors ouais, pour un premier rendez-vous, celui-là n'était pas si mal. Ils avaient réussi à surmonter la gêne de la première rencontre pour en venir à des choses meilleures et plus importantes. Alors pourquoi,  _pourquoi,_  fallait-il que Keith gâche  _tout_  en l'emmenant  _ici_?

« Non, déclara Lance, catégorique, croisant les bras et fusillant du regard le menu placé devant lui. Hors de question. »

Keith s'y prenait très mal pour cacher son sourire narquois et Lance essaya d'ignorer le fait que c'était en réalité plutôt mignon, d'une façon pour le moins agaçante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lance ?

— " _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lance ?_ ", singea Lance, avant de saisir sa fourchette pour la brandir dans sa direction. Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais  _exactement_ ce qui ne va pas. »

Keith fit un petit son interrogateur, appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour reposer son menton dans ses mains.

« Vraiment ? »

Et,  _ugh_... Lance voudrait le foudroyer du regard, mais la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Keith faisait battre son cœur plus vite.  _C'est injuste, vraiment injuste._

« Je mangerai pas ce truc.

— Quel truc ?

—  _Ce truc_ , siffla Lance en abattant sa fourchette sur le menu, où on pouvait lire " _Pizza à l'ananas_ ". Je sais ce que tu comptes faire et la réponse est  _non_. »

Keith éclata de rire et avec cette proximité, Lance en eut un bon aperçu. Il fut frappé par la réalisation soudaine que Keith avait un joli sourire –  _ridiculement_ joli – et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout simplement  _injuste_ qu'il le soit autant. Il avait ce genre de sourire qui lui créait des plis au coin des yeux et qui plissait le bout de son nez, donnant naissance à deux petites fossettes sur chaque joue tandis qu'il se pliait légèrement sur lui-même.

Son sourire s'adoucit légèrement en regardant Lance, penchant innocemment la tête de côté.

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que je devais t'emmener ici avec moi un jour, tu te rappelles ?

— Oh, marmonna Lance, sentant son visage brûler alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Je pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Keith et ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de voir que son visage semblait aussi rouge que le sien.

« Je... commença Keith, évitant de le regarder en plongeant obstinément le nez dans son menu. Est... Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? »

Lance secoua la tête, s'avançant sur son siège pour toucher le genou de Keith avec le sien, essayant d'attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna et Lance se retrouva subitement le regard plongé dans celui de Keith.

« Non, répondit-il lentement, un doux sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres. C'est... C'est mignon.

— Mignon ? répéta Keith, comme s'il testait la façon dont le mot roulait sur sa langue.

— Mhmm, affirma Lance, appréciant le rougissement de Keith qui s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes.  _Très_ mignon.

— Um, Keith déglutit, regardant à nouveau son menu. Je...

— Ça t'embarrasse ? » demanda Lance, se rappuyant contre le dossier de son siège avec un grand sourire.

Keith semblait à deux doigts de s'enfoncer dans son propre siège et de fondre.

« Non, » fit Keith, relevant la tête avec un air de défi pour regarder Lance dans les yeux.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, boudant  _presque,_ et Lance faillit en tomber de sa chaise parce que,  _non._ Trop adorable. Hors limite. Ça dépassait les bornes.

« Mince alors. C'est que je fais pas assez d'efforts. »

Keith haussa un sourcil, l'air sincèrement confus.

« Tu  _veux_ m'embarrasser ?

— Rappelle-toi, fit Lance en haussant les épaules, "Faire rougir Keith" est mon objectif numéro un de la journée.

— Ouais, eh ben, déclara Keith avec un éclat de rire, son air confus remplacé par un autre de ces sourires qui faisaient battre son cœur à toute allure. Tu l'as déjà fait.

— C'est vrai, accorda Lance, remarquant du coin de l'œil un serveur qui s'approchait de leur table. Mais je n'ai pas précisé combien de fois je voulais le faire. »

Keith leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas besoin de chercher quoi lui répondre, le serveur arrivant à leur table avec un bloc-notes et un sourire bien trop lumineux accroché aux lèvres. Lance l'écouta à peine poser les questions d'usage ("Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Avez-vous choisi ? Bla, bla,  _bla_  ?"), se concentrant plutôt sur Keith sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être pris sur le fait.

Il l'observa froncer les sourcils en demandant quelque chose au serveur, la lèvre inférieure relevée en cette moue presque boudeuse qui refit s'emballer son cœur. C'était un étrange sentiment, d'être aussi amoureux de quelqu'un, mais Lance ne trouvait pas cela complètement désagréable. Étrange, oui, mais aussi étrangement plaisant. Ça lui plaisait de savoir que le sourire de Keith avait cet effet sur lui et, s'il ne se trompait pas atrocement –  _atrocement –_ il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait le même effet sur Keith. Lance l'avait vu lui lancer un regard en coin à plusieurs reprises, le visage rougissant en remarquant qu'il était également observé, et il était quasi certain que l'air embarrassé qui traversait son visage dès qu'il détournait rapidement le regard devait se refléter sur son propre visage.

Keith rit poliment à une phrase du serveur, avant de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de Lance.

« Donc, pour la pizza... »

Lance grimaça.

« Je suis obligé ?

— Oui.

— J'ai même pas mon mot à dire là-dessus ? »

Keith secoua la tête, l'air suffisant sur son visage étant presque agaçant, en prenant le menu de Lance pour le rendre au serveur.

« Deux pizzas à l'ananas, s'il vous plaît. »

Le serveur les regarda d'un air perdu, certainement perplexe devant le geignement meurtri que poussa Lance, avant d'acquiescer et de disparaître en direction des cuisines pour ordonner la préparation de leur commande.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu souhaites gâcher un excellent rendez-vous en me faisant vomir, » grommela Lance, s'affalant sur son siège pour lancer à Keith son plus beau regard noir – bien qu'il devait manquer légèrement d'enthousiasme du fait des circonstances.

Keith imita Lance et se pencha en avant, son menton appuyé nonchalamment sur la paume de sa main.

« Tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire ?

—  _Non_ , renifla Lance, prétendant être vexé de ne pas être cru capable de finir un repas. Je vais la manger, c'est juste que je vais pas aimer.

— Tu vas aimer, déclara Keith, l'air confiant. Mais, um... (Il baissa les yeux l'espace d'un instant avec de les relever et Lance se retrouva plongé dans un regard bleu foncé.) Tu viens de... »

Il fit une autre pause, comme s'il se débattait à trouver les bons mots.

« Tu viens de dire que j'allais gâcher un excellent rendez-vous–

— Je plaisantais, Keith, fit rapidement Lance, se demandant s'il avait imaginé l'éclair d'insécurité qui venait de passer dans ses yeux. Ça ne va pas gâch–

— Ça te  _plaît_  ? s'enquit Keith, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Le rendez-vous, je veux dire ? Tu... Tu passes un bon moment ? »

_Oh._

Lance déglutit, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

« Euh... Ouais ? »

Il vit le soulagement se propager sur le visage de Keith et se détendit.

« C'est sympa, non ? reprit-il.

— Ouais, affirma Keith, ses lèvres se relevant en un petit sourire. C'est sympa. J'étais juste... Juste  _inquiet_  ?

— Inquiet ? »

Keith hocha la tête et Lance se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé se pencher un peu plus dans son espace personnel – l'écart entre eux semblait  _vraiment_ un peu moins grand qu'au début de leur conversation.

« Que tu t'ennuierais ? Ou que tu t'amusais pas, ou... »

Keith se coupa, la voix semblant légèrement étranglée sur la fin, et baissa les yeux pour regarder la table.

Lance avait raison, l'espace entre eux  _était_  plus court qu'avant. Tellement court que leurs mains se frôlaient maintenant au milieu de la table, celle de Keith reposant très légèrement sur la sienne.

«  _Pardon_ , fit rapidement Keith, se reculant brusquement pour retirer sa main. Je–

—  _Keith_ , » le coupa fermement Lance, lui attrapant la main pour la maintenir où elle était. Il hésita un instant avant de glisser les doigts de Keith entre les siens et les serrer doucement. « C'est... C'est rien. (Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et adoucit sa prise.) Ça va, hein ? »

Keith hocha la tête, déglutissant bruyamment avant de copier Lance et de serrer doucement sa main.

« Ouais.

— Cool.

— Ouais, répéta Keith, fixant toujours leurs mains liées. Très cool. »

La main de Keith se glissait parfaitement dans la sienne, toute chaude et légèrement calleuse et Lance se prit à penser qu'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, leurs mains pressées l'une contre l'autre sur la table, rigolant timidement et détournant les yeux dès qu'ils rencontraient le regard de l'autre, mais c'était sympa –  _vraiment_   _sympa_. Tellement sympa qu'il en grommela un peu quand leurs pizzas arrivèrent et qu'ils furent obligés de leur faire de la place sur la table.

Lance observa d'un œil critique les pizzas que le serveur plaça devant eux, deux pizzas à  _l'ananas_.

« Tout d'un coup, je regrette de t'avoir laissé faire, déclara-t-il en regardant les tranches jaunes qui recouvraient sa pizza, qui aurait eu l'air parfaitement délicieuse sans leur présence. Je peux pas les retirer ? »

Keith lui lança un regard désapprobateur, entamant déjà sa propre pizza.

« Tu dois la manger en entier.

—  _En entier_  ? couina Lance. C'est plus gros que ma tête. C'est même plus gros que  _deux_ de mes têtes. »

Keith haussa les épaules, la bouche trop pleine de pizza pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lance l'observa mâchouiller quelques instants, émettant des petits sons de plaisir tout en dévorant sa première part en quelques secondes.

« C'est bon, dit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents devant le regard à moitié dégoûté de Lance. Mange.

— Mais de  _l'ananas_ , gémit Lance, fusillant du regard le fruit incriminé comme s'il était responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le monde, depuis le naufrage du Titanic à la disparition des abeilles. Et il n'y a même pas de jambon pour essayer d'en recouvrir le goût, c'est juste... de  _l'ananas_. »

Keith lui donna un petit coup de genou sous la table, le regardant à nouveau de cet air désapprobateur.

« C'est bon.

— Mais–

— Tu veux que je te donne la becquée ? »

C'était une question innocente, visant à le provoquer plutôt qu'autre chose, mais Lance  _s'étrangla_ tout de même.

« Je... Tu...  _Quoi_? »

Keith haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'effet de ses paroles sur Lance.

« Si tu ne peux pas la manger toi-même, je peux le faire à ta place, si tu veux ?

— Ne... Tais- _toi_ , » bégaya Lance, prenant une part de sa pizza pour détourner son attention du rougissement qui envahissait rapidement le bas de sa nuque et se propageait sur son visage.

Parce que maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait  _sympa_ d'être nourri par Keith. Pas de la pizza, bien sûr, parce que c'était juste trop salissant et peu attrayant et puis, surtout pas de la pizza à  _l'ananas,_ de toute façon, parce  _beurk,_ mais peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique.

Il s'imagina soudain allongé sur un lit douillet, Keith au-dessus de lui, lui portant à la bouche du raisin et des fraises et... Ouais,  _nan_. Il secoua la tête pour évacuer ces pensées le plus rapidement possible et se reconcentra sur la part de pizza dans ses mains.

« Ça a intérêt à être bon.

— Mange, Lance, fit Keith, semblant plus amusé qu'exaspéré en observant Lance goûter du bout des lèvres. Mange  _correctement_. »

Lance lui tira la langue et sourit quand Keith écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de se jeter à l'eau et de prendre une vraie bouchée. Il mâcha avec précaution pendant quelques secondes, s'habituant à la texture étrangère du fruit sur sa langue.

« Alors, poussa Keith, l'observant prendre une seconde bouchée, puis une troisième et une quatrième jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la croûte. T'aimes ça, hein ? »

Lance fit une grimace, mais en reprit une part, parce que  _bon sang,_ c'était délicieux. Comment avait-il pu survivre sans pizza à l'ananas jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi s'y était-il opposé aussi farouchement ?  _Hunk_ savait-il à quel point c'était bon ? Il se promit d'écrire une ode à la pizza à l'ananas et de la réciter à Hunk dès qu'il rentrerait à l'école.

« C'est pas mauvais, dit Lance, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance en prenant une autre bouchée de sa deuxième part. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

Keith ricana.

« Tu souris. »

_Merde._

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? demanda Lance, sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en attrapant une  _troisième_ part.

— Eh bien, fit Keith d'un air songeur, penchant légèrement la tête de côté comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Tu pourrais au moins me prévenir avant.

— Je... Quoi ? »

Keith rougit et baissa la tête un court instant avant de la relever pour lui sourire doucement.

« Avant de sourire comme ça. Tu pourrais me prévenir.

—  _Pourquoi_  ? »

Keith leva à nouveau un sourcil, comme si Lance s'entêtait délibérément. Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, préférant prendre une autre part et en prendre deux grosses bouchées avant.

« Tu as un très joli sourire, Lance, fit-il doucement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait ça tout haut, et évitant tout contact visuel. Genre,  _très_ joli. »

Lance effleura son genou avec le sien deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux.

« Et, s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, agitant sa part de pizza devant le visage de Keith. Et c'est  _toi_ qui dis ça.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir  _dire_? »

Lance s'esclaffa d'un air railleur, la bouche pleine de pizza, jetant à Keith sa propre version d'un regard désapprobateur.

« Pas de ça avec moi Monsieur "Mon Sourire Ferait Sûrement Honte Au Soleil".

— Je... » Keith se coupa, ses mains venant automatiquement recouvrir sa bouche alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un autre grand sourire. « On ne m'a jamais dit  _ça_ avant.

— Ouais, eh bah, commença Lance en haussant les épaules, prenant une autre part (il ne lui en restait plus que deux dans son plat et n'était pas totalement opposé à l'idée d'en voler à Keith quand il aurait fini). C'est la vérité. Tu devrais te promener avec un panneau d'avertissement, du genre "attention, sourire plutôt aveuglant, pensez à porter des lunettes de soleil autour de lui."

—  _Arrête_ , s'exclama Keith, grognant et riant à moitié, portant une main à son visage avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Lance entre ses doigts. Je t'en prie, arrête. »

Lance sourit, poussant son assiette (maintenant complètement vide) sur le côté pour pouvoir se pencher un peu mieux sur la table.

« J'oublie que t'as du mal avec les compliments.

— C'est pas que j'ai du  _mal_ , corrigea Keith, semblant étrangement vexé. C'est juste...

— Que t'y es pas habitué ? compléta Lance, se rappelant de la courte conversation qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet, il y a quelques temps.  _Eh bien_ , continua Lance quand Keith hocha la tête à contrecœur, adoptant un ton faussement mielleux. J'essayerais bien de me retenir si tu insistes, mais...

— Mais quoi ? demanda Keith, lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

— T'es trop mignon, » expliqua Lance en haussant les épaules, ignorant son cœur qui commençait à s'agiter après avoir avoué ça tout haut, essayant plutôt de garder une expression calme et collectée.

Keith ouvrit et referma la bouche une ou deux fois, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu es... Tu es mignon aussi. »

Un son étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de Lance au compliment.

« Je...

—  _Tu vois_ , s'exclama fièrement Keith, le bout de son nez toujours visiblement plus rose que le reste de son visage. T'as du mal aussi.

— Non, non, dit rapidement Lance, pas du genre à perdre la face. J'y arrive. C'est juste que... Tu m'as pris par surprise, c'est tout.

—  _C'est ça_ , répliqua Keith, prenant l'une des deux dernières parts de pizza dans son assiette. On devrait se calmer un peu avec les compliments avant que...

— Avant que l'un d'entre nous ne devienne si rouge qu'on en explose ?

— Eh ben, j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, rigola Keith, la bouche pleine de pizza (et  _ça_ , décida Lance,  _ça,_ ce fut le moment où il se rendit compte qu'il y était peut-être un peu trop jusqu'au cou avec ce garçon, parce que personne ne devrait lui paraître aussi attrayant en rigolant la bouche pleine, et pourtant...). Mais ouais, continua Keith après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Ça te va ?

— Ouais, fit Lance en lui souriant. Parfait. »

Ils passèrent quarante minutes de plus dans le restaurant – Lance apprit que Keith mangeait super lentement – et plus le temps passait, plus ils perdaient l'impression que ce n'était que leur première rencontre, mais que cela faisait en réalité des années qu'ils étaient amis et que c'était normal pour eux d'aller manger des pizzas ensemble. Leur conversation était facile : ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi, échangeant d'étranges recettes de pizza dont ils avaient entendu parler (Keith était bizarrement passionné par les pizzas à base de mayonnaise) tout en cherchant de nouveaux noms pour les chatons («  _Je ne laisserai pas Shiro l'appeler Cupcake, Keith, je refuse !_  ») et les quelques silences qui tombaient entre deux sujets n'étaient pas gênants le moins du monde. Au lieu de chercher désespérément quoi dire ensuite, ils semblaient tous deux se contenter de profiter de la présence de l'autre, comme de vieux amis.

Quand ils finirent par sortir du restaurant, Lance était assez sûr de lui pour saisir la main de Keith quand ils se levèrent pour retourner à la moto. Keith se figea légèrement quand les doigts de Lance se mêlèrent aux siens, mais il se détendit aussi vite au toucher, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Lance alors qu'ils traversaient la rue, évitant tous les deux de se regarder dans les yeux.

C'était peut-être trop tôt pour le dire, mais c'était  _facilement_ le meilleur rendez-vous de sa vie, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils allaient pouvoir faire mieux. Ils arrivèrent près de la moto de Keith et, après un moment de plus que nécessaire, ils se lâchèrent la main.

« Je pensais, fit lentement Keith en triturant le bord de son casque, n'osant toujours pas regarder Lance dans les yeux. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chez moi ?

—  _Oh_ , couina Lance, trébuchant légèrement en arrière quand Keith lui lança son casque. Chez... chez toi ?

— Ouais. Um. Pour voir les chats ? On pourrait, um, on pourrait regarder un film ou autre, si tu veux ? »

Lance hocha la tête, suivant Keith qui prenait place sur la moto avant de mettre son casque.

« Cool. Génial. »

Il prit place derrière lui, mit son propre casque et ses bras reprirent leur place autour de la taille de Keith, qu'il serra  _peut-être_ un peu plus que vraiment nécessaire.

Il y eut une pause où aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, avant que Keith ne pose doucement sa main sur celle de Lance, qui était posée sur son estomac. Il la laissa là trois bonnes secondes avant de la retirer et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Prêt ? »

Lance le serra un peu plus fort, s'avançant pour se presser contre le dos de Keith, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Ouais, c'est parti, bébé.

—  _Lance_ , geignit Keith, et Lance n'avait pas besoin de voir à travers son casque pour savoir que son visage avait probablement pris feu. C'est  _vraiment_ pas le moment pour... Pour  _ça_. »

Lance rigola, serrant la taille de Keith de plus belle tandis que le moteur prenait vie et qu'ils s'avançaient sur la route.  _C'est définitivement le meilleur rendez-vous de ma vie._

 

* * *

 

Le chemin du retour jusque chez lui se déroula dans le calme. Lance ne cria qu'une ou deux fois quand Keith dut s'arrêter net ou, à un moment, quand il fut  _certain_ qu'il était sur le point de percuter une voiture qui se tenait au beau milieu de la route (il n'allait pas la percuter).

« Donc, fit Lance, s'extirpant de la moto pour suivre Keith sur l'allée menant à sa porte. Tes parents sont là ? »

Keith fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Lance se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.  _Il est nerveux_  ?

« Ils ne seront pas là de la journée, répondit-il lentement, observant les épaules de Lance se détendre à vue d'oeil. On est, um, on est que tous les deux.

— Et Muffin, ajouta Lance avec un sourire diabolique, son assurance de tout à l'heure apparemment de retour, n'ayant pas à se soucier d'une présentation gênante à ses parents. N'oublie pas Muffin. »

Keith leva les yeux au ciel, fouillant dans les poches de son jean à la recherche de ses clés.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » fit-il.

Il sortit ses clés et s'apprêtait à les enfoncer dans la serrure quand un mouvement attira son attention en périphérie de son champ de vision. Il plissa légèrement les yeux en observant les rideaux du salon de Pidge, qui  _bougèrent_ soudainement.

« Entre, » fit-il rapidement, ouvrant la porte et indiquant à Lance de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Les rideaux bougèrent une nouvelle fois et Keith se promit d'avoir une longue conversation avec Pidge au sujet de l'espionnage, ou plutôt, sur le fait de devoir s'y entraîner avant d'essayer. Une fois Lance à l'intérieur, Keith fusilla la maison des Holt du regard, espérant que Pidge se tiendrait à l'écart, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Oh  _mec,_  pouffa Lance, un rire se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il désignait du doigt une rangée de photographies qui s'alignaient dans le couloir.  _Keith_ , t'étais un bébé tout potelé. »

 _Oh non_. Keith se jeta en avant, poussant rapidement Lance en direction du salon et loin,  _très loin_ des nombreuses photos de bébé et de son enfance qui étaient accrochées aux murs de l'entrée.

«  _Attends_ , gémit Lance, se débattant et se tortillant sous l'emprise de Keith pour essayer de mieux voir les photos. Tu portais  _une robe_ dans celle-là ?

— C'est une robe de baptême, s'exclama Keith, poussant Lance une dernière fois. C'est  _traditionnel_. »

Lance rit une nouvelle fois, mais laissa les mains de Keith le guider en direction du salon, où le nombre de photos embarrassantes diminuait drastiquement. Il y en avait quelques-unes sur le rebord de la cheminée qu'il aurait souhaité voir disparaître, notamment cette photo de lui qui hurlait en s'accrochant au torse de Shiro à la piscine, datant d'il y a quelques années, mais à part ça, c'était sans danger. Et...

«  _Muffin_  ? » roucoula Lance, ses yeux se posant sur ce qu'il ne pouvait que décrire comme un  _tas_ installé sur le fauteuil dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Lance se tourna vers Keith et désigna le tas. « C'est  _Muffin,_ hein ? »

Keith regarda le tas pendant quelques secondes, attendant de le voir se soulever doucement, signalant que c'était  _bien,_ en réalité, Muffin et non une simple pile de vêtements posée sur le siège.

« Ouais, c'est elle. »

Le visage de Lance s'illumina instantanément et il traversa la pièce, claquant des doigts et faisant de drôles de bruits de baisers tout en l'appelant.

«  _Muffin_ , dit-il d'une voix chantante.  _Muffin, viens voir tonton Lance._

— Je devrais filmer ça, lança Keith, se jetant sur le canapé pour observer l'inévitable carnage qui allait suivre. Comme ça tu pourras plus jamais le nier.

— Keith, je t'en prie, renifla Lance avec dédain, s'arrêtant pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil et lever les yeux au ciel. Oublierais-tu qui je suis ?

— Le  _Charmeur de Chats_  ?

— Exactement, » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, avant de se retourner en direction de Muffin, tendant la main pour la caresser.

Keith l'observa faire, attendant avec impatience le moment où Muffin allait ouvrir les yeux, se rendre compte que quelqu'un d'autre que Shiro essayait de la toucher et soit a) se mettre à grogner furieusement ou b) essayer simplement de planter ses griffes dans la main de Lance.

«  _Muffin_ , appela Lance encore une fois, s'accroupissant un peu pour être presque au même niveau qu'elle. C'est ton oncle préféré. »

Keith retint son souffle, Muffin frissonnant soudainement avant d'étirer son dos en se levant, jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Ses yeux vert foncé se posèrent sur Lance et, pendant quelques secondes, Keith fut  _certain_ qu'elle envisageait de lui bondir au visage toute griffe dehors. Mais Lance toucha son dos et tout vira au cauchemar.

Parce que Muffin ne grogna pas ou n'essaya pas de lui mordre les doigts, ni même d'écarter son bras d'un coup de patte paresseux, mais au lieu de ça...  _Au lieu de ça_ , elle  _ronronna_. Bruyamment. Elle  _ronronna_ et se laissa aller au contact de Lance, fermant les yeux de plaisir en se frottant contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Putain _._ De.  _Merde_ , siffla Keith, se levant brusquement et traversant la pièce en deux grandes foulées. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

— Rien, répondit Lance en haussant les épaules, semblant ridiculement fier de lui. Les chats m'adorent, c'est tout. »

Keith grogna, s'accroupissant à côté de lui pour mieux voir Muffin. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait, là, parce que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle  _ronronne_ auprès d'un étranger. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle faisait partie de la famille et elle commençait tout juste à tolérer la mère de Keith.

« Laisse-moi essayer, » marmonna Keith, écartant gentiment la main de Lance pour essayer de caresser le dos de Muffin et... «  _Mais bordel_   _?_  s'exclama Keith, retirant aussitôt sa main quand elle essaya très sérieusement de  _lui mordre le pouce_. Ne rigole pas, grommela-t-il à Lance, lui jetant sans grande conviction un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Muffin qui  _le_ fusillait du regard.

— Oh, le méchant monsieur a essayé de te faire du mal ? fit doucement Lance, tendant les bras pour attirer Muffin sur ses genoux.

— J'essayais de la  _caresser_ , objecta Keith, observant le chat se placer confortablement sur les genoux de Lance, comme elle le faisait habituellement avec Shiro et qu'avec lui. En quoi j'essayais de lui  _faire du mal_?

— Elle a clairement senti tes mauvaises intentions, répliqua Lance, parvenant à peine à étouffer un rire.

— Toi, marmonna Keith, se redressant et époussetant son jean. Tu vaux pas mieux que Shiro.

— Sois pas jaloux, Keith. C'est pas de notre faute si tu sais pas t'y prendre. Tu vas où ? ajouta-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en observant Keith se diriger vers la porte.

— Chercher un chat qui ne veut  _pas_ ma peau, » lui répondit Keith avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Il s'accroupit en atteignant l'espace réservé aux chats – un coin rempli de jouets inutilisés, de paniers et de bien trop de ficelles qui traînaient pour que cela soit vraiment sans danger – et son visage s'adoucit en avisant les chatons emmitouflés les uns contre les autres dans le plus grand panier.

« Et dire que vous êtes  _ses_ descendants, » marmonna Keith dans sa barbe avant de saisir les bords du panier pour le soulever, faisant attention à ne pas trop secouer les chatons en retournant dans le salon.

En entrant dans la pièce, la scène qu'il découvrit était encore pire qu'avant. Lance était allongé sur le sol, le t-shirt légèrement relevé, montrant bien trop son ventre et le bord de son boxer pour que Keith se souvienne de comment respirer correctement, Muffin couchée sur lui.

«  _Keith_ , appela Lance, levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Je crois que j'ai une touche.

— Impossible, ronchonna Keith, s'avançant un peu pour poser les chatons près de sa tête. Muffin ne peut ressentir aucune émotion.

—  _Keith_ , fit Lance, recouvrant les oreilles de Muffin en se redressant soudainement. Elle peut  _t'entendre_ , tu sais ?

— Parfait, » renifla Keith, s'asseyant par terre, à côté de Lance. Il fusilla Muffin du regard, se souvenant toujours qu'elle avait tenté de dévorer son pouce quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je veux qu'elle l'entende. »

Il ignora le son affligé que fit Lance et sortit un des chatons du panier.

« Je te présente Red. »

L'expression de Lance s'adoucit encore plus en regardant le petit chaton dans les mains de Keith, remuant et miaulant doucement en observant ses alentours avec curiosité.

« Je peux... ? »

Keith hocha la tête et Lance fit gentiment descendre Muffin de ses genoux avant de prendre Red. Il fit un bruit étrange, quelque part entre un rire et un «  _awwww_  », quand Red effleura son torse avec le bout de son nez, le reniflant avec intérêt.

« Elle est  _adorable_.

— Ils le sont tous, fit Keith, sortant les autres chatons de leur panier pour les laisser se balader dans la pièce.

— Et elle s'appelle  _Heinz_ , rétorqua Lance, soulevant le chaton pour l'approcher de son visage. Pas  _Red_.

— Non.

— Si.

—  _Jamais_.

— Trop tard, s'exclama joyeusement Lance, frottant doucement le bout de son nez contre la tête de Red (Heinz ?). Tu veux t'appeler  _Heinz,_ pas vrai ma choute ? »

Et, au grand désarroi de Keith, Red (Heinz ?) miaula son accord.

Lance se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire satisfait.

«  _Tu vois_?

— Comment t'arrives à faire  _ça_? s'exclama Keith, incrédule, grattant distraitement l'arrière des oreilles d'un des chatons.

— Je suis le Charmeur de Chats, tu te rappelles ? répondit Lance, se penchant en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le fauteuil. Les chats m'adorent tout simplement, c'est comme ça. »

Et Keith mentirait s'il ne s'avouait pas légèrement,  _légèrement_ jaloux. Surtout quand Muffin se tenait devant lui, regardant Lance affectueusement tout en crachant en direction de Keith toutes les deux secondes.

Keith ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là à jouer avec les chatons et, dans le cas de Lance, avec Muffin, mais cela lui importait peu. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil, regardant les chatons jouer à la bagarre devant eux. Lance se lia très rapidement avec Blue (" _Schtroumpfette_ " le corrigeait Lance à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça), et déclara que c'était elle qu'il allait ramener chez lui avant de passer le reste du temps à prendre des photos d'eux pour les envoyer à Hunk.

Au grand soulagement de Keith, leur conversation leur vint aussi facilement qu'au restaurant. Il n'avait pas à chercher ses mots et il n'y eut aucun silence gênant. C'était  _sympa._ C'était presque naturel, comme quand il traînait avec Shiro ou Pidge et pas avec quelqu'un qui, avec raison, devrait être considéré comme un étranger.

Ils étaient assis si proches l'un de l'autre que Keith n'avait qu'à tendre légèrement la main pour prendre celle de Lance, alors il le fit. Lance arrêta de jouer avec les chatons un instant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à leurs mains liées, avant de lever les yeux vers Keith. Pendant quelques secondes, Keith laissa son côté irrationnel prendre le dessus et fut  _certain_ qu'il allait retirer sa main, mais le sourire de Lance s'agrandit et il se pressa encore plus contre lui, ne laissant pas le moindre  _millimètre_ entre eux, et Keith sentit toutes ses inquiétudes le quitter.

« Donc, fit doucement Lance après quelques minutes de silence confortable, regardant les chatons courir après une boule de ficelle. Tu voulais qu'on regarde un film ? »

Keith hocha la tête, passant mentalement en revue la liste de films qu'il avait téléchargés sur son ordinateur portable il y a quelques jours, juste pour l'occasion.

« Je savais pas ce que tu voulais regard– »

La sonnette retentit, une, deux, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six...

« C'est moi ou ils restent appuyés sur la sonnette ? demanda Lance, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se tordant le cou pour essayer de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

— Je crois bien, » répondit Keith.

Il voulait ignorer la sonnette et rester dans leur petite bulle, à se tenir la main et se raconter des blagues bidons, à simplement  _profiter_ de la présence de l'autre, mais la sonnerie se faisait insistante.

« Je devrais aller répondre. »

Lance soupira et lâcha sa main à contrecœur.

« Ouais, tu devrais.

— Euh, je reviens tout de suite, » lui assura Keith, se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être. Ses parents n'étaient pas censés rentrer avant longtemps et Shiro ne lui avait pas parlé d'un retour à la maison.  _C'est peut-être une livraison_ , songea-t-il en déverrouillant la porte, bien que ses parents ne lui aient pas parlé du moindre colis, lui-même n'ayant rien commandé depuis un bout de temps.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte et  _grogna_ immédiatement en avisant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Pidge.

—  _Salut_ , Keith, fit Pidge avec entrain, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte du regard tueur que Keith lui lançait – ou alors elle s'en fichait  _royalement_. Comment ça va ? »

Keith croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pidge fit un son dédaigneux, comme si la question de Keith la vexait, avant de brandir un bol devant elle.

« Ma mère a trouvé un de vos bols dans notre placard et m'a demandé de vous le ramener.

— Oh, euh... »

Pidge enfonça le bol dans le ventre de Keith avec une force remarquable, l'écartant de l'entrée pour pouvoir entrer chez lui.

« Ouep, je remplis simplement mon devoir de voisine.

— Mouais... fit Keith avec lenteur, observant Pidge s'avancer un peu plus dans le couloir, jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Merci pour le bol, je dirais à ma mère que tu nous l'as ram–

—  _Keeeeiiiithhhhh !_ (Le cri excité de Lance résonna bruyamment à travers la maison silencieuse.) Keith ! Schtroumpfette s'est endormie sur moi ! Dépêche-toi de revenir pour filmer ça. »

_Oh bordel._

L'expression de Pidge se fit malicieuse, alors qu'elle pivotait pour lui faire face.

« Oh  _Keith_ , souffla-t-elle, la voix exagérément mielleuse et la plus  _hypocrite_  que Keith avait jamais entendue de sa vie. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités. Est-ce que je dérange ?

—  _Oui,_  siffla Keith, reculant en direction de l'entrée. Alors si tu pouvais simplem–

—  _Keeiiiithhhh_  ! s'écria à nouveau Lance, semblant un peu plus désespéré cette fois-ci.  _Keith t'es en train de tout rater_. »

Pidge fit un pas en arrière, en direction du salon.

« Je devrais certainement aller dire bonjour, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, tu comprends ?

— Non t'as pas intérêt, » riposta Keith, passant un doigt sous sa gorge d'un air menaçant.

Pidge l'ignora joyeusement en se précipitant dans le salon, ricanant bruyamment, Keith à sa suite, une excuse sur le bout de la langue. Un truc du genre " _Excuse ma meilleure amie, elle aime se mêler de ce qui la regarde pas et ne sait pas quand sa présence n'est pas souhaitée, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît_ ".

« Keith, regarde– Oh. »

Lance se coupa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand Pidge et Keith entrèrent dans la pièce. Il était toujours assis où Keith l'avait laissé, Muffin allongée à ses pieds et Blue ( _Schtroumpfette_  ?) installée confortablement sur son torse.

« Euh. Salut ?

—  _Salut_ , répondit Pidge avec enthousiasme, traversant la pièce pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de Lance. Tu dois être  _Lance_. »

Keith grogna silencieusement en suivant Pidge à l'intérieur, n'osant pas s'asseoir aussi près de Lance qu'auparavant.

« Ouais, dit Lance, semblant étrangement amusé par la situation. Et  _toi,_ c'est Pidge, c'est ça ? La gamine qui me vole mon meilleur ami tous les jeudis ?

— Premièrement, ricana Pidge, rajustant ses lunettes quand elles commencèrent à glisser de son nez. Je n'aime pas être appelée "gamine". Et deuxièmement, ouais, c'est moi. C'est cool de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Avec Hunk et celui-là... (Elle agita la main en direction de Keith, assis derrière elle, semblant ne toujours pas remarquer le regard noir que ce dernier lui lançait.) J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des  _siècles_.

—  _Oh._  »Lance agita légèrement les sourcils, jetant un coup d'oeil à Keith avant de revenir à Pidge. « Ils parlent de moi ?

—  _Ugh_ , fit Pidge en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le temps. Keith arrête pas d–

— As-tu  _besoin_ de quelque chose, Pidge ? fit bruyamment Keith, interrompant ce que Pidge allait dire, peu importe ce que ça pouvait être.

— Non, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation. Je venais juste te voir un peu. »

Keith se fit la promesse de passer la  _semaine_ à regarder toutes les séries préférées de Pidge pour bien pouvoir lui spoiler tout ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Ça vous dérange pas, si ?

—  _Si_ , grogna Keith.

— Nan, ça va, répondit Lance en haussant les épaules, rigolant devant l'air horrifié qui apparut sur le visage de Keith. T'es la petite sœur de Matt, c'est ça ?

— La seule et l'unique. »

Lance se pencha, adoptant un ton conspirateur.

« Dis-moi ses plus gros points faibles. Il faut que je le batte au tennis de table la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

Keith, incrédule, les observa commencer une conversation remarquablement détaillée sur les possibles points faibles que Lance pourrait exploiter la prochaine fois qu'il défierait Matt et Shiro à un match de tennis de table.

Il finit par arrêter de contester silencieusement cette amitié soudaine (bien qu'il planifiait toujours de spoiler Pidge pendant un  _mois_ au moins) et les regarda interagir. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de regarder Lance rire à quelque chose que disait Pidge, ou Pidge expliquer avec enthousiasme un truc bizarre qu'avait fait Matt quand ils étaient petits, qui le fit sourire.

C'était sympa de pouvoir observer sa meilleure amie et son... Keith fronça les sourcils, son regard se posant sur Lance. Qu'était Lance pour lui ? Il se rendit compte, dans un sursaut, qu'il s'apprêtait à le désigner dans son esprit comme étant son  _petit-ami,_ mais il n'était pas complètement sûr de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il se rendit compte, non sans un autre petit sursaut désagréable, qu'il  _voulait_ pouvoir l'appeler comme ça.

 _Oh_.

« Keith ? »

Keith leva les yeux, laissant échapper un léger glapissement en remarquant que Lance avait bougé de sa place près du fauteuil et se tenait désormais à genoux devant lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Keith sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer. Il détourna le regard et tomba sur Pidge, qui le regardait d'un air narquois. Il la foudroya du regard avant de se tourner vers Lance, non sans réticence.

« Ça va.

— T'es sûr ? » Il avait l'air sincèrement soucieux et semblait à deux doigts de tendre le bras pour tester la température de son front. « T'as l'air... bizarre.

—  _Bizarre_  ? » croassa Keith, se sentant soudainement bien plus mal dans sa peau qu'il l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Parce que c'était  _exactement_ ce que personne ne voulait entendre ; que la personne dont on était amoureux pensait qu'on avait l'air  _bizarre_.

« Pas dans le mauvais sens, fit précipitamment Lance, réalisant apparemment comment ses mots auraient pu être interprétés. Je veux dire, tu tirais une drôle de tête. Comme si t'avais avalé de travers ou un truc du genre.

— C'est son visage pensif, expliqua joyeusement Pidge, se levant pour s'approcher d'eux. Il devient comme ça quand il réfléchit  _sérieusement_ à quelque chose.

— T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais une amie fantastique, grommela Keith.

— Fréquemment.

— J'ai menti.

—  _Méchant_. »

Lance rigola devant leur petit échange avant de donner à Keith un petit coup de genou pour avoir son attention.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète pas, soupira Keith. J'étais juste... En train de penser à un truc. »

 _De penser au meilleur moyen de demander à quelqu'un s'il voulait sortir avec toi_ , pour être précis.

« Tu vois, fit Pidge avec un grand sourire, se penchant pour appuyer son bras sur la tête de Keith. Je te connais trop bien. Je parie que je peux même deviner ce à quoi tu pensais. »

Et le truc, c'est que Keith savait qu'elle le pouvait certainement.

« Ta mère doit se demander où t'es passée, indiqua-t-il rapidement, avant qu'elle ne puisse exposer ses déductions (qui étaient probablement correctes). Ça fait une heure que tu es partie pour nous donner un bol. »

Pidge ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour le contredire, mais la referma aussi vite et fit un son pensif. Son regard oscilla entre Keith et Lance, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Keith, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Tu as raison. J'ai pas envie qu'elle appelle encore une fois la police pour me porter disparue

—  _Encore une fois_  ? s'exclama Lance, incrédule.

— Une partie de cache-cache qui est allée trop loin, expliqua Pidge en haussant les épaules. Keith a raison, je devrais rentrer.

—  _Merci_ , marmonna Keith dans sa barbe, juste assez fort pour que Pidge l'entende.

— Contente de t'avoir rencontré, Lance, dit Pidge en laissant Keith la pousser pas si discrètement que ça en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je suppose qu'on va se voir plus souvent ?

— Ouais, répondit Lance, le même sourire timide de tout à l'heure plaqué aux lèvres. J'espère bien. »

Keith essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sens de ce " _j'espère bien_ " en traînant Pidge à travers le couloir et en dehors de chez lui.

« Donc, fit Pidge innocemment, une fois à l'entrée de la maison. Il a l'air sympa. Très mig–

— Arrête, grogna Keith, portant une main à son visage.  _Arrête_. Rentre chez toi et  _n'essaie pas_ de nous espionner depuis ta fenêtre.

— Tu m'as vue ? s'enquit Pidge en fronçant les sourcils, semblant sincèrement déçue de s'être fait prendre. Je me pensais super discrète.

— Tu l'étais pas, déclara Keith, impassible, la regardant sauter du perron et se diriger vers la barrière séparant leurs deux jardins pour passer par-dessus.

— Compris, s'exclama la jeune fille, enjambant la barrière. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois.

—  _La prochaine fois_  ?

— Bonne chance avec Lance, cria-t-elle, passant son autre jambe par-dessus en lui envoyant un sourire malicieux. Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.

—  _T'as quinze ans_.

— Exactement ! »

Il attendit de voir Pidge disparaître à l'intérieur de sa propre maison avant de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui et de retourner dans le salon.

« Désolé pour ça, » marmonna-t-il.

Lance était toujours assis les jambes croisées sur le sol, les cinq chatons faisant la sieste sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux à l'approche de Keith et, heureusement, semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Ses lèvres étaient courbées en un petit sourire et il ne semblait pas remettre en question sa décision de venir ici après la visite de l'étrange (mais finalement bien intentionnée, Keith devait l'admettre malgré lui) meilleure amie de Keith.

« Je l'aime bien, fit Lance en haussant légèrement les épaules. Elle a l'air sympa. En plus, ajouta-t-il en ricanant dans sa barbe. Elle m'a donné des astuces  _géniales_ pour battre Matt la prochaine fois qu'il passe dans le coin.

— C'était pas... » Keith s'arrêta, s'asseyant près de Lance, reprenant la même proximité qu'auparavant. « C'était pas bizarre ou quoi que ce soit ?

— Nan, Hunk aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Ha, si Hunk avait un rendez-vous,  _j'aurais_ fait la même chose.

— Cool, marmonna Keith, se demandant s'il pouvait reprendre la main de Lance ou si ce n'était plus le moment. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux toujours regarder quelque chose ? »

Lance hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Ça serait génial.

— Cool. (Keith se donnait l'impression d'être un perroquet, à force.) Je remets les chatons dans la cuisine et on y va ? »

Lance pencha la tête de côté, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« On va quelque part ?

— Ouais. Euh... Dans ma chambre.

— Dans ta  _chambre_  ? »

Keith se demanda s'il avait imaginé le petit  _couinement_ qu'avait fait Lance en prononçant ce mot.

« Ouais, j'ai tout téléchargé sur mon ordinateur portable, mais j'ai pas de câble pour regarder sur la télé. Ça te dérange ?

Lance secoua la tête, semblant étrangement plus rouge qu'avant.

« Ça... » Il déglutit - Keith suivit des yeux le chemin de sa pomme d'Adam – et reprit. « Non, c'est parfait. »

* * *

 

La chambre de Keith était exactement comme Lance l'avait imaginée et même plus encore.

Elle n'était pas autant en pagaille que celle de Lance – il n'y avait pas d'ours en peluche géants ni d'autres doudous rangés dans un coin, pas d'horribles dessins et peintures datant de la primaire collés au mur avec de la colle forte (la mère de Lance lui en voulait  _encore_ pour ça), pas d'énormes tas de linges empilés sur sa chaise de bureau – mais c'était du  _Keith_ tout craché. Ce n'était pas non plus  _rangé,_ cela ressemblait plus à un bordel organisé avec d'énormes manuels alignés contre les murs et des boîtes de chaussures dépassant de sous son lit.

Il y avait quelques photos accrochées sur un miroir. Quelques-unes représentaient Keith et Shiro à diverses périodes de leur enfance et il y en avait une autre qui avait dû être prise au Noël dernier, Shiro et Keith souriant de toutes leurs dents à la caméra, portant deux gros pulls de Noël identiques. Une autre représentait Keith et deux adultes qui devaient être ses parents. Keith semblait plus jeune et était écrasé entre eux, portant un costume qui semblait deux fois trop grand pour lui (peut-être un ancien costume de Shiro ?). Il y avait aussi quelques photos avec Pidge. Lance se concentra sur celle qui devait probablement être la plus vieille de toutes, plaquée au milieu du le miroir. Les couleurs s'estompaient et les bords étaient légèrement ondulés, et dessus se trouvaient un mini Keith et une Pidge encore plus minuscule, jouant dans une piscine gonflable. Keith souriait à la caméra, montrant ses deux dents manquantes à l'avant de sa bouche, tandis que Pidge se tenait derrière lui, semblant à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

« Pidge déteste cette photo, fit Keith avec un petit rire, remarquant finalement ce que Lance regardait.

— Pourquoi elle a l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

— Sa mère ne l'a pas laissée avoir une autre glace, ou un truc du genre. »

Lance parcourut les dernières photos du regard avant de retourner à son observation de la chambre de Keith. Il regarda les quelques posters sur ses murs : trois d'entre eux représentant ce qu'il  _pensait_ être d'anciennes bécanes, un autre accroché au-dessus de son placard qui devait être une vieille affiche de film.

« The Loch Ness Horror ? demanda Lance avec curiosité, laissant tomber son sac sur la chaise de bureau de Keith tout en indiquant le poster. C'est... un film ? »

Keith hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, les yeux s'illuminant juste assez pour que Lance le remarque.

« C'est vraiment bien.

— Vraiment bien selon toi, ou  _vraiment_ vraiment bien ? »

Keith pouffa.

«  _Vraiment_ vraiment bien.

— Keith. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Keith ne soupire et ne marmonne à contrecœur :

« Je crois qu'il a une note de deux sur cinq sur Allociné.

— Ah, fit Lance d'un air entendu, faisant un pas de côté pour lui donner un petit coup d'épaule. Donc c'est "vraiment bien" selon  _toi,_ hein ?

« Je suppose, » rigola Keith. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et se laissa tomber sur son lit, farfouillant dans ses draps jusqu'à en sortir un ordinateur portable. « Tu veux le regarder ? »

Lance hésita un long moment avant d'imiter Keith et de se laisser tomber, non sans gêne, sur le lit, à côté de lui. Ses draps étaient doux et confortables, dégageant la même odeur que Keith, et Lance sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, dans un rythme désormais familier.

« On peut regarder quelque chose ayant peut-être plus de deux sur Allociné ?

— Bah, tu rates quelque chose, je t'assure, fit Keith tandis que son ordinateur prenait vie, avant d'entrer son mot de passe. Mais comme tu veux. »

Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et Lance l'imita, pleinement conscient de leur soudaine proximité. C'était différent de tout à l'heure, dans le salon, cela semblait plus  _intime_ quelque part. Le lit était largement assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent y tenir confortablement, et pourtant ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, tout depuis leurs hanches jusqu'à la pointe des pieds se touchant doucement. Ce serait si facile, Lance se rendit compte avec une précision saisissante,  _tellement facile_ de se mettre légèrement de côté et d'emmêler ses jambes avec celles de Keith, plaçant doucement ses mains sur sa taille.

_Tellement facile._

« ...regarder ? »

Lance cligna des yeux, réalisant un peu tard que Keith lui parlait.

« Euh, pardon, t'as dit quoi ? » 

Son visage chauffait et il ne pouvait que prier pour que ses joues ne soient pas aussi roses qu'il le sentait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? redemanda Keith, indiquant le dossier de films téléchargés qu'il avait ouvert.

— Um... » 

Lance se concentra sur l'écran, heureux de cette soudaine distraction. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à se concentrer sur la  _chaleur_ qu'émettait Keith à ses côtés et à quel point c'était  _plaisant_ de l'avoir pressé contre lui.

« Celui-là ? (Il pointa l'écran sans vraiment regarder.) Ça me dit bien. »

Keith fronça les sourcils.

« Lake Placid ?

— Ouais, répondit Lance, toujours bien trop distrait par la jambe gauche de Keith,  _recouvrant_ légèrement la sienne dans cette position. Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

— Ça parle d'une vieille femme qui élève accidentellement un crocodile géant dans un lac.

—  _Oh._  Euh, ouais, fit Lance avec un haussement d'épaules, essayant d'accrocher un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres. Ça a l'air génial. »

Keith le fixa d'un air suspicieux l'espace de quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers l'ordinateur, tapotant le pavé tactile quelques fois avant que l'écran ne devienne noir et que la présentation ne se lance.

Le film démarra et ils s'installèrent plus confortablement entre les couvertures. Au début, ce n'était pas si mal. Lance se laissa prendre par les horribles effets spéciaux et le mauvais jeu d'acteur, et plongea même étrangement dans l'intrigue assez basique, mais ce n'était pas possible de se concentrer bien longtemps sur un film d'horreur médiocre (qui était peut-être à la fois une comédie, ou peut-être _pas,_  Lance ne savait pas vraiment) quand la personne qui te plaisait autant était pressée contre toi.

Keith était entièrement concentré sur le film – et Lance fut ennuyé de trouver cela adorable – les yeux grands ouverts en suivant les acteurs partir en quête futile d'un crocodile assoiffé de sang dans une forêt quelconque comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

 _C'est là_ , pensa Lance avec ironie, sursautant légèrement quand Keith éclata de rire devant quelque chose se passant à l'écran.  _C'est le moment où quelqu'un est censé tenter un truc_. S'ils étaient dans une de ces horribles comédies romantiques dont il  _raffolait,_ ils arriveraient au moment où le personnage principal faisait semblant de bâiller pour passer un bras autour des épaules de la personne dont il était amoureux, se rapprochant dans une position parfaite pour un baiser soudain.

Les doigts de Lance tremblèrent contre sa cuisse en y pensant. Était-ce vraiment trop cliché ou est-ce que cela fonctionnait vraiment ? Keith se moquerait-il de lui ou...

« T'as vu _ça_? » s'exclama soudainement Keith, tirant Lance de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres en avisant l'air  _sincèrement_ intéressé de Lance. « Pourquoi ils se sont pas enfuis ?

— Ouais, » répondit Lance en hochant la tête avec entrain, regardant l'écran pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait manqué.

Il compta rapidement les personnages et fronça les sourcils. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y en avait  _cinq_ la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Il n'y en avait désormais plus que trois. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts ?

« Ce n'est pas du tout réaliste, continua Keith, ne remarquant apparemment pas que Lance n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans le film.

— Oh ouais, approuva Lance. Un film parlant d'un énorme crocodile assoiffé de sang, c'est pas du tout réaliste.

—  _T'as vu_? » s'exclama Keith, montrant qu'il avait compris le sarcasme de Lance en lui donnant léger coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran.

 _C'est le moment_ , pensa Lance, observant prudemment Keith qui écarquillait les yeux devant le crocodile géant qui apparut à l'écran, partant à la poursuite d'une blonde qui hurlait. C'était le moment de tenter  _The_  Geste. Il ne fit pas semblant de bâiller – il était pas  _aussi_ gnangnan, Hunk pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait – préférant faire semblant de s'étirer. Il lâcha un faux grognement en étirant un bras, le levant rapidement au-dessus de sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Keith le regarder curieusement, mais il l'ignora, étirant son bras vers la droite, le penchant légèrement pour qu'il se retrouve directement dans le dos de Keith. Une fois assez (faussement) étiré, il essaya discrètement de se replacer dans la même position qu'avant, laissant subtilement son bras derrière le dos de Keith, s'appuyant gentiment sur son épaule.

_Victoire._

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser  _The Geste_  sur moi ? s'enquit Keith, ayant l'air partagé entre être très, très amusé ou horrifié devant la mièvrerie évidente de Lance.

— Non, mentit aussitôt Lance, reprenant son bras pour le poser sur ses genoux. J'étais juste... En train de  _m'étirer_. J'avais une crampe. »

Keith haussa un sourcil, clairement incrédule.

« Tu viens de tenter  _The Geste_.

— Arrête d'appeler ça comme ça ! grommela Lance, lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Et c'est faux. Je m'étirais, c'est tout.  _Je m'étirais,_ Keith.

— Uh huh. » Keith ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, mais haussa les épaules. « C'est dommage, alors.

— Ouais, vraiment do– Attends,  _quoi_? »

Keith rougit et tourna la tête, se mordant obstinément la lèvre inférieure en se forçant à regarder l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« Je veux dire... Ehm. Ça m'aurait pas  _dérangé_ si tu l'avais fait, tu sais... »

Oh.

_Oh._

Lance s'éclaircit la gorge, ne se donnant pas la peine de faire semblant de s'étirer cette fois-ci avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Keith.

« C'est... C'est bon comme ça ? »

Keith se tendit quelques secondes au contact avant de se détendre.

« Parfait.

—  _Cool_ , hum. » Il toucha l'épaule de Keith, détournant son attention du film. « Je peux... ? »

Il y eut une pause et, pendant une ou deux secondes, Lance était  _sûr_ que Keith allait s'écarter et peut-être le virer de son lit. Mais Keith hocha la tête – il  _hocha la tête –_  se penchant en avant de façon presque imperceptible. Lance se rapprocha, essayant d'ignorer les battements  _bruyants_ de son cœur, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour un premier baiser, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était chaste, une simple  _pression_ des lèvres, ne durant qu'à peine trois secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, les joues rougies et la respiration plus difficile qu'avant.

« C'est... commença Keith, portant les doigts à ses lèvres. C'était bien ? »

Lance fit un son pensif, laissant tomber son bras des épaules de Keith pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, jouant avec le tissu de son pull.

« Je crois que c'est le genre de choses qui s'apprend avec de la pratique.

— Oh. » Keith pencha un peu plus la tête, une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux quand il changea de position pour avoir une meilleure prise sur le t-shirt de Lance. « Tu veux le faire ?

— Faire quoi ?

—  _Pratiquer_  ? »

Lance eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête avec entrain avant que Keith ne courbe la nuque pour capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci était différent du premier. C'était toujours tâtonnant et légèrement hésitant – conséquence de deux garçons apprenant encore à se connaître – mais quelque chose en lui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

Ce n'était pas non plus parfait ; leurs nez se heurtaient sans cesse jusqu'à ce que Lance se recule légèrement, attirant Keith sur ses genoux sans le faire exprès et, quand l'un d'entre eux entrouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, passant d'une simple  _caresse_ des lèvres à un niveau plus  _élevé,_ leurs dents claquèrent les unes contre les autres à plusieurs reprises. Mais Lance pensait que c'était le genre de choses auquel il fallait s'attendre avec les premiers baisers et en plus, ils n'en étaient pas découragés pour autant.

Quand Keith se recula un peu, Lance se retrouva à poursuivre ses lèvres, lui donnant à peine une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent une nouvelle fois, bougeant l'une contre l'autre dans un étrange rythme qui leur allait très bien. Les bras de Keith s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Lance, s'installant complètement sur ses genoux, ses doigts caressant et tirant légèrement la base de ses cheveux.

Puis le deuxième baiser en devint un troisième, puis un quatrième, jusqu'à ce que Lance en perde totalement le compte. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Lance se rendit compte qu'ils avaient fini par s'allonger sur le côté à un moment donné. Keith était couché en dessous de lui, les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes, les cheveux en désordre, les joues roses et un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Et ça, c'était _bien_?

— T'as l'intention de me demander ça à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse ?

— Peut-être, » répondit Keith, se relevant déjà pour caresser les lèvres de Lance avec les siennes.

Ce baiser évoquait plus leur tout premier ; la bouche fermée, doux et lent, mais quand Keith prit son visage entre ses mains, l'approfondissant sans peine, un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il, s'éloignant légèrement de Keith pour joindre leurs fronts avec douceur. Keith ouvrit les yeux et Lance grava dans sa mémoire l'air légèrement étourdi qui traversa son visage quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lève la tête dans sa direction. « C'était bien. »

 _C'était mieux que bien_ , songea Lance tandis que leurs paupières se fermaient et que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient, s'habituant déjà à cette valse qu'ils avaient inventée.

 

* * *

 

Quand l'alarme de Lance (Toxic, de Britney Spears) sonna avec impatience, leur faisant savoir qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille s'il voulait avoir le train qui lui permettrait de rentrer à la Garnison, Keith avait déjà décidé qu'embrasser Lance était peut-être son nouveau passe-temps favori.

Il y avait quelque chose de très relaxant dans le fait d'être allongé dans son lit, Lance à ses côtés, à s'échanger des baisers avec paresse tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Il avait également appris des tas de petits détails à son propos. Par exemple, Lance était  _bien_ trop chatouilleux, ce qu'il avait découvert quand son t-shirt s'était légèrement relevé et que Keith s'était retrouvé à caresser la chaude bande de peau mise à découvert. Il n'avait fait que l'effleurer, mais Lance avait laissé échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un  _cri,_ se repliant sur lui-même en le foudroyant du regard, comme s'il l'avait fait exprès.

Quand ils ne purent ignorer le bruit de l'alarme de Lance plus longtemps – bien que Lance semblait  _vraiment_ aimer chanter le refrain à tue-tête (et terriblement faux) – Keith regretta immédiatement la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Lance à ses côtés, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait avoir l'occasion de la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, bien sûr, mais il pensait que leur rendez-vous s'était plutôt bien passé, ce qui impliquait qu'il y en aurait plus par la suite, mais Lance n'avait rien mentionné à ce propos.

 _Toi non plus_ , fit une voix – une voix pleine de rationalité agaçante – dans son esprit, alors qu'il guidait Lance hors de sa chambre et en bas des escaliers.

Lance insista pour faire un câlin et embrasser tous les chats avant de partir, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à 'vu que  _quelqu'un_ ne le fait jamais pour moi' avant de hisser Muffin dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le front, à grands renforts d'exagération. Au désarroi de Keith, Muffin n'essaya pas aussitôt de lui arracher la langue avec un bon coup de pattes, semblant en réalité se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

« T'as des friandises pour chats sur toi, c'est ça ? lui demanda Keith une fois qu'il eut dit au revoir aux chatons, promettant à Blue ( _Schtroumpfette_ ) qu'il reviendrait. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'aime autant, pas vrai ? Tes poches sont pleines de friandises, ou d'herbe à chat ou  _autre_.

— Tu m'accuses de  _droguer ton chat_  ? s'exclama Lance en le suivant sur l'allée de la maison, en direction de la moto. Keith, tu me vexes. »

Keith haussa les épaules, décrochant les casques et en jetant un à Lance avant de grimper sur sa moto.

« C'est la seule conclusion logique.

— Ah ouais ? s'esclaffa Lance, imitant rapidement Keith en s'installant à l'arrière du véhicule, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et qu'il n'avait pas été  _terrifié_ à l'idée de monter dessus quelques heures auparavant. On dirait que quelqu'un est  _jaloux_ de moi, chantonna-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Keith. T'inquiète pas, bébé. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Muffin de  _cette_  façon, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

— Q– » Keith pouffa, allumant le moteur et souriant au cri surpris que laissa échapper Lance quand la moto s'avança sans prévenir. « Idiot.

— Eh ben, tu viens de passer une heure à embrasser un idiot,  _alors_ , fit Lance dans un éclat de rire, et même à travers le casque, Keith pensait pouvoir sentir son souffle caresser le bas de sa nuque (ou était-ce simplement son imagination ?). Qu'est-ce ça fait de toi ?

Keith fit semblant d'y réfléchir un court instant.

« Une personne très, très patiente ?

—  _Kei_ – »

Keith rigola quand la réponse indignée de Lance se transforma en cri de surprise alors qu'il se lançait sur la route.

«  _Méchant,_  » lui cria Lance par-dessus le bruit du moteur, sa prise autour de la taille de Keith se resserrant un peu comme pour souligner sa remarque.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec un peu moins d'un quart d'heure d'avance. Il y avait moins de monde qu'en début d'après-midi, et Keith réussit à trouver une place assez proche de l'entrée.

Lance était un peu silencieux quand il rendit son casque et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et vêtements, vérifiant que rien n'était tombé de ses poches pendant le voyage. Keith l'observa avec attention, se demandant s'il évitait vraiment son regard, même après avoir vérifié n'avoir rien perdu, ou si c'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit pour que son humeur change  _autant_ depuis le départ de la maison.

Il avait accéléré  _juste_ un tout petit peu sur le chemin de la gare, mais Lance n'avait pas hurlé de protestation alors il s'était dit que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé.

« J'ai été trop vite ? voulut-il s'en assurer.

— Non, non, » fit rapidement Lance. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer, se tenant à portée de bras. « Ça a été, c'était sympa.

— Alors–

— Tu me plais vraiment, lâcha brusquement Lance, jouant nerveusement avec le bord de son t-shirt. Vraiment  _beaucoup_. Et... Et je suis à peu près sûr que c'est réciproque. »

Keith rit nerveusement, pas vraiment sûr de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Eh ben pour commencer, répondit Lance en souriant de toutes ses dents, s'avançant légèrement. Ce suçon juste  _là._  »

Il tira sur le col de son t-shirt et désigna sa clavicule du doigt.

« Je... Je voulais pas... bredouilla Keith, son visage virant au rouge tomate. J'avais pas l'intention de te– » Il fit une pause, plissant les yeux en s'approchant de Lance. « Tu n'as  _pas_ de suçon, Lance.

— N'est-ce pas dommage ? rigola Lance et Keith ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, parce que c'était peut-être bien dommage.

— Tu voulais en venir quelque part sinon ?

— Ouais, répondit Lance en le regardant dans les yeux, son sourire s'adoucissant. Je t'apprécie vraiment, Keith. Et... Ça me plaît... » Il agita une main entre eux, faisant un autre pas en avant jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel. « Alors, est-ce que, peut-être, tu voudrais essayer ?

— Essayer quoi ? » croassa Keith.

Sa gorge était soudainement sèche.

« D'être mon petit-ami ?

— Je...  _Quoi_? »

Un air blessé traversa le visage de Lance et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Je veux dire, tu n'es pas  _obligé_ de me rép– »

Keith tendit le bras et lui saisit la main, l'attirant à nouveau dans son espace personnel.

« Pardon, c'était vraiment mal formulé, s'excusa-t-il.

— Ah, tu crois ? » renifla Lance, bien qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu.

Keith s'éclaircit la gorge et l'attira encore plus près de lui.

« Oui.

—  _Oui_  ?

— Je t'apprécie aussi, Lance. Énormément. » Le bout des oreilles de Lance était rouge et celles de Keith ne devaient pas être dans un meilleur état. « J'ai envie... J'ai envie d'essayer, continua-t-il en agitant la main entre eux, répétant le même geste que venait de faire Lance. J'en ai envie. Alors, ouais.

— Cool, souffla Lance, ne prenant pas la peine d'avertir Keith avant de pencher la tête et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes – durement, délibérément et bien,  _bien_ trop rapidement – avant de reculer, un sourire satisfait jusqu'aux oreilles.  _Cool_.

— Ouais, parvint à dire Keith, la voix rauque, toujours ébranlé par le baiser.  _Ouais_.

— Je crois que je dois y aller, murmura Lance, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus des portes de la gare. Mon train arrive dans deux minutes. »

Keith essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu, mais apparemment, il le fit très mal puisque Lance rit doucement en se penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser presque furtivement avant de reculer.

« On se voit bientôt ?

— Ouais, à bientôt. »

Lance lui lança un dernier sourire aveuglant avant de pivoter et de gravir les marches menant à la gare. Keith le regarda s'éloigner, attendant qu'il soit bien à l'intérieur avant de faire demi-tour pour aller chercher sa moto.

«  _Keith_. »

Il fronça les sourcils en pivotant, avisant Lance qui redescendait les escaliers à toute vitesse, fouillant dans son sac.

« Lance ? fit-il, confus. Et ton train ? Tu vas le rat– »

Il trébucha de quelques pas en arrière quand Lance lui balança un paquet bien mal emballé avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

« Ton cadeau ! lui cria Lance, montant les marches deux par deux. J'ai oublié de te le donner chez toi ! Juste... Ah, tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! »

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de la gare, se jetant entre les portes, se dépêchant sûrement pour avoir son train.

Keith soupesa le paquet dans ses mains en s'installant sur sa moto, restant immobile un court instant avant d'arracher l'emballage ( _du papier journal,_ se rendit-il compte en ricanant) et d'en sortir une paire de gants et une paire de chaussettes. Les gants étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et les bords étaient noirs. Il y avait même un petit "K" blanc cousu au niveau de chaque poignet. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui le firent rester sans bouger au milieu du parking, essayant de retenir un grand sourire. C'était les  _chaussettes_.

Keith rigola tout seul en retirant les grosses chaussettes du paquet pour mieux les voir. Elles étaient entièrement rouges, sauf à un endroit où s'amassait un tas d'un noir profond qui  _devait_ représenter un gros chat. Il pouvait à peine discerner les oreilles et le nez, ainsi que le visage renfrogné qui le fixait. Rigolant toujours, Keith sortit son portable de sa poche et ouvrit rapidement sa conversation avec Lance pour écrire un nouveau message.

 

_(19:30) C’est censé être Muffin sur les chaussettes ?_

(19:30) aHHH TU L’AS DÉJÀ OUVERT ?

(19:30) Et ouais, c’est un portrait approximatif de ma nièce préférée.

(19:30) C’est horrible hein ?

_(19:31) Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout._

_(19:31) Je les adore._

_(19:31) Les gants aussi._

(19:32) :3c

_(19:32) Non._

(19:32)

_(19:32) <3_

 

* * *

 

(19:35) Laaaance.

(19:35) T’es où ?

(19:36) T’as manqué l’heure du repas, Iverson est d’une humeur massacrante.

(19:40) Je suis dans le train.

(19:40) J’arrive dans une demi-heure !!

(19:40) Dis-lui que j’ai... une intoxication alimentaire ou un truc du genre.

(19:42) Je lui ai dit que t’avais la diarrhée.

(19:43) huNK ??????

(19:44) IL ME FALLAIT UN TRUC RÉALISTE POUR QU’IL ME LÂCHE LA GRAPPE, TAIS-TOI.

(19:44) J’aime pas quand il me prend de court comme ça.

(19:47) J’y crois pas...

(19:48) Ouais, ouais, je te revaudrai ça, promis.

(19:48) Mais parlons de choses bien plus importantes...

(19:48) Comment ça s’est passé avec Keith ?

(19:50) Oh

(19:50) EH BIEN.

(19:51) J’ai des tas de trucs à te raconter.

(19:53) Dans le bon sens ou...

(19:56) :)

(19:56) Dans un très bon sens.

(19:57) Oh mon dieu.

(19:57) Vous sortez ensemble, c’est ça ? Je veux dire, vraiment ???

(19:57) Officiellement ??

(20:00) :)

(20:01) LANCE.

(20:01) :)

(20:03) Wow, vraiment ?

(20:03) Je te raconterai tout en rentrant, mais ouais

(20:03) ~Officiellement~

(20:04) AHHHHHHH.

(20:04) T’AS VU ???????

(20:05) Oh bordel, t’as un petit-ami.

(20:06) :)

 

**(19:49) C’était ta moto que j’ai entendue ?**

**(19:49) Ou vous vous faites cambrioler par un gang de motards ?**

_(20:01) C’était moi._

**(20:02) Ouf.**

**(20:02) Alors... Lance...**

_(20:04) Tu vas vraiment faire ça maintenant ?_

**(20:05) OUI.**

**(20:05) COMMENT ÇA S’EST PASSÉ ?**

_(20:07) Bien._

**(20:08) Keiiiithhhhhh.**

**(20:08) Tu vas devoir m’en dire plus. Je vis indirectement une histoire d’amour à travers vous, tu sais ?**

_(20:10) C’était vraiment bien._

**(20:12) J’te jure j’en ai marre de devoir toujours t’arracher les vers du nez.**

_(20:13) On sort ensemble._

**(20:15) Genre**

**(20:15) Genre vous allez sortir au resto dans pas longtemps ou...**

**(20:16) Vous sortez ensemble en mode, c’est ton petit-ami maintenant ?**

_(20:18) La deuxième._

**(20:19) VRAIMENT ?**

_(20:20) Ouais._

**(20:21) Oh mon dieu.**

**(20:21) Tu sais que tu vas devoir changer ton statut sur Facebook maintenant ?**

_(20:23) ..._

_(20:23) Non._

**(20:25) Eh. Je le ferai pour toi.**

_(20:26) Tu connais pas mon mot de passe._

**(20:28) Ça, c’est ce que tu crois.**

**(20:28) Et puis, tu vois le bol que j’ai ramené ?**

_(20:30) Ouais..._

**(20:31) Tu peux me le rendre ? C’est pas à vous en fait.**

**(20:31) J’avais juste besoin d’un prétexte pour venir vous voir.**

_(20:33) Pidge, t’es sérieuse ????_

**(20:34) :)**

 

_ (20:37) Donc, j’ai entendu dire que des félicitations sont de vigueur ?  _

_(20:39) Quoi ?_

_ (20:40) Matt vient de nous l’apprendre.  _

_ (20:40) À propos de toi et Lance ?  _

_(20:41) Sérieusement ?_

_(20:41) Je l’ai littéralement dit à Pidge il y a moins de dix minutes._

_(20:41) Ils sont connectés mentalement ou quoi ???_

_ (20:43) J’aimerais bien le savoir.  _

_ (20:44) Mais ouais, félicitations ?  _

_(20:46) Merci, Shiro._

_ (20:46) :)  _

_ (20:47) Tu sais...  _

_ (20:47) Maintenant que tu sors avec quelqu’un... la prochaine fois qu’on revient, Allura et moi... peut-être...  _

_(20:48) On ne va pas se faire une sortie en couples, Shiro._

_ (20:48) ÇA SERAIT DRÔLE.  _

_(20:49) Non._

_ (20:51) Je vais demander à Lance alors.  _

_(20:54) Fais pas ça, il pourrait dire oui._

_ (20:54) C’est exactement pour ça que je vais lui demander.  _

_(20:55) Non. Tu n’as pas le droit de parler à mon petit-ami sans que je sois présent._

_ (20:55) Trop tard, je lui ai envoyé un message sur Facebook.  _

_(20:58) NON._

_ (20:59) Et il vient de répondre.  _

_(20:59) Il a dit quoi ?_

_ (21:00) Après une série de smileys, il dit "oh ouais, ça à l’air génial !!!!!", suivi d'une nouvelle série de smileys.  _

_(21:02) Trahi le même jour par mon frère et mon petit-ami._

_(21:02) Incroyable._

_ (21:03) Aww.  _

_(21:04) Shiro, non._

_ (21:06) Mais c’est mignon !  _

_(21:07) Non._

_ (21:10) Laisse-moi dire un dernier "aw" et je dirai plus jamais que vous êtes mignons.  _

_(21:11) On sait tous les deux que c’est un mensonge._

_ (21:12) Ok, pas faux.  _

_ (21:12) Mais je vais quand même le faire.  _

_ (21:13) AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  _

_(21:14) ..._

_(21:14) Je peux savoir ce qu’Allura te trouve ?_

_ (21:18) Elle dit que j’ai un superbe physique.  _

_ (21:18) Et apparemment, le café que je fais le matin est délicieux.  _

_(21:20) Ouais, c’est tout à fait correct._

_(21:20) Enfin, je parle du deuxième truc, pas du premier._

_ (21:23) Quand es-tu devenu aussi méchant ?  _

_(21:23) Quelque part entre ton deuxième et troisième "aw"_

_ (21:25) ...  _

_ (21:25) C’est noté.  _

 

(22:01) Salut :)

_(22:01) Hey :)_

(22:02) Si j’en crois Hunk, j’ai pas arrêté de sourire depuis que je suis rentré.

(22:02) Alors, ouais.

(22:02) C’est de ta faute.

_(22:04) Ça me dérange pas d’être accusé pour ça._

_(22:04) Je_

_(22:05) Je me suis bien amusé aujourd’hui._

_(22:05) Vraiment._

(22:06) Pareil.

(22:06) :)

_(22:07) :)_

_(22:07) Et les chaussettes me vont._

(22:08) VRAIMENT ?

_(22:09) Ouais._

_(22:09) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(22:09) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(22:10) T’es en train de les porter ?????

_(22:11) Ouais. Elles sont vraiment chaudes._

_(22:11) Et puis, elles ont ton odeur et Muffin arrête pas de renifler mes pieds d’un air suspicieux._

_(22:12) Je crois qu’elle sait pas si elle est censée me détester ou m’adorer._

(22:15) Aw, quel petit ange.

_(22:16) Les démons sont des anges déchus, alors je suppose que c’est vrai._

(22:18) Maintenant que je l’ai rencontrée, je ne tolérai plus le moindre mensonge à son propos.

_(22:19) Tu as littéralement assisté à la façon dont elle me traitait ????_

(22:20) Elle est clairement traumatisée.

_(22:20) De quoi ?????_

(22:21) De cette fois où tu lui as marché sur la queue.

_(22:23) C’ÉTAIT IL Y A CINQ ANS._

(22:24) Bah... c’est ta parole contre la sienne.

_(22:25) J’en reviens pas_

_(22:25) Mon petit-ami prend le parti d’un chat au lieu du mien._

(22:27) Ahhhhhhhh.

(22:27) Tu viens de dire que j’étais ton petit-ami.

_(22:28) Lance._

_(22:28) Tu es mon petit-ami._

(22:29) OUI !!!!

(22:29) Et tu es le mien.

_(22:30) Ouais._

(22:31) Wow.

_(22:32) Mhm._

(22:34) <3

_(22:35) <3 _

(22:36) Je vais jamais m’y habituer.

_(22:36) T’habituer à quoi ?_

(22:38) Au fait que tu sois mon petit-ami.

(22:38) À te tenir la main.

(22:38) À t’embrasser...

_(22:30) Oh..._

_(22:30) Pareil._

(22:34) C’était bien, hein ?

_(22:35) Ouais._

_(22:35) Vraiment bien._

(22:36) On pourra recommencer dans pas longtemps ?

_(22:36) J’aimerais bien._

(22:37) Cool.

_(22:37) Cooool._

(22:39) Keith ?

_(22:40) Ouais ?_

(22:41) Je t’apprécie énormément.

_(22:42) Je t’apprécie énormément aussi._

(22:45) <3

_(22:46) <3 _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhéhéhé, je sens que j'ai pas fini de galérer avec la subtilité entre 'i like you' et 'i love you'. Si c'est trop bizarre, dites le moi....  
> ...  
> ...  
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'en reviens pas, c'est fini !!! J'allais ouvrir Word juste après avoir posté ça, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais plus rien à traduire. Je suis triiiiiiiste, ça va trop me manquer :,(
> 
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et les quelques uns qui ont commenté et laissé des kudos, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !
> 
> J'ai vraiment envie de continuer dans la traduction, alors si vous voyez une fanfic qui vous intéresse, sachez que je suis ouverte à (quasiment) tout.
> 
> Sinon, je remets les fanarts qui ont été inspiré par cette fanfiction, parce qu'ils sont trop beaux pour ne pas les partager, héhé :
> 
> *[keith et lance + chatons et sourires adorables](http://thefrieslord.tumblr.com/post/151757114247/ok-so-if-you-ship-klance-and-havent-read-the-fic) de thefrieslord sur tumblr  
> *[keith sur sa moto !!!](http://clumsycora-san.tumblr.com/post/151782839546/needed-to-draw-this-goober-on-his-motorcycle-from) de clumsycora-san sur tumblr  
> *[petits choupis qui s'envoient des msg](http://meujabutifugiu.tumblr.com/post/151821624930/they-are-so-in-lovee-heeelp-meeee-this-is) de meujabutifugiu sur tumblr  
> *[mes chéris...magnifiques....aidez-moi](http://clumsycora-san.tumblr.com/post/151962561321/go-read-call-me-beep-me-by-gajeelredfox-im) de clumysora-san sur tumblr  
> *[lance et keith jouant avec les chatons !!!!!!](http://altimysart.tumblr.com/post/151980168084/i-really-enjoyed-reading-call-me-beep-me-by) de altimysart sur tumblr  
> *[le charmeur de chats et l'oncle terrible de muffin !!!!](https://twitter.com/keithkoganie/status/788141209025929220) de keithkoganie sur twitter  
> *[jeté de portable + mignonneté générale !!!!](http://captaintimber.tumblr.com/post/152214745162/1942-yeah-he-just-screamed-and-chucked-his) de captaintimber sur tumblr  
> *[lance essayant the geste sur keith ft. muffin !!!!!](http://nutedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/152252051146/i-actually-planned-to-draw-something-else-on-day) de nutedrawsstuff sur tumblr  
> *[keith et lance télétubbies !!!!!](http://prinzcake.tumblr.com/post/152269765642/the-scariest-thing-for-keiths-halloween-might-be) de prinzcake sur tumblr  
> *[encore un jeté de portable trop adorable !!!](http://randumbdaze.tumblr.com/post/152282792437/fan-art-for-one-of-my-favorite-moments-in) de randumbdaze sur tumblr  
> *[lance et hunk !!! lance et hunk !!!!!!](http://seriousplan.tumblr.com/post/152311411153/lineart-of-a-selfie-lance-sends-keith-after-an) de seriousplan sur tumblr  
> *['je t'apprécie énormément' 'je t'apprécie vraiment aussi' !!!!!!](http://fiaowls.tumblr.com/post/152394430486/i-love-the-fanfic-call-me-beep-me-so-much-by) de fiaowls sur tumblr  
> *[cosplay de leurs premiers selfies !!!!!](http://foxyjoy-art.tumblr.com/post/152645263289/call-me-beep-me-cosplay-collaboration-i-totally) de foxyjoy-art sur tumblr  
>   
> Et pour finir, bien évidemment, le lien de la fanfic originelle (-nale ? je sais jamais) :  
> [fanfic n°1 100/100 à lire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7841764/chapters/17904055)
> 
> (1) Annie est une comédie musicale de 1977 qui parle d'une petite orpheline. Je sais pas si vous connaissez cette chanson, mais c'est de là qu'est tirée "It's A Hard-Knock Life" (j'avoue, je la connais que par le biais de mème mdr).

**Author's Note:**

> Plus de fanarts que je pouvais en mettre à la fin du dernier chapitre :
> 
> *[ça !!!!!](http://morgensternmary.tumblr.com/post/150099793505/i-was-never-so-lucky-with-wrong-numbers-fic-call) de morgensternmary sur tumblr (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
> *[chapitre 5 !!!!!!](http://sakura-petal91.tumblr.com/post/150246708112/breathes-in-boi-the-latest-chapter-of-call-me) de sakura-petal91 sur tumblr ∩(´∀｀∩)  
> *[encore du chapitre 5 !!!!!!](https://twitter.com/4everbacon/status/775429735132332032) de 4everbacon sur twitter et tumblr (⋆ૢʾ ˙̫̮ ʿ⋆ૢ)  
> *[chapitre 6 !!!!!!](https://twitter.com/4everbacon/status/777541647915634689) de 4everbacon sur twitter（⌒▽⌒ゞ  
> *[encore du chapitre 6 !!!!!!](https://twitter.com/chan_lewd/status/777717449483546624) de chan_lewd sur twitter ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> *[pour le chapitre 5 !!!! ah !!!!!](http://lovapples.tumblr.com/post/150680368412/context-lance-sends-keith-a-selfie-but-have-u) de lovapples sur tumblr °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> *[ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!](http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/post/150723546353/if-you-havent-read-call-me-beep-me-yet-then) de yaboybokuto sur tumblr (^‿^v)  
> *[encore du chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!](http://morgensternmary.tumblr.com/post/150848904645/pet-names-featuring-muffin-from-fave-fic-call) de morgensternmary sur tumblr ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ  
> *[lance selfie !!!!!!!!!!!!!](http://clumsycora-san.tumblr.com/post/150984307886/read-thiss-couldnt-resist-drawing-lances) de clumsycora-san sur tumblr (☆▽☆)  
> *[keith selfie !!!!!!!!!!!!!](http://clumsycora-san.tumblr.com/post/151030324426/hey-there-bright-eyes-once-again-go-read) de clumsycora-san sur tumblr ( ◞･౪･)  
> *[la scène de la gare du chapitre 7 omg !!!!](http://yaminerua.tumblr.com/post/151085748426/so-ive-been-really-enjoying-call-me-beep-me-by) de yaminerua sur tumblr ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> *[si perdu veuillez retourner à pidge !!](http://artisticzeta.tumblr.com/post/151124089689/gajeelredfox-im-sorry-but-when-pidge-lost) de artisticzeta sur tumblr (≧∇≦*)  
> *[tellement adorable !!!](http://spacecrumble.tumblr.com/post/151185352186/this) de spacecrumble sur tumblr (☆▽☆)  
> *[la scène à la fête foraine !!!!!!](http://its-just-a-fandom-thing.tumblr.com/post/151320759831/ok-so-i-am-in-love-with-call-me-beep-me-by) de its-just-a-fandom-thing sur tumblr!!! ( ◞･౪･)  
> *[La Rencontre™ et L'Appel™ je hurle](http://sakura-petal91.tumblr.com/post/151377278977/of-course-i-had-to-draw-more-for-gajeelredfoxs) de sakura-petal91 sur tumblr (⋆ૢʾ ˙̫̮ ʿ⋆ૢ)  
> *[cONFESSION !!!](https://kit-chats.tumblr.com/post/151551689972/im-really-shit-at-this-kind-of-stuff-but-its) de kit-chats sur tumblr ∩(´∀｀∩)  
> *[l'appel du chapitre 8 !!!!!!!](http://hidcki.tumblr.com/post/151590128082/so-im-dwindling-deeper-into-voltron-fanfic-hell) de hidcki sur tumblr ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> *[la gare au chapitre 7 !!!!!!!!!](http://morgensternmary.tumblr.com/post/151618693650/im-gonna-faint-lance-mumbles-leaning-into) de morgensternmary sur tumblr ( ◕‿◕✿)  
> *[les gens....c'est keith dans son costume de télétubbies les gENS !!!!!](http://zoelymoely-draws.tumblr.com/post/151619438731/how-could-i-not-bring-po-keith-from) de zoelymoely-draws sur tumblr (^‿^v)  
> *[adorables bébés étant super adorable !!!!!](https://twitter.com/sinnieminni/status/785389435248533509) de sinnieminni sur twitter (☆▽☆)  
> *[d'autres selfies épatants !!!!!](http://whalechief.tumblr.com/post/151734807948/so-call-me-beep-me-by-gajeelredfox-is-my-newest) de whalechief sur tumblr (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ


End file.
